Everything You Hoped For
by Digi-tri-angel
Summary: One day Takeru gains the power to make the hopes and dreams of those around him come true. It's not his fault they're all so gutter minded. Takari Takeruxharem. Rated M for a reason.
1. A New Hope

**Content warning: slave play, body writing, light exhibition.**

Takeru had always wished he could see the world through another's eyes.

Not to live a day in their shoes, although he'd would like to experience that as well. No, he wanted his eyes to be magically replaced with someone else's. Nobody really knows what colors look like through another's eyes. We can all agree that a certain color is green, and that shade is distinct from red. Since 'green' is universally accepted most assume that it appears the same way to everyone else.

But what if one person's green was another's purple. What if glistening gold was really a sea blue, or passionate red a dull grey? Could a rainbow, with all its profound symbolism, appear uniquely to everyone? The same painting could hold millions of different interpretations based on what 'colors' one saw when looking. There was a wonderful world out there to experience and Takeru wanted to see it a million different ways.

Takeru wasn't sure where his new eyes came from on that strange Friday, only that it certainly wasn't a human.

All the shades were the same to his vast disappointment, but the yellow bubbles floating over people's heads were certainly not normal. Takeru had seen not normal often in his life and crossed off all the boxes.

Peculiar? Check. Out of a fantasy novel? Check. Happening to him? Check. Involving a parallel dimension filled with data-based life? He wasn't quite sure on that one yet.

His mom had left before he woke up; it wasn't until he went out into the street that he realized he was crazy. They were everywhere, three or four bubbles hovering over each person. To his new eyes the street looked like a carnival featuring exclusively yellow balloons.

The orbs didn't completely obscure his vision, in fact quite the opposite, he could see the street just as well with them there. They weren't translucent either, he wasn't seeing through the bubbles. His brain was simultaneously showing him the world he recognized and this strange new bubble filled world at the same time, like quantum goggles on overdrive.

He would ask Koushiro, the chosen of knowledge might know what was happening. Or maybe not, Koushiro was very logical, and this was as far from logic as a car with square wheels. Also Koushiro might tell some of the others, which might lead to them putting him in a mental hospital. Then again, Takeru would prefer to be in a psych ward than put up with Yamato's mothering. If Yamato found out his brother was seeing things there was no telling what he might do.

Takeru lost his balance slightly, he needed to pay more attention to where he was walking. The child he just bulldozed must have felt that way too. The kid was on his hands and knees, papers scattered on the ground.

As Takeru reached down to help the kid up, he noticed the two bubbles over the boy's head. Not that he hadn't seen the bubbles before, they were the only thing he could see when he entered the street, but he hadn't really looked at one before.

Unfamiliar patterns swirled across the surface of the bubbles that resided above the child's head. There wasn't anything close to characters for any language Takeru knew. If they were taken as pictures, then even the freest post-modern liberal arts professor would be hard pressed to discern meaning. And yet Takeru perfectly understood the messages they conveyed:

 _I hope this guy is worth the trouble_

 _I hope I find Flufflepaw_

He looked down at the one of the pictures, a small calico cat, with a number to call if found.

"Flufflepaw I presume." he said.

"You found him? Please tell me where he is." The boy looked up at him with wide eyes.

 _I hope this guy knows where Flufflepaw is_

 _I hope I find Flufflepaw_

It was then Takeru realized that the flyer didn't contain the cat's name, he had lifted that information directly from the bubble. How exactly was he supposed to explain his situation to a little kid? Then again an eleven-year-old brat might believe it. Yamato and the others had been pretty accepting of the digital world after all. He supposed he could match wits with a kid, even if he had to break his heart.

"No, sorry he just looked like a Flufflepaw." Takeru said turning to leave quickly. When he found himself sufficiently away from the distraught child he took note of the other bubbles around him:

 _I hope I make it home in time for dinner,_

 _I hope the Jaguars win today_

 _I hope these guys leave me alone._

Was he really reading thought bubbles? Like out of some manga? But something about that felt wrong, people had to think about dozens of things on their commutes, from the decor of the street vendors to the strangers they passed to reflections on their day. All he was seeing here were problems, trivial but not what he would expect.

Suddenly the last one hit him. It was the thoughts of a street vender, a woman in her early thirty's surrounded by three younger men with tattoos emblazoned on their faces. Takeru wanted to help her, but as decent as he was in a fight he didn't fancy himself against three at once.

Instead, possessed by some instinct he was not aware of, Takeru focused on the woman's thought bubble. He didn't know what he was expecting until it happened: the vendor's bubble turned from yellow to a deep green.

He waited a few seconds, then a motorbike sped past. The three tattooed men looked to each other, exchanged a few panicked words, then chased after the motorbike.

Had he done that? He was pretty sure he had. From the instant the bubble turned green Takeru knew something would happen even if he was unsure of what.

He turned back to the vendor to find the green bubble gone, a new bubble adorning her head in its place.

 _I hope they come back, take me into a dark ally and rape me._

He rolled his eyes at the woman's inability to make up her mind. Then turned back to the kid, hoping to make up for his earlier faux-paus. If he had the power to turn people's thoughts into reality the least he could do was help a young boy find his cat. When his searching eyes found his target, the child's attention was moved focused on the middle of the nearby lane now occupied by one Flufflepaw the cat.

The cat was low enough to skirt under the moving vehicles and could be reclaimed when traffic cleared up, supposing all the vehicles stayed in their correct lanes. The boy wasn't about to take the chance. Fearing for Flufflepaw's life the kid ran headlong into the oncoming traffic holding out his arms as if to stop the car with his bare hands.

Takeru's body immediately reacted instinctively to the dangerous situation, but even an Olympic athlete could not close the distance in time. All the basketball and lifesaving adventures in the world would not help him now.

He looked around for a thought bubble that might help, but only a few people's thoughts had strayed beyond themselves. Even the kid's thought bubbles stuck to the safety of his cat, not his own person. The driver who was slamming on the breaks resigned himself to the accident, hoping for minimal personal damages and fines, not focusing on whether he could stop in time or the kid would be alright.

Then, agonizingly slowly, Takeru saw a bubble appear overtop of an observant old lady, his salvation was wedged between thoughts of her grandchildren and hopes a teenage rival would expire.

 _I hope that handsome young man saves them_

The thought was vague and oddly flattering, but beggars can't be choosers. Takeru focused his energy on that woman's bubble, willing it to turn green. When it did felt a boost of strength unlike any he had before in his life, digital misadventures included.

With a single leap he reached pet and owner, scooping the kid in one arm and the cat in his other. Takeru jumped straight up, higher than he'd ever before, even if he wasn't carrying 80 pounds of cargo. The car went under him, the next one stopped and Takeru landed safely between them.

The boy looked up at him in wonder "Wow, Mister, th-thanks for that." Flufflepaw was less appreciative, having rooted all four claws and into Takeru's left arm mid-jump, the feline now found it appropriate to have his fangs join them. Takeru winced and dropped the confused cat out of pain. The boy picked Flufflepaw up with a much kinder reception as the three of them moved off the street.

The driver left his car to meet up with the kid, who was still more elated at finding the runaway than surviving his near death experience. Takeru quickly ducked out in the ensuing chaos, not wanting to explain his superhuman feet to a crowd. As fate would have it, he did not go as unnoticed as he liked.

"Yo, Takeru what happened here" Daisuke asked "What's with the crowd? What happened to your arm?" If there was anyone Takeru didn't want to know about his newfound superpower, it was Daisuke. His childhood rival would take the news with animosity and entitlement, demanding Takeru do things for him and blab to everyone anyway. Takeru elected to tell a partial truth.

"A cat ran in front of a car, I managed to save it. It wasn't very grateful." he joked.

"Saving cats now? How much does that pay?"

"Hey save a Tailmon and next thing you know you have an Angewomon owing you a favor." the blond said with a grin. Their quips werre automatic after eight years of Daisuke's one-sided rivalry. Takeru's attention was held instead by the bubbles dangling over Daisuke's head as the two verbally sparred.

"Yeah like you'd get any good 'favors' from Angewoman, she'd break you in two for trying." But the gogglehead's voice betrayed the fact he was smitten with the thought.

 _I hope he is alright_

 _I hope he doesn't realize why I'm here_

 _I hope I could have sex with Angewomon_

 _I hope Hikari will hook up with me at the party tonight_

He had to roll his eyes at that last one, but that was Daisuke. Reject him for seven years and he's still trying year eight. Even though Takeru was certain it would take more than one miracle for Hikari to hook up with the goggleheaf. The girl had quietly confessed to Takeru last year that she saw Daisuke as a more childish version of her brother, certainly not someone she wanted to date.

"Anyway I kinda have an appointment to keep and am running a little behind due to cat related endeavors." Takeru said, hoping the second option meant Daisuke would be willing to leave soon and not realize Hikari lived two blocks away and that she was his 'appointment'. It came and went, but every once in a while Daisuke still put up a fuss about how much Takeru and Hikari hung out.

"Man all these pussies give you so much trouble, you should just quit them. I always thought you were gay."

"Bye Daisuke." Takeru said with a cold smile as he turned away. The other chosen did not follow, and Takeru made it to Hikari's apartment complex uneventfully. On the way up the elevator Takeru amused himself by looking at the boring thoughts of the people in front of him, and a pattern soon emerged. He actually kicked himself for not seeing it before. No matter who he looked at the lines always started the same ' _I hope_ '

He wasn't seeing people's thoughts; he was only seeing their hopes. It was fitting, given his crest. But did that mean Yamato and the others had powers like this too? Or was he strangely special. Daisuke certainly wasn't able to read any of his thoughts, that gogglehead would have let it slip somehow. He simply held no restraint when it came to gloating. During their senior year when the soccer club knocked the number one team out of regionals the entire school heard about it until graduation.

Takeru decided to keep his newfound power discreet for now, just in case.

He made his way to the Yagami's door, an apartment he had spent almost as much time in as his own in high school. Opening the door led to an irritated Hikari whose third thought bubble ' _I hope It's Takeru this time_ ' disappeared upon seeing him. He observed her other hopes were focused on school as she let him in, with one switching to an ' _I hope he's alright_ ' when she saw his arm.

"You would not believe the day I'm having" he said playfully.

"Oh yeah? War wound from sleeping in 'till noon?" she bantered back as they always did, but he could see a bubble ' _I hope he gets a job soon_ ' appear over her head. He really wished people would stop focusing on that, He was the only chosen both out of school and without a job, but that was hardly his fault.

He relayed his story back to Hikari, once again omitting the supernatural parts with bubbles and jumping the car.

 _I hope he'd stop lying to me_

She always could see through him. Even half truths.

"You're right I don't believe it." she giggled "For one thing calico cats are females only you dweeb. For another you wouldn't be here if it were true, instead you'd be knee deep in swooning ladies impressed by your heroic pet rescuing talents and 'dashing good looks'." she teased back.

"If you're into grannies and housewives" he quipped. "and the family must have got it wrong then, you don't have to go all Queen of Cats on me."

She smacked his shoulder, then stood on a nearby chair. "That's 'Your Majesty the Queen of Cats' to you. The foremost expert on all felines in two universes."

"All Felines? Your Majesty?" he said with a grin she knew to fear. "Even Maine-coons?"

"I have an advisor for that. Mei-Mei, the Maine-coon Princesses and her Maine-coon Mei the Meikoomon."

"Too many Mei's"

She laughed coming down off the chair. "As if you could have too many Mei's. My god you crushed on her for like two years in middle school, I thought you were going to die when she went to college."

"I did not crush on her" he defended cheeks pink. "I just thought she looked cute when she was flustered."

"Right and that's why half the girls in our year went out and got Maine coons. The pet shop never knew what hit them."

Takeru was delayed by an aberrant thought bubble from Hikari

 _I hope he w ould look at me the same way he would look at her_

Hikari continued on, unfazed by his lack of response. "I never got why you never dated in high school, do you even know how many girls asked me for your number. Like come on ladies grow some balls and ask yourself."

Takeru attempted to protest "Hey what can I say, I was waiting for Miss Right?"

"There were at least three Miss Rights there buddy."

They moved to the living room and put on a movie. A forgettable romantic comedy that the pair were more interested in critiquing than watching. Hikari's hopes mostly returned to school work, but Takeru couldn't get the one off his mind. He'd been chasing after Hikari for as long as he knew what romantic love was, she'd been his first and most persistent crush. And she could normally read him on anything, why then hadn't she noticed?

After their movie he cooked supper for the pair of them, with her being an abhorrent chef it normally fell to him. It was nothing too fancy, trout with some rice and greens, but they still took it as an excuse to pop open the wine she smuggled in. The two laughed and Hikari elaborated on how much harder college was than high school. Takeru noticed a new thought over her head:

 _I hope I get to spend more time alone with Takeru like this_

After dinner Hikari got herself ready for the party while Takeru played with Miko, who despite her old age was by far the most pleasant cat he'd dealt with that day. Even after she hacked up a hair ball and he'd had to clean it up he'd take Miko over Flufflepaw any day.

"God you're positively domestic today. First you take care of a child, then you cook dinner, now you are cleaning the place. Forget finding you a job, I should just make you my house-husband" Hikari laughed.

Takeru took the comment unreasonably hard, she had both insulted his masculinity and his employment status. He thought of a hundred snide quips to snipe back at her with, but all of them disappeared as she moved into his vision.

Hikari was wearing a red dress that he'd never seen her in before, and it must have been a machination of Miyako's. The dress had a single strap that went around her neck keeping her dress up, exposing the full of her back and revealing she wasn't wearing a bra. Following the strap lead to more cleavage than Hikari had ever willing let Takeru see outside a couple of wardrobe malfunctions, and the cut off above the knee was more leg than Hikari had shown outside of a pool. Her makeup too accentuated features of her face he'd always know she had but never quite adored before.

Takeru slowly stood up and walked towards her, watching her shoulders scrunching up as he approached. Eye contact never dropping. "Yes" He said in a low voice as he looked down at her when they were a foot apart, "let's do that."

She looked down at herself nervously and he chanced a glance up, to find the one bubble he was hoping for:

 _I hope he kisses me_

Takeru didn't need any superpowers to make that one come true. He leaned in and wrapped his arms around his best friend as he drew her into a kiss. Time stood still as they made out. Takeru really didn't need any more than this right now, enjoying their lips locked together, soaking in Hikari's presence. Eventually, cruelly, Hikari pulled away, far too quickly in his opinion.

"Takeru," she managed to get out through shallow breaths "what about the party? We are already late." she said. Takeru hadn't been aware so much time had passed with them just standing there kissing. At this point he didn't much care, her hopes betrayed her true intentions, regardless of what phrases passed between her lips.

 _I hope we skip the party_

 _I hope he takes me and ravishes me right here_

Ravishing was going a bit faster than he ought to, but Hikari was clearly on board and he was loving every second of this. He'd had enough with romantic uncertainty. Turning girls down because he didn't think they'd last, or he was scared they'd go too far before leaving him. Now his greatest romantic enigma was laid bare before him, hoping that they could lose themselves in their inhibitions and truly express their joint love.

He'd had enough with uncertainty, if in the morning they decided they were better off as friends, he could make that happen. Tonight he just wanted her.

"We'll have our own party, right here." He paused to kiss her again, this time moving a hand to her breast. "and I think you'll enjoy it very much." She let out a moan, but tried to protest anyway. He took his free hand to her backside and crushed her against him, letting her feel his hardness.

At that moment she knew. They knew. Tonight they would give themselves to each other. Tomorrow the would worry about the consequences.

Pushing and pulling throughout kiss the pair made their way back to her room where they could explore each other more fully. Both of their hands roaming familiar yet unfamiliar flesh all the while. Whenever he felt safe to, Takeru glanced up and soaked in the fantasies running across Hikari's mind. He really was learning a lot about his best friend today, and he liked what he saw. He wondered just how far she would go.

He'd held back a smirk when he saw the " _I hope I will make him feel good_ " cross atop her head, she wouldn't have to do anything and he'd still love it. But then when " _I hope he will make me feel good_ " popped up anxiety flushed through his body and Takeru automatically greenlit it. The he went back and applied the first, for fairness sake. With their mutual satisfaction assured he decided to stop using his power, except to read her hopes. He didn't want to cheat and accidently force Hikari into something she was not ready for.

He started to kiss and suck down he neck, not caring if he left a mark. His hand pulled down on the neckline of her dress popping her breasts free of restraints so they could great him properly. the blond's left hand took her right breast while his mouth took her left, Hikari moved mouth to muffle her cries. His right hand snaked down the side of her body once it made it past her buttocks it snuck to her inner thigh working toward the treasure in the center. Before it reached its destination he pulled it away. A few seconds later Hikari heard a distinct clicking sound coming from under the skirt of her dress.

"Takeru." she said pushing him back in panic "What are you doing"

"Taking pictures" he said, bringing his phone into view, she blushed profusely, and bit her lip but did not cover herself so he continued, trying to find her limit. "You want that, don't you, for me to be able to show the world you are mine."

He was unsure if he had pushed too far, her face was a deep red he'd not soon forget. All her hopes were for him to continue, and after a short pause she squeaked out a reply.

"What was that?" he asked knowing full well the answer, even if he could not hear her. "You have to be louder to get what you want."

"Yes, I-I want you to be able to show the world I belong to you."

"Good, then since you are mine you will do as I say." It was not a question, but still demanded an answer.

Hikari had no idea how Takeru knew all her darkest secrets. She hadn't' told anyone she was so embarrassed, and some she had only started to have recently. She was torn between joy that Takeru was accepting her true self and fear she may get too caught up in the act. It was a one-sided battle; she wasn't going to give up this chance to live out her fantasies with the man who stared in them.

"I will do whatever you want me too." her voice was softer now, but firm and that satisfied the blond.

"OK," he said with his trademark cheeky grin "start masturbating for me. Now" he ordered.

She hesitated "You do know how right?" he pressed.

"I do… I just" she looked at his phone with reluctance, then gave in, knowing it would only make her feel better. She pulled her dress up past her waist exposing her panties for him. They were red to match her dress and fit tight to her body. The shape of her pussy could barely be made out beneath the wet stain at her crotch.

She rolled her weight to her back as she slid her underwear off, revealing her tight pink pussy before hiding it between her legs. Takeru extensively documented the removal of the offending cloth. She only freed her right leg, leaving the garment to dangle off her left ankle. Takeru gave a few passing shots to the discarded underwear's resting place before focusing on the prize.

Hikari spread her legs as far as they could go and used both her hands to spread her pussy while smiling. Not her normal routine, she was sure he'd forgive her. Furious clicking signaled his approval.

She'd shaved, ever since her awakening a few months ago Hikari had been looking forward to this more and more, Taking bolder and bolder risks. To many she still had catching up to do, but the progress made had been phenomenal. Truthfully, Hikari was starting to consider a one-night stand, even though she knew it could not give the true pleasure of her fantasies. Still her newly found need was why she wore such a bold outfit, and why she was so eager to give in now.

Hikari paused long enough for him to take a few pictures then moved on. Her left hand moved up to toy with her nipples while her right dutifully began fingering herself. It felt so wrong doing this in front of her best friend, and yet she was so turned on she knew she wouldn't last long. She jumped right in the deep end.

"Please Takeru, I need you. I need your dick. Please fuck me and give me the pleasure only you can. I'll do anything. I'll do everything. Anytime, anywhere you want me too, just please" Her begging worked, he shed his clothes. The phone moved first to his left hand, and was then discarded entirely as his right hand began pumping the cock of her dreams. The idea that Takeru could be deriving pleasure of any kind from her, unthinkable a month ago, happening in front of her now: the joy set Hikari over the edge and into a world of bliss.

Once her orgasm subsided she looked over at Takeru, still desperately finishing himself off. "Why don't you let me take care of that for you?" she asked as sultry as she could.

"No touching, yet." he ordered "Besides you wanted me to claim you, here's my claim." he said moving closer. He positioned himself to her left, manhood close to her face but too far for her to reach out and taste. Riding the high of her last orgasm she obediently did as he asked even if she didn't understand what he wanted.

Then he erupted over her face errant shots hitting her hair and bed table. Some of it went in her mouth, so she swallowed it. Hikari had heard men like you when you swallow, but she didn't think Takeru noticed. He grabbed the abandoned phone and took more shots of her disheveled and marked state before he grabbed some tissues off her desk to clean her.

Hikari was disappointed they ended so quickly, she had hoped to go so much farther than just playing with themselves in front of one another. Just like every other time that night he Takeru knew exactly what to say, before she could even raise her complaint.

"That was just an appetizer, we have the whole night." he went back to her body, playing with her breasts while kissing her neck. She wanted to say it was too soon, that she wasn't ready yet. Then he found a spot where her neck met her shoulders proving her instincts wrong. With a moan louder still than even the ones she allowed during her climax, she let him continue.

He worked his way back up her neck and whispered in her ear "Let me know when you are about to cum." Suddenly his hands left her tits as he shot down to her legs. He lifted them up and spread them as his mouth dove between.

She truly enjoyed the way he held her legs, he was playing with her like she was his doll. She had already surrendered to him, and he could use her in any way for his own pleasure. He found the most in rewarding her. She would be sure to give him a special thank you for it.

She also needed to thank him for his tongue. Hikari had never had one inside her before, and while she was unsure how it was supposed to feel she liked it far more than her fingers. Especially when he moved up and started sucking and teasing her clit. She moved her hand to her breasts to push herself closer to blissful end.

"I'm close" she cried, scared she may pop off before she could warn him. To her disappointment he cruelly withdrew his mouth, the dismay was replaced with mild excitement when she saw he'd recovered his phone. Hikari noticed his erection, reappearing far sooner than she'd expected as he looked down and began to line himself up with her entrance. "Now?" she asked "Like this, shouldn't I undress more first?"

It felt preposterous even as it left her mouth, all of her good bits had been exposed and captured on film, and only her ass hadn't been played with yet. But Hikari had always thought she would be naked for her first time, without the annoying barrier of clothes, and that her partner might wear a condom despite the fact she was on the pill. Takeru chuckled at her.

"No, I want you like this. I want you to remember your first time and remember what a dirty girl you are."

He tousled her bangs. "Cum stains in your hair"

He grabbed her nipples and pulled them as far out as he could without hurting her, then let them bounce back. "Tits popped out of your dress and erect."

"A dress covering almost nothing." he added grabbing the sides of her buttocks.

"Your entire lower body exposed, including a needy pussy." he slid a finger in and toyed with her, then looked down her legs.

"Panties hung over one ankle, too desperate to be properly removed." he looked her in the eye and hovered over her. "and most importantly:

"Mine"

He kissed her roughly, allowing her body to burn in sweet submission.

He moved back between her legs. "Spread it" he ordered, and she could feel a hand moving down to comply. He guided himself with his left hand while taking pictures with his right. She could feel him enter, stopping every so often when he liked the picture.

As a byproduct of this unusual entry he slowly tortured her until he was fully inside. She'd never had anything this big before, the sensation of being stretched this far was new, but wholly pleasant. She had expected it to hurt more, despite the other girls' reassurance that was an old wives' tale that would not happen with a skilled lover.

She gave him a signal she was unaware he was waiting for, and he started to move. It was better than she'd expected, she could feel every inch of him as he slid in and out. She'd already been so close, she looked up at Takeru's adoring face as it looked back at her, his eyes occasionally going to their hips or rolling into his head. He hit a particularly deep spot and she came hard, her back arching as her body grasped at his member. She lost all speech functions, a single moan her only refuge, she didn't care if the neighbors heard.

"Christ Hikari, can you do that again? That felt amazing."

She looked back up at him, panting. "Only if you can finish me off again."

He took as a challenge, speeding up and thrusting deeper. She felt her body getting worked up again, and closed her legs around his back. He couldn't move as well as before but now she guaranteed he wouldn't pull out. "In me" she said almost disbelieving the words. "I want to feel you finish inside me"

That increased his vigor again, and, far too soon for her liking she felt his thrusts become erratic. She wanted to cum again before he finished. Suddenly he focused above her head, and her third orgasm exploded over her whole body at once with sinful pleasure. She had not been expecting it, and was unready for the sensation running through her body as her toes curled in pleasure. Hers triggered his, and she could feel her beloved's sperm enter into her, even though she did not dare release her hold on him.

After finishing he collapsed on her; waiting for himself to fully soften. When he had, he disentangled himself from her limbs and grabbed his phone. He took a few pictures of her satisfied face, a few of her cum-leaking cunt, and one of the whole package.

"Don't look so tired my darling, the night is young." he said. He watched a couple hope bubbles appear over her head:

 _I hope Mom and dad don't find us like this_

 _I hope he can recover quickly_

He decided to allow both. Enthused by his words, Hikari sat up and freed herself of the long abandoned dress, throwing it on the floor. For good measure, she stripped off her socks and dangling panties too. It meant this particular game was done, but he though she looked better naked anyway. The socks joined her dress and his cloths on the floor, to be dealt with in a less passionate moment. The panties did not join them, instead she walked over to Takeru's pants, giving him quite the show as she bent over, and slipped the garment into his pocket.

"You can keep these, as a memento. Boys like to do that right? Not that I'd do it for anyone but you." Takeru gave a hesitant nod. In truth he didn't think he knew anyone in real life who liked that sort of thing, but it was a good symbol of her submission, that she was giving her modesty over to him. He allowed it for her sake.

Hikari's phone buzzed as she got a text from her parents, explaining they had car trouble and would not be home that night. The message went on to ask if she could duck out from her party early to clean Miko's litter box. With no chance of interruption, Takeru suggested they expand their horizons and move beyond her room. Hikari meekly obeyed as he led her to his destination.

"Taichi's Room?" she asked with shock. "You know he still comes home sometimes, right?"

"I know, that's why we are here." Takeru said with a possessive smile. "If you heard as many speeches as I had about 'preserving Hikari's innocence' and 'getting beaten to a pulp for kissing her wrong' then you'd want to degrade you in here too."

She had heard all those speeches actually, been in the room for most of them. It played into her submissive scenario well: Taichi was one of her most important people, but here she was, betraying his trust for Takeru's pleasure. There was no chance of her rejecting this from the moment she entered, Takeru could see right through her tonight and she loved every second of it.

"So are we just going to do it again here?" she asked lamely preparing to lay on the bed, embarrassed by her own inexperience, not being able to offer more. Takeru stopped her, then he went to rustle around in Taichi's desk.

"No I've got a game I think you'd like" He pulled out a black marker. "I'm going to write labels on your body and you have to guess what it says. If you are wrong then you take a punishment and have to guess again. When you guess right, then you do what it says."

She wasn't about to deny any games he may have, especially not one so close to her desires. But her voice was small and waivered "Will it wash off?"

"If you really want it to yes." Takeru said, making sure to tick that box now lest it disappear from him in the heat of the moment.

He sat on the bed and had her kneel before him and hold out her arms. "I'll start out easy" he said writing on her forearms , it was upside down to her, but easy to decipher. She stumbled as she went over the content.

In her right arm: "This hand exists to jack of Takeru, whenever he wants it" on the left "This hand exists to fondle Takeru's balls, when jacking him off."

He smiled at her, and she proceeded.

Her right hand moving up and down his shaft to mimic what she saw him do earlier, her left going to his balls and carefully fondling, so as not to hurt him. This was her first experience performing, and it showed, but she was eager to take any advice he gave her. She lost herself in the act of pleasuring her best friend.

Takeru had to admit he didn't expect to so naturally fit on the other side of Hikari's fetishes, but he could get used to this. He always liked to tease her, and now she was playing a game, where if she lost she'd have to do whatever he wanted, and if she won she did what he wanted anyway. And every so often he could see a message appear above her head.

 _I hope he lets me reward him for this_

The power he held over his childhood friend rushed him towards climax more than her clumsy handjob. He didn't bother holding back. He wanted to get through as many ideas as he could tonight anyway. He did not announce when he came, instead enjoying the shocked look on her face when it was again covered in his seed. He left to get a cloth to wipe her off, and returned with more props than he'd initially intended. Before he allowed her to clean herself off he had her get on knees and he snapped another picture of her soiled face.

"Round two" he directed her to stand in front of him as he wrote on her face. "From here on out you don't get to see them."

She thought for a while before answering: "This face exists to be covered in Takeru's cum, whenever he wishes?" His face lips twisted into a wicked smile and she knew she was wrong.

"Nice guess, but wrong. Time for a punishment."

He had her kneel on the bed, and shoved Taichi's pillow in between her knees. he positioned one corner into her still dripping pussy then he taped a photo of himself, scavenged from her room, onto the pillow. Finally, he directed her to cup her tits and make an erotic face, while he got behind his phone.

It was clear what he was going for, it would look like she was masturbating to him, in Taichi's old room, using Taichi's pillow. Further cementing the apparent power Takeru held over her in comparison to her brother. The image took hold of her mind with gusto as she began to rub her tits and thrust her hips into the pillow. Takeru had asked for only a picture not the full show, she gave it to him anyway as an extra reward. Hikari showed him just how much she wanted his dick back inside her needy pussy.

Unfortunately, no matter how hard she bucked, the pillow corner made a poor substitute for the man taking the pictures. She abandoned it in hopes she could get the real thing sooner.

"It has to do with your mouth, not your whole face" he said, returning to their game and giving her a clue.

She went silent again then said "This mouth exists to suck off Takeru, and swallow his cum whenever he wants it."

"Naughty-naughty girl," he said and she thought she'd won. Of course he would want a blowjob. "But not yet. I have plans for our first blowjob, but not here or now. You do give good ideas though" he grabbed the marker and wrote on her throat. "You don't have to do that one," he said, despite the fact she could not see it. "But it's not your punishment either. We're taking another picture."

"Since you want to do it so much, get on your knees." he said as he stroked himself to full hardness. "And put the tip in your mouth, like that. Look up at me. One hand on your pussy, the other on my balls, that's it and urgh-poof." When he'd went to take the picture she gave him a teasing lick inside her mouth, testing his resolve.

"Easy there, I said later. Now for you next clue, nothing so hard core, in fact we did this today."

She thought back and then understood perfectly. Takeru the romantic, even in this messed up situation. "These lips exist for kissing Takeru, as often and as long as he wants it."

"Very good" he said as he pulled her into a kiss, it was heated but not too long; as soon as she started rocking her hips against his he pulled away, not wanting to get her off too soon.

Takeru then had her lay down on her back as he wrote on the underside of her boob.

"Round three" he said.

She tried to focus on what he was writing, but it was too small for any of her ideas. She might need a hint, and decided to take a shot in the dark

"These tits exist to be fondled by Takeru, whenever he wants to?"

"So selfish, suggesting your own pleasure."

"You enjoy it as much as I do." she sadi with a crimson blush.

He laughed, "True, but still wrong. As a punishment, the next time I cum in this game, it will be on you. You are not allowed to clean it up until the end of the game." She balked and he smirked. "As for a clue, it's not about pleasuring you."

Hikari struggled with that but finally she got an idea. He'd been so damn camera happy this evening, even if she felt a shot of arousal every time he took a picture they would contribute more to his enjoyment than hers in the long run.

"These tits exist to have pictures taken of whenever Takeru wishes, to be used for his pleasure."

"You're so creative Hikari but no." He hadn't even looked up, "For this punishment I need you to lie on the bed, legs and pussy spread. And I'll take a video of you saying this:" he turned a white board to face her as he stood at the foot of the bed.

For performance sake she played with her clit as she recited the script, it was close enough to what she'd said before anyway. Takeru just wanted a video this time. "Please Takeru, Fuck me, fill my needy pussy with your perfect Cock. I need the pleasure only you can give me. Please? I'll do anything. I'll do everything. Just please, Fuck Me" he pulled the phone down.

"New clue" he said, satisfied. "think longer term."

He was being intentionally cryptic, but he never intended for her to guess this one. It was just an excuse for punishments. She put in a good effort anyhow

"These tit's exist to grow for Takeru, and to be fucked when they are big enough?" it was desperate, and he had not realized she knew what a tit fuck was. It was also wrong. "I guess you forfeit. As a punishment, tomorrow before breakfast you will make me cum, and add the cum to your cereal. As for the answer. 'These breasts exist for Takeru's babies.'"

Hikari jumped up in a panic, "Takeru I don't think it's a good time to talk about-"

"Relax," he shushed her "It's just a game, I'm not holding you to anything here" she calmed down at that. Which was good, he feared he may have crossed a line. Shock returned to arousal as she quickly fell back into character.

"Of course Takeru, It's natural I would bear your superior DNA, please cum in me as often as you like. I live to serve." Her voice was steady, entrancing even, but Takeru made sure not to go near that subject again.

Despite her outburst, he was still rock hard from all her punishments. He wanted release, and now was as good a time as any. He had her close her eyes and spread her legs, Unsure of whether she could see his writing lying down. He wrote on the inside of her left thigh and quickly pushed her legs back together when he was done.

"Round Four. I'll start with a hint this time. It's about your thighs, not your pussy. That will come later."

He'd stumped her for a while. This was another one he wasn't sure he'd get. Some of the boys in his basketball team had talked about it, and he admitted it made him curious. There was no time like the present. Hell he may never have a chance like this again. Plus, she was surprising him with just how gutter minded she was.

Her answer was meek and slow, as if she didn't trust the words. "These thighs exist for Takeru's pleasure, to run his cock through whenever he wants to"

"Naughty-naughty girl." he said "With or without penetration gives you full marks. But its close enough."

He grabbed her legs, still firmly pushed together, and lifted them up. Her weight shifted to her shoulders as her butt and lower back where picked off the bed. Holding her securely in his right hand, he used his left to guide his cock to where her legs met her pelvis. He pushed his way through the soft flesh. Takeru loved the feel, the thighs crushing down on him from three sides, pushing him towards her pussy. He used its juices as lubrication, and could feel the heat radiating from it as he pushed forward. it wasn't nearly as good as taking her for real, of even the brief taste he'd had of her mouth. Still he would certainly repeat the experience, given the opportunity.

Hikari was not in a comfortable position, but the pattern of the cock appearing from between her thighs, then slowly working its way back mesmerized her. Every time he thrust forward it rubbed against her clit. sending a spark of pleasure through her. As he pulled back, she could feel him grind against her lower lips. Still she needed a bit more, and gave up on bracing herself so that her hands could tweak her nipples.

"If you have a free hand, you should use it to please me best you can." She obeyed him, moving her right hand down- that why it existed, after all – to play with the one eyed monster whenever it exposed itself to her. Hikari found it hard to please him from this angle but soon she learned a few tricks: pulling up at the dick when it retreated, or squeezing at just the head. In gratitude, he rewarded her with the stimulus she was missing.

"You like this, don't you? You like me using you for my pleasure." He tried to keep his voice commanding and his thrusts even. "It's not just your pussy, It's all of you, your legs, your breasts your mouth, your hands, your ass. You are my cumdump. All of you. My little sex toy to do with as I please" she shuddered, and he could feel himself closing in. "Move your hand away." he instructed as he sped up, crushing her legs together to get himself off.

With one final thrust he pushed himself as far as he could go as he came. The first shot reached her head. while the others spread across her chest and stomach. She looked shocked he could still come so much, and he felt a little ashamed of cheating. Keeping her propped up he found his phone, snapping a few pics of her glory, then grabbed the pen and started writing on her airborne buttocks. When he was done he gently lowered her back down.

"Do you need a breather?" he asked, as she assured him she was fine, they began round five.

"A clue, for miss super-hardcore. We won't be doing anal tonight." he wormed his fingers beneath her rear to make a poor show at grasping it "Time and place for everything." Then he pulled his hand out. "You need to get off your back more, This ass is way to fine to hide all the time. We'll rectify that later."

She didn't respond to his tease, instead her eyes looked queasy and she hushed out a small response "Sc-scat?" she asked forgoing the normal format out of fear.

"No. no." He quickly reassured her. "I'll only do things you like, and you don't like that. Even the baby thing, you liked the theory, if not the ... attachments." she moved to guess again, but he stopped her "It still counts as a guess. Punishment time."

He looked down at his flaccid member, unable to pick the punishment he wanted, he made one up on the spot. "Have you ever had any fantasies involving other girls?"

"Yes," she was unsure if she should continue but took initiative when he started stroking himself. "For example: I sit here and get Miyako really drunk; Miyako trusts me to let lose around. She'll do anything if she's drunk enough, then I'd call you over and we'd humiliate her, write all over her body, make her beg to worship your dick, beg to kiss my ass. Maybe even send her outside nude. I would film everything, and then give the tapes to you so you could blackmail her and have her anytime you wanted."

"You'd really sell out Miyako, for me?" he asked, his power over her now starting to scare him.

"Hey, she's cool. She'd probably thank me anyway. You and Iori are the only two out of twelve Chosen she hasn't messed around with, and she plans to blow him once he's eighteen. Just last month she was lamenting how you were gay."

"I'm not gay," he said before letting the ridiculousness of that statement flow over him. Suddenly he was hit by a consequence of her words "Wait so that means you –"

"Well uh," she looked down, caught. "Miyako will do anything if she's drunk enough and I was curious. We didn't much farther than her fingering me though, I don't think I'd like to play with another girl unless…"

 _I hope he orders me to perform with another girl for him_

It was unspoken, but he'd come too far now not to cheat. He filed that, and the tidbit about Miyako, away for future use. That night would take some planning. For now, he was erect and ready for if Hikari failed again. She understood his intent.

"These asscheeks exist for Takeru to slide his dick between and cum all over, whenever he wants too."

"Honestly I need to find your porn stash. It's got to be way better than mine, with your imagination." he chuckled, "Still wrong. as a punishment, another picture."

He had her shift her weight back to her shoulders again, and spread her legs until her asshole was sufficiently exposed. He stopped to snap a pic, then pressed his erect cock against her hole. then he had her move one hand to play with her slit, and the other move to her cum covered chest.

"You know you don't need to just take a picture. I'd do it if you wanted too." she asked, although her face betrayed trepidation. Takeru decided it looked adorable and completed the picture perfectly.

"I know" he said, letting her relax and moving in to kiss her "But no need to be hasty, besides you like the pictures don't you?" she blushed profusely at his accusation. He wanted to see if he could push her farther "And I'd like to look at them later, they'd be good masturbation material."

"I'm not sure how much I like the idea of you masturbating while I'm here lonely" she said with a pout, then it changed to a devious grin. "Maybe you could look them over while I service you." The idea made him even harder, and he had to calm himself down before he had her suck him off right there. Time, Place.

"Next guess" he said shifting his weight to hopefully divert some blood flow. "I wasn't expecting you to be this creative, So I'll give you most of it in this hint: This ass exists for Takeru to Blank and spank, Blank Blank, anytime he wants to."

"This ass exists for Takeru to molest and spank, and grope?, anytime he wants to."

"Partially right: This ass exists for Takeru to molest and spank, Blank Blank, anytime he wants to."

"This ass exists for Takeru to molest and spank…. At will?, anytime he wants to."

He shook his golden locks. "Nope, 'In public'. This ass exist s for Takeru to molest and spank, in public, anytime he wants to."

He could see fear and hopeful anticipation fighting in her face and thoughts. The sun had gone down, but there was still some light out. If they went out like this someone would call the cops on them.

"I will spank you twice for each punishment you took. That's sixteen times in total. I want you to thank me after each one, or it doesn't count." Her face was still full of anxiety, but she did not resist as he led her through the house. "Don't worry, we won't get caught if you really don't want to." he said with authority. He opened the glass door and stepped out into the night, and was pleased to find she followed him unbidden. Oddly, he could even see that she hoped to give him a reward in the future, for forcing her into it.

He sat down in a patio chair, and bent her over his knee, the position was a little awkward, with her hand and feet on the ground, and his erect dick wedged between his legs and her stomach. he traced his right hand down her back, stopping to paw at her backside. the he lifted his arm into the air.

"One" Smack.

He saw her body tense, heard her whimper, saw the jiggles of her butt and the parts of her chest he could see. He even swore he saw some of his cum fling off her breast and onto the balcony below. She did not give him the response he was looking for though.

"One" Smack

Hikari whimpered again, then realized her mistake: "Thank you." she said softly.

"Two" Smack. Whimper. "Thank you"

"Three" Smack. Whimper. "Thank you"

As his numbers got higher her whimpers turned into yelps as her voice strained in pain. She had trouble thanking him past twelve, but he suspected that was more because she didn't want this to end. But like all good things, it did end. When the brunette served her part, he let her get up. She turned away from him and her hands went to her backside, nursing her red rear and unintentionally giving him quite the show.

"Now for your punishment." she looked back at him in shock. "That was the main game remember, you never took your last punishment. It's just some easy pictures."

First he had face him with one had covering her breasts, the other her pussy. it was a farcical attempt to pretended to keep her modesty: that had been discarded long ago. Next he had her stand in the same spot, but his time spread her legs uncover her tits and, make peace signs with her hands, and wink at him. Then he moved to the main attraction, he had her brace herself against the balcony railing looking out, he pulled her feet back and apart while arcing her back down. From directly behind her he could see both her holes, and took quite a few shots.

An idea struck him, he put down the phone and moved his chair behind her, when he sat down he was much closer to her exposed privates. Quickly and roughly he shot his hands out and began to kneed her tender rear. She let out a sudden gasp as her knees buckled. "This ass exists for Takeru to molest and spank in public, anytime he wants to." He reminded her, and her protest died in her throat.

As he played with her, he allowed his hands to stay to the small of her back and her thighs, noticing a wetness on the latter. "Does pain turn you on? Miss Yagami?"

"I don't think so" she said, trying to keep her breath even. "I think what turns me on is doing what nobody would expect innocent little Hikari Yagami to do."

"Like let someone manhandle your ass after spanking you?" he asked, his hand moving to her cunt to finger her as they shot remarks back and forth.

"Or let someone spank me nude on the balcony."

"Or let them write degrading things on your body in marker?"

"Or play naked with my childhood friend in my brother's room."

"Or let me take pictures of you that may end up god know where?"

"Or – or to get covered in cum and not, wash it off."

"Or bend to my every will no matter how perverted?"

"Or let some unemployed boy take my virginity after half a glass of wine, ah, without even going on a d-date with him first." she said legs shaking, dangerously close to orgasm.

Takeru paused his attentions in protest. "I'm not some neighborhood dropout you pulled off the street."

"I forgive you."

She said the words knowing full well it would deny her any chance of finishing. His reaction was well worth it; he'd had no intention of letting her cum quite yet anyway.

Takeru got up from his chair and gave her ass one final slap in mock indignation. He would let her win this round, instead he turned to enter the condo and ordered Hikari back inside. He made it half way to his destination before realizing he left his phone behind in a huff and he had to go back to the balcony.

When they finally returned to Taichi's room he had her spread herself before him, as he began to write on her pelvis, just above her mound. Before he let her guess he took some pictures, wanting to capture the finished product.

"This final round is about your pussy" he clarified. "I think you already have a vague idea about what the prize is." He hadn't let her cum since this game started, it seemed fitting to end it with a big one. Hikari knew Takeru too well to expect this to be easy, there had to be a trick, no matter how pent up he was.

"This Pussy exists for Takeru to dump his cum into, whenever he wants."

"Wow, you got the cumdump part" he said not at all shocked, "But the rest is wrong, I didn't call it a pussy and you are missing one other thing too. I'm glad, I was really hoping you would get this one wrong at least once. Stay here."

He dashed off returning shortly with her high school uniform. She had no issue with him riffling through her closet, he had been in the room while she worked through her closet before and even helped her pick out an outfit on multiple occasions. The only thing she had not let him do before was look through her delicates, but even before this happened she trusted him to do even that. Unless he was going to steal them all and force her to go commando, but now the thought he might turned her on.

He only grabbed the button up shirt and the skirt to start, he didn't want anything else. For the first pick he had her only do up the bottom button and pull up her skirt while standing on the bed. From the low angle, the camera could catch all of his writings on her at once.

The second had her bend over and smile at him between her legs, while she hiked up her skirt to completely expose her lower half. Both holes and relevant writing making encore appearances.

The third picture had her sitting at Taichi's desk, turned toward Takeru. Her skirt was once again flipped up displaying her pussy, which one hand was spreading, the other hand was beckoning to him.

She though it odd that he would take pics that feigned modesty when he had pictures of her butt naked. He thought it was about the story the pictures told, and as a photographer she should agree with him. She just did whatever he wanted to make him happy.

The final piece was a short video. She thought it quite creepy, but couldn't deny that turned her on more. She properly dressed in her uniform, sans underwear, and brushed her hair over the left side of her face. Her wrists were turned inward, like this none of the markings could be found. Then she turned to the camera and smiled,

"Hello Takeru." she "I know we've been friends for years, but there's some stuff about me you don't know"

Turned her wrists towards him: "This is my right hand, which exists to jack of Takeru, whenever he wants it, and my left which exists to fondle Takeru's balls, when jacking him off."

She flipped her hair back "These lips exist for kissing Takeru, as often and as long as he wants it."

Then she undid her neckerchief. "This throat exists to swallow Takeru's cum whenever he wants it"

Next she took off her shirt and blazer, "These Tit's exist to feed Takeru's babies" she said toying with them as she went.

Next she lifted up the left side of her skirt, while still covering the treasure in the center. "These thighs exist for Takeru's pleasure, to run his cock through with or without penetration, whenever he wants to."

She turned around and dropped her skirt, "This ass exists for Takeru to molest and spank in public, anytime he wants to." she said, giving it a good smack.

Finally, she turned around and spread her pussy. "This cunt exists as Takeru's Cumdump, to be used wherever he wants, whenever he wants."

She dropped to her knees, "So please Takeru won't you give my naughty body reason to exist?"

It was the worst part of pandering to his ego, and Hikari knew he didn't need it. But at this point it was practically true and by god did it get her hot and heavy. He stopped filming and moved toward her. With the last line there was no reason to continue the game, only to let her revel in her prize. Bringing her to her feet he brought her to the bed, kissing and sucking on her lips the whole way. He laid her down, and proceeded to enter her again.

She came instantly around him, withering and moaning in her own heaven, but he pushed through it. He liked the way she felt when she orgasmed anyway. After her intense joy subsided, she barely had time to catch her breath before she felt herself building to another one.

Takeru's technique was very basic, he simply moved in and out of her at as steady a speed as he could. But after all that build up it was more than enough for her. Orgasm after Orgasm hit her, each one longer and more toe curling than the last. She'd long since given up trying to aid their lovemaking, or even form coherent sounds. Her mind was only on the pleasure she felt, and the man giving it to her. Surrendering herself to him again and again.

When finally Takeru's thrust began to hasten and Hikari could see the strain appear on his face, she tried her best to egg him on. "Cum for me," she paused to moan. "I want to feel it."

That was about all she could handle before her sixth orgasm began to overtake her. Her orgasm triggered his, and he thrust in to the hilt as he enjoyed her pulling at him. He released all he could inside her, more than any previous load, and when he pulled out a small dollop of cum pushed out of her and onto Taichi's old bed.

"That's my good Cumdump" he said unthinkingly. Hikari's mind had been blown out from the pleasure, those words were the only thing that permeated. She was his good cumdump, and that's all she needed to be.

Takeru had cheated like hell in that last round. He didn't care, Hikari deserved better than he could humanly give her right now. What was the point of magical powers if you couldn't use them to give your partner what she desired? A few extra orgasms here, higher semen production there and a touch of stamina. As Hikari became more depraved, his options got larger, and he had to stop himself from changing the size of his cock or making her mind Takeru-centric for life. Even if he was restricted to her hopes, she had some desires he had to stay away from for both their sanity's sake.

"Morning Princess" he said when she regained cognitive functions. "I was thinking we should try the shower next, wipe the marker off, and maybe have a little show. Then the kitchen to rebuild stamina, I think you'd look cute naked apron."

"Are you ever going to let me sleep?" she wasn't complaining, feeling like that was worth skipping a little sleep.

"Maybe, but first I am going to fuck you in every room of this house, with photo evidence, naturally. It will be the first step towards showing the world that You are Mine." he paused then added something that had been true for far longer than he cared to admit. "And I am yours."

"No" she protested "I am yours, but you are bigger than me. My master should be able to go out and fuck whoever he wants, then come back and use me like the sex toy I am."

This response sent up a red flag, and he searched her hopes to find it confirmed.

 _I hope I get to feel like that again_

 _I hope he lets me repay him for everything tonight_

 _I hope he builds a harem_

 _I hope he will be a good master to me and the girls._

 _I hope I can be a good little sex-slave for Takeru_

He hadn't done more than magnify Hikari's pleasure and push her into a few of her fantasies. Had he caused this unnaturally submissive attitude? Even if he had, he didn't pursue the thought for fear it might ruin their night. Tonight was about bliss; they could figure out what they actually were tomorrow.


	2. Pure Intentions

**Content warning: Exhibitionism, public nudity, underwater petting.**

"Takeru Takaishi"

He did not look towards the voice. Now that she'd seen him there was really nothing anyone could do. He took a last few bites looking as dignified as he could and prepared his most genuine fake smile.

"Mimi, what a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here?" he asked with gentile surprise as she moved into his range of vision.

"Looking for you." she said as her arms crossed. The girl looked around the restaurant disapprovingly, Takeru found the frown on her face quite unfair, she spent way more time going out to low class joints like this than he did. A guilty pleasure she rarely indulged in while sober. "Aren't you supposed to be looking for a job?"

Always the job with these people.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" he shot back.

"This is more important." Mimi said grabbing his wrist, "We should go. I don't want to talk about this in a restaurant."

The blond lamented his lost meal as she led him out. When Mimi was in one of her moods a simple hamburger wasn't going to stop her. The pair walked until they found an alley she deemed both empty and sufficiently sanitary, and they ducked in there to talk. As they walked Takeru tried to read her hopes, but that didn't help him much.

 _I hope I win the pool_

 _I hope Taichi and Yamato would smack some sense into Takeru_

 _I hope Sakura and Kazuto will work out_

 _I hope Takeru gets his kneecaps taken out_

 _I hope I'll have time to go shopping after this_

"Why are you being so cautious, is it digimon stuff?" Takeru suggested knowing he was wrong.

"No, more important." she insisted, pushing him against the wall and stretching up to look him in the eye. An action no less intimidating now that he had a good half a foot on her. "Where were you last Friday? You missed the party. I haven't seen you in forever and then you bail on me? Do I really mean so little to you?"

So that was what this was about, thank god it wasn't something serious. With Mimi one could never tell if they had stepped on an ant or trampled her Aunt.

"Nothing personal, Hikari and I just realized we hadn't had a night to ourselves since high school, so we hung out at her place like old times. I didn't even know you were going to that party." He said with a genuine smile, reciting the line he and Hikari had agreed upon if anyone asked. Her eyes accused. He twitched.

 _I hope someone castrates him with a rusty screwdriver_

Ok, wrong answer. That was definitely something he didn't want to activate by accident.

"Since when did old times include all night fuck-fests?" Mimi spat.

The blond was wholly unprepared for that. It hadn't been a week and Hikari had already blabbed? And why exactly was this making Mimi so angry, she had spent the last two Christmases trying to hook him up with Hikari. Takeru figured the older girl should just be glad they finally connected.

"Don't try to deny it." The girl continued, not caring if he answered or not. "You were both missing from the party, and when I went to visit Hikari on Sunday she was glowing -" his mind worriedly shot back to homeostasis "- figuratively, god for a literary nerd you suck at metaphors. Anyway, she couldn't hide it for long, and I got it out of her that you guys were hooking up. But not dating? And she is one-hundred-percent off the deep end for you, so why don't you take the plunge."

"You think I'm not ready to commit to her?" he asked incredulously.

"Well duh, she made it clear she wasn't looking for anyone else any time soon. And yet said you two weren't exclusive. I don't know what bug crawled up your ass and made you never date anyone, but you better take it out right now and go beg for forgiveness."

Takeru was a little annoyed that none of Mimi's hopes were more productive than creative ways to sabotage his reproductive system. If she had come here trying to help he could have solved any problem in an instant with his powers.

Wistful eyes strayed toward the sky "Believe me Mimi, we'd be exclusive if she'd let me. It's just, complicated."

"Complicated," the brunette did not look convinced. "Well I'm used to complicated relationships. If Hikari really is the problem then why don't you give me her exact words?" she dared him, pinning him harder against the wall. He gulped and looked around, unable to believe he was about to repeat this.

"'I'm sorry Takeru, but if we get involved romantically, then I know you won't chase after other girls, and you deserve far more than just one cunt. So for now you'll have to put up with me just being your dirty little cumdump.'"

Mimi continued to stare him dead in the eye, and her fingers tightened around his shoulder. There was no way any sane person would believe him, Takeru was still having trouble processing it. He really hoped this alley way didn't contain a rusty screwdriver. Or car keys.

"Eww"

The symbols over her head started to rapidly change, and she released him to bring her hand up to cover her face. "One, no matter how much I ask for it, never ever use exact words again when talking about your bedroom misadventures. You two are like twelve, you should not be saying those things. Two, I am going to kill your maybe-but-not-definitely girlfriend."

"Please don't. Hikari may be confusing, but I do like her"

Mimi rounded on him again, with one hand twirling her hair "Why didn't you stop her. No wait, let's check first.

"So basically you've liked Hikari for like ten years, but for some reason never had the balls to make a move on her. And Hikari realized a few months ago that she'd been crushing on you for years, but thought you were too averse to dating to do something about it. The two of you spent all of an hour alone together and all the tension explodes. And now you like her and she likes you, but her fetish doesn't let her treat you as an equal and your morals won't let you treat your girlfriend like a side hoe. But you two are too attracted to each other to just cut yourselves off. So you are friends with benefits that don't want to date anyone else but still can't get together.

"I take it back; I'll kill both of you."

"Where did you get all that from?" he asked still not sure why she'd believed him in the first place.

"Woman's intuition." She said, brushing off the question. "What am I going to do with you two?" she said, chewing her lip and looking away in thought.

"Mimi," Takeru was pretty sure Mimi was not the best person to talk about this with, but she was also the only one he knew for sure he could talk to without having to explain his puzzle of a relationship. "Hikari did offer me a compromise. For every girl I manage to bed, she owes me one date. But I'm not sure if it's a good idea."

"What? No, it's a great idea, please tell me you took it." Mimi said pushing him back up against the wall as she continued to rant at him.

"Just think about it, after the first few months you can look her in the eye and say:" Mimi shifted into a gentile tone that clashed with her frantic and uncoordinated rant "'Hikari, I've been with dozens of girls but none of them make me feel like you. I just can't put up with them anymore, you're the only one for me'" She returned to the earlier style "Or, you just man up and accept sleeping with a girl who isn't your girlfriend ever once in a while because that's what your girlfriend wants you to do. Either way I win."

"Well I guess if you put it that way, most guys would kill for this opportunity" he conceded. Even if he still felt unsure.

"Well duh. Now, how do you plan on seducing these girls?" she asked. Takeru had been more concerned about the morality of becoming a womanizer for the girl he loved, but to him the answer was obvious.

"Magic super powers."

"We call that being handsome and a quarter French, not magic." she laughed "And that will only get your foot in the door. How will you seal the deal? Oh Gawd, you've never been on a real date before. This is going to be more work than I thought." She started to drag him back to the shopping district."

Mimi continued her lecture as they dodged through the street vendors, "Have no fear, Mimi's here. I'll teach you everything you need to know about getting laid. Then you and Hikari can finally start dating and I can finally collect that fifty thousand yen."

"Fifty thousand yen? Who said I was paying you that?" he asked.

She looked back at him wickedly. "There may or may not have be a betting pool between myself, Sora, Yamato, and Taichi to determine what month you two started dating. It may or may not have been going on for five years. We may or may not have been adding two thousand five hundred yen each to the pot every year. This may or may not be one of my months."

That would explain Mimi's foremost hope he thought as he chuckled:

 _I hope I win the pool_

If he activated that right now, would that mean he and Hikari would start dating before the end of the month? But then in doing so he would be taking away Hikari's power to make that decision herself. Was that a tradeoff he wanted to make to be with the girl he loved?

They suddenly stopped as Mimi whipped around and shoved her pointer finger in his face. "Any date worth his salt needs pocket money; dinner and a movie isn't free and you'd better not make the girl pay for it. Plus you could use a new outfit. And that means a job, which you don't currently have."

"Why is everyone so intent on rubbing that in my face? It's not my fault they hired too many interns and had to fire me one hour on the job."

"Well if someone hadn't spent months talking about landing their dream job out of high school and what a leg up they'd have on us then maybe we'd be less interested in your professional life. Even Daisuke manages to do okay off of that cart of his. Now focus, what kind of job can we find for someone with no skills and no training?"

"I have plenty of skills, ask Hikari." he joked. Mimi ignored him.

"I've got it. Poolboy, all they really have to do is look handsome and act flirty. Do you think Hikari will count cougars?"

 _I hope he can get a job as a poolboy._

Why the hell was that even there? He shook himself away from the low hanging fruit. He did need money; it was a shame none of his friends could hope he was secretly a millionaire philanthropist. Or hoped he won the lottery, or something. Wait.

"I don't need a job right now; I have a system. Here, I'll show you." he said dragging her to the nearest convenience store despite her protests. At one O clock all the high school students and salarymen were at busy, there were only three people actually in the store. A housewife reading the gossip magazines, a freshman college student who was nursing a weekend hangover, and the elderly man who ran the shop. It didn't take Takeru long to find what he was looking for.

"Scratch tickets?" the older girl asked incredulously "Look, I know you are down on your luck but sweetie gambling is not the answer."

"I have a system," he repeated riffling through the tickets he picked up a few and held them to the light, before putting them back and repeating with the next batch. When he felt she would be sufficiently confounded he picked three at random.

"I'll prove it to you and if I win more than a hundred thousand yen I'll buy you a new outfit."

He could tell she didn't believe him, that was fine, he didn't need her too. He just needed her to be greedy. He couldn't control the smirk on his face as he saw the wish appear.

 _I hope he wins a hundred thousand yen._

Takeru activated the hope and walked toward the cashier, paying for the tickets.

The blond couldn't help but notice Mimi's curious glance over his shoulder as he began to scratch them. "Cow, Cow, Chicken, No. Cherry, Cherry, Cherry, ooh a free ticket. Hamster, Hamster, Hamster. What's that." he turned to her, smirk somehow wider.

"One hundred thousand yen. How did you…?" she asked. He didn't respond, trading his tickets for their prizes. Then for good measure he decided to scratch the next one.

"If I win more than four hundred thousand yen I'll buy you a neckless" he whispered it only loud enough for Mimi to hear. If the old man heard him call out an exact number it might arouse his suspicions. Takeru reveled in Mimi's impulsive nature as the next bubble popped up.

"Cat, Cat, Cat." he feigned shock looking up at the shopkeeper. "Hey, mister, you didn't happen to give me a fake by any chance?"

The cashier looked down at him "Five hundred thousand yen, my what a lucky boy you are. You should buy yourself a treat in congratulations." It was shameless self-promotion, but Takeru would take it over suspicion any day. Buying a bag of chips and a couple drinks to sate the elderly man, (with a two-thousand-yen tip for extra security) the pair quickly evacuated the store to speak freely.

"Six hundred thousand yen, what does Koushiro make, one hundred American an hour? That would be, about ten thousand yen? so it would take him a week and a half. It took me ten minutes." He could feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins and a genuine shit eating smile on his face while he gloated.

"Shut up, there's no way you can do that every time." Mimi giggled, but he could tell she was less sure of that herself. "Plus it's not the full six hundred. You owe me. And I could use a new bikini, you know how it is."

Takeru did not know. If there was one thing Mimi did not need more of, it was bikinis. Back in high school she came up with the most ridiculous reasons for the girls to wear swimsuits, which is why he knew they all had Christmas themed bikini's because Mimi had roped them into it. Not that he ever complained about seeing all his female friends in little clothing.

* * *

If shopping with Mimi was the price of winning the lottery, then Takeru would need to rethink his ten-minute comment. Two hours later they were still looking for a bikini that was 'just right', Goldilocks had nothing on Mimi Tachikawa. By this point he had run out of all his good compliments.

"What do you think of this one?" the girl asked of a golden two piece that did a very nice job of showing off her large breasts and wide hips. She leaned down to give him a better view of definitely not the bikini. She'd been teasing him since they got to the store and his tented pants were getting painful.

"You look beautiful Mimi. But I don't think that has anything to do with the swimsuit."

She smacked him lightly on the head him. "You know Takaishi that 'you don't need any make up' pseudo-romantic crap might work on high school virgins, but sometimes real women would like to know if we look good in what we are wearing. Remember that for a real date."

"Of course," he said nonchalantly, but the talk about a real date and his raging hard on gave him an idea. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Hikari.

"Will Mimi do?" he asked hoping he had worded it in such a way she would get his meaning, but that the question was vague enough it wouldn't expose their arrangement if someone was watching.

Mimi wasn't impressed. "And on a real date don't spend so much time on your phone when a girl is modeling half naked in front of you. That should be like bachelor 101." she said as she retreated back into the changing stall. "I guess I'll get this one then, it's twenty thousand yen, so that will help teach you to actually pick one."

"Twenty thousand yen? Is it normal to pay so much for something that covers so little?"

"You've clearly never seen me in lingerie before. Worth every penny."

Takeru was hit hard by an image of Mimi wearing a lacy get-up that barely hid her goods. Not that he'd let her know. "Eh, I guess it might look cute."

"What do you mean 'might'? You would totally go all gaga over me, I can prove it."

"Is that you offering?"

"Only if you're willing to pay fifty thousand yen for it."

He put on a genuine fake smile, she always responded stronger when he pretended to be disinterested.

"I guess not; most whores are cheaper than that. Cleaner too."

"You're an ass." but when she emerged from the stall he noticed her hopes had changed slightly.

 _I hope he really would like to see me in lingerie._

That was ridiculous, Mimi was one of the hottest girls he knew. Why was she so insecure? He pondered the question as Mimi led him to the jewelry store.

"If you think I'm buying you a neckless that costs more than thirty thousand yen you might be disappointed."

"You realize now I'm not buying anything that costs less." He had no problem with that, if she was only checking out the thirty thousand yen necklaces maybe this wouldn't take so long. While Mimi ran to the neckless stand like a kid heading for the dessert table at a buffet, Takeru felt his phone vibrate with a reply from Hikari. Quickly followed by another.

"Yes, OMG yes."

"Go get her tiger I'll be right here thinking about it ;)"

Long painted nails obscured his screen and Takeru jerked back in fear of being discovered.

"Sorry, Takeru but we really need you to kick this phone habit, if a girl thinks you are paying more attention to your phone than her you'll never get laid. I might just have to take a look for myself to see what interests you so much." Mimi's voice was dripping with venom, and Takeru felt that if she caught him lying his existence might end. He didn't foresee a long life in telling the truth either.

"No, no. It's from Hikari." Okay, wrong answer, he got that. "And you really don't want to see it."

"Ew."

"Besides, it's not like this is a date, so it's no big deal if I'm focusing on a girl I actually have a shot with." He'd expected her to jump on that. Explain all about how he was lucky she was even spending the light of day with him. He had seen her do the same with Taichi and Yamato before.

"And what if you did?" she righted herself, "I mean, what if it was a real date, you do need some practice."

 _I hope he starts complimenting me_

Takeru knew Mimi liked attention but not that she craved it this much. He leaned in, blue eyes staring deeply into brown as he laid it on thick.

"Those pearls look radiant on you, their Ivory shimmer playing nicely off your skin. They are like a halo, lighting up and drawing the attention of every man in the room, much like yourself. The symbology is poetic, in the dark depths of this ocean we call life, hidden to this world by a thick protective shell is the pearl we call Mimi"

He recalled her previous advice. "But somehow I think a pearl neckless is a little too plain to represent the phenomenon known as Mimi Tachikawa. They might be a little formal for your average college party too."

She was blushing, he'd made enough girls blush in his life to tell when they were just good at hiding it. Mimi Tachikawa, who had been complimented by thousands of boys and chased after by hundreds, who had always seemed to exist on a higher plain than Takeru dared reach for, was blushing from something he said.

"Then you pick one out if you know so much" her voice was calm, teasing even, but her hopes betrayed her.

 _I hope he compliments me more_

 _I hope he picks the flower one_

Wary the latter may be a trap, Takeru carefully looked over the necklaces. He found the ornament in question and had no doubts it was what Mimi wanted. The string was nothing special, but the center held gemstones fashioned together into a bouquet of flowers. A pink daffodil on the left, a white lily on the right, and in the center was a splendid rose eerily reminiscent of Mimi's missing partner.

Without a word he placed it around her neck, enjoying the excuse to glance at her cleavage where it rested. His finger's brushed gently across her skin as he picked the decal up to explain.

"Flowers, admired by all, able to convey hidden meanings. A garden of talent and beauty for all to see. Their many wonders have touched more lives than anyone can really measure. I think this piece speaks to your soul." His hidden meaning plain to see, and she found herself uncharacteristically lost for words as she got wrapped up in his performance. Taking advantage of her shock he paid for the neckless and led her out.

"So Mimi, where to next? I was thinking the beach." he declared when they emerged from the store.

"What are you talking about?"

"We are on a date now aren't we?" she looked a bit queasy at that, "And I know you want to break in your new two piece." She was still resistant, unsure if Takeru was someone she wanted to date, even to help him practice. On the other hand

 _I hope we go to the beach_

He had already won. If he could keep it up like this, piquing her curiosity and pushing her further, he may just have a chance of claiming the indomitable Mimi Tachikawa.

That was how Mimi Tachikawa had gone from trying to help a pair of friends sort out their relationship, to a wearing a skimpy bathing suit on a date with a boy she'd not thought of romantically or sexually before in her life.

The pair had swung back by the store to pick up a pair of swim trunks for him, giving her a preview of his beach bod. It was better than expected, Mimi always thought him too much the starving artists or crying child, she forgot the star basketball and tepid soccer player underneath. Abs and arms toned from athletics, he didn't have the muscly build of someone who went to the gym, but it was more than enough to see why in high school a freshman had half the senior cheerleaders hitting on him back in the day.

That said, when they entered the beach she could tell more eyes were on her than on him. She liked that. It was a huge confidence booster to know she could turn heads, and there was no harm in looking.

Takeru's voice had been even when he offered to rub sunscreen into her back, but Mimi could guess his true intentions. She would have preferred a tan but she did have to see how good his moves were. She giggled at the thought, was she hoping Takeru would give her a full on back massage here? Mimi laid herself down on a towel, and undid her bathing suit top, just to tease him a bit more. Boys were cute when they were flustered.

The blond started innocently enough, straddling her, not letting his pelvis touch her. Spreading the sunscreen on her upper back, just covering it for now, not rubbing any of it in until he was sure no spot was uncovered. When his hands wandered between her shoulder blades he began to apply pressure.

It felt good, as good as she'd hoped. He started moving back up, working on each shoulder individually, kneading and soothing flesh as he went. Finding knots and releasing all the tension and fear in Mimi's body. She suppressed a moan as his hands worked the base of her neck.

Would someone see them? There was nothing racy about a massage, she reminded herself. Still the thought of people watching her, memorizing the blissful look on her face and saving the image for some future masturbation session, did more to stoke her embers than quell them.

She groaned as he removed his hands, missing them more than she ought to. But soon enough they returned, this time spreading the lotion on her lower back. Magic fingers resumed working her skin, and Mimi enjoyed their attention. She loved it all: The way his hands could relax and loosen joints she didn't even know were sore. The secret passion that sparked along the path of his fingertips. The sensation of her body and nipples as they ground against the towel as he shifted pressure, and the way it further inflamed the desire inside her.

Takeru didn't stop when he reached her bikini bottom instead he slid a few fingers underneath it to caress her ass directly. He stayed close enough to the top to keep to their ruse. The brunette knew she should stop him, this was not good date behavior. A normal girl would have slapped him for daring to try. But Mimi couldn't deny how good it felt; she didn't want him to stop, so she let him continue.

When he'd had his fill of the little of her ass he was allowed to touch, he moved up her back. This time he allowed his budge to press against her backside, showing her just how excited he was as she melted at his touch. The blond found a special knot as his deft hands worked on pliant shoulders again. When he soothed this knot it released pure pleasure into her body. Her back arched, and her ass crushed up against his member and she desperately tried to silence her whimpers.

Any onlookers would certainly know they weren't just applying sunscreen now. The thought excited her. Could she make him blow right here in front of everybody? As subtly as she could she began grinding her ass into him.

Mimi wanted to cum herself, but frustratingly his hands were sticking to her back, far away from her erogenous zones. If she was being honest she didn't want him to play with her front right there, it would be too embarrassing. She was stuck in this sweet purgatory of bliss, wanting more but not wanting to take the risk to get it. Forever denied her sweet release.

Or so she thought.

The blond found another one of those miraculous knots in her back. As he worked it away she felt waves of pleasure course through her body as she began to spasm in shame. She could feel every touch of his skilled fingers mirrored on her clit, as if he were working her pussy directly for everyone to see. The sensations overwhelmed her as orgasm washed through her.

Had Takeru, who by all accounts had never gone further than kissing until less than a week ago, just made her cum without touching her genitals at all? If Mimi had known he was this good then there was no way he would have stayed a virgin past the age of fourteen.

Takeru diligently continued his ministrations until her orgasm had subsided, when her quivering ceased he shifted his weight off her. Mimi lifted herself off the towel slightly and turned over to face him.

"Thanks for that I'm not sure how to-" his eyes dropped to her chest as she spoke.

Her uncovered chest, proudly displaying excited nipples.

Mimi dove for the towel red-faced and sent a kick in the direction of his guffaws. "Pervert." But he wasn't, not like her. He wasn't the one who had just flashed anyone looking their way, or who had gotten off in public.

With her bikini safely protecting her modesty, Mimi struck out toward the ocean. Hoping the water would hide her embarrassment and his arousal. Not caring that his back was still exposed to the sun. She hoped he burned.

Takeru followed after her, catching up to her and quickly pulling her under. Soon the pair were splashing and playing around in the shallows. But Mimi couldn't fully focus on their games.

The recent experience stuck in Mimi's mind like glue. Every time someone looked their way she couldn't help but think, did they recognize her? Had they been watching when she bared her breasts? Did they realize that she had been getting off short moments ago? Unintentionally led by her desires, the pair soon found themselves on an isolated sandbar, far enough that no one could hear them, but many beachgoers could no doubt still see them.

Mimi looked up at her companion, his blond hair darkened by the water, the reflection of the ocean dancing in his blue eyes. When had he gotten so tall? When had he gotten those mussels? She supposed he'd been that way for years now, she'd just never bothered to think of him this way before, despite the fact he was almost everything she normally went for in a man.

She wanted to fuck him.

Only a bit, but the desire was there, burning below the surface. But Takeru would have trouble chasing after a pure girl like Hikari after Mimi rocked his world, she was sure of it. It wouldn't be fair to the prospective couple and counterproductive to her cause. So she kept the seeds in her mind, refusing to let them grow. Still, she wanted to fuck him.

Blue eyes darted above her head, a quirk he had picked up in the later years of high school when she wasn't paying attention. Mimi saw his face turn to shock, then form a trademark smirk as he looked her in the eyes and tantalizingly slowly started leaning toward her.

Takeru's lips captured hers and she opened her mouth generously to accept his tongue. Her own played against it instinctually while her mind was still processing what was happening to her. When his hands began to explore her body something snapped in her and she broke the kiss.

"Wait, what are we doing? We can't be doing this."

"Why not? I've seen you topless, and just made you cum, -" she squeaked in protest but he persisted "- I think a kiss is a little overdue."

"But all these people will see us."

"They'll just think we're an affectionate couple. We don't mean anything to them"

Damn his logic and his stupid pretty face.

"Bu-But Hikari, I thought you wanted to be exclusive with her." Mimi forced him to be honest.

"Hikari wants this" Takeru said pulling Mimi into his chest. His arms moved up her sides "I want this." She felt his hands go straight for her voluptuous tits. "And you want this."

What the hell.

Mimi kissed the blond with gusto, letting her hands explore his body. She felt the shape of his nipples, the definition of his abs, the firmness of his ass. All the places she had heard much gossip about, but none of those bitches got the real thing. Not even close to what she would experience.

It hadn't really set in for her that his hands had left her chest until she felt an offending digit penetrate her. The brunette tried to pull back but found a strong arm keeping her locked in place as she yelped in surprise.

"You want this, don't you? Doing it somewhere it's open?" he smirked at the question on her lips. "No one orgasms from just a back massage." he said by way of explanation, and she knew he was telling the truth.

"I guess I do, don't tell anyone. Not even all my ex-boyfriends know that." Takeru must have been satisfied she would not flee, his right hand resumed its sensual movement while his left dropped to her ass.

"This is going pretty far for a practice date." she ventured as his fingers continued their earlier magic. He responded with and obviously fake smile.

"I think you'll be good practice."

"I'll be the best practice you had in your life" she laughed back.

Worries forgotten, Mimi refused to let him have all the fun this time. Pushing herself away from him a little she stuck a hand in his swim trucks and started running it up and down his impressive length. Jacking him off underwater as he fingered her.

She looked out toward the shore. There were teens splashing and playing in the shallows, people sunbathing and smashing watermelon on shore. If she could tell what they were doing, could they tell what she was? Would they be able to see her flustered face? The roll of her shoulder and the waves it created while she pleasured him? Would someone see Takeru's left hand holding her, and be able to guess his right was bringing her to heaven? Or was there some old man with binoculars, who would rather use them to spy on young couples than birdwatch, and would be able to see everything.

Would someone see her as the exhibitionist slut she truly was?

Hoping everyone was too far away she started to moan as she indulged her fantasies. In Mimi's mind everyone on that beach could see her, hear her. Her audience would know exactly what she was doing, and it would excite them. A hundred voices would be cheering for her, focusing on her, pleasuring themselves to the thought of her.

Takeru took advantage of her distraction to steal her top. The girl had to shrink down to hide her partially exposed tits. Did someone see that? Could they still see her through the water? Takeru certainly could, if his gaze was any indication. He moved again and snatched her bottoms as his right thumb moved to work her clit.

This was it, now she was completely naked and Takeru was getting her off in front of everyone. Her legs straightened and her back arched completely exposing her nudity to Takeru and any onlookers. How she hoped there were onlookers. Mimi gave up working Takeru, preferring instead to call his name as she let him finish her off.

She felt the orgasm overpower her sending shockwaves down to her toes and up through her exposed chest. She could hear her heart beat like a hammer, her vision faded and ripples spread out from all around her with the power of her pleasure. If Takeru had not been there to catch her she might have drown, so she didn't care about the way he pushed her chest against him, or her stomach against his hard dick as she rode her orgasm out.

Mimi hadn't cum like that in years. when she recovered she reached out to reclaim her bikini, but he pulled away keeping the garment tantalizingly out of reach.

"Nope, not until I finish"

She understood what he meant, this was the second time she left him metaphorically dry, she recovered her composure:

"Don't worry, I am about to give you all the attention you can handle. With your fingers being that good don't think for a second I'd let you get away without feeling your magnificent cock cum inside me first. But we need to get to a hotel, before I fuck you under the lifeguard tower and someone calls the cops."

It was easy to retrieve her bikini while he was still struck dumb by her bluntness. After Mimi was sure she looked respectable the pair headed to a love hotel she knew was nearby to attract the beach crowd. The pair got a few stares as they quickly rushed back to their towels and hurried away. Some of the onlookers may have been able to guess what they were about to do, but not what they had just done.

She hoped.

* * *

At the hotel she made sure he paid for at least three hours, and he'd been sure to get an ocean facing room. Takeru was surprised by how quickly Mimi was burning his lottery winnings.

The eager couple entered the room, unceremoniously shed their swimwear, and admired each other's bodies. Mimi's tits were too large for Takeru to properly fit in one hand. The blond had gotten a few quick chances to admire them today, but now he got a long unimpeded look to truly appreciate their glory.

It didn't last too long as Mimi bent over playing with her phone. "Takeru you've only been with Hikari, right?"

"Yes, but don't worry I'm more than up for -" The brunette shushed him.

"At this point I'm not doubting any skills you have, but If you are clean then that means we don't have to use a condom. Which is good, I didn't want to. I'm clean by the way, but if you are going to start playing with more girls you need to be careful."

With a few well-placed conversations Takeru was willing to bet he could make himself immune to all STI's and unwanted pregnancies. He'd have to remember about that.

Mimi had the blond sit on the bed then dropped down to her knees in front of him, petting his half erect cock to full hardness.

"I know I've kept you hard for a while so how about a little reward. If you can last fifteen more minutes, when the alarm on my phone goes off, then I'll swallow all your cum."

Takeru gladly agreed and she got to work, licking her way up underside of his cock. Mimi gave him the odd wink as she wrapped he tongue around him. He hadn't let Hikari blow him yet so he was unused the feel of a warm and wet tongue licking and pleasuring him. Mimi worked her way to the tip and he let out a groan as she started lapping up his precum.

Then she pulled up and wrapped her bouncy boobs around him instead. Using her hands to squeeze her breasts together as she rubbed them up and down his cock for the blond's enjoyment.

"I bet Hikari's never done this." and she was right, Hikari's breasts were too small for this. It was hot, seeing Mimi so enthusiastically jacking him off with her tits. His hard cock ached as it was repeatedly engulfed by the soft spongy flesh.

"Cum on them, cum all over me. I know you've been holding back." she coaxed, but he could see a part of her hoped that he would last the full fifteen minutes, and that would be enough to ensure he did. No matter how titillating the thought of Mimi covered in his cum was, Takeru would prefer she drink it right now.

Mimi adjusted herself so that both her hard nipples were running along the veins of his shaft, and stated making greater thrusts. He watched his dick head disappear down her cleavage only to spring forward again as she jacked him off with her breasts, and caught the girl's sly smile as she met his voracious gaze.

As suddenly as she'd started, Mimi stopped; dropping her boobs and instead taking him into her warm and inviting mouth. Takeru gasped in shock as she took him all the way to the hilt, looking up at him with worship as her nose toucher his pubes and his cock entered her tight throat. She sat there for a minute to let him adjust to the pleasure and her adjust to the size, breathing through her nose and massaging him with her tongue and throat.

Mimi then pulled back and stated focusing her attention on the tip, circling it with her tongue or bobbing her head just enough for it to reach the back of her throat. She used deep throating as a cunning weapon, employing it whenever she though it would catch him off guard. Takeru endured the assault like a pro losing himself in Mimi Tachikawa's legendary oral skills.

As she enjoyed his muffled groans Mimi brought her right hand up to stroke him while her mouth moved down to his balls, licking and sucking on them each in turn as she jacked him off, coaxing his cum out from the source. Before long her mouth returned its attentions to his shaft, freeing her hand to find its way to his balls. Mimi's remaining hand was at her core, preparing herself for the pleasure to come.

Takeru was in a world of bliss from her ministrations, his cock felt like it was in overdrive, and he knew if he hadn't cheated he would have blown by now. The delay in his orgasm was actually starting to hurt him a little bit. He was already so hard, and Mimi's eager mouth made him even harder as she worked his staff.

After an eternity of pleasure and moist lips worshiping a stiff dick, the pair heard the chime. The clock signaling for Takeru to erupt.

He grabbed her head and kept it there, forcing the girl to keep her promise. Mimi could feel shot after shot enter her mouth, but there was far more than she was expecting, no one had cum this much before. Her cheeks took a small bulge as a small amount broke her seal on his cock and began to trickle down to his balls.

Takeru released her, and she pulled off him to swallow. Then, keeping her record of perfection, Mimi leaned back into his balls to lick up the missed trail, sending sparks of joy along the recovering cock as she went. When she got to the tip she took the half erect dick into her mouth, partially to suck out any leftovers she might have missed, partially to make him hard again under her ministrations.

"Well you sure have stamina, no doubt about that. Maybe Hikari just can't handle you all by herself." Mimi said as she moved to their next position. She sat on the edge of the bed, butt half on, half off, shaved legs and pussy spread, then lay back.

"Fuck me" Mimi begged, not wanting him to put it off any longer. Takeru ran his cockhead along her entrance and, finding her still wet and ready, began to push himself forward. Her back arched, and her fingers curled into the blankets. By the time he'd pushed himself in to the hilt her eyes rolled back into her head as a long moan escaped her as her cunt spasmed around him. He heard her mutter something between pants more to herself than him, "Without, hah, foreplay?"

He started fucking her hard, giving her no chance to recover. The room was filled with the sound of flesh smacking flesh mixing with her open moans. He loved the way her breasts bounced in time with his thrusts. the way she gasped as he went deep, and whined as he pulled back. No more hiding. Mimi was barring her soul for everyone in the room, even if that was just him.

Her cunt was a haven for his cock. Griping him as he pushed in and pulling as he left. For all the rumors of Mimi's experience her pussy was still amazingly tight around him, and he loved the sticky pleasure he was indulging in.

They locked eyes, an intimate action despite the setting, and Mimi gave him a playful wink.

"Oh God" Takeru groaned out as her pussy began to clench and unclench around him in time with his thrusts. With Mimi's head now back on earth she had phenomenal control over her muscles, using them to repay him for earlier. His thrusts became erratic, Takeru had no prior experience against this attack or the flood of pleasure it brought.

"Cum in me" Mimi said as she realized he was close. Takeru tried to hold out a bit longer, but soon he was balls deep and erupting into her womb. Feeling his body overcome by the pleasure Mimi was giving him

He really liked finishing inside a girl, and Mimi enjoyed it too as the feeling triggered another, more powerful orgasm in her. Takeru placed his arms on the bed as he reveled in the afterglow, feeling her spasming cunt try to milk out the last of his seed as they writhed in pleasure together.

Takeru was honestly a little disappointed in himself that they had not lasted as long as her blowjob. Unlike on the beach Mimi was happy to enjoy the ride she got, rather than hoping for more so he hadn't even been able to cheat. The two orgasm he scored were guaranteed off of vague wording by Hikari. During Friday's romp Hikari had hoped that Takeru would make 'girls' cum on initial penetration, and that when Takeru came inside a 'girl' she would feel an orgasm stronger than any she had since he entered that 'girl'. Takeru gladly obliged when he thought the only 'girl' was Hikari, but in retrospect it was clear Hikari had more depraved plans.

Mimi noticed his distraught mood. "That was wonderful, like better-than-a-male-model-with-a-ten-inch-cock wonderful." He was not sure whether Mimi was sparing his feelings, this was a practice date and he hadn't augmented himself enough to deserve that high praise. The blond distracted himself from the thought by moving on to the next position.

The wall overlooking the beach was all glass, with the sun just starting to peer through. At an establishment like this all the windows were one sided to prevent anyone from seeing the lewdness inside. That didn't mean they couldn't pretend. The blond positioned Mimi in front of the window looking out as he stood behind her. "Let's give them a good show. How about you play with yourself," he ordered hands moving forward to caress her generous chest, "and I'll play with these."

He hadn't yet had a good chance to play with her tits, aside from a few touches while he fingered her in the water. Now he got to explore the wonderful firm mountains and perky nipples for as long as he wanted. Something to keep him occupied and spur her deeper into her perverted fantasies.

Takeru could tell what she was thinking: many of the people on the beach were the same as when the couple was down there before. Had any of them noticed her orgasm on the towel? Or seen her naked body while Takeru finger banged her in the water? Perhaps someone had observed the pair hurriedly rushing towards this very hotel, and was now looking up to see her full glory.

Or maybe she had gotten away with it before, but someone was noticing them now? A teenager playing going to the beach hoping to see scantily clad women now getting more than he'd ever hoped? A dirty pervert who knew well the purpose of this building and scanned it every day for naughty women like her?

There were too many faces down there, she couldn't possibly check them all and see if someone had caught on to their show. She hoped someone had, her furiously masturbating while his cum leaked down her thigh and Takeru played with her tits. The picture she was projecting made her even hornier.

Mimi wanted to cum, and Takeru offered to help her as stylishly as he could: forcing his hard cock through her soft thighs and brushing it against her energetic hand. She accepted it gladly, guiding it into her as the sensation caused her to peak. Taking advantage of her ecstasy he pushed her forward while holding securely onto her hips. The brunette's unresisting face and voluptuous breasts were forced up against the cool glass, perky nipples suffocated by soft flesh and on full display.

How many times had she wanted to be fucked up against glass like this? In full view of anyone who dared look? She'd only had the nerve to ask for it once before, with a boyfriend of a year. But Takeru had taken her there on the first date. Maybe it wasn't quite so fair since this glass was one sided, but he still knew exactly where to push to bring out her most sinful fantasies.

Suddenly Mimi's eyes saw a man on the beach, binoculars looking right up at her. Could he see her? That was impossible yet it fed her desires into an inferno of passion. She had found the voyeur to her exhibitionist, and she was showing everything. Orgasm struck her like lighting, coming out of nowhere to deliver her pleasure. If Takeru hadn't pinned her to the glass so hard she would have collapsed.

In her primal joy, she didn't notice the swallow swoop in front of her, nor the man's binoculars follow it away.

She did notice that Takeru hadn't stopped pounding her sticky cunt, desperate for his own release. Mimi began to rut her hips back against his and resumed squeezing her kegels again to push him over. She stated begging for him cum just so he wouldn't feel that he was popping off too early. (The boy was somehow insecure about only making her cum twice, when most boys were lucky to get to one off penetration alone).

Her refocused efforts slowly wore him out, his thrusts once again became erratic before he erupted in her, triggering one final even more powerful orgasm from her body. The pair convulsed in bliss as he shot up into her. How did he keep managing to finish her off as he came like out of some cheesy romance novel? She didn't care.

When Takeru's cock was finished shooting he pulled out and braced himself against the wall, letting her collapse beneath him. At this height she was eyelevel with his shrinking penis. Mimi leaned in and began to lick their combined juices of him, he deserved it for being such an amazing lover.

Takeru let out a groan as he felt her soft mouth start to nurse him back to full hardness. He looked down and got an eyeful of her hopes and immediately triggered the one that hoped he came on her face, lest she try to back out. Then the blond indulged in the fantasies created by others.

It was clear how much she had enjoyed their fucking, the way she hoped so hard for just a taste of it again. The way she hoped to go further, more publicly and let the entire world see as he took her. Takeru would likely be able to do this again, whenever he wanted, with a few well-placed words.

He briefly wondered if he could make Mimi worship and be as devoted to him as Hikari currently was. He bet he could, all he would have to do was feed her desires, get her addicted, then offer her a big reward for signing herself over to him. He needn't convince her fully, the second she entertained the thought he would win.

Takeru liked the thought of having two women at his beck and call, having two tongues running up and down his member, two pussies stacked in front of him begging to be stuffed, two warm bodies writhing against his own. Maybe he could play them against each other, force them to eat each other out and the first one who lost would have to do a punishment chosen by the winner.

The thoughts got him randy, and he almost didn't warn Mimi before he painted her face white.

"You're a machine" she said, feeling the volume of his fourth load. "What do you have in those balls?"

He didn't reply, ashamed of his fantasy. He moved for a more tepid fantasy instead.

"Mimi, before you clean your face. Sometimes Hikari likes it when I take pictures, is that something you would like?"

Takeru could see the internal struggle in her head. All her reason and logic that didn't want any photos of her nude to exists, certainly not so degrading. All her rational opinions that said boys were not forever and even Takeru couldn't be trusted with such vital material. All of them were fighting with a small speck of her exhibitionist self that liked the idea of a boy having her picture to pleasure himself to as he wished.

And the speck was winning, Takeru had assured that. The more Mimi resisted the more she wanted it until she threw caution to the wind and moaned out an empathetic "Yes."

Takeru turned to hide his massive grin as he ran back and grabbed his phone. He had done it, something Mimi would never have agreed to in her weakest moment, she had enthusiastically done after his power took effect. Did he really have no limits? The thought excited and scared him.

After their short, improvised photoshoot the lovers moved to the Jacuzzi, they were both in the mood for an underwater romp.

* * *

Mimi still lived at home, and her parents would not let her out for a while if they knew she was with a boy, despite the fact she often was out with boys on a regular basis. In the interest of possibly doing this again sometime Takeru made sure to have her home before dinner. When Mimi got home she went straight to her room, and dialed a number she had sworn to for hours.

"Hey Miyako? This is Mimi. Shut up we can talk about your life later tonight, this is urgent."

We have another Koushiro, and you need to take a turn on him before this one leaves to travel the world. Or his girlfriend gets jealous."

 **AN: 1 USD = 100 yen is a somewhat out of date baseline, but good enough for this story.**


	3. What are freinds for

**Content warning: Questionable consent, Blackmail-roleplay, Exhibitionism, Slave, Sexual betting, Threesome M/F/F.**

If any of the Chosen were asked, they would say Yuuko Yagami was chill. From letting her eight-year-old daughter fight otherworldly monsters, to housing a beast that could spontaneously become larger than her condo, to letting her eighteen-year-old son host parties intended on getting fifteen-year-old boys drunk (many of whom had crushes on her fifteen-year-old daughter), miss Yagami took it all in stride.

That said, if Yuuko ventured to the other side of her living room couch then Takeru was certain he would suffer her equally legendary rage. Watching one's 'innocent' daughter blowing her friend brought that about in a person. Thankfully Takeru could guarantee Hikari would stay out of sight.

"Takeru? Can we talk?" the older woman said, mistaking the blond for being alone.

Takeru moved his right hand over Hikari's head and pushed down, so she would know to continue. He allowed his left to unceremoniously fall over the back of the couch as he turned his head towards his secret girlfriend's mother.

Trying to keep his voice even he replied, "Sure, I can talk. Anything wrong?" Yuuko clicked her tongue in disapproval, but didn't let his casual answer stop her.

"I know you have," Ms. Yagami paused slightly as her words stretched, "more free time these days, but you have to understand the same isn't true of everyone. Hikari is in college now. She has term papers and exams to write, she can't be hanging out with you all the time."

Hikari's suction around his member increased in protest, as her hopes displayed exactly how strongly she wanted to be hanging out with him all the time. Takeru was inclined to agree with his girlfriend, in one five-minute session of carefully placed words he could ensure Hikari's educational success far more effectively than a year of studying.

"There are also many new friends for Hikari to meet at college," Yukio continued, unaware of her daughter's prying ears. "People who are going to be doctors, lawyers, or accountants. Real husband material, she'll never have an opportunity like this again. And I think it would be best for Hikari if they didn't get the _wrong_ _idea_ about you."

Takeru more hoped they didn't get the right idea about him, it was much harder to explain.

"Miss Yagami, you and I both know Hikari's a big girl now. She can make her own choices." he said suppressing a quiver. Hikari rewarded him for defending her by swirling her tongue around the head of his cock. He didn't trust his voice very much; moaning right now would be a bad idea, no matter how much he wanted to.

"What I know is that sometimes she gets too sentimental to think clearly," the elder countered. "Look, I know you and Hikari have saved the world a few times, but even those bonds fall apart. And try to think long term. What do you want twenty years from now, Hikari to be broke, unemployed, and trapped in a loveless marriage with a nobody drunk all because she spent too much time with a layabout?"

Takeru had to stop himself from laughing, with the exception of broke that description could have been used to fit Miss Yagami herself, and yet the woman thought very highly of her own life as a homemaker. But on top of being rude, losing his composure like that might startle Hikari, then he'd be twice screwed.

"So please, Takeru, don't corrupt Hikari, she needs to stay motivated. Sometimes it's better for two people to just," a pause, "drift apart quietly."

 _I hope Mom leaves_

Hikari's anger was starting to overtake her lust. Yuuko was lucky not to find herself in an arduous shouting match. Hikari must have got off hard blowing a man her mom disapproved of, otherwise she would have blown her top instead of his cock. Takeru didn't much appreciate the verbal abuse either, and took Hikari's proposed out.

"I need to go now" Yuuko said sternly, as if it was her plan all along and not a compulsion that entered her head a second ago. "I'll be out for a couple of hours. Be sure to tell Hikari." the woman was already out of sight. "And think about what I said." she called as she opened the door.

"Will do" he said as he heard the bang of a door shutting. "I will totally corrupt Hikari." he muttered as the youngest Yagami continued to diligently please him.

It was still surreal to him; here was a woman who had just finished telling him how much she didn't trust him with her daughter, and then gladly left them alone to do god knows what. He would make sure they fucked at least once in the Yagami master bedroom, they wouldn't even have to clean up if Hikari hoped they wouldn't get caught. The idea of a disapproving mother obliviously cleaning up after them made him even harder in Hikari's wonderful mouth.

He felt Hikari bob particularly deep, as his tip entered the back of her throat. She pulled up instinctively but he grabbed her head and kept her lips around his throbbing dick.

"Hikari, swallow it all." he ordered as he released himself into her waiting mouth. Hikari steeled herself, preparing for his release, but this was her first time. The sheer volume was overwhelming and she choked on the incoming flood. Takeru let her pull off and the rest landed on her top. She'd have to change, and he couldn't help but wonder what her mom would think coming home to find her daughter in different clothes than when she left.

The brunette snaked up his body and kissed him hard on the lips, he pulled her into his arms, wrapping them around her as he enjoyed the tenderness of the moment. It would not last long though, they only had a couple hours.

"Sorry about mom" Hikari said after breaking the kiss "She's gotten really weird lately. No matter what I do, it never seems good enough for her anymore."

"Don't worry about it. I don't care if you are too good for me, I'm still going to keep you all to myself." he said giving her a peck on the lips before breaking out into a devious grin. "Plus now having sex behind her back is way better."

She laughed at that, cheeks turning pink. "You have no idea; I can't believe that was our first blowjob. You're way too good to me."

It was not clear to him how instructing her to give him a blowjob while her mom was able to walk in on them at any time counted as something good _he_ was doing for _her_ , but Takeru was coming to love Hikari's kinky side more and more.

The pair began to shed their clothes, they had only been dating, if it could be called that, for less than a week and any chance for intimacy was eagerly exploited. The burden of modesty discarded, she pushed him back down on the couch, straddling his lap as she leaned in for a kiss.

"You did say you wanted to try it with me on top, and I owe you like twenty. So for the next hour I want you to just sit back, relax and let me please you."

He didn't care for the tally in her head, finding it increment at times when he really ought to have been thanking her. But he was not about to turn down the offer of his loving girlfriend's full attentions, nor was he going to deny her the chance to feel better about her spot in their relationship

"I'd love to, just so long as I can play with you like normal next time."

"Thanks" She leaned in and kissed him, one hand going down to ensure he was at full length. She then directed him towards her core, hesitating when she broke the kiss. "Could you?"

Thankfully he knew her well enough he got this without having to resort to reading her hopes. Clearing his throat, he shifted into character.

"You're a selfish little cumdump, aren't you? Here I've been fulfilling your fantasies, and you haven't done a damn thing in return."

"Please sir," she said loving that he was rolling with this, "I've done everything you said, everything you wanted"

"That's just it." he said voice dripping with fake outrage "You haven't done a damn thing, shown no initiative. I've just used you like I would any sextoy. If you don't want me to go out and buy a better one, then you'd better prove to me you are worth it." He reached up to grab her ass. "If you can."

"Thank you Sir, I won't let you down" Hikari said as she enveloped his cock inside her needy pussy. His words got her hotter than a black car in summer, and she could feel the very act of penetration send her over the edge as she tightened and spasmed around his throbbing cock.

"I hope not, you've got too good a cunt for me to just throw away." Takeru said. She didn't want him to do much else, so he reached over and grabbed his phone, snapping picks as she began to roll her hips for his pleasure.

He could tell she was still inexperienced: her pace would waver as she fought not to lose herself in her divine bliss. She held one hand on the back cushion of the couch to steady herself as she rocked her hips on his lap. The unhidden stream of moans and groans from escaping her lips as her body was overcome with sinful delight.

He loved it all: the hitch of her breath as she failed to suppress a moan. The ecstasy on her face a she bounced up and down on his dick. The gentle sway of her small breasts with her movements. The inexplicable feel of his cock as her cunt moved up and down and all around it. The fact that in her head she was doing this to repay him for being an unrivaled boyfriend.

He did as she wanted, losing himself in the carnal joys she gave him, the feel of her tight cunt around him. Loving the desperate moans egging him on as his personal slut did her best to rock his world. She brought him to orgasm sooner than either of them expected, and he shot a fountain of approval directly into her womb. Hikari could not stop herself from cumming at the feel of him shooting inside her, and the knowledge that her body pleased him. That she pleased him.

"You were wonderful." he said, breaking the game to reassure his lover as she collapsed on top him.

She kissed him in thanks until her legs regained enough strength to go again. When they'd both recovered enough to continue she climbed off him, turning around and displaying her back and rear to him as she crouched down and welcomed his rod back into her loving folds.

"Please Takeru tell me," Hikari said, voice cracking at the end. "When will you use my ass?" she had not made mention to him, but ever since she learned Mimi had blown him her predominate hope had been for him to use her backside. Takeru figured that if she wanted a monopoly on his firsts, then the least she could do was accept his promise of monogamy.

His hands wandered her body as she continued her quest for his ultimate satisfaction. "Whenever you've earned it, Slut. But I can give you a taste of what it will be:

"One of these days, when you have your weekly phone call with Taichi, I'll be playing with you. I want you to make as little noise as possible while I use you.

"At a time I deem right, I'll take your anal cherry. No warning, I want it to be a surprise. From that point on, you are not allowed to use the word 'brother' instead you must use buttslut. And if you can get through the call without slipping up, and you refer to him as your 'big buttslut' at least three times, then I will reward you. But if you fail you'll get a punishment."

He felt her shudder around him.

"Did you just cum?" he asked with a smirk.

"Thank you Master." she said, answer clear in her voice; Hikari only called him master after she came, too embarrassed to say it without an orgasmic haze blocking her inhibitions. With a smirk he gave her butt a light smack, encouraging her to continue moving. Before they could, a catchy jingle fired up the room. The source was Hikari's discarded phone on the coffee table.

"Miyako" Hikari said, wide eyed. "Do you think she knows? About us?"

"Mimi does." he answered meekly.

"Oh god, she knows. What am I supposed to say to her? She's going to be so mad I didn't tell her earlier. She's going to be so mad we didn't do this earlier. She'll be so mad you aren't gay." The brunette started to hyperventilate as panic spread throughout her body "And she will want details, all the messy little details. How am I supposed to tell her what we do, what we are?"

"Do you want us to stop?" Takeru asked the hysteric girl on top of him. Struck with a wicked idea he thrust up into her. "Do you want to talk to her while we continue?"

"No, uhrghh, no." She reached out toward her phone as the jingle restarted for the fourth time. "I'll talk to Miyako later, I promised right now would be about you." She turned her phone off and calmed herself down as she resumed shaking her hips.

Takeru's phone immediately began to buzz.

"Hikari's ignoring me"

"I know you're with her"

"come to my place this weekend"

"Both of you, we need to talk"

"Saturday, 10 am, No later. plan to be gone the whole day. no excuses."

"I mean it loverboy, or I'll chop off your balls."

"NO Excuses."

"I'll deal with Hikari then."

"Saturday, 10am"

"OR ELSE"

Hikari glanced over at him when the buzzing stopped, he could hear the weakness in her voice. "What does it say?"

"I guess we have plans this weekend." her shoulders hunched as she shied away from him. "Come on, I think she's done, let's get back to business." Hikari was still afraid of the retribution she would have to face, but pushed the thoughts out of her head as she resumed impaling her snatch on a desperate dick.

* * *

"You're late." Miyako groused as she let her friends in.

"We're five minutes early." Takeru chuckled, checking the time on his phone to be sure.

"I wanted you to be here ten minutes ago, so you're late." she led the pair to a collection of sofas arranged around a television monitor. "No one else is home, so no excuses. Tell me everything. How long has it been?"

"A week Friday," Hikari said, indulging in a sudden fascination with her shoes. "it was kind of sudden."

"Not so sudden you couldn't have picked up a phone."

A pause followed, before Takeru piped up. "Maybe I should go for a walk, then you can talk about this more freely." Takeru felt his temperature drop ten degrees from the pair of glares he received.

"Stay right there Loverboy you'll be important soon enough." Miyako said before turning back to Hikari "Now, why did I have to hear about this from Mimi?"

"It's not like I intended to tell Mimi either. She just kind of happened." Hikari met her jogresss partners gaze and continued with practiced sincerity. "Takeru and I… it's complicated. We are still figuring things out, it might be a stretch to call us boyfriend and girlfriend right now."

Miyako nodded in acknowledgement but did not drop her glare. "I still don't think that's a good enough reason to hide losing your virginity from your best friend."

"Oh, I knew." Takeru interjected, trying to lighten the mood.

"And you." The purple haired demon rounded on him. "Why didn't you tell me you were straight? Think of all the missed opportunities. You know how many girls in school harassed me to make a move on you?"

"Flattering, but Hikari is the only girl in my heart" he said with a grin.

"It wasn't your heart I was after."

He swallowed in response. Having not seen the older girl since the graduation party three months ago he had forgotten how forward she was.

"Now the two of you are going to explain everything to me." Miyako said, attempting murder with her gaze, "Later, right now you owe me for being so secretive and I'm going to collect."

"What do you mean?" Takeru asked shying away from her predatory grin. But he was acting at this point, her plans were clearly floating above her head, and he wasn't exactly against the idea.

"Wait." Hikari said as she caught on, "The reason you brought us here, was that you wanted to… with Takeru and…and…" she could not bring herself to voice the thought.

"Yep, if you want me to forgive you then you have to let me into a threesome with your boyfriend" she thought for a bit "or whatever he is."

Hikari immediately looked at the floor in shame, and Miyako began to backpedal "Is this cool? Mimi said you guys had an arrangement."

It was not clear whether threesomes were covered, their deal was designed for him to hunt for women on his own. But given Hikari's demeanor lately he was sure she could allow it just this once. He hoped she'd allow it many more times. Reading his partner's hopes, he found the issue:

"Miyako," he said "our sex life is a little strange, I think you will find that out later either way." he directed that bit at Hikari "If you want a threesome, then you have to be willing to go all in."

"Puh-lease like you nooblets could find anything that shocks me." He'd thought the same, but it needed to be said aloud, for Hikari's sake.

"Kiss her Hikari. Hard."

Miyako let out a laugh, "Takeru I barked up that tree a long time ago, it's no-" she stopped in amazement as Hikari stood up and crouched down before her. The girls stared each other in the eyes as the distance between them rapidly disappeared. Lips crushed against lips as Hikari unleashed herself upon the older girl. Miyako was stunned at first, but refused to let herself be outdone as her tongue entered the younger girl's mouth. Hands explored soft flesh, preparing nubile bodies for the odyssey to come.

When Takeru grew to full hardness he ordered Hikari to stop. He got a dazed and confused grin from Miyako. "I-I didn't think Hikari felt that way for girls."

"Tell her." he commanded, knowing they'd all prefer it that way.

"I like it when Takeru makes me do things." Hikari said, face flush from more than the kiss.

"Tell her the truth. Look her in the eye when you do."

It took a while for Hikari's gaze to reach her target, but when it got there she didn't hesitate.

"I like it when Takeru exposes me for the dirty cumdump I am, instead of the Madonna people expect of me." her voice was even, the tone one takes while talking about the weather.

Miyako gawked at them. "Nine days?"

Takeru gave the older girl a cocky smile as he let her comport herself. "I got that out of her day one, I'm a very quick learner. So you see there is extremely little Hikari won't do. If you expect her not to want to do it, then she is only waiting on me to give the order."

"You are one lucky man Takeru. I wish I'd found that exploit first. Then Hikari would be my dirty little flower." the lilac haired girl said, catching her breath.

"It's not like I'd do it for just anyone" Hikari protested. "It's just a sex thing. I don't make real decisions based on how he orders me."

"Sure. Right. Whatever helps you sleep at night." there was a pause as Hikari ignored the older girl.

"Miyako, I have this fantasy I was wanting to try out and was wondering if you could, well, hear it out at least?" Hikari said with some magical help from her boyfriend. "It goes like this: I managed to find some blackmail on you, and now I'm forcing you to be with Takeru, for his pleasure."

The irony was not lost on all present. Miyako was extorting them for a threesome not the other way around.

"Hikari I swear you are absolutely wasted on this goodie-two shoes. Come to the dark side, I'll show you a naughty world of your wet dreams."

"Jealous?" Takeru bantered back. He noticed Hikari's shoulders were still stiff. "I think that counts as a 'yes', dear."

"Damn straight it does. I'm always down for some role play. I'll just need some time to get in character. What's your safe word?"

"Safe word?" Hikari asked tentatively.

"Something you wouldn't normally say, so Takeru would know when he's gone too far."

"Takeru always just sort of knows if he's going to far." Hikari said.

"A benefit of dating your best friend, you know each other's limits." the blond said, teasingly. It was a better explanation than magic powers.

"All the more reason she should dump you and give herself to me." Miyako quipped back. "Seriously, no safe word? We could use my default: Articuno."

"The Pokémon?" Hikari asked, confused.

"It's not something most people say in the bedroom, but it has been an issue before."

"I think it will work." Takeru replied as he scanned Miyako's hopes. One in particular stood out to him:

 _I hope I don't try to back out of anything they want to do_.

He made it happen

* * *

"That's quite the video, don't you agree? I wonder what your classmates would think of it?" Takeru said with an evil smirk.

"Hikari, I can't believe you sold me out! I thought we were friends." Miyako glared at the other girl.

"We are," Hikari said innocently "I just like Takeru a bit more, that's all."

"Now, now," Takeru interjected. "Miyako doesn't want us to send the video around, Hikari wants me to be happy, I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement"

"Arrangement?" Miyako repeated as Hikari walked over to where the blond was sitting.

"It's pretty simple:" Takeru said with a fake smile "You make me happy, and that video stays between the three of us. OK?"

Miyako could not meet his gaze, instead focusing on the floor. She knew making Takeru 'happy' was far more perverted than advertised, but she didn't have much of a choice. "Ok"

"Good Girl," Takeru said as Hikari forced a hand down his pants. "I really don't like that outfit though. I'd be much happier if you took it off. It's not like you will be needing clothes anyway.

"Unless you'd prefer I end this arrangement?" he added when she did not immediately comply.

"No" Miyako said and then hesitantly removed her shirt for the blond's amusement while her traitorous best friend stroked him off. She tossed the shirt haphazardly onto the floor, and worked down her shorts, doing the best she could to hide as much skin as possible. Swallowing hard she reached back to unclasp her bra.

Hikari whispered something in Takeru's ear and he called for her to stop. The blond fished his phone out of his pockets. "It would make Hikari happy if you'd let me take pictures, and I'm happy when Hikari's happy."

Miyako couldn't understand why he was asking, he already had a video. Then it hit her: this was out of character, he was actually going to be taking the pictures. For most boys she would say no, not trusting them with photos just so this fantasy didn't become a terrible reality, but she would feel bad chickening out this quickly. Anyway Takeru was not most boys, she could trust that goodie two-shoes; besides which she was happy he and his girlfriend were finally experimenting, she might as well let them have this.

"Go ahead," she said, sounding exasperated but slipping him a sly wink. "Not like it matters now."

"Good girl." Takeru said as he started snapping away. "What are you waiting for, continue."

She unclasped her bra, but as she let it fall she quickly moved her left arm to cover her noticeable bust, exposing herself to him for less than a second. She had expected him to comment, but when he didn't she tried to repeat with her underwear. She pulled it down little by little with her right hand, then shimmied out of the rest while hiding her pussy from his hungry gaze.

"Silly girl," Takeru said still pointing his phone at her while Hikari slowly jacked his cock. "It would really make me much happier if you sere to drop to your knees and show me everything."

Her stomach dropped, he wasn't about to let her keep her modesty. Doing as she was told she lowered herself to her knees, spreading them enough for him to see her treasure. She moved her left hand to the side showing off her tight breasts and puffy areola. Her right hand spread her pink cunt, showing him her lewd body. A blush adorned her face as he continued to take pictures, but she did not cover herself, this was still better than the alternative, if Takeru wanted to he could spread far worse around than some naughty pictures.

Hikari whispered in Takeru's ear again, and he nodded back at her. "Very good Miyako, that wasn't too bad, now was it? Now crawl to me, on your hands and knees."

Not too bad? This was humiliating. But less so than the video. Miyako obediently crawled towards him, swaying her hips as she went. Maybe if she played along she'd get free earlier.

When Miyako got to the blond, Hikari stopped stroking him and pointed his cock at her, "Suck it." Hikari said with a giggle. But the older girl didn't listen to her, instead looking up at Takeru, he nodded and the lilac haired girl reluctantly took him inside her mouth.

"You too," he ordered his girlfriend "I want to feel both of you worshiping me."

Miyako thought worship was a bit strong a word for coercion, she started to wonder if he had any dirt on the brunette too, it would explain why she jumped at his words. Then again the backstabbing harlot seemed more eager than forced. Miyako moved over so her fiendish friend could join her. Hikari would lick up and down the shaft when Miyako went shallow, or suck his balls when she went deep. Then Miyako would gag around his throbbing cock and would pull off to compose herself, and their places would switch as Hikari took the rod into her willing mouth.

Hikari made up for inexperience with enthusiasm, noisily guzzling her boyfriend's latest offerings. She was coming to love the taste of her man's cock and had to stop herself from thanking him for the meal; Sucking him off should be for his pleasure but she was just greedy that way. There was still a small part of the chosen of light who could not believe how depraved she was acting: on her knees next to her best friend, jointly pleasuring her other best friend. What would people say if they knew what a slut she was? The thoughts spurred her on further.

Takeru's fingers curled hard as he struggled to take pictures. He'd never had two women sucking him off at once before, and Miyako was surprised the near virgin didn't pop off immediately. With a wicked Idea Miyako met Hikari at the tip of the dick, drawing her into a kiss where their tongues swirled around the tip. Takeru let out a loud gasp, and then ordered the pair to continue as he pulled himself out.

A few moments later Miyako felt a splash of warm liquid hitting her face, followed quickly by a few others. Hikari continued to kiss her, even after Takeru painted their faces white, but Miyako soon broke it.

"Ok, I did what you wanted, are we even now?"

"Not at all," he laughed "this is only just the beginning of our partnership. Unless you'd prefer for everyone on campus to know how far you'd go for five hundred yen."

She whimpered a no, and moved to clean the gunk off her face. Hikari's fingers curled around the older girl's wrist. Not letting them get to their destination as Takeru patted his lap, signaling for the older girl to sit on him. She wasn't allowed to clean herself off? Were they really going to humiliate her like this?

Straddling the boy, Miyako found his hand immediately rubbing her slit to find the wetness pooling there. "You're such a slut, look at how wet you are. Do you get off being used like this?" he chuckled to himself "I guess you must, given everything." She wanted to deny him, to tell him she didn't like this. But she could not deny the feel of his hand, nor the way her hips grinded into it, aching for him to slip one of his strong fingers inside.

While Miyako had been distracted, Hikari massaged Takeru back to hardness, and the blond was looking for more action. "Since she likes it so much, why don't we have the slut put it in herself." His hand left her needy cunt to play with her tits, more for his own pleasure than hers.

Miyako looked down at his cock, was he expecting her to put it in raw? She hadn't had raw sex since she took ken's virginity. Miyako defaulted to quantity of partners over quality, she simply did not trust any of them to be clean enough. But Takeru and Hikari had been virgins a little over a week ago, they had to both be clean, right? And stopping now would break the fantasy.

She curled uncertain fingers around his erect cock as she pointed it towards herself. Deciding to take the risk, mentally aware she had already taken it when she started sucking him off without a condom. As she lowered herself she found the risk turned her on more; playing into the scenario. Why should her blackmailer care if she got pregnant or caught something? He would just drop her if she got too troublesome. By the time her ass slapped his thighs she came, Cunt tightening around him but unwilling to admit what had happened.

"Look at this slut. Cuming just from a taste." Takeru said, it sounded rehearsed, and Miyako wondered if he would have said it anyway. "Hurry up." he continued "I didn't have you do this for your sake"

The harlot began to move herself up and down his length as Hikari took pictures. At first Takeru attempted to thrust up to meet her, but he abandoned the action after finding he had no leverage. Apparently he did not find it worth moving his hands away from her breasts. Instead she had to content herself by bouncing on his hard cock. It had been a while since the slut had a raw dick, she had forgotten how good it felt pounding up into her.

At some point Hikari had undressed, now she commandeered one of Takeru's hands, bringing it to her core as she made out with him. It reminded Miyako of her place. She was only here as a sex toy, a present from loving girlfriend to devoted boyfriend. Her pleasure was secondary, and somehow that turned her on more.

His free hand moved to her hips, urging her to move faster. Not that Miyako needed much encouragement, riding Takeru's raw cock was some of the best sex she ever had, even if the blond was only participating nominally. Perhaps it was the inclusion of Hikari spurring her on more than normal. Perhaps her own teenage fantasies toward the hot blond were coming back in full force. Whatever the case, Miyako knew she wanted to ride the chosen of hope until he finished again and again and again. Maybe this all-encompassing desire was what Mimi was talking about.

Without warning he shot up into her, cum painting her insides as clearly as her face. She felt herself orgasm at the sensation of the sperm entering her womb. Her body was suddenly overwhelmed with intense pleasure as she collapsed on him, not bothering or wanting to pull out.

She wanted to scream at him for creamping her, but found herself unable to in her post orgasmic state. It had been a long time since she'd last had someone cum inside her raw, and she had forgotten how good it could feel with all the warm cum in her womb. Instead of cussing him out she'd kiss him instead, forgetting about how her character was supposed to be reluctant.

"Well looks like the slut's finally accepted her place." Takeru said, staying in character, his hand grasped his shrinking mast "If you want to go again then you are going to have to make me want it."

Without a word she slid down his body and began licking his cock, looking up at him with eyes still glazed over in pleasure. Miyako hadn't ever licked both her own and another's juices off someone, but Hikari must do this all the time for Takeru, given his love of raw sex. Maybe she should explain condoms to them after this.

Even after he was clean and hard he didn't stop her. Miyako slowed the pace on her blowjob, unsure what they were waiting on until Hikari came back. The brunette had found Miyako's toy stash, and had retrieved a few props. Takeru snatched a bottle of lube.

"Ok Miyako, you can stop now. Time to take your last hole"

She spluttered out his cock. "My ass? You depraved lunatic, why would I give you that?"

"I was under the impression it was better than the alternative. We both know you've had it up the ass before." she had, many times actually. It was one of those things boys seemed to like, and a good way to convince a cute boy to go for the whole package.

Sending him a glare, she then turned around and presented her rear. He started by caressing it, holding its weight between his hands and giving light smacks. Then he dribbled some of the lube in her hole. Fingers running it along her crack, until one slippery finger penetrated her tightest hole. While Takeru was focusing on Miyako, Hikari was once again focusing on Takeru. Lubing his hard cock up and getting it ready for the blond's desire.

He stood up this time, bending her over slightly and spreading her cheeks. She could feel his slick cockhead pushing against her anus, but he stopped before it entered. Confused and desperate to thrust back and impale herself, Miyako looked over her shoulder to find Hikari pulling at her boyfriend. Her jogress partner looked cute when she was pouting, and Miyako understood why Takeru teased the girl so much in High school.

"Do you have an issue with this, Hikari? You know what you have to say if you do." Miyako guessed the answer wasn't Articuno.

Hikari chewed her bottom lip, then she looked down and relented. "No, do whatever you want to her, anything for your gratification." It was a little cold, but for some reason Miyako didn't feel Hikari would hold it against her boyfriend if he went through with it.

"Don't worry Hikari, you'll get your turn, for now how about you get in front of Miyako and eat out my cream pie." Takeru comforted.

A slight blush and just a pinch of excitement lit Hikari's face as she looked back up, "Thank you" the younger girl squeaked, barely loud enough for the older girl to hear. Miyako's breath hitched and she forgot all about the cock between her ass cheeks as her best friend kneeled before her, ready to dive into her sopping cunt. This was a fantasy the purple haired girl held since Middle school. She'd only admitted it once, when drunk and experimenting with Mimi, but Miyako had always wanted her jogress partner's tongue to explore her flower. When she had 'convinced' Hikari to experiment months ago they had not gotten beyond fingering before Hikari determined her interest lay elsewhere, and Miyako had given up her fantasy.

But Takeru made it come true, with one sentence. And Hikari had thanked him for the opportunity. As she felt Hikari's amateur mouth begin to tease her slit Miyako craved to have the same power over the girl that Takeru did. To have the naïve chosen of light on her knees ready to perform whatever perverted acts to sate her mistress's lust.

A dick suddenly penetrated Miyako's ass, reminding her to Takeru's presence. Her mind was filled with pictures of the three of them, imagining what she would do if she was in control: she could tie Takeru up and have the blond be helpless while she fucked his girlfriend with a double sided dildo. Or maybe make Hikari suck her breasts while Takeru pounded into her. Or maybe she'd give Takeru a taste of a cock and have Hikari nail him with a strap on while the blond ate her out.

The images overpowered her, and she came before Takeru had thrust all the way into her rear. He stayed like that for a moment, Miyako was unsure whether it was to give her time to stop twitching or to give him time to savior the feeling of her butt. Soon enough he was thrusting into her, forcing her hole to stretch in a way that made her toes curl.

In her own mind Miyako rearranged the scenario so that it followed her script: She had found the lovebirds and convinced them to sleep with her. She'd let Takeru take her ass, which Hikari had never given him, while she forced Hikari to eat the blond's previous efforts. Inserting herself between the couple, so the two would never think of doing anything without her ever again.

The idea enveloped her in fire. Her passion was contagious, spreading to each of her partners as they refocused their efforts. Takeru's hands found her tits as Hikari pushed herself deeper in an attempt to find the remains of Takeru's seed. Miyako couldn't help it, she came again, placing her hands on Hikari's head to keep her standing as her knees went weak and her toes curled.

Diligently, the pair continued working. Miyako almost told them to stop, but remembered that was not her place and figured she owed Takeru at least one shot in her ass. Her fantasies left her body with that last orgasm, she was content to enjoy this for what it was: one of her friends rigorously pleasing her as the other enjoyed her ass. She was perfectly satisfied, and felt no need to work to another orgasm.

At least not until Hikari found her clit. The sensations from her pleasure button began to rouse Miyako, even as she felt Takeru's thrusts breaking their rhythm. She hoped he could hold out for one more. Stroking Hikari's hair, trying to encourage her jogress partner on as she knew Takeru was close to exploding. She was so close to her orgasmic heaven; it wouldn't be fair to stop now. Suddenly, as Takeru oozed into her ass something erupted in her. Violently ripping another orgasm from her body.

This time Takeru moved away and Miyako actually collapsed, laying on the floor until she recovered herself as cum leaked from her anus. She hadn't felt like that since she let Koushiro take her ass, and that was before…

She noticed Hikari lubing up a strap-on.

"What's that for?" Miyako asked in anticipation.

"You," Takeru answered, then realizing the ambiguity "For you to wear I mean. I think it's time we rewarded Hikari, after all we wouldn't be able to do this without her. She hasn't even cum once, but I know she's all worked up. I think a little double penetration would help her out." Takeru was still sticking to their game that Miyako had long since abandoned.

"Has Hikari had anal before? It can hurt if it's her first time." they had been dating for only a week, and Hikari's pout had to mean something. The brunette nodded, but refused to elaborate.

Miyako stood up and put on the strap on, standing behind Hikari as Takeru stood in front of them. Miyako has a little disappointed she wouldn't be able to see Hikari's O-face, but she did get to fuck her cute butt. Little victories.

"Don't stop until I tell you too, even if I cum" Takeru instructed as he pushed himself inside his best friend. Miyako nodded as she followed suit. Hikari's moans filled the room as she felt both her holes being penetrated for the first time in her life.

"Thank you Master" she whimpered, Miyako pretended it was directed at her instead.

"If you liked that, just wait until we really get going" Takeru said with a hungry smirk. He began to thrust himself in and out of his trembling girlfriend, building his rhythm. When Takeru's thrusts became steady, Miyako began to move herself. She didn't bother to try and match Takeru, instead letting Hikari have a different experience in each hole and keeping the younger girl on edge as her hips seesawed between her best friends'.

Miyako realized she'd never fucked a girl's ass with a strap on before. Miyako loved pussy as much as cock. She had fucked a few girls who had been going through an experimental phase and one hard lesbian, that was the whole reason she had the strap on. But in all those times she stuck to the girls' cunts, them not really gaining anything from anal play. She had also pegged a few nerdy boys, who had been offering up their asses for a chance at hers. The joke was on them: she enjoyed being fucked in the ass way more than they did.

In whispered tones (the other chosen barely acknowledge) it had always been certain that if Takeru and Hikari hooked up, then their sex would be rather tepid. Takeru had gone to a few crazy parties in High school, but he kept his innocence throughout and it was hard to see him being into much other than gentle sex with the man (person, she reminded herself) he would marry. And the Idea of Hikari even knowing how to suck a dick was strange to Miyako, despite the many dreams of boys around her.

The idea that these two innocent angels could push her into new firsts was unthinkable, but it was happening. This convulsing girl and her strained boyfriend, who had been virgins last Friday, were pushing her into new territory.

Miyako's hands were now on the younger girl's pert tits, partially to fondle, mostly to keep her standing. Takeru had taken control of her hips, and Miyako was sure standing was the last thing on Hikari's brain. The girl's shoulders were shaking constantly, her knees moving to and fro. If not for Takeru and Miyako the younger girl would have collapsed a long time ago.

God she looked hot like this, so enticing as she was being fucked dumb.

The lavender haired girl could feel Takeru's pace increasing, he must have had a similar thought as he began to buck against her. It wasn't long before he emptied himself inside his girlfriend, causing her to scream his name to high heaven. Takeru grabbed Hikari in a large hug, pulling him towards her as they recovered.

Despite being wrapped up in the experience of fucking her friend's ass, Miyako had the sense to remove her hands from the intimate moment, unsure if she should stop completely. She looked towards Takeru's sweaty face as it appeared over Hikari's head. 'keep going' he mouthed, and so she did, thrusting into Hikari even as the stunned girl shared a kiss with her boyfriend.

Miyako's actions moved through Hikari, and excited Takeru's cock from its place still inside the brunette. Miyako could barely believe it, here Hikari had to be propped up, and they were going to continue. She could not deny she loved the shutters running through her jogress partner's body, but she was starting to get worried for Hikari's sanity.

Hikari made no action that showed she intended for them to stop, egging them on with talk of how good she felt. Plus, she did say Takeru always knew when to stop, and the exhausted blond was still going, pumping away with no pretense of a rhythm. Miyako did the same, letting her thrusts run wild as she leaned in to kiss the side of Hikari's neck. The blond must have liked that because he leaned in to mirror her on the other side. Hikari's words lost coherence again and her body went limp as her world was constantly rocked by her two best friends.

And then in an instant Hikari's words stopped, a few seconds later Takeru pulled away.

"Stop." he said and Miyako got scared, what happened? Was she?

"She's still breathing," Takeru reassured Miyako, he turned his girlfriend's head slightly "she just passed out, this happened once before, if I let her cum too often her body can't take it. We really need to work on her endurance."

"One week." Miyako reaffirmed as they laid Hikari down in a chair. "You were virgins one week ago"

"One week and a day." Takeru defended. "There was a lot of tension released, this is the seventh time we've played around in nine days."

Miyako looked at him, she desperately wanted to be a part of that sexual intensity. Suddenly a plan occurred to her, she would make Takeru an offer he could not resist. If everything went well, she would finally have Hikari at her bedside, ready to fulfill her fantasies, and a cute boy she previously thought was off-limits too. If everything went wrong, Miyako didn't think she'd hate that either.

* * *

"So Takeru." Miyako said after the pair had placed Hikari gently in the chair and covered the sleeping girl in a blanket. "What should we do now? I mean, I'm down for most things but this whole roleplay was more Hikari's thing wasn't it?

"What about you?" she asked "Do you have any fantasies that make you randy?"

The blond though on it. He hadn't strayed too far into the naughtier world of porn, he knew what most things were due to exposure though his classmates, but he had yet to seek out any particular fetish. Thinking back to his time with Hikari and Mimi, both times he leaned on the girl's fantasies rather than his own, content with the pleasure their satisfaction brought and the act of sex itself. But still there was something that spoke out to him he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"I guess I like" he paused still searching "being in control?"

"Seriously? All that and you only know you're a bit of a dom?" she asked incredulously. Then her voice turned sweet. "Or is it just that you and Hikari are as sickeningly perfect for each other as we all thought back in Middle school?"

The glint in her eye was predatory, and Takeru quickly scanned her hopes for context:

 _I hope he goes for it_

 _I hope he has a slave fetish_

 _I hope I can make Hikari mine_

He had been well aware of Miyako's less than savory hopes for his girlfriend as the three played together. Still, Hikari was quite confident she didn't like women except on his order, and Takeru trusted his girlfriend. At the time he figured it was worth the risk if he could enjoy the threesome. Now he was less confident.

"What I mean is," she continued, somewhat perturbed by his lack of response, "do you like having a slave?" she walked up to him, body still on full display "If I were yours, and did whatever your naughty mind could think of no matter how depraved, would you like that?"

His dick twitched and throbbed.

"I'm not sure that counts as a fetish," Takeru defended, "if you were to ask any boy if he liked that, ninety percent of them would say yes."

"True," she said, eyes not leaving his face "But I think you have it a bit harder than the average boy. How about this: the two of us, Hikari and I, kneeling at your feet. Wearing lingerie that proudly displays our goods instead of hiding them. A collar on each of us that says the same thing 'Property of Takeru Takaishi'"

He wondered what he'd do if Miyako truly submitted to him the way Hikari had. Maybe he'd have the girls compete to see which one had the honor of sucking him off? It wasn't nice to make friends fight though, he'd be sure to have them kiss and make up afterward; eating his cum out of each other's pussies counted as reconciliation, right?

He'd become painfully hard while lost in his fantasies.

"I'll take that as a yes." Miyako said with a devious grin "Then have I got a deal for you." she wrapped a hand around his cock and started pumping. "More of a bet: we bet ourselves, whoever loses has to become the winner's slave."

He was overcome with a need to accept, regardless of the terms "How do I win?"

"We both use the tools as our disposal, you only loose if you admit to it." she paused, thinking suddenly "It _is_ a sex game, so don't go breaking my arm or something just because you want to win."

Takeru didn't hide his own voracious grin. She threw down the gauntlet without realizing what a huge advantage he had. All he had to do was convince some small part of her there was an upside to losing, and he would win. By contrast she would need to completely overcome his logic.

"You're on" he declared as he grabbed her butt and crushed her body against him. He intended to ensure victory immediately "and when I win, I'll even let you celebrate with Hikari."

"Oh," she laughed "but if I win she becomes my naughty slave anyway. Since she does anything you say and you'll do anything I say."

He wasn't expecting that. Miyako at least had the grace to show him how the game was meant to be played. She slid down his body and began to lavish attention onto his cock with her tongue. He caught on, and moved so he could eat her out while she blew him.

No longer needing to fill their blackmail fantasy Miyako cut lose, her oral assault on his dick was far more enthusiastic than before. His cock spent more time in her throat than the air, and Miyako's tongue showed just how experienced she was in making guys sing her praises.

Takeru was at a major disadvantage as he clumsily licked the girl's cunt, at least until Miyako hoped he was a world class pussy eater. His head filled knowledge he had never learned, and his own ministrations began to make the older girl moan around his cock. Unfortunately, he was deep in her throat at the time, and the vibrations almost set him off.

But then Miyako pulled off. "Nope, none for you until you surrender." she slowly jacked him with one hand, tantalizingly keeping him from finishing.

"Don't worry Takeru, I'll still let you and Hikari play together when I win. It'll even be better, I know so many things innocent little Hikari doesn't, and I can transfer them all too you."

He could tell, more from her hopes than her actions, that she was close. He resolved not to give in "I look forward to you doing that when I win." he returned her earlier logic.

"You could, but you don't want to." she said still stroking him. "Think about it, over the past week you and Hikari have done it how many times? You are starting to run out of ideas, I can tell. It will get dull soon, and you don't even know your own fetish, how are you supposed to look after Hikari?

"Just leave everything to me. I can make sure you are both satisfied for years. I'll show you and her things you never dreamed off. Give yourself to me, and I'll show you pleasure like you've never seen"

The ideas over took him, suddenly he wanted to lose. To hand his passion and responsibility over to Miyako and let her make of it what she would. To see Hikari as pleased as she could be, even if it wasn't him doing it. Hikari had pushed this 'master' thing on him, did he really want it?

Yes, yes he did. And he certainly didn't want Hikari calling anyone else master or forced to bend to their perverse whims. She made an exception for him, and he wasn't going to betray her trust.

An Idea struck him and he dove into Miyako's cunt again, using two fingers to pump her pussy as he attacked her clit. Sending her to her lustful heaven as fast as he could. Miyako squealed and had to stop herself from jacking him harder in reciprocation. It should be Illegal, how damn good he was at this.

"Is that you liking what you hear? Getting ready to please me?" she breathed teasingly, still not letting him finish.

"That was nothing" he panted "Hikari gets them all the time. Doesn't even realize they're orgasms. It's does not compare to the pleasure I could give you."

"I'll look forward to it when you are my slave" she took the bait.

"Nope." he said with a trademark cheeky grin. "I've fooled around with other girls too. Only my slaves get the big O's. Think about what Hikari had before, when she was between us."

Miyako's mind believed him for a second, just a second. It was all he needed.

 _I hope I can become his slave and get that pleasure_

"Yeah right. how dumb do you think I am?" her rational side protested. "How many girls have you had, three? Max? Maybe it's just Hikari being Hikari."

He removed his attentions from her, confident in his victory. "Truth doesn't care how dumb you are. It just is. The truth is that you will willingly become my dirty little sex slave." He leaned back and put his hands behind his head, enjoying her slow ministrations now, even as they kept him on edge.

Miyako initially thought he was bluffing, continuing pumping him slowly. But as the blond made no moves to continue and lost himself in her actions panic slowly crept into her, she had to get drastic.

She pulled off him and instead started rubbing the outside of her pussy against it. "You like this?" she teased "Give in and I'll let you cum wherever you want. My tits, my mouth, my pussy, my ass. Anywhere you want."

Takeru held back a groan "I already did that today. Try harder."

"Fuck" she whispered, rubbing harder.

She reached down and grabbed his cock, slipping it inside her. He was sure tease her as he predicted her orgasm.

"You want to give in," he said as she came. "feel how badly you need it." She began to ride him desperately, although whether she was desperate to win or lose was less obvious. His words twisted in her head, pleasure mixing with them as she began to believe it a little.

He was close, but he could use that too. He picked her up without warning and flipped their positions, hooking her feet over her head as he thrusted deep into her. In this position she had almost no leverage, she was helpless before his magnificent cock.

"This is just a taste" he said as he released himself inside. He could see her mind start to accept his words, as she began to give in to her moans. Through an errant hope of Miyako's he managed to stay hard and thrusting throughout his orgasm. "I can give you so much more if you become my slave."

She could barely concentrate long enough to look at the Adonis before she gave in. "Yes!"

"Yes What?" his face lit up in victory as he paused his thrusts.

"Yes! I give in! I'll be your slave. I'll do anything you want me to. Just please, don't stop Fucking me!" she said admitting it to herself more than him.

 _I hope he makes me feel incredible_

He activated it as he began to get closer, working them both into a frenzy. Miyako shrieked to high heaven as the blond roughly pounded her into the floor. Miyako could feel a small orgasm in every thrust as her tight pussy was repeatedly ravished. She could feel her pussy stretch and mold to the shape of his cock as it pistoned in and out. She was getting addicted to this, and briefly wondered if she'd be able to live without the blond's dick ever again.

"Cum for me my slave. Feel true pleasure" Takeru said as he unleashed himself inside her again. As his seed oozed into her it set the lilac haired girl off. Her vision went white as every muscle in her body clenched at once. All thoughts left her brain except the unbelievably pleasurable feeing coming from her loins. It felt like ten orgasms at once. All her energy drained out of her as she went limp for a minute.

Takeru used the reprieve to consider his situation. He now had two slaves to service him however he wanted.

He now had two slaves. He didn't even want one.

Why had he taken that deal? He had spent the better part of the last week trying to convince Hikari to accept a more normal relationship on top of the awkward one she wanted. How could adding Miyako as a slave help that? At least Hikari was doing this because of her weird fetish. He had just forced Miyako into it, as soon as he triggered that wish her fate had been sealed.

He calmed himself down, maybe he could fix this? if Hikari didn't want Miyako to be his slave then he could break it easily, but honestly the chances of that were slim. Hikari loved him, loved the thought of him fucking other girls, and Miyako was a friend she could trust in bed with her boyfriend. Maybe he could convince one of them to hope Miyako went back to normal? Or maybe talk to one of Miyako's siblings, although he wasn't looking forward to that conversation. His biggest issue was that in order to have someone hope Miyako went back to 'normal' he would need to demonstrate how she 'changed'. That could lead to unwanted attention.

"I see you've carried on without me." Hikari said, glancing over the chair with a gentile smile. "Go on," she said shaking her head "don't let me stop you."

Takeru just swallowed.

"Sorry Hikari" Miyako said, pushing her head off the ground to look at her jogress partner, tongue still lolling out of her mouth. "I guess we're sisters now."

"Sisters?" Hikari and Takeru asked in unison.

"Sister slaves." the purple haired girl clarified "I just couldn't help myself, so I guess you'll have to put up with me sharing your man."

Hikari giggled, and to Takeru's horror she had no complaints. "I'm glad, he needs to learn to conquer more women."

"Hear that Loverboy, you have to keep both of us, now we both belong to you." Miyako teased, unaware of his existential dread. "Until six. Although with how good you guys are, I might see if I can get the place free again tomorrow."

"Six?"

"Well yeah, not everyone is crazy enough to put up with you twenty-four seven like Hikari can, no matter how good the sex is." Of course she had only meant the day, who the hell bets their entire future on a single moment. Outside digital world matters that is.

 _I hope I can convince my roommates to stay out for the rest of the weekend._

He could do that. He didn't want Miyako to be his thrall forever, but he could deal with having two obedient playthings for a weekend.

It was a great weekend.

 **A/N: It may be a while before the next chapter comes out, I am a little concerned about some the stuff in it.**


	4. Unhonorable Methods

**Content tags: Questionable consent, Non-con/Rape, Humiliation, Mindbreak, Bimbo, Incest, Cuckold/Netorare, Villain Daisuke, Two boys fighting over a girl like a piece of meet.**

 **Secondary warning that Daisuke is the POV character for most of this and not treated as the most moral character. If you don't like don't read. Alternatively, if you are a Daisuke fan, a fan of characters using powers to gain sex, and can handle him being a little greedy and impulsive read up until the 'Now' section. Fair warning.**

* * *

Four months ago:

"I don't know Daisuke. This may be our senior year, but these guys are just too good." Kazuto remarked, "Look at that one, number nine, Junya Hirataka, halfback, second best High schooler in Japan, after only Ken Ichijoji."

"-Who I scrimmage against all the time." Daisuke interjected.

"Look I know you want to go to nationals like Taichi." Neither Coach nor Daisuke had ever let the team forget about the older gogglehead's crowning athletic achievement. "But the competition is too good, plus with our best player out…" Kazuto motioned to the cast around his knee.

"Who said you were our best player? I'm sitting right here dude." Daisuke shot back "Look, you're way too mopey lately. You broke your leg getting us here and I'm going to take us all the way. Just like Taichi did."

The other boy looked at the score, four-zip. A distressed whine filled his voice "We aren't even going to get on the board."

"Motomia, half time's almost over. I need you out on the field if we are going to win this." the coach cut across.

Daisuke stood and shrugged off his friend's concerns. Being the underdog came as naturally to him as breathing, taking on the top team in the region was no different. The real issue was the people he had to work with, half his team had given up, content with making regionals. In Daisuke's mind there was no point in making regionals if you gave up when you got there, last seed or not. Everyone else thought it would take a miracle for the team that barely made it in to knock out the top team. Miracles were Daisuke's specialty.

At the kickoff the Odaiba team made certain to send the ball to Daisuke, their star player. He danced around the opposing striker only to find himself face to face with the legend himself.

With little time to think Daisuke trapped the ball between his right heel and left toe, flicking it over his head as he dove forward. It was a schoolyard trick, rarely performed with enough precision to be useful. However, the 'great' Junya wasn't expecting it, and spent a second continuing to press forward when he should have been moving back. Giving Daisuke a two second head start.

When the gogglehead hit the turf he rolled and shot right back to his feet, sprinting back to the ball and darting past the next stunned defender. No one else on either team expected him to get this far; he was alone, but the enemy was scattered.

One of the fullbacks rushed at him wildly, trying to give Junya those two seconds back. Daisuke easily danced around the opposing player then immediately fired his shot as Junya ran in from the right. Upper right corner, like he'd practiced a hundred times. Off the right corner of the cross bar and in, the keeper had not yet the skills to jump for it.

As the shot found its target Daisuke felt a new sensation well up within him. Time slowed around him, the wind of change caressed his face. This was not a normal adrenaline rush, but a feeling that stoked the fire of his very being, as if fate itself was calling him. He had to say something, and there was only one thing that made sense to say.

"We are totally going to win this." It was not a goal or a promise, but a statement of fact. The finality ringing within him.

The team may have lost in their second round at regionals, but the Coach had one more legend to recount to future players at Odaiba High: The time the lowest ranked team came back from a four nothing deficit to best the top team in the tournament.

And for Daisuke, the power he discovered would have much bigger ramifications than a High school tournament.

The night after their first win at regionals the soccer club had a party at Kazuto's house. Nothing too wild given they had another match the next day, everyone was sober, and most were sore. Kazuto's little sister ambushed Daisuke on his way back from a bathroom trip and soon the two were laughing about something trivial.

"Sorry," the girl said "I just never thought that I'd be here talking to one of the top footballers in Japan! In my house!"

It happened again: time slowed around the boy, power flowed through his veins like blood. Words came to his head unbidden, as he chose what to say. _Just wait until I'm number one_ fought with _I'm also one of the top students_ and a few others, but instead Daisuke went for the most immediately gratifying option.

"Soon enough you'll be sucking the cock of one of the top footballers in Japan." he said aloud, deciding their mutual destiny.

She looked shocked at his boldness, normally the girl would kill him for even suggesting something so lewd. In the place of anger her face was adorned with a light blush and the sophomore grabbed the front of his shirt as she led him back to her room.

"I've never done anything like this before. I'm not sure why I am now." she confessed as her hands shot to his waistband and helped him ease out of his pants.

"You'll do great." he reassured her. Still, she was normally a bit of a prude, and had not gone beyond kissing with her ex-boyfriend. Knowing all this, Daisuke also was certain he'd be successful from before he'd uttered the words. Anything he said in that slow-mo. state was bound to happen, it was only his choices that were restricted.

As her warm mouth tentatively closed around him Daisuke quickly grew to full length. If he could learn how to control this power then the world was his oyster, and he would do whatever, and whomever, he wanted.

Looking down at the girl servicing him, fantasies flew through his head each more depraved than the last. He would make all of them a reality and enjoy his life to the fullest. A tongue crushed up against his rod still in a wet mouth as her head bobbed; he would start with claiming the virginity of the girl with his cock between her lips.

He grabbed her head and held her in place as he came, she protested by opening her mouth, letting his seed fall back on him.

"Why did you do that?" she asked "I can't believe I swallowed some of it."

Daisuke felt his world slow again "You won't believe a lot of the things we'll do tonight."

She hushed him in denial, but he knew. With one careless comment she had given herself over to him, and he was going to take her, enjoy her body to the fullest. She just didn't realize it yet.

* * *

Three Months Ago:

At three o clock on a lazy Thursday Daisuke found himself in a maid café, watching his next intended target. Sakura, his former student council president, was now forced into this degrading job to pay her way through college. Which meant he knew where to find her.

The two had never gotten along since middle school, and her position of power had only aggravated that divide. It wasn't like he was a real trouble maker in High school, he had a reputation for partying but kept himself well enough behaved on campus. That hadn't deterred the girl from scolding everything from his uniform to his grades, and she openly ridiculed him in front of the class, never letting go of any absence even those that could be explained by football. Daisuke felt she was much like Miyako if someone replace the purple haired girl's libido with pure unadulterated snob.

And boy was he looking forward to having her lips wrapped around his dick.

The plan was much the same as for all the others: find an excuse to talk to the girl, exaggerate some element of himself that the girl was not expecting, feel his power well up inside him, use magic to get the girl to accept a date, show the girl a fun time, and use his power to seal the deal if needed.

It had worked a dozen times before, but not this time.

He'd miraculously "found" Sakura at a maid café just as they were preparing for a huge fundraiser. Donated far more money to the charity than a startup ramen cart owner rightfully should own, and used that to secure a date with the prude. But Sakura insisted on being resistant to all the normal dating tropes, she ended the date half way though and Daisuke could not manage to land even a simple kiss.

Normally when someone doubted Daisuke he found it easier to use his power, but with Sakura it was impossible. Never one to be beaten, he had found Sakura's best friend who was far more receptive to his normal 'dates'. During some 'intimate interrogation' the gogglehead learned all of Sakura's fantasies, next time he would be her perfect date.

If he could ever get a next time.

Daisuke looked back at his target, she was on break with one of the other girls. The same as she had been since he came in, likely so she could avoid confronting him. Without knowing what he was doing, the brunet felt himself focusing on her, his mind reaching out toward the girls.

The girl and her coworker were splitting a pizza and Sakura was reluctantly putting one of the slices in her mouth. Her look of repugnance switched to joy, and she started apologizing to her friend as Daisuke felt time slow.

"Maybe you should give me another chance too." He wasn't sure where the words came from, and she couldn't hear him anyway, but it worked. The next night he found himself on his second date with his former student council president

No one would describe it as an abject failure. The dinner was nice and the walk in the park was filled with lively conversation, but as they left the movie theater Daisuke felt like he wasn't getting anywhere. Normally he could guarantee getting his cock wet by this point, but the girl would not bite. Even Sakura's perfect date, executing all her fantasies flawlessly could not draw enough of a reaction for his power. He didn't know if he'd get a chance like this again, it was hard enough to get the second one.

Playing it safe was never his style anyway, he needed to take a risk.

During some earlier misadventure Daisuke had managed to ensure that he would never end up in reputational or legal trouble, he'd have to hope that acted as a safety net for his unscrupulous activities.

He took Sakura for a moonlit stroll back through the park, she held his gaze but kept a good distance between them, perhaps in fear He may try to make a move. It didn't matter now anyway. Waiting until no one was around he stared deeply into her eyes before tackling her to the ground. He pinned the unsuspecting girl, using one hand to hold both of hers and his knees to trap her legs as he forced a kiss.

"What are you doing?" she shot at him "I'll scream."

"I'm just going to make you feel good."

"As if you could." She sneered back.

A grin was his answer; he was counting on that response. Starting to kiss her neck his free hand moved to rip her pantyhose open. She was quivering beneath him in fear, already raising her voice. He could feel something lurch in the pit of his stomach, but at this point the only way to fix it was to go forward, praying his power kept him safe and would atone for any damages.

Besides, he wasn't actually going to rape her, she would be into it long before he took her for real.

Despite her struggles his free hand made it to her pussy with little effort, and soon he unleashed himself upon her. Daisuke had a couple different partners in High school, and had been practicing near constantly for a month now, while Sakura had only experienced her own clumsy fingers. His fingers were the best stimulation she ever had, her body reacted pleasantly to his actions in rebellion to her will.

Time slowed and Daisuke found the words he was hoping for.

"You are loving every second of this. You are going to beg me to take you to a love hotel where you will give yourself to me, to use however I want."

She didn't respond right away, continuing to struggle but no longer making sounds. Sakura was confused, did this pervert really think she would fall to him after one orgasm. She wasn't so weak, no matter how good she felt. The worst part was that she gave him a second chance, despite the fact it was Daisuke and she was unsure why she gave him a first chance. They mixed like oil and water.

But then, up until this point she begrudgingly admitted he hit all the right notes. If this was just apparently to rape her, why did he put in so much effort into the date?

Unless … maybe raping her wasn't his endgame? After all, the rest of the night had been perfect, and this felt better than anything she had done herself. Whimpers of pain turned to moans of pleasure as she relived the scene in her head. Looking back, it was all so wild and alluring, did she want this?

He could feel her body grow hot as she began bucking up against his hand. He pulled back before she could coat his fingers in her juices again.

"Wha-what are you doing?" she asked not believing how into this she was.

"Giving you what you really want." he answered, pulling his hard cock out through his fly. She looked at it in equal parts anticipation and fear as he began to rub the tip against her pussy lips.

"Condom. Please." she begged, he ignored her, thrusting his way to the hilt in one push.

He couldn't believe this was her first time, taken roughly on the side of a park path on her second date with her sworn of a month ago. Stockings ripped, panties cast aside, and he not bothering to properly undo his pants while fucking her raw. The thought of her humiliation made him randy, as did her lewd face. The poor bitch didn't even realize how slutty she looked right now.

As a warm cunt continued to caress his member he wondered if it would be better for him to cum inside or if he should make her wear it. He picked the former, loving the feeling of shooting into her while secretly hoping she wasn't on the pill. The old Sakura would be livid at such treatment, but now she loved it. Daisuke had managed to reveal the inner slut hidden inside and if he were lucky maybe he could make this more than just a one-time thing.

"That was amazing" she said as deigned. "Please, we need to go to a hotel next I want to enjoy you more … thoroughly." He smirked down at her, watching the cum still leaking down her leg.

His reply was brief, "You're paying".

* * *

Two months ago:

"I seriously don't see why you are so attached to this cart." Jun said. "Like going from superhero to star athlete to broke food vendor, it feels like I'm watching all of Mom and Dad's plans for you going in reverse."

"Mom would never want me to be a superhero, too much stress on her heart." Daisuke had set up on one of his normal corners when his sister stopped by for a visit. Supporting each other not being a normal pastime of the Motomia siblings, this sudden visit forced the boy on edge. "Besides my dream means nothing if I don't build it with my own two hands."

"That might work in the digital world, but this is business, eat or be eaten, you need a trump card." She said sticking her nose back into his cart. "So which one is it? Which one has the 'special sauce'?"

"Special sauce?" he asked bemused. "They are all my own creation, but the pick of the day is -"

"Not that," she stopped him. "All of a sudden you broke up with your girlfriend, and now you've been bringing girls home constantly. I bet that's how you get ahead, one of these is laced with an aphrodisiac and you sell it out to all the young boys looking to get a bit further with their dates. Now which one?"

Daisuke laughed at the sheer ridiculousness, did his sister really think he would use drugs to get ahead? "No aphrodisiac, is it really too much to think girls might like going out with a dashing young entrepreneur with some pocket money?"

"Since that entrepreneur is you, yes, way too much to think." Jun deadpanned "Don't tell me you have magic sex powers."

Not exactly limited to sex.

His world began to slow down as he felt the chance offered him "I'm just mind-blowingly good at sex, word spreads."

"Ew, I think I'll leave that untested."

It wasn't long after that Jun quit pestering him, buggering off to some more interesting endeavor. When business was particularly slow Daisuke called out to a girl in a suit, he had previously arranged to have perfect success attracting the customers he wanted to his cart and abusing that to meet chicks was a regular activity. The woman looked to be about twenty-three, right out of college, or perhaps an intern.

Her face turned sour at the sight of his unkempt cart, but the woman was compelled to sample his selection. After reluctantly forking over the money and hesitantly tasting his ramen, her expression flipped to one of bliss and Daisuke felt his world slow down as he expected.

"If you like those, then how about I give you a taste of my 'special noodle'?"

The girl perked up at that, hurriedly finishing her ramen before following Daisuke into a nearby alleyway. She dropped to her knees, not caring about the damages to her skirt, and enveloped his cock in her mouth, looking up at him with doe eyes. Daisuke placed his hands behind his head, another blowjob from another satisfied customer, it was a dream cum true.

Inexperience shined through, the girl mostly kept the head of his cock in her mouth with a light suction while stroking his shaft with her hand. Not wanting a cheap hand job masquerading as a blowjob Daisuke decided to take what he wanted. Fists full of soft hair, he started roughly fucking her mouth. She wouldn't complain, if anything being used like this turned her on even as he started to bruise the back of her throat. Her amateur mouth tried desperately to adjust to the intrusion, squeezing and licking his cock in a way that sent shivers of pleasure down his spine.

"If you don't want to wear my load back to work you better swallow it." he offered the ultimatum as he came close, with a few more thrusts he unleashed in her mouth. Her body convulsing in pleasure as she swallowed.

Then time slowed down again for Daisuke, and he saw a list of fantasies play through his options. He'd not had this much freedom before, and was unsure if he'd be able to see them all before his time ran out. Feeling the moment start to pass, the gogglehead picked one he only saw in doujin's before, believing it impossible.

"You are now my bimbo; the only thought in your head is pleasure."

She looked up at him in worship as all thoughts drained from her head. "Like yeah, of course." He felt himself hardening.

He barely remembered to lock up the cart as he rushed to bring his new toy home. Daisuke had long since abandoned hotels, instead using his power to make both his family and his girls ambivalent to him just using his room. This current one wouldn't even care if he fucked her in a shack in the woods, she let him do the thinking.

He took her for hours, claiming all her holes and covering much of her body in his seed. Throughout the experience he could feel his power kick in; mind-blowingly good sex made an excellent catalyst. He mostly made small sexual changes: improving his endurance, increasing his sperm production, reducing recovery time, making his dick one inch bigger.

They kept at it late into the night, it could have gone on longer, but Daisuke liked sleep too much to give it up, power or no power. He ordered his bimbo to wake him with a blowjob, then drifted off into the night.

He spent the next morning playing with his personal whore, but Daisuke wasn't a one-woman man, and she had a life before him. One she refused to recall.

"Where do you work?"

"I'll do anything you want me to."

"Where do you live?"

"Here? Right?" she giggled.

He dragged his hand along his face as she stonewalled him.

"Can you at least tell me your name?"

"That's silly, what do I need a name for?" she burst out in laughter.

Very not good. Last night had been some of the best sex of his life, but did that really matter? If he had completely wiped her memory and reprogramed her, was it any different from killing who she was before? The thought turned him on, and that terrified the gogglehead even more.

"Wow little bro, you sure know how to pick them. I think she's being honest." Jun said butting in to the conversation. Daisuke had made his family ambivalent to his actions, but not his fetishes. Whatever. Right now he could use the help.

The boy summarized as best he could, leaving out the supernatural phenomenon. "It just seemed like something she was into, but now I'm not so sure."

"Still learning how to control those magic sex powers? It should be easy to pawn her off on some random guy then."

He wasn't going to pawn her off on someone, what would they do to her? Turn her into a prostitute? Daisuke hardly trusted himself right now he wasn't going to trust some bloke on the block.

"I totally have full control over my magic powers." he bantered back, but he didn't that was the problem. He didn't know all of the consequences when he took an action. This was not his first mistake, only the hardest to fix.

Laughter was her answer, and an idea formed. It was risky, and sinful, and if he failed he might burn all his bridges and move to China. But at this point Daisuke was convinced it was faster to keep digging his hole and come out through the other side anyway.

Daisuke stood up, looked his older sister in the eye and said in a sultry tone. "I'll show you." then he kissed her on the lips.

She started to struggle, and Daisuke had already directed his bimbo to help hold her down. Jun could have put up a fight, a much better one than Sakura did, but Daisuke had a secret weapon. Jun herself had allowed him to gain mind blowing sexual prowess, it only took a few hard gropes to bring send her head atwitter, make her panties wet, and make his world slow.

"You are going to give yourself to me, whenever I want."

His sister stopped struggling, and to Daisuke's joy it was Jun who dropped her own pants as Daisuke's slut did the same to him. As the siblings stood half naked before each other, ready to partake in the wicked taboo, Daisuke once again felt his world slow. He felt the words come to him as the hail marry succeeded. Maybe he wouldn't have to move to China after all.

"I have full knowledge and control over my magical powers."

Information popped into his head out of nowhere forcing the gogglehead to sit down lest he collapse. Thankfully his girls kept going, his bimbo laying kisses on the back of his neck as Jun straddled him and began bouncing on his cock. He had a most pleasant distraction when mulling over his situation.

His power was based on disbelief, and the shattered expectations therein. Take, for example, that first football game: Kazuto didn't believe they could win the game or even score a goal. Once they scored a goal was it really that hard to believe they could win the game? By building upon smaller miracles he could create a larger one.

It had two weaknesses. For the first: it could not be directly chained, winning the game had not allowed him to win the tournament, but if they had they won without Daisuke invoking his power then he could have used his power to win the championship. It could be indirectly chained: if, say, he had won the game legitimately and used that to win the regional tournament then Daisuke could still use the fact he was Captain of the team that won regionals as a catalyst for some other miracle, say making the national team.

The second weakness was that it played on the beliefs of others: If someone was completely in awe and believed he could do anything, then he would be able to do nothing. Or if they could not see any link between the two miracles he would not be able get the one he wanted: a team down by a hundred goals with five seconds left will not win even if they do score a last minute goal.

This was the problem he had with his 'bimbo'. In the moment of an unprecedentedly intense orgasmic high from sucking a random boys cock, her mind could believe any fantasy he wanted her to. Outside that moment she could not reconcile her bimbofication with her life before Daisuke. The only explanation she could think of for her sudden and irreparable change was that the sex had overridden her to become a new person.

He'd been lucky before: with Sakura he'd been her perfect date, her mind had little trouble accepting that if her perfect date was raping her then maybe she had a rape fantasy. With the other girls he'd taken it had been a onetime thing, their minds could write it off as an experiment. With Jun, she'd been able to accept he had magic sex powers, so even incest wasn't off the table if he was forcing it.

Daisuke brought himself back to reality. He started to thrust up to match his sister's bounces, letting them both indulge in incestuous pleasure. He forced his hands up her shirt and bra to fondle her tits as she screamed his name. He would take all of her later, her needy mouth, pussy, and ass would be molded to the shape of his cock for retribution to her childhood schemes. But for now she was just a distraction.

His world slowed as Jun reached orgasm. "You are going to give yourself to me whenever I want, you won't care why, and are aware of your sinful actions so you won't tell anyone or lead them to figure out what we do."

This one would work, and the thought of his annoying older sister forced to become his on demand sex friend pushed Daisuke over the limit. He shot his cum into the deepest part of her womb, reveling in her clenching walls. Then he pushed his sister off as he got up.

"Slut, do you have your purse?" she nodded. "We're going out then." he said redoing his pants.

It was obvious, now that he thought of it. In her purse was a wallet and in that a name and address. At her apartment there had thankfully been someone waiting for her, who could hardly believe she made her way home safe and 'unharmed'. By reaching out Daisuke made sure the former led to the latter, and looked on in relief as Mikoto took over and his bimbo disappeared.

The relief of success didn't stop him from sprinting until he was two blocks away. Suddenly the boy was hit with an adrenaline high. That man was likely her boyfriend or husband, and he'd managed to steal her away, completely warp her and give her back when he was done. Sure this would mostly count as a failure, but now he knew how to succeed, and even the auspicious Jun was at his perverted mercy. Without thinking his feet brought him outside the apartment complex where the Yagami's lived.

Hikari Yagami, his eternal conundrum. He had spent many a night holding himself back from her while he discovered his power, too afraid of unrecognizably changing her to act. Somehow forcing himself to believe she would be the last girl he took, that for her he'd settle down. Become a world famous noodle mogul, sweep the financially stressed girl off her feet, have a family (three kids a dog and a hamster) and live happily ever after.

But now he had full control and could do nearly anything he wanted. She had tantalized and teased him since Elementary, and he knew now as he knew then that he wanted her to be his forever. And he could make her devoted only to him.

It would be slow going, at first he would have to build it from the ground up: a Hikari Yagami that could see herself becoming the sex kitten of Daisuke Motomia. A Hikari Yagami that would defer to him on almost everything, but still present her opinion and condemnations. A Hikari Yagami happy when he was happy. A Hikari Yagami who would actively seek out other girls for him. A Hikari Yagami that could be his true soulmate she was always destined to be. All of this would have to be reconciled with the Hikari Yagami that currently existed up there in that building.

It would take months, but what was a few months when it led to his entire future?

"What am I waiting for?" he asked himself walking into the building. Boy, did he hope she was home.

* * *

Two Weeks Ago:

"Oh hey Daisuke, I was expecting someone else." Hikari said, letting him in anyway. She always let him in, he made sure of that day one. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't help it I always want to see your pretty face." she playfully laughed off his attempt at flirting. That was a bad sign, He'd made it so her worst reaction to his flirting was playful laughter, if she was resorting to it off such a lowball then she must not want him here.

She led him into her room, a good sign. After he'd used his power to have her start doing that, he made her think of her room as a metaphor for her mind: It was her sanctuary and when she was in there she would be open, and her trusting him in her room was her trusting him with her very being.

In here they had all kinds of conversations. Some of them were targeted, Daisuke would steer the conversation toward what kinds of boys Hikari found attractive, what she thought about relationships in general, even how she saw herself and him as they left High school and set off on a new chapter. Other times he would let the conversation flow naturally, and be content with what he could learn and manipulate.

Currently he lay on her bed as she sat on a chair looking away from him. Daisuke liked the irony, she would pretend to be the shrink while he was the one rifling through her head. It was like that when he made one of his greatest breakthroughs, her hidden desire to rebel against her parents, which he warped to his advantage with his power.

Her parents wanted her to be a conservative bride, so he turned her rebellion into a desire to be in a depraved casual open relationship. Her parents wanted her to be with a guy who treated her with respect, so she now desired to be with a guy who degraded her. Her parents wanted her to be with a successful man like a doctor, so she desired to be with a partner who had an uncertain future.

Daisuke also focused on the part of her that wanted to be the perfect wife, obedient and loyal. He exaggerated those traits too. She would be faithful to only him even as she rejected standard monogamy. She would be obedient to his most sinful desires.

Focusing on these opposing forces in her, he made it so both of them pointed to his perfect outcome. Soon enough Hikari saw herself as the type of girl who would do anything for her one and only, even as she encouraged him to fuck half of Tokyo.

But it wasn't enough, he'd still need her to focus her attentions on him if he wanted her to be ready when the time came. And he had to be vague too, a sudden fixation on him could overwrite some part of her identity. Instead she needed to like someone like him, and then he'd narrow that category until he was at the forefront as her number one man.

At the start it was general assertions, she would like boys who were athletic and funny, as most girls did. Flirting with her was a plus, because that meant they showed interest in her. There was a small part of Hikari that didn't understand why a boy would show interest in her, and he inflated it so that she felt only someone who loved her could.

Her mother was infinitely useful here, and Daisuke made sure to bring Yuuko into his web as soon as he could. If Yuuko scolded Hikari for hanging out with the "Wrong boys" then Hikari would instantly be more attracted to them. It was one of the edges Daisuke gave himself.

Hikari was also compelled to question her recent behavior: Why was she letting him in and sharing so much with him? Why did she suddenly want him in her room? If she let a boy into her room, it must be because she trusted him and wanted them to spend intimate time together, right?

It was always a work in progress, but soon Hikari was looking at him differently.

Then came a big win, he left some doujinshi behind and 'convinced' a protesting Hikari to read through them to set her mind into a more depraved state. When he found them again one comic was far more warn than the others, it portrayed a High school girl who was forced to become the slave of her perverted friend.

Daisuke's mind became enraptured with the idea of Hikari kneeling before him, uttering a submissive 'Yes Master' before taking in his cock and blowing it like her life depended on it. He immediately set about reinforcing this fetish in the girl, not believing his luck. Could he really turn Hikari into his own sex slave?

There was something within her that reacted stronger than expected, and now he could feel that she was close to popping. To finally surrendering to his desires. When she did, she'd go from zero to a hundred in a week, and Daisuke would be able to enjoy the full attentions of his slave and anyone else he wanted.

If all went well he'd take her at the party tonight, and never be without her again. He just needed to lay a bit more ground work.

Daisuke looked out to her bedside table and planted something on top, then he unveiled his 'discovery'.

"Hikari what's that?" he asked, pointing to the clear dildo now occupying the space beside her bed. It was a trick he used once before, 'discovering' the doujinshi and asserting they were hers.

Hikari blushed, "I don't know how that got there"

"I think it's obvious" he said, ignoring the fact he just put it there, using her shock to slow his world.

"Hikari, are you really this desperate for a real cock? You are so naughty." it was a statement, implanting the desire inside her.

He grabbed the dildo and placed it in front of her lips, "Show me how much you want it."

She hesitated, but soon her lips opened and began she began fellating the fake cock. Bobbing her head up and down, sucking and licking what she could fit in her mouth like she had seen in her pornos. Hikari was perfectly aware that this was not what friends did when they were alone, but what did it matter? She was desperate for a cock, and if she was willing to let the gogglehead in her room she could trust him with knowing that much. Plus he wanted her to do it and it was fun to flirt sometimes.

"Hikari what are you doing?" Daisuke taunted, "Look at you wasting your time with a toy when you have the real thing right here." He patted the tent in his pants, already erect from the show and the promise of more. "If I were to whip my cock out, would you give yourself to me?" a test phase he implanted, when he asked if she would give herself to him she would respond one of three ways.

Time stood still as Daisuke waited for her response, the slowness aided by his power reminding him he could take her now if he wanted. But if all he wanted was sex he could have done that weeks ago. No, he wanted his perfect victory.

Her pause was good though, it meant she was seriously considering it. She was so close he wanted to just throw her down and fuck her, but he needed to be patient. She needed to come to him, lest he risk breaking her like he did his bimbo.

She shook her head, one hand moving to rub her crotch; his signal for a rejection but moving in the right direction. That was a shame, he wasn't sure what the issue was if she were willing to blow a toy in front of him at his order. He might just tighten up all her reigns to be safe.

"Why not" he asked, it worked before, if she would say she wasn't ready for sex or didn't feel that way about him he'd know what he needed to work on.

"Takeru," Hikari said, reluctantly pulling the dildo out of her mouth. "He'll be over soon."

She had mentioned something like that. Her common sense still wasn't letting her fuck him with the chance of being discovered. It was also best for him if Takeru never found out he was there. Imagine what he could do with the blond's disbelief of seeing his best friend turn into Daisuke's private sex slave overnight.

Daisuke smirked as he made to leave, if this was his only problem he would be able to take her tonight. He could hardly wait.

"You're still going to the party tonight, right?" he asked

"Wouldn't miss it." she said, not caring that he had only been there for about ten minutes.

"I'll be thinking of you the whole time, waiting. I hope you will be thinking of me too, especially when you use that" he motioned to the toy.

"I'll be sure to give you some good thoughts." she laughed. The gogglehead left it at that, unable to wait for tonight. For her he wouldn't even get laid in between.

On the way home he noticed a commotion and spotted a familiar blond tuff of hair with a bleeding arm. "Yo, Takeru what happened here? What's with the crowd? What happened to your arm?"

Daisuke immediately regretted it, realizing he didn't have an excuse for being here without his cart. Thankfully Takeru was in a hurry to see Hikari, poor boy didn't even know what he was about to lose.

* * *

Three hours ago:

Hikari never arrived at the party, and refused to let Daisuke in her room next time he came over. Her mind remained locked to him, and he was inches away from forcing his way through.

Remembering how close she was to submitting was what calmed him down and prevented the gogglehead from doing anything irreversibly stupid. From what he managed to learn, something had happened on the weekend that had drained her, and she didn't have the energy to deal with him at that moment.

Which would have been fine, but Hikari was also out the next weekend, and away every day that week, or hanging out with Takeru or one of the others so he couldn't properly talk to her. It didn't take long for Daisuke to get the impression she was ignoring him.

It was Friday again, two weeks after he had gotten the closest to his perfection. He went to her house early, knowing full well Hikari was still at school and he'd only find her mom. The house was on fire and Yuuko was his emergency phone call, he needed to start doing damage control.

"Daisuke, what a surprise" Yuuko said as she let him in. She hated him, but he had already had her wrapped around his finger anyway. "Hikari's not back from school yet, your time would be better spent elsewhere." She was not subtle, but he didn't care. He'd actually made her this hostel as a vehicle of directing Hikari's rebellion. A willing pawn only acting unwilling to advance his position.

"Yeah, it seems she's never here anymore." he returned.

"That's what happens when you focus on your future, you get busy." but Yuuko was unable to hide her worries from him, as he previously ensured. The woman elaborated after the snide comment "I am worried about her though, she spends way too much time with that Takaishi slacker, I think she's lying to me to sneak over to his house. You know his mom's never home, and probably keeps a lot of spare alcohol around for all those young men she brings home."

The power of her statement washed over him, "You think Hikari's spending all this time drinking, with Takeru?"

"I would like to trust her more than that. But it's motherly instinct, I know he's corrupting her. After I spoke with him he at least had the good graces to stop doing it in my house. But Hikari would trust him with her soul, for some reason. I know he's trying to steal my baby."

This could be way worse than he thought. Daisuke remembered what Hikari had told him when she'd been unable to give herself to him: "Takeru". This was the first time Daisuke realized how much miss Yagami seemed to despise the boy, all the stranger from how much she liked him as a kid. One by one more pieces fit into place.

Takeru was athletic, flirty, made Hikari laugh, and was apparently disapproved of by her mom. She had trusted Takeru and let him into her room since she was eight, unlike Daisuke, Takeru faced no High school embargo from it. With no job and no post-secondary education his future was the least certain of their friend group. Every trait Daisuke had used to try and pull Hikari toward him may have pushed her toward his rival. Even worse, traits she had liked he didn't reinforce, such as artistic, also pushed in the blond's direction. And Takeru had been just as absent from the party that fateful night as the object of his lust. The conclusion was obvious:

Hikari didn't refuse him because she was afraid of being found out, she rejected him out of loyalty to the boy she liked more.

The last trait Daisuke had reinforced seemed very dangerous now: her desire for a real dick. Had she taken the plunge? It would explain why they skipped the party. But Takeru was a virgin, and Hikari still shy. He held out hope they were only dating, and felt certain that the angelic Takeru was not playing to her sinful fantasies. If that was the case, then Daisuke still had a chance to pivot Hikari's affections.

It would require more daring on his part though. He would have to push Hikari off a cliff and hope he could attach a parachute before she hit the bottom. All this waiting wasn't his style anyway, even for Hikari he could only wait so long before he need to take direct action.

Daisuke looked up at Yuuko, "What is it you have against 'underachievers'? Could it be that you used to like those kinds of boys?" a blush, and the world slowed down. "Could it be that you would do anything for my cock."

"That's preposterous it's just this kind of thinking that-" she stopped as he whipped it out, still flaccid. It was a disgusting thing for him to do in her kitchen, against every shred of common decency.

The allure was undeniable.

"I have full control of what I do with this, so if you even want a taste you'd better do as I say." he said, stroking himself to hardness, Yuuko shuddered and nodded.

"Strip." he ordered and she started to shed her clothes, she paused when she got to her underwear "All of it."

He whistled as he saw her free her tits and pussy, which she was smart enough not to try to hide.

"Turn around, bend over the counter, spread that pussy, and beg for it." He really got off when people did what he told them.

"Please Daisuke, use that big cock of yours to stuff my cunt better than my husband ever did, I want you so bad, I'll do anything you want."

"Anything?" Daisuke asked as he ran his cockhead against her slit. "Would you even sell out you own daughter?"

She didn't dare pause "Yes, I'll do my best to make Hikari into your slutty little cunt, just please, give me what I need."

Daisuke pushed himself inside her, fucking her as hard as he could. He would almost certainly have to fix her later, but for now he would treat her like she deserved. She was a tool for him, a prop used to secure her daughter. And he would treat her like a tool.

"Man this pussy is so loose, how does your husband even stand you? You're lucky you promised Hikari's tight cunt to make up for this sloppy one." she began to whine "Don't worry, if you do a good enough job on the next step, I'll pity fuck you once in a while." A mother-daughter tag team was one of his fantasies after all.

* * *

Two hours ago:

Hikari entered her apartment to find her mom waiting at the door. "Daisuke's here to see you."

That was a shame, she did sort of enjoy the fact Daisuke had wriggled his way into her life as she was scared she might not see him much after they left High school. That said, Takeru was currently waiting for her to come over, and she didn't want to be late. Hikari had been nice and allowed him to take her out yesterday, all romantic just as she had fantasied as a kid. Now it was his turn to be nice and let them spend their two-week anniversary fucking like rabbits. She didn't know what he had planned, that was the surprise, but she knew it would be amazing, as ever.

"Oh, I have to go out again soon, study group. I'm already late, I just needed to drop some bags off at home. Can you tell him?" Daisuke had an annoying habit of eating up far more time than she wanted him to, and Takeru was top priority right now.

The brunette dropped her backpack and made a show of heading out the door, but her mom stopped her.

"Study group? On Friday? Without your books? I wasn't born yesterday dear. You were going to Takeru's place weren't you."

Hikari felt her cheeks burn but she kept her voice confident "No Mom. Ok, so maybe some people in the study group are going to go drinking after, but we do real work."

"Not buying it. Why do you insist on hiding this stuff from me? It's bad enough that you hang out with him when I know about it."

Hikari lost it.

"Well maybe if you didn't think someone who saved me more times than I can count is worthless just because he's going through a rough patch. And stopped trying to get me to ditch him for your fabled perfect lawyer. Maybe if you trusted him half as much to take care of me now as when he was twelve then I'd feel better about letting you know when I spend time with him!"

The girl opened the door "It's not like I'm spending any more time with him than I did in High school." she lied. "You just think he somehow turned into the worst person in the world over the past four months."

Her mother grabbed her collar and yanked the girl back into the apartment. Yuuko shut the door and stood in front of it.

"Hikari I think I know what's going on, You've met new people and want to try new things, and this boy is manipulating that part of you. Look, I'm going now. Daisuke's in the kitchen, if you care about him at all tell him yourself. Get this long overdue High school drama out of your system and move on, I'll just give you today to do anything you need to get him out of your head. You're in college now, you are better than this."

With that, Yukio left her daughter to choose. What did she mean by get it out of your head today? Suddenly since she was dating Takeru did her mom want her to shack up with Daisuke? The idea of her mom picking her sexual partners made her sick.

Still, Hikari supposed she owed her childhood friend something. It was lunch time, he had to get back to his cart sooner rather than later. She just hoped she could get back to her planned day soon. Even if it wasn't entirely fair to Daisuke, she deserved to be selfish once in a while.

Walking over to the kitchen, she steeled herself for the deed. "Listen Daisuke I promised Takeru we'd hang out and watch bad chick flicks. I don't think you're into that but I'll make-" she paused halfway through, nostrils assaulted by a smell she could not place. A strange puddle of liquid occupied one of the chairs, and she though it odd her mom would leave the kitchen in a state of uncleanliness.

Daisuke noticed her staring. "Oh, that? It's cum, from when I fucked your mom. She loved it." he said a gold glow in his eyes as he smirked at his first crush, "Just like you will when I fuck you now."

That didn't make sense, her mom hated boys like Daisuke and Takeru, she certainly would never sleep with them. And Hikari loved Takeru, she'd played with Miyako when ordered, but she wasn't sure she'd enjoy fucking Daisuke even if Takeru ordered it. Her heart and body belonged only to the blond.

Still her legs would not obey her when he stood up. She tried to slap the gogglehead as he got closer, but he grabbed her wrist in movement. Damn athletes. Then he leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss she both craved and hated. It lit a fire under her skin, rendering her helpless. She was no more able to resist than to stop breathing. But she could not betray Takeru either, she was stuck in the middle like a rag doll.

Like a rag doll, she was helpless to the whims of the man in front of her, he pulled her from the kitchen to her bedroom as soon as he was sure she would not flee. Daisuke muttered something about wanting her first time here. He threw her down and stripped her of her clothes as he pleased. Then he entered her, taking a prize she had forever reserved for Takeru.

Hikari hated how good it felt. Daisuke was fucking her hard and fast from the start; it had taken Takeru a while to use her like she wanted but Daisuke seemed to know all her spots instantly, and knew exactly what button to press to make her squirm. Her pleasure mounted in protest to her whims, and tears gathered in the corners of her eyes as she moaned for more.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you'll be my sex slave. You won't be able to live without your master's cock."

She shuddered around him as he made her cum. First Takeru now Daisuke, how did everyone know her fetish without her telling? She really hoped it wasn't obvious. it was unimportant compared to the pleasure flowing through her body right now. Hikari could not believe she felt this good with someone other than Takeru, but all she knew at that moment was she wanted to feel more, she didn't care who gave it to her.

If not for the adult situation, she almost felt as if she were twelve again: both Takeru and Daisuke were wonderful to her and she didn't care who she married. Or who's Fuckslave she was, as it were.

She came hard around him, and could feel him reciprocating into her, all that yummy cum shooting inside her, overwhelming her mind with pleasure even Takeru could not compete with. Hikari barely stopped herself from passing out.

"I guess you just love me more that Takeru" he told her, eyes glowing. Could that be true? She loved Takeru with her very being, all of her fantasies centered around the blond, and the last two weeks had been the best times of her life, even without her being able to see Tailmon. And yet everything with Daisuke felt better than any of her fantasies had even hoped. She had even betrayed Takeru for Daisuke and felt no guilt to go along with her pleasure. If she loved Takeru more than Daisuke she'd feel bad about what she'd done, so he must be telling the truth.

Hikari smiled as she gazed upon her new master.

"So will you give yourself to me?" Daisuke asked. She merely laughed.

"I already have."

The gogglehead relished her words. Now she was his, not Take-dorks, and she would fulfil all his pubescent fantasies and more. "Suck your master." he smiled and pulled out of her, laying himself on the bed with his hands behind his head. "No hands." he added looking down at her in anticipation.

Rolling herself on top of him she slid down his body down his until her face met his member. She licked, lapping up their combined juices as he hardened, then she took as much of it in her mouth as she could, licking and sucking as she went. It was eerily reminiscent of two weeks ago when that dildo appeared. Silly Daisuke, if he had just used his cock instead they could have been doing this earlier.

She reprimanded herself for thinking poorly of her master. He was so smart and amazing, clearly he planned on letting Takeru take her so she would know other boys just weren't as good. In penance she took as much of his cock into the back of her throat as she could. She couldn't fit it all, but he seemed to like the feeble attempt, so she repeated it often.

Bobbing her head up and down, she looked up at him with worship. She so badly needed to know she could make him cum, to feel his seed squirt in her mouth, or all over her if he preferred. She went as deep as she could, then pulled up to let her tongue play with his tip.

"Swallow it Slave." he ordered as he basked in her attentions. That meant he was close, and she worked harder in joy. Knowing she could cause him bliss got her so hot she came without even touching herself.

She was right, and enjoyed swallowing her reward. He didn't tell her to stop, and she knew he'd at least want to be hard again, so she kept working, enjoying the warmth and wondering if she'd be able to taste his cum again immediately. A hand tangled in her hair and pulled her up until he could plant an open-mouthed kiss on her lips.

"You have no idea how long I wanted that to happen." he said, dreamily.

"Anything for you Master." Hikari then let him move her to their next position. She lay on her front with her legs slightly spread. just enough he could fit his dick between them and into her pussy as he lay on top of her. His arms pinned hers down.

She loved this position, the way it felt like Daisuke was using her like the sex toy she deserved to be. She was sure to moan out her praise, stringing together enough coherent words to thank her Master, and beg for him to cum. Every thrust set waves of pleasure through her body as he dominated her, fucking her into willful submission as she came again and again. Sex with Daisuke distorted her very awareness of reality, it could have been an hour or less than a minute, she just couldn't tell.

Far too soon for either of their liking Daisuke pulled out, shooting his thick, amazing load all over her offered back.

"Fuck Hikari, I've been with dozens of girls and none of them feel half as good as you." he said as he collapsed beside her, one hand on his semi erect cock.

"I'm glad." she said "But don't go giving up those girls on account of me. I want a man who fucks whoever he likes and comes home and uses me if he gets bored." She was unaware that he already knew this, or that he had been the main driving factor in her fetish.

"Anything for you, Slave. Now here's what's going to happen, I'm going to play with you and cover you in cum some more, then we'll invite Takeru for a show."

"Ok." Why did master want Takeru? Was he going to punish the other boy for his insolence in trying to date her? She hoped not, Takeru was still her friend and she didn't want him to suffer. Unless it meant the three of them would play together in some perverted scheme, then Takeru would be to her whatever Master Daisuke wanted him to be.

* * *

Now:

Takeru did not believe a two-week anniversary to be a big deal, but when he was with Hikari everything was a big deal, even mundane things like walking her to school. And now she'd even started letting him actually date her, fulfilling an ages old fantasy. He had to properly thank her for the occasion. He'd spent all morning setting up, and had waited for his beloved to arrive to share what he hoped was their most intense night yet.

And waited

And. Waited.

It was unlike her to be late, especially to a sexual encounter. He sent her a text to make sure she was okay, and when she responded it was almost all gibberish. All he could make out was she wanted him to go over to her place. Moving his entire set up would be impossible, so he reluctantly started out by himself.

When Takeru reached her apartment the door was unlocked, and a text told him to come to her room. He couldn't fathom why the sudden change of plans, but had a pretty good idea it involved Hikari and minimal clothing. Her bedroom door was open a few inches, and he decided to sneak a preview so he could better prepare for whatever game she had planned.

At least he was partly right.

Hikari was waiting for him on her bed nude, save the cum stains covering her body. He just wasn't expecting to see her riding an equally nude Daisuke as he peered in. The gogglehead was groaning in pleasure as Hikari rolled her jizz covered ass up and down his cock.

Thankfully, the pair did not notice the blond, and (in shock more than anything else) Takeru did not draw their attention to him. Managing to keep his cool, no matter how strongly he wanted to go over there and punch Daisuke's lights out, a few more seconds to plan may make the difference; especially as he noticed the pairs hopes. Hikari's were straight forward, if notably skewed:

 _I hope I can please Daisuke more_

 _I hope he builds a harem_

 _I hope he'll be a good master to me_

 _I hope he fucks me more_

 _I hope Takeru shows up for Daisuke_

 _I hope Daisuke cums soon_

Most of them were similar to the ones she shared with Takeru whenever they were in the midst of a particularly heated embrace. Daisuke's hopes were far more sinister and informative:

 _I hope I can make Hikari mine forever_

 _I hope we can startle Takeru enough for my power to work_

 _I hope Takeru will turn into a willing Cuck and help me seduce girls_

 _I hope I can control Hikari_

 _I hope I can turn all the other girls into my slaves too_

Daisuke had 'powers' too? That would explain how they ended up in that tryst. If the hope was that he could use his powers on Takeru, then did that mean it wasn't certain? Takeru's own powers needed some level of cooperation, did Daisuke's work on surprise.

The blond took a second to access the situation. He refused to believe Hikari willingly betrayed him. She loved every second with him and never wanted to be anywhere else more. Her hopes were clear as day to him, and never were they ever filled with romantic or sexual thoughts of others. Then was this on Daisuke? Ever since Takeru could see the hopes of the gogglehead " _I hope I hook up with Hikari_ " or some variation was prominent. if Daisuke's powers were anywhere near as world altering as the brown haired boys hopes suggested, then Takeru could see him falling for temptation.

Takeru's own powers were, quite obviously, based on his crest of hope. He had never seriously considered before that others may also have powers based on their crests or how such powers might work. If so what was Daisuke's? Courage? Friendship? Both? How did they work? Takeru strongly considered going home and trying to contact the others. If Daisuke had powers than the others might too, and there was no way Taichi or Yamato would let this play out.

With numbers on his side and a friend hoping for his victory Takeru was certain to win, alone he was near powerless. The only thing stopping his strategic retreat to certain victory was a long sultry moan from Hikari.

He would not leave her behind to Daisuke's clutches, Taichi and Yamato were out of town for school, it would likely take hours before they could get here and those were hours Hikari would spend at Daisuke's mercy. The blond's entire body tightened thinking about the horror she must be in.

In that case Takeru would risk life and limb to save her from this downward spiral. He hoped the Daisuke's power relied on others surprise the same way Takeru's relied on others hopes. If Takeru could see all Daisuke's plans coming, he might just be able to get Hikari out.

He entered the room and glanced lazily at the obscenity before him. "Hikari, I really wish you would have talked to me before planning something like this. It's not really my thing." he kept his voice a deadpan, refusing to address the audacity of the situation.

Daisuke went oblong, not expecting that measured reaction, good. Hikari didn't seem to notice it was strange.

"Takeru, can't you see Master Daisuke's dick going up my butt! It feels so good! I wanna, wanna!" she shuddered in the way recognized as orgasm. Takeru quelled the pain in his heart, he was doing this for her.

Swearing under his breath, Daisuke focused back on Takeru "It's not something we are doing for you. Hikari's my slave now, she'll do anything I want her to. I decided to give you a show before I took her away from you, since you never got to experience the real fun."

What did that mean? Takeru shook his head, no time to get lost wondering. He played it cool.

"Oh, are you sure? I mean I think I know Hikari better than you do, I bet I could snag her right back in no time flat."

Daisuke laughed, in his head he'd probably though he'd won, confident of his magical hold on Hikari and Takeru's inevitable defeat at trying to break it. The gogglehead always did fall for his taunts, no matter how obvious. "Go ahead," he pulled out of Hikari's ass and sat in a nearby chair "I'll let you have my sloppy seconds, just this once. Make the most of it."

Hikari moved to all fours, shaking in disappointment at having her master pull away. She was obedient though, so she presented herself to Takeru. Hoping that her master renting her out would not be a common occurrence. She wanted him, not any other guy, even if she would have said the same about Takeru three hours ago.

All hopes in the room were aiming for his failure, but Takeru had already formulated a plan as he dropped his pants and stood behind his once girlfriend. Before he entered her as he had so many times before, the blond bent over and whispered in her ear, so softly that Daisuke couldn't hear him. "I know we've done this before, but don't you want to feel better? Better than with Daisuke even?"

In her fuck drunk state pleasure was the only thing that really mattered to the girl, the offerings of more, even from an adulterous source made her body quiver in anticipation.

 _I hope I he makes me feel even better than Daisuke does_

Fulfilling that hope was the most natural thing he ever did, and Takeru took her hard, fast, and splendidly. With every thrust he gave her an orgasm eclipsing the last. Her voice filled the room as her pussy gushed onto his dick again and again. Her arms and legs gave out, leaving the brunette a crumpled pile of desire as Takeru continued to drill her into submission. With a surprising presence of mind Hikari turned her head to look toward her so called master with her lewdest face yet as her best friend gave her the dicking of her life. She'd experienced so many new sensations today, and was eager for more, whatever the source.

 _I hope Takeru becomes my Master instead of Daisuke_

Not the ideal endgame for Takeru, but he'd take it and restore Hikari's sense of normalcy later. In her current state physical gratification was the only thing she seemed to care about, in her mind the one who gave her the most pleasure was her Master. So long as she wanted more he could give it to her. A patchwork fix.

Daisuke was flabbergasted again, how was Takeru doing this? Not only was he chill with what was going on he was actually winning Hikari back. That should be impossible, his powers never failed before. But then he'd never ensured Hikari would be his forever, urgency had forced him to make a move before the timing was right. Did the blond have that strong a relationship with the brunette, that this was a minor incontinence for him?

Reaching out to focus on Hikari with his powers the gogglehead learned none of the miracles he could make were any help to him, unless he wanted to make Takeru so hung the blond would pass out from a hard on. Instead he jumped up and stroked himself to full hardness at the show before him. If he didn't get in there and start playing for real he might lose Hikari for good.

"Don't you _Hope_ Daisuke was restrained, so he couldn't stop this pleasure you feel?"

The gogglehead tripped, and somehow found himself trapped to the chair by a gaggle of bags and purses. He had overheard that one, his mind reached back to a piece of information he had absorbed but never dwelled on: His power came from the digimental of miracles; Takeru must have had a similar arrangement with his digimental of hope.

That was how the blond bastard got her in the first place!

"You're cheating! You can't use your powers on Hikari!"

"Oh, would that be your job?" Takeru shot back pumping a load into Hikari and causing her to convulse so hard the room shook.

"Shut up I'm trying to help her!" If Takeru didn't play his part as loyal cuck then Daisuke wasn't sure he could generate the miracle necessary to return Hikari to a semblance of her former self. At the very least he needed to restrain the blond and try again with Taichi, before he lost all hope of saving her from this depraved path.

"You've helped enough." Takeru sneered. He glanced above Daisuke, and then above Hikari. "Cuckold fetish? Really, a little childish don't you think?"

'How did he know what I was thinking' was the first thing that popped into Daisuke's head the second was 'Damn, I hope Hikari starts licking his balls'.

She did.

Take-jerk could read his thoughts? How was that fair? Okay, classic Daisuke, no thinking just action.

"That's right you caught me I'm a cuck." Takeru looked shocked as the world slowed down. "This has all gone according to plan, I'm still in full control of this situation." A simple cuckold fetish was nothing if it meant he could save Hikari from this monster, he'd change it back later if he needed too.

Knowledge flew into Daisuke's head: Takeru's power worked upon the hopes of others, Hikari had run with Daisuke's earlier scenario from the other side and hoped the gogglehead would get off seeing her being ravished by his rival. Takeru had made it happen. He also knew the blond couldn't see his thoughts, just his hopes. Whatever Hikari's power was, it couldn't manifest at his time.

Most importantly the gogglehead saw a path to victory, he really should thank Takeru as it was the blond's strategy all along. The other boy would resist any plan he made, but Hikari's cock addled mind was still opened to being shocked, and nothing Takeru could do would stop it. In her current state Daisuke might have to make Takeru his slave too, but if he had to endure the blond sucking him off once in a while that was a sacrifice he was more than willing to make.

A look of desperation graced Takeru's face. Maybe Daisuke had hoped something along the lines of making the other boy his slave? He deserved it, for taking away Hikari's free will and putting her in this mess.

Takeru grabbed Hikari roughly and started skull fucking her. One of the girl's hands went to the blond's ass, while the other went to her sopping cunt, reveling in the show they were creating.

"See Daisuke, I always know just what she wants" this, the gogglehead begrudgingly admitted had to be true, even if that information was obtained unfairly, "Rough sex, gentle sex, public sex. You just don't have the balls to read her like a real man."

More like the superpowers to, yet. That could easily be changed. If Takeru were brought under his thumb then Daisuke could obtain everything he hoped for, and all the sinful delights that came therein. Turning an idol group into his harem would be as easy as thinking about it, and he wouldn't have to worry about breaking them.

He switched his primary target.

"That's why she hasn't left my dick since she got a taste, and that's why you'll never have her again." The blond continued his harsh boast, unaware of his rival's schemes.

Daisuke felt himself get harder than he ever had in his life and the words. His mouth stopped, and hated himself for doing so. The logical part of his mind knew that once he ensured victory he could have the two act out any fantasy he wanted. Unfortunately, Daisuke was all about passion over reason. That would just be a fantasy, it wouldn't have the fire of the real deal. He didn't want them to stop.

Instead one hand broke free only to stroke his aching cock.

Takeru gave a possessive smirk, "Look at him Hikari, he likes it." The blond grabbed her hair and forced her to her feet. He then turned her until she was facing the gogglehead and Takeru's own cock was popping out through her thighs, rubbing against her sex.

"Tell him five ways I'm better than him, now that you've had both." The blond ordered his slut.

"Only five Master?" Hikari said playing her role brilliantly. They'd never done any game like this before, it would make an adequate anniversary gift.

"One, Takeru is handsome and smart and every girls wet dream, Daisuke is just that annoying kid from school who won't leave me alone." Takeru slapped her ass in reward.

"Two, he knows what I'm thinking, pushes my boundaries without making me uncomfortable, where you just stumble along blindly with your pathetic dick." a long kiss on her neck.

"Three, he actually knows how to use his cock, instead of just pounding away like it's going out of style. Sex with Takeru is an odyssey, with you it's a short story." he started fondling her tit with his left hand.

"Four, he plays games in the bedroom. When I'm Takeru's slave he makes me enjoy it, uses it to heighten my experience. He'll punish and reward me, he'll make me do things I never would normally do. He doesn't just order me which position to take next." he pushed the tip of his cock into her gushing pussy

"F-five." she shuddered. "Sex with him is so good I always cum in anticipation alone." he started pounding.

Tears were trickling down Daisuke's face, even as he jacked himself. So much of him hated what was going on, how he could be turned on like this. Hated himself for accepting his fate as a worse lover than his longtime rival.

At the same time, it was so hot: Hikari's cutting words as she was split open by a superior cock. Takeru's smug smirk as he enjoyed the heavenly body Daisuke never would again. He was so fucked up, somehow watching Takeru dominate Hikari felt better than when he'd had the girl at his own beck and call. Even as he shot his cum into the scene before him he couldn't stop, turned on further by Hikari's look of disgust at his action and the blond's look of triumph.

"And look Hikari." Takeru said, "That poor wretch is still fighting it. Still trying to change it with his miserable powers. He deserves to be powerless, so he can't stop a true man like me."

Daisuke's eyes widened as he realized Takeru's true plan. The little bit holding back stopped as he tried to do anything to prevent that hope from entering Hikari's head. He was too late; in her impulsive and sex drained state Hikari had hoped that Daisuke lost his powers, and he could feel them leave his body. It was like losing a limb, Daisuke knew what was supposed to be there but when he reached out for it he felt nothing.

"That's better." Takeru said, "Daisuke, you've always tried to compete with me, ever since we were kids. You always bugged me with how desperately pitiful you were. I think this is a fitting punishment, but I'm a merciful person, far more than you. If you don't like it I can always send you back to your cart, with no memories of this ever happening."

The gogglehead didn't quite surrender, not entirely. This was however a crushing blow; with his power his life had been a blast. The entire world had been his for the taking. He had fucked perhaps a hundred girls, and his business was set to take off whenever he wanted it too. Daisuke knew even without his powers his noodles were world class, and his sexual prowess was now legendary, but would he really be able to go forward with his ace card gone? Most of him said yes in classic Daisuke fashion, one tenth of one percent said no, he'd be better off never knowing his ace at all. That was all it took for Takeru to pop him out of the apartment.

Takeru collapsed on the bed, adrenaline oozing out of his body as he relived the high stakes duel he'd just won. It didn't last long; he found himself face to face with one pissed off Hikari Yagami.

"Why did you do that? I thought we could play around with netorare a bit more but then you had to go and ruin it." she looked wonderful angry when she was naked. The hand on her hips only accentuating her tits.

"Sorry," that had been the first time he'd jumped into a situation with no solid plan since he the digital world. Hell, ever since he gained his powers he hadn't really ever been in a situation he had not had full control of. He'd literally put his ass on the line there, and had just wanted to resolve it as soon as possible. In retrospect he really ought to have waited for Taichi or Yamato (or now that he thought about it Sora who would have asked more questions but been easier to convince is intentions were pure). At one point Daisuke had ensured full control, and Takeru had almost fallen alongside his best friend, then no one would have been able to save them.

"-and what was that I heard about powers?"

He jumped up at the accusation "It's not what you think? I can only make you do what you want to anyway so you aren't really being forced. Expect earlier I guess -"

"I don't care about that." she dismissed "Are you telling me this whole time you could have had a twenty-inch-long five-inch-wide cock?" Yeah no, he wasn't doing that. "Or gave me a choker that says 'Takeru Takaishi's Cumdump' and have everyone ignore it? Or fuck me at the dining room table?" those were… much better ideas he had to admit.

"You aren't going to make my life easy are you?" he asked.

"Pfft. I'm going to make your life awesome, Master."

* * *

 **This is likely the only chapter centering around a boy other than Takeru. Next chapter in less than a week.**


	5. Master of house Yagami

**Content tags: Questionable consent, Incest, Slave, Humiliation, Threesome.**

 **I notice now the last three chapters (including this one) have some level of slave fetish, this wasn't intentional, I was aiming to show multiple fetishes from chapter to chapter but originally this chapter and the previous chapter were one. Also, given Tri part 5 aired last week, I would like to point out I am assuming every named character survives the season, I feel it's a safe bet.**

There are many things that an average person can reasonably expect not to say in their life. Takeru was not average, and had said quite a few words about oversized beetles, killer robots, and giant walrus-sheepdog hybrids that the average person would not fathom.

Even so, this was certainly not something Takeru expected to hear himself ever say.

"Hikari can you please put some clothes on so we can break the enchantment on your mother?"

It was especially something he had not expected to say five times, in more or less words.

"No." Hikari had put a finger on her chin as if she were thinking, despite her rapid response. "Look, it will be fine, if you use your magic and she won't care I'm naked."

The blond hid his exasperated face in his right hand. In exchange for 'testing' some lewd applications of his powers on Hikari, he had managed to weasel most of the story out of her. The part where Daisuke managed to seduce miss Yagami was suspect, and Takeru wanted to fix it right away. Hikari was more preoccupied by exploring the perverted limits of his newly admitted power.

"Aren't you my slave? Shouldn't you be doing what I say?" his fingers pushed upward and ran through his golden locks, brushing his hat back in the process.

"I'm a pleasure slave." she insisted using the term for the first time, "I'm a slave for your pleasure, and your pleasure doesn't want me to wear clothes."

In truth, there was a part of him that was just glad she could disobey him. She been so randy since he dealt with Daisuke a few hours ago that he was concerned her head had been damaged from all the magic. Maybe it was, she was only rejecting the normal scenarios in favour of unbelievable ones, he'd much prefer if she complained about not wearing clothes in front of family, instead of wearing too much.

"Couldn't you at least," he paused, not believing he would ever even suggest such a thing, "just put on a shirt and skirt. No underwear, isn't that kinky?"

His girlfriend shook her head, god's cruelty showing in how pretty her sweat soaked hair looked. "I want more, there wouldn't be much point of superpowers if you restrict it to vanilla stuff."

"As. I. Said." he stressed "My power only works on things you hope for, and right now none of your hopes are to make your family ignore us."

She hugged him, pushing her nude body up against his enticingly as she spoke quietly in his ear. "Maybe we could compromise. Relationships are all about compromises right?"

He'd been expecting this; it was quite hard for people to surprise him when he could read all their desires. He would play her game, at least for now "What, did you have in mind?"

Hikari giggled and began to kiss his neck. "We need something I want which also helps with this situation. Here's what I was thinking: If you make it normal for everyone to be your obedient slave when they are inside this apartment, then everyone will ignore anything we do. It's better than making everyone ignore everything individually. Plus, this way I can invite some girls from college down and you can take them with no fuss."

 _I hope it's normal for everyone to be Takeru Takaishi's slave when inside this apartment_

 _I hope this works the way I want it to_

"You have unbelievable self-control Hikari, for a cock obsessed cumdump that is." Could she really so easily manipulate her hopes at will? Despite her machinations she seemed to be missing some crucial side effects about her proposal.

"Thanks Master."

He took a second to think about the situation: His girlfriend of two weeks was now threatening to go talk to her parents naked unless he made it easier for him to seduce and play with girls in her own apartment. How did his life get so screwed up? Right, monster filled computer world when he was eight. Stupid question.

Praying that this didn't backfire a million different ways Takeru activated Hikari's hopes. Then turned his attention back to the nervous girl in his arms.

"Did it work?" she asked.

"One way to find out." he shrugged "Put some normal clothes on."

"Seriously?" she asked incredulous as she moved to her drawers and started to pick out some underwear. "That's the first thing you go for? You could have me do anything, any fantasy that you've been dying for."

"I already could make you do all that anyway." he shot back "Anything except dress yourself, it was the only test that could work."

"Touché" she said now only half naked and going back for the rest. her voice was still as sultry as she could get it. "So what to do now? I'm completely, helplessly, _Hopelessly_ , at your mercy, Master."

"What I was trying to do before, we talk to your Mother."

Hikari was dressed enough, the blond ignored her disappointed looks and opened the bedroom door. There would be more than enough time for sex all night long, he wanted to take care of this before he forgot about it.

Yuuko was cleaning the TV room, she had folded her daughters discarded clothes and placed them on top of the couch unperturbed by the implications they represented. The older woman looked up when she heard footsteps, her face dropped when she saw Takeru, a look of joy turning to disappointment hastily replaced with a strained smile.

"Oh, it's you Master, I was thinking maybe someone else." Master, a sign that his power worked, still ninety percent of Takeru found it off-putting, the remaining ten percent began to harden.

"Daisuke?" he asked. "I hear he came by earlier, be honest. What did the two of you do?"

Hikari walked into the room and saw Yuuko looking a little ashamed, but the woman could not resist a direct order. "Nothing much, at first I tried to talk him out of dating Hikari, you really deserve a husband with a better career path Dear. Then when we were talking he made me admit that I have a soft spot for slackers, and I would do anything for his cock. Then I promised him Hikari if he were to fuck me, sorry Dear, and he accepted."

'Nothing much?' Since when did selling your daughter away for an easy lay with a boy you hated anyway count as nothing much? Takeru might have snapped, if not for Hikari's calming hand on his shoulder. He had to remind himself that she was likely a pawn, Daisuke was confident that he could turn Takeru into a willing slave despite the blond's own magical powers, adamant protests, and foreknowledge of his hopes. If Yuuko was blindsided, then there was no telling what Daisuke could make her do.

He turned to look into his girlfriend's eyes, a burning anger reflecting his own dwelling within. Hikari had actually been affected by Daisuke, while Takeru had been largely immune; she hated this more than he did. Maybe that was why she was so resistant to talking to her mom before, unable to face the reality of her situation. Heart aching, Takeru had a job to do. Lifting his gaze slightly and resisting the opportunity to castrate a now harmless gogglehead, he reversed Daisuke's recent change on miss Yagami.

"More importantly," Yuuko continued unaware of the drama and her newfound freedom. "What are you two doing out of that room? Hikari, are you not taking proper care to satisfy him? I can give you some pointers if you'd like."

The couple were flabbergasted at the abrupt change in conversation, instinctively Takeru began to deny it "We weren't-"

"Oh come now Master, I wasn't born yesterday. If a young man and his slave spend so much time together behind closed doors, it's obvious what happens. But if Hikari is not good enough then we need to do something about it. What good are we if we can't even properly satisfy our Master? It's a central life skill."

"Don't worry Miss Yagami," Takeru said, giving in to his absurd role. "Hikari has an amazing cunt, and she always lets me pop off inside like a good cumdump."

"That's very sweet of you to say. Just let me know if there is anything I can do to help, I do have some experience in this matter." the woman said, not bothering to look at her daughter.

"Actually there was this one thing. Hikari and I were about to watch some porn, but we are a little tired from that workout. Masturbate us while we watch?"

"Of course honey, you two just get set up and drop those pants and I'll take care of both of you." Satisfied, the older woman went back to cleaning until she was needed. Hikari sent him a text, so their conversation would not be overheard.

"My Mom? Really horndog?"

"Hey you were the one who made it happen. Besides, doesn't it turn you on?" he typed out in response. She didn't answer, just blushed adorably.

Finding a video was easy enough, the plot was less than two minutes: A mother finding her daughter fucking some guy, and promising to keep it secret from her husband if she could join in. The rest was dedicated to sex that was, compared to some of the stuff Takeru had done, also pretty vanilla.

Straight forward as it was, Takeru still felt a fire light in his loins, spurred on by the knowledge that with a word he could make his partners reenact the incestuous film. He was further propelled by the soft hand pumping his cock as well as the hushed moans and whimpers of his girlfriend as her mother serviced the couple. Takeru could not help but wonder what was going through the older woman's head; did she think this was normal just because he'd ordered it? Or did she know it was strange for her to pleasure her daughter but thought it stranger to disobey him.

Takeru reveled in the taboo, a situation unthinkable a month ago playing before him now. He wasn't just watching it though; he was writing the script. With a combination of luck, skill, and a little bit of magic the whole world could be actors in his perverse production of pleasure.

The hand on his shaft began working furiously as he pondered. An orgy in the public park with any girl that walked by and struck his fancy? A fuck and chuck with a married woman in her wedding bed? A mansion with maids devoted to his service that he could play with all day?

Or maybe just a heated threesome with mother and daughter, united in the joys of pleasuring him.

He gave no warning when he came, letting his seed shoot out onto the coffee table and floor before him. He ordered Yuuko to clean it up, with her tongue naturally.

She thanked him for the order, like mother like daughter he supposed. Was Yuuko secretly as depraved as Hikari?

Turning to his beloved, he found her face was flush and held a look equal parts relief and frustration, the girl not reaching her own orgasm. Still, he knew she was over the moon this was happening, and he was wondering why he was so resistant to her earlier hopes. With this power he could get laid whenever, however, and with whomever he wanted, and he was damn lucky to have a girlfriend who encouraged that and who's hopes made it all possible. He leaned over and kissed her.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure the two of you go way further than that tonight." he assured Hikari as he pulled her onto his lap. With a quick glance he eliminated his pesky recovery time for good, and watched her spasm as she lowered herself on to his hard cock. He reached around to grab her tits as she arched her back against him in pleasure. Reaching his head over the crook of her shoulder, he watched her mom lick cum off the floor.

"I thought you were getting better about this," he reprimanded his girlfriend when she did not take to immediately thrusting her hips. They had worked on her endurance quite fervently last week.

"It's not my fault," she defended, "You just keep making it feel better and better. My body can't take it."

Yuuko looked like she might say something but Takeru silenced her with a glare. Soon enough Hikari's body calmed down and she began to ride her boyfriend. It was hard for her to move too much with Takeru pawing at her breasts, but his grunts showed her how much he appreciated the cunt riding up and down his cock.

"Yuuko strip." Takeru ordered when she finished cleaning his mess. "Nude, then suck my balls as I fuck Hikari." It was really more Hikari who was fucking him, but Takeru wasn't in the mood for nuance.

The elder Yagami complied immediately, reaching down to remove her shirt. As Takeru watched the show he couldn't help but admire how good Yuuko looked for her age. Her skin may not have had the same glow as Hikari's and a few stretch marks and scars covered her body, but she was still surprisingly tight and free of wrinkles or saggage. If this was what he could expect from Hikari in twenty-five years, then he made a good investment.

Yuuko's head disappeared behind her daughter's body, and soon enough he felt her lips and tongue around his sack. Takeru's pleasure was furthered as he felt Hikari's cunt squeeze him in orgasm. While he could not see them, he knew his girlfriend's eyes were glued to her mother, the audacity of the situation stimulating her as much as her boyfriend.

After all, who would expect good little Hikari to shamelessly fuck a boy in front of her mother. Or alongside her mother. Or, as was certain to happen, to fuck her mother for a boy's pleasure.

Despite the images in her head Hikari managed to power through, pace waivering but not stopping as bliss overwhelmed her again and again. She was intent on making sure he got off too. After all, what good was a sex slave that couldn't even finish her master off? Her very identity was staked on this romp.

Takeru stopped playing with Hikari's tits allowing her more movement while he laid back with his hands behind his head and soaked in the affection of the mother-daughter combo. Hikari sped up her hips emphatically, trying her hardest to make her master proud as her cunt squeezed him. Sensing the situation, Yuuko took both his balls in her mouth and began to juggle them with her tongue, trying to overstimulate his nerves.

Sitting back, he felt his orgasm building at his slaves' attention. Takeru could feel the pleasure overwhelm him, shooting everywhere in his body at once before exploding into Hikari. He could feel her shudder in orgasm as her cunt milked him. Her mother continued diligently spurred on by the new flood coming her way. Yuuko's eagerness encouraged Hikari to continue to wiggle her hips even after her mind long abandoned their physical world.

The feel of his girls milking his still hard cock fed Takeru's post orgasmic haze, and the blond reluctantly ordered the Yagamis to stop so they could move on to the next position.

Hikari lay down on the couch while her mom bent over an armrest to eat her daughter out. Then Takeru got behind Yuuko and started pounding into her as she serviced her daughter. He took her hard, not caring for her pleasure, she was guaranteed to cum at least twice anyway. Instead he enjoyed the pussy of a woman who so vehemently disapproved of his and Hikari's relationship even while she was so wet and acting as their sex toy.

A slap reverberated as he grabbed Yuuko's hips. Being used as a whore was a fitting punishment for the matriarch. Maybe he'd have her beg for the next round, or get her on camera, or-

"I see you three are getting closer." an unexpected voice called out. Takeru froze as fear turned his veins to ice.

"Taichi, what a surprise. Didn't I tell you to phone if you were going to drop by?" Yuuko asked as if Taichi's unexpected arrival was the strangest thing in this scenario.

"Yeah sorry mom" the older boy shot back "it was... unplanned. I'll be out most of the night, I just needed to hook up with a friend last minute."

Takeru couldn't believe the normalcy of the conversation, Taichi had once threatened to shove Takeru's Digivice up his ass if he _kissed_ Hikari, and now the blond was fucking both Taichi's sister and mom and the brunet was acting like they were watching television. Absolutely none of the gogglehead's hopes suggested he as anywhere near mad at the blond.

Slowly, spurred on by an adrenaline rush, Takeru resumed pumping Yuuko as Taichi confirmed he'd be staying for dinner. The family exchanged small talk as the sound of skin slapping skin rang throughout the apartment along with Takeru's grunts. The blond reached a fever pitch, slapping the woman's ass as he unleashed his seed inside a greedy pussy.

Graciously, Takeru allowed Yuuko to 'prepare' dinner, which he insisted instead be her ordering sushi delivered. The blond also objected when she tried to put her clothes back on. Then Takeru joined an equally nude and amazed Hikari on the couch as they calmly stared down a protective older brother.

"So Takeru" Taichi asked as his eyes drifted from his mother's retreating rear to his nubile younger sister. "Do you like seeing my family naked?"

"Can you blame me?" Takeru asked, voice shaking slightly.

"I guess not," Taichi said, moving his hands up to his collar, "Should I…?"

"No!" Takeru yelped "No, that's fine keep it on. Just the girls"

Taichi let out a whistle. "I always knew you had a red-blooded male in you somewhere. To think Yamato was worried about you getting laid, I was just concerned about you getting laid to soon."

Takeru couldn't help but blush, it all felt innocent, like he and Taichi were having a guy talk at the cottage after Takeru had just made out with a cute local who thought him foreign. A heart to heart between Takeru and his surrogate big brother who, by virtue of not being his actual big brother, was far more open about sexual endeavors. At least, any endeavors that did not specifically involve the other boy's mother or sister.

"I always figured you were rather averse to me getting laid, given the part where you would cut off my balls and feed them to me." Takeru said.

"Actually you would have done that yourself," Taichi said with a dangerous glint in his eye, "But that was just Hikari, and just High school. She's in college now, she needs a boyfriend or else who knows what she might get up to at those parties. Lord knows I did. And you're a boy I can trust with her."

That was extremely heartening, coming from someone who meant so much to Hikari. Caught up in all the fear, Takeru hadn't realized how much he sought the older boy's approval.

"Taichi." Hikari shot "We're not, I mean he's not-"

"She means," Takeru said trying to balance the situation best he could, "that I'm only her master here, not when she's at school."

They had decided before to try and keep their new relationship a secret from as many people as possible for as long as possible, but Takeru was unsure if Taichi could tell if they were lying. Did this 'master is normal' thing cover Takeru lying? Either way he told a half truth, to hopefully get around that.

"Oh, right," Taichi said. "and Mimi just fraudulently declared victory over our betting pool then?" Takeru looked away from Taichi as Hikari found an interest in her lap. They had forgotten that detail. "Sora says Miyako gave some pretty good evidence, but they won't let me or Yamato see, so I have some idea what that evidence actually is."

"Busted." Hikari sighed looking over at her boyfriend. Takeru was still half expecting Taichi's goggles to find their way down his throat. The Yagami showed no outward sign of aggression, and Takeru wondered how much of that had to do with his powers and how much was genuine.

Even with the all-encompassing fear Taichi would throttle him, Takeru wasn't about to go lame duck on this. He recalled his earlier promise to Hikari, it was originally meant to be done over the phone, but this would work too. "Hey Hikari, don't you wish we had lube." Her eyes went wide as she absorbed the full implications of his question, without hesitation a corresponding hope appeared above her head and Takeru immediately activated it.

"Here," Taichi said rummaging through his bag. "You can use mine. I doubt I'd use it this weekend anyway." he said as he threw a bottle at the pair. "But Hikari you really should keep yourself better prepared to service your master, what would your friends think?"

Hikari muttered out a small apology, more focused on lubing up her boyfriend's dick than anything her brother said.

"Don't worry about it, she's amazing" Takeru said, not impressed by the way Hikari's family kept getting on her case even if it was her own fault for setting this scenario up. "More importantly I want you two to continue talking like I'm not here. Except don't use each other's names refer to each other as Butt-slut, for brother and Sex-toy for sister."

As he said this Takeru pushed Hikari's hands away from him and pushed her over so her ass was exposed to him. He spread her cheeks as he began to rub the lotion over Hikari's last hole.

"So, Sex-toy, how's school going? The first few months can be rough."

"Tell me about it." Hikari said turning her head to face Taichi. "By week two I thought I was going to die. And then there were kids parting all night, skipping class, and still acing tests."

"Hey it happens; everyone hates those guys anyway. You should have seen my freshmen frenzy" Taichi sighed as nostalgia washed over him "I'm lucky I even passed first year. Don't you go partying too much."

"Partying?" Hikari asked "Butt-slut, I barely survived the work when that was all I was focusing on, although it's getting better now. I think, I haven't seen my grades yet but for the last two weeks I've just started to get it, you know."

"Maybe, but that didn't happen until third year, once I stopped having to take boring classes like intro econ. And now you have other thing to juggle as well, like Master."

"Actually I think he's been helping," Hikari said as Takeru stuck a lube covered finger in her rear. "It's been nice in all the chaos to have some stability in my life."

"Stability is an interesting way to describe unemployment."

Pretending that Takeru wasn't here apparently went for politeness too. Takeru pulled his finger out and lined himself up with Hikari's tightest hole. Maybe Fucking Hikari's ass in front of Taichi would show that gogglehead proper etiquette. Except it wouldn't, because magic. Whatever, it would make Takeru feel better.

"I didn't mean it like that." Hikari shuddered as she felt a cock begin to intrude. "I mean he's always there for me. Has been since we were eight. He's even been there for me more than even my big Butt-slut since you went away for school."

"Sorry" Taichi said in shame as Takeru began abusing his sister's ass "Freshman year was _really_ crazy. One guy went to the hospital after cutting his own balls off crazy. But you were also getting used to High school, I should have come back to check on you more."

Takeru smirked loving the tightness of Hikari's sphincter, he half regretted putting off this incredible pleasure, half reveled in the added joy of doing this in front of Taichi. Hikari's arms collapsed as she tried vainly to focus on the conversation with Taichi and not the wonderful feeling in her ass.

"s'okay, I think I understand now. Plus it made me closer with Takeru."

"Yeah, I see that." Taichi said, acknowledging the rod ramming in and out of his sisters rear for the first time. "Are you two figuring it out okay? Mimi said you two never dated anyone else before, I'm here for advice, if you need it."

"No, Takeru feels amazing," Hikari said as drool leaked out of her mouth and onto the arm rest. She squeezed herself around him and was rewarded by a rare moan from Takeru.

"That's not what I mean" Taichi laughed, "I meant like ideas for dates or if you get in a fight. But since you bring it up, are you sure you're servicing him well enough. I see you get far more out of this than he does."

"But that's what he wants," she protested. "Takeru never lets me just suck him off for more than an hour or so. He always wants to have real sex, and he's just too good. I can't help but cum over and over again. I have been learning how to top so I can let him relax though."

At that suggestion Takeru pushed himself deep inside and the wrapped his arm around her torso. Her entire body tightened, clenching around him so much it was almost painful as he pulled her up so she was sitting on him, and she immediately bent to his will.

"See," she said as her ass began to roll up and down the blond's cock. "I can make him feel good too."

Taichi did see, his eyes were unable to move away from the point where the pair joined. As Hikari squatted on her boyfriend and master's dick her ass naturally loosened as she went down and tightened as she pulled up, Takeru just sat there soaking it in, the incredible feeling of his girlfriend's tightest hole as she pleasured him under her brother's watchful gaze. As if Hikari's ass wasn't already the tightest thing he ever fucked, the whole situation was getting him off really quick too.

"Look at that, my little Sex-toy all grown up and working her ass to make her master cum. I'm so proud." there was no irony in Tacihi's voice. and that set Takeru off. The blond grabbed Hikari by the shoulders and forced her to sit full on his dick. She clenched again in surprise as he shot up into her. Hikari immediately cumming at the feeling of her master's seed in her ass.

"Well I'm sure you lovebirds are dying to have some alone time so I'll leave you be." Taichi said, apparently acknowledging Takeru again.

"Stop" Takeru ordered. He was not blind to the thought bubbles above Taichi's head. Two in particular stood out.

 _I hope they let me escape to my room_

 _I hope I can cum hard before dinner_

"Taichi be honest." Takeru kept his voice as strong as possible as Hikari recovered on his lap. "What were you planning on doing in your room?"

Taichi looked at the pair sheepishly "I was just going to rub one out. For some reason watching you anal my little Sex-toy got me really hard."

"You can call each other brother and sister again" Takeru clarified as a devious idea struck him, "Taichi come here," he patted the floor with his foot. "lying down, face up."

Taichi obediently did as he was told, lying down with his head at the fool of the couch between his sister's feet.

"Okay Hikari kneel over his face and blow me. And Taichi, you eat her ass while she does."

Hikari looked up in fear, then amazement "Thank you." she whispered as she turned around and slid down his body.

"You make her thank you?" Taichi asked incredulous as Hikari's ass began to cover his head.

"Her initiative, now get your mouths busy both of you." Hikari's tongue shot out of her mouth, finding it's practiced way from ball to tip. When it got there Takeru grabbed her ears and pulled her closer, he wasn't in the mood for teasing right now and she got the message. As Hikari's mouth began to bob Takeru looked past it to find Taichi's finger tip's diligently spreading his sister's ass and he lifted his head off the ground to eat Takeru's cum.

He couldn't believe it. Taichi of all people was so subdued and pliant to him. Going eating cum out of his beloved sister's ass just because Takeru asked him to. Takeru grabbed Hikari's head again as he began to fuck her throat, looking down to ensure she could handle the rough treatment with aplomb. It felt good to let loose like this.

It had been quite the stressful day, first he spent hours worried Hikari had stood him up, next Daisuke had acted down right villainous. Then he had to put up with a cock addled Hikari who refused to cooperate unless it led to him getting laid. When he got that under control Hikari's family refused to stop sniping at him and his girlfriend even as they called him 'master'. Forcing those two into these strange pseudo incestuous situations was cathartic and he was going to need to destress all night long.

Hikari let out a strangled moan as he forced her further down his cock. Her hands had already made their way to her pussy as she began to rub herself off. There was no doubt that Hikari was enjoying this perverse scenario even more than Takeru. As the brunette looked up at her boyfriend in worship Takeru finally found himself thankful for her hedonistic side. That she was not only happy for him to use her and her family like this, but that she'd also gladly thank him for it later in whatever way he so desired.

The blond let himself lose control as he embraced his powers. Hikari was already convulsing in pleasure, so Takeru felt no shame as he pulled out and painted her face white.

"You can stop now Taichi," Takeru instructed and the older boy stood up, wiping some of the chosen of hope's cum off his chin. Takeru looked over his head.

 _I hope I can cum hard before dinner._

The hope was still there, and Takeru activated it as a consolation for his leader. "Be sure to think about me dominating your sister while you yank it." Takeru ordered, hey he had to have some fun.

Taichi retreated to his room to soothe his aching member while thinking about his sister doing the same to the blond. Takeru took Hikari to the bathroom to freshen up. He figured there wasn't much point in going again before supper, but maybe they could brainstorm a bit. Hikari was clearly more perverted than he was, and Takeru would be remiss to ignore such a precious resource.

When dinner arrived Takeru allowed the Yagami women to put on aprons, although he wore nothing himself. The blond sat between them, reaching his arms around their backs to fondle their tits as they took turns scooping food into his mouth while stroking him off with their free hand.

Taichi returned for supper looking far more relieved than when he left. The chosen of courage had developed a sudden interest in the way Takeru groped his sister's breasts and the way she giggled as she fed her master. But the gogglehead made no remarks about the abnormal diner, even when Takeru rose to cum all over Yuuko's food.

For desert they had Ice-cream Sundays, but miss Yagami wasn't in the mood for sugar so instead Takeru let her suck him off as Hikari ate her share. The woman continued to pleasure him long after the icecream was gone, desperate for a reward that would not come; she did not deserve it.

Then Taichi did the dishes as Takeru bent Hikari over the table and fucked her, miss Yagami snuck behind the blond pressing her bust up against him and kissing his neck as her hands caressed his body. The threesome continued until there was a knock on the door.

Taichi rushed to get it, but not fast enough to escape. The unsuspecting girl had already set foot inside the apartment, and into Takeru's web.

"Oh, hey Meiko. Did you two have plans?" Takeru asked.

"Yes," Taichi promptly supplied "we were going to go out and hit the town tonight, we haven't seen each other in a few."

"Just the two of you? Not planning to meet anyone else?"

"No, just us."

Takeru smirked, that meant no one would miss them if they stayed home. As much as he protested, Takeru did have a Middle school crush on Meiko and this would be a nice safe depraved environment to take the girl for a test drive. "Meiko, come here and remove your panties and leggings. Taichi go to Hikari's room and get the video camera, it's sitting at the bottom of the closet. Let's all have a great time tonight everyone."

Searching their hopes, he found no opposition from anyone in the apartment. The idea that Takeru could interrupt a long held date to fuck meiko six ways to Sunday and have Taichi film it was perfectly normal to everyone in that apartment. Maybe if Taichi played nice enough Takeru would throw him some sloppy seconds for the rest of the weekend.

It didn't take long for the two to comply, and soon Takeru was setting up his scene. "Hikari, Yuuko, Sixty-nine on the floor. Whoever cums first gets a punishment, and the winner gets a prize. Meiko, brace yourself against the couch and bend over" he used his arms to guide her to the proper position. He then reached a hand down and started stroking her labia as they watched the show.

Yuuko lay down on the bottom, allowing her daughter to crawl on top of her as they began their sinful act. Hikari pulled one hand off the ground to spread her mother's folds as her head leaned in, while Yuuko raised her head to reciprocate, her own hands gracing her daughter's ass.

"Did you ever think you'd watch a mother and daughter fuck in person?" Takeru asked

"No, but then there's been a lot of things in my life I never expected until they happened." Meiko replied.

"I can get you between them if you want." Meiko shook her head, obviously not into other girls. Well she'd eat someone's cunt before the night was through. Takeru would make sure of that.

When Meiko was wet enough Takeru shoved himself inside, forcing her body to quake with sudden pleasure. The girl may not have thought she liked what she saw, but she would not be able to avoid Takeru's magically enhanced sexual prowess and maybe she'd start to associate the pleasure with the scene before her. Or just with him, Takeru was fine with that too.

Taichi must have liked it, the tent in his pants was obvious. Whether that was watching his family in their incestuous tryst or just watching Meiko's tight pussy get fucked Takeru didn't particularly care, He was more focused losing himself in the power he held.

On the floor Hikari shuddered as she buried herself deeper in her mother's sex. Her mother had never had sex with another woman, where Hikari had practiced with Miyako at Takeru's behest. But Hikari was getting off from this scenario far more than anyone else in the room, happily committing herself as a plaything for her master as her family and friend watched and joined in. Yuuko by comparison cared little for the taboo, and only enjoyed the slave play a little, so Hikari had to make up the difference with her tongue.

In the last few weeks Takeru had learned teenage fantasies held little sway on the real thing, this was also true of fucking Meiko. She was not a virgin, but her body was still incredibly tight and Takeru could feel her wet pussy milking his cunt often. She was not ready for a sexual experience like he could provide, barely keeping her wits about her as he thrust into her shaking body.

Reaching under Meiko's shirt to fondle her breasts as he pounded her, the blond made sure her gaze was fixed on the incestuous lesbian show. "You ever want to try it with another girl?" Takeru teased "Your body is so wet and tight right now; I can tell you are turned on." She tried to protest, but Takeru took that moment to cum inside the speckled slut, overwhelming her with pleasure at the very moment her mind pictured just what another girl's tongue on her cunt might feel like.

Meiko's orgasmic shrieks reverberated throughout Hikari's being, setting off the dam of her own pleasure. She whimpered into Yuuko's cunt as her juices baptized her mother's face. Hikari kept licking the pussy in front of her after she finished, for she had not been ordered to stop.

"That's enough. We need a reward and a punishment." the blond turned toward the camera. "Any ideas Taichi?"

The gogglehead was surprised, having not participated in the first round he was expecting to be uninvolved, merely a cameraman. "Maybe… A butt plug for Hikari? That she has to wear for the rest of the night?" It was more of a question than a suggestion. Hikari's face lit up as she ran to her to her room to fetch the toy in question without even waiting for her master's approval.

"Does it count as a punishment if she enjoys it?" Meiko asked, breath still heavy from her orgasm.

"Don't worry, she will hate it too. She just hasn't realized with a butt plug there all night I won't be able to fuck her ass." A cry of disappointment came from Hikari's room. Yuuko tentatively looked over to Tai as she rubbed her own virgin rear.

"Can I get the same thing?"

Taichi shared a conspiratorial look with Takeru "Something in your ass? Sure, as your reward you get to have anal sex with Takeru."

Yuuko looked furious, but Takeru stopped her from retaliating as he led the group into the master bedroom. Yuuko lay down on her back with her ass accessible to him. Hikari had returned with toys, and Takeru shoved an egg shaped vibrator into the matriarch's aching cunt. He then handed the remote to Meiko.

"Feel free to turn it up whenever you want to." he said with a wink. "You can masturbate too, if you get horny." she was bemused he'd suggest it.

Then directing Hikari to lick and suckle her mother's teat he prepared to enter a nervous Yuuko. "Don't worry baby. You are going to love every second of this." Meiko chose that moment to activate the vibe and Takeru pressed forward tearing the anal cherry of his best friend's mom.

Yuuko's eyes rolled into her head before Takeru even bottomed out. The blond didn't bother to stop and let her adjust, he continued to mercilessly pound her tender ass. It was much tighter than her pussy, even if it was nowhere near as tight as Hikari. Still, he could feel the vibrations reverberating through her cunt and into her ass, further enhancing his pleasure.

Screams echoed throughout the condo, letting all the neighbors know all about the miscreant acts taking place. Her entire body was on fire with pleasure she had never felt before, as all her erogenous zones were stimulated. She loved this, even as she knew she should hate it, the sweet torture somehow pushed her even further into the void.

Takeru recognized the sedated look on Yuuko's face as drool oozed out of her mouth; it was the same look her daughter gave when he'd first double penetrated her. If things went the same then the fun would end way faster than he would like, but without anyone else clueing in and hoping for Yuuko to endure he didn't have any way to stop it.

Instead he pushed harder and ordered his slave to do the same. When Yuuko was at the cusp of consciousness he came, ensuring she would shit white as her body was succumbed to unimaginable pleasure

Looking over Takeru found to his joy Meiko's fingers had found their way to her pussy during the brief exchange. That was good, she always needed to be more honest with herself. Then the blond looked to Hikari, who was helpfully hoping her mother would recover quickly so they could continue their game.

"Second round." Takeru announced, pulling out of Yuuko and sitting on the bed. "This time the returning champion, Lady of the House: Yuuko Yagami, will take on the guest with the best: Meiko Mochizuki.

"The game is simple, over the next hour or so Meiko will try to make herself cum as many times as she can and Yuuko will do the same to me. If I cum more than Meiko then Yuuko wins, but if Meiko cums more she wins. Once again a prize for the winner and a punishment for the loser." He looked out expecting to find more resistance, but after that prize all faces were eager.

Takeru removed the vibrator from his partner's pussy and tossed it on the bed next to where Hikari had dropped the rest. "Since Yuuko won the last time, Meiko gets a handy cap, she can use any sex toy on the bed to aid her."

The game was rigged, Takeru could cum as often or little as he liked, but he would pick a winner as events unfolded. He had an idea of a punishment already. He just need to think of a reward.

The older girl happily stripped herself of her remaining clothing. She sat up on the bed as she grabbed a pink dildo and rubbed it on her lower lips. As the fake cock entered her Meiko imagined it was Takeru in her once again. With a guttural moan she remembered the way Takeru took her when she entered the apartment, she'd never cum so much before. The blissful blank look of Yuuko after her reward invade Meiko's mind, and she knew her friend's mom felt even better than she had managed to. The thought of winning that prize for herself pushed the girl even further.

Meiko reached out and found the egg vibrator and it's remote. Continuing to frig herself with the dildo in her right hand, her left turned to vibrator up to maximum and then grabbed and pressed the toy against her clit. The sensations set her off, letting out a cry as she came, orgasm enhanced by the knowledge that this pushed her one step closer to bliss with Takeru.

Across the room, Yuuko was more hesitant. She did not immediately pounce on her master, merely slowly crawling over to him as she debated her next move. What would he want next? The answer came at once as she engulfed his cock between her lips. The thought that this was in her ass a few seconds ago made Yuuko want to retch. But she wanted to win more, and feeding Takeru's depraved desires was the fastest path to feeling that unmatched orgasmic high again.

Bobbing her head up and down his meatstick, one hand teasing and massaging his balls while the other caressed the side of his rear. Calling upon a wealth of experience Yuuko took him down to the base, nose pressing up against his pelvis. She stayed there as she squeezed her throat around his cock. Her tongue wrapped around what it could as she winked up at him silently urging him to cum.

She pulled back to continue bobbing, squeezing all the while, and he chose that moment to finish. His cum pored down her throughout as the older woman chocked. Yuuko pulled back quickly only to be met with more gooey shots to the face, she didn't dare clean herself though. Her cum stained face would likely turn the boy on even more.

Guzzling his cock again to keep him hard Yuuko found she didn't even need to finger herself. The thought of the pleasure her prize might bring kept her wet and ready for him even without stimulation. Once she was sure he would not soften, the woman crawled on top of him. She straddled the blond with her back to him, giving Takeru a view of her round ass. Then she turned her painted face to look at him over her shoulder as she bit her lip and took him back inside her pussy.

Yuuko wasn't about to lose to a kid in her own house. She eagerly rutted her hips up and down the young man's dick. His hands found their way to her ass, and the action made her remember her glorious pleasure. She took his grunts as approval as her cunt clenched down on him tighter and tighter as she redoubled her efforts. She was so desperate for victory she almost didn't notice her competitor's moans get muffled.

While her mother was playing with her master, Hikari had gotten to close to the masturbating Mochizuki, and had been drawn into a kiss by the older girl. At the invitation Hikari's hands had begun to roam Meiko's body, caressing and teasing what supple flesh she could find.

"Hikari is helping, is that fair?" Yuuko asked between moans, trying hard not to sound petulant.

"I don't see why not." Takeru reasoned "Hikari is my sex toy, and she was on the bed."

The matron was too smart to rebut, even though she wanted to argue with every piece of that logic. Hikari was far more than a sex toy and should not be counted just because she was on the bed. But an arduous argument might distract her master and end in her certain defeat, so instead she continued to swing her hips for his pleasure.

With permission granted Meiko took full advantage of her new toy. She guided Hikari's hands down to her cunt to take control of the dildo and vibrator as they made out. As the younger girl pistoned the toy in and out of Meiko, the speckled girl found herself at a loss of what to do with her own hands. At first they went to her breasts, but when Meiko broke the kiss and Hikari trailed butterfly kisses down to her bosom to lick and suckle directly. Desperate for more stimulation her hands staked out what sensitive flesh they found find, landing on the younger girl's nipples.

Meiko felt the flood of orgasm overwhelm her as she tweaked the Hikari's nipples. Was this really something she wanted? Playing with Miyako and Mimi had never been this good, but the thought of Hikari sucking her tits reminded Meiko of the earlier scenes with Yuuko, and the pleasure she felt.

If embracing these strange new feelings got Meiko closer to victory then she would let them burn her to a crisp. She wasn't stupid, it was clear Takeru was trying to make her open to the idea of playing with girls, for what reason she could not fathom. However, Meiko was the only female in the room who had not yet experienced the ultimate pleasure Takeru could bring, and at this point she would eat a hundred cunts if that's what it took. Her pussy gushed in orgasm again at the thought.

With Hikari working her magic Meiko was sure to win. Takeru could enjoy Yuuko's attentions undeterred. It still felt surreal to him: here was a woman who just this morning would have insisted it would be best for everyone if he never contacted her family again, and was now happily bouncing on his cock in the hope that if she could give him enough pleasure he might give her a yet unknown reward. Which at this point might just be the right to be used as a whore for his friends for all she knew. The sheer audacity turned him on, no one else in the world could live out the depraved fantasies he now had at his disposal.

The blond emptied his balls into the brunette as he remembered what Daisuke had made her do earlier. Was Yuuko so desperate that she'd sell her own daughter out for a good fucking? Takeru was pretty sure she would, even if they were both already considered his slaves right now. He'd have to think of a way to test it.

In an attempt to keep up with her competition Yuuko pulled her pussy off Takeru's cock and replaced it with her ass, remembering how quickly he came in her butt before. This had the unfortunate side effect of reminding her body of just how good she felt last time he was in her ass, and Yuuko had trouble staving off orgasm long enough to move her plump rear up and down his shaft. Finding it difficult to please her Master through her own bliss, much as she would have scolded her daughter for the same offence earlier.

With Meiko leaving round seven Takeru decided to call the game. Not before he erupted one last time in Yuuko's amazing ass as a consolation prize. It might be the last she got for a while.

"Meiko wins, Yuuko as punishment go over to Taichi and blow him. Don't stop until I tell you too, if he cums swallow it and start again, if your jaw or throat gets sore just keep going. We need to reward him for his help last round."

Yuuko nodded and crawled over to her son. In truth she did not want to do this, it was one of the last things she wanted to do ever. It wasn't like she had a choice but to obey her master and anyway Takeru had held up his end of the deal when she won and now she was expected to hold up her end. It was only fair. When she reached Taichi she skillfully undid the belt buckle and freed his raging erection. Yuuko tried not to look into her son's eyes as she took him in her mouth. Still, she was going to do her damnedest to get him off, there was no telling what might happen if Takeru learned she was shirking work. He may never give her real pleasure again.

Back on the bed Takeru was arranging the prize. "Since Hikari worked so hard I think it's only appropriate she get some of the reward too." Takeru explained as he laid Meiko down on top of the younger girl. From this angle he could see both their cunts stacked on top of each other, as their breasts pressed together too. He ran out to get his phone and take a picture of the depraved scene.

The idea of the prize was quite simple: every time he penetrated a girl she would cum, so if he alternated which cunt he was using they would cum on every re-entry. The girls would find it a worthy prize soon enough, peaking multiple times a minute, and for his part he would get to enjoy a scenario right out of a porno.

The girls looked back at him as he entered Meiko, causing her to immediately spasm. He fucked her for about a minute, during which Hikari was content to enjoy the feeling of the older girl's body rubbing against hers as her boyfriend pounded a slutty cunt. Then Takeru switched, pulling out of Meiko and into Hikari's needy pussy. She let out a surprised moan as he took her for about a minute. Then he pulled back and reentered Meiko.

Hikari whimpered as she felt her boyfriend's length exit her, and Takeru shot her a wink. Taking a risk, and knowing her boyfriend could see the hopes above her head, Hikari began to beg for it.

"Please Master, Fuck me more. Use my tight wet cunt for your pleasure." Takeru obliged, leaving Meiko for needier pastures. He continued to enjoy the brunette's pussy for a full three minutes. Two for Meiko to catch on, and one for her to work up the nerve.

"Please… Takeru. F-Fuck me more." she stammered.

Takeru pulled out of his girlfriend and returned to Meiko as Hikari loudly protested. Soon enough both girls were begging him to use them. Begging him not to leave them, to cum inside. It all went to Takeru's head as he compared their cunts. This situation was enough to get him off even with the frequent layover time. Since the girls came whenever he entered them, Takeru was near exclusively fucking spasming pussies that were desperately trying to milk his dick. It gave him an unspeakable high.

He figured if he came inside either of them they would pass out and ruin his fun again, as they were both hoping for an orgasm to rival Yuuko's earlier prize. So for his first round he pulled out and shoved his cock between their pelvises; a fountain of cum shooting over the girl's stomachs and breasts.

"From here on out, no talking or looking at me. Make out. I want to enjoy this at my pace."

They had no choice but to obey him, leaning in and sticking their tongues down each other's throats. Takeru went back to business and soon enough the girls were letting out strangled moans as a hidden fire bled into their make out session. This may have been their prize, but the whole night was for Takeru first and foremost, and he would fully enjoy the most dangerous combination of chosen.

He went back to enjoying their pussies, comparing their shape and how they gripped him as he thrust in and out. Enjoying teasing the girls, varying the length of time he spent in either one. Sometimes as much as two minutes some times for just enough to trigger their orgasms. He could tell they wanted to say something, either to beg or to thank him. Maybe just to urge him to finish the sweet torture. Whatever they wanted they obediently continued to make out, although Hikari had taken initiative to rub her cum covered body against her partner.

In a perfect world, Takeru would have enjoyed this lewd scenario for hours. Alas the night was young and held many more special joys, and he would not forfeit the opportunity. The bliss of two tight warm bodies rushed him toward release, and soon enough the blond was shooting a few shots of warm cum in each writhing girl, with a couple landing in-between.

The orgasm set off a powerful tremor in each girl, as their promised pleasure was delivered. They broke the heated kiss to scream his name as Meiko collapsed over the brunette, energy fully drained. Miraculously, Hikari managed to keep her head, despite receiving the same pleasure as the other girl.

"You can stop now Yuuko," Takeru said as he let out an exasperated gasp. Taichi had pinned himself up against the wall in an attempt to stay standing under his mother's assault. He was still hard, but looked a little relieved at the reprieve.

"Okay Taichi, we need a new game, pick wisely and maybe I'll let you use one of their cunts." Takeru bartered. Taichi immediately hoped to be rewarded, despite the current strain on his cock.

"Since they keep collapsing on you, maybe a stamina thing?" In Taichi's mind the familial aspect had been completely removed. This was not his mother, his sister, and his dear friend, instead they were three sluts that Takeru owned body and soul. Takeru still felt good about fucking them in front of the older boy, who would likely murder him for this in a more rational state.

"I don't know; I don't really want to fuck them one at a time until they pass out."

"Then maybe a group thing, and see who spends them most time out of it?"

"Good man." Takeru said, pondering for a bit. "We'll use points. If you make me cum you get three points, five if I finish in your pussy or ass. If you stimulate me while another girl makes me cum you get one point, and if another girl makes you cum you lose two points. Points only stay on the board for three rounds, that is: when I cum, all points from more than two of my orgasms ago are removed from the board. If at any time you have zero or less score, then you lose."

Hikari and Meiko were already on either side of him, kissing his cheeks and stroking him as Yuuko crawled towards them. "The first loser had to go entertain Taichi with her mouth, pussy, and ass at least until the game is over and the winner's prize is finished. The winner will of course get all my attention once the other two drop out, and then when they pass out I'll keep fucking them until they wake up and pass out again."

Takeru smirked as all his pawns happily obeyed him. Taichi chasing some used pussy so badly he didn't care if it came from his sister or mom. Meiko and Yuuko chasing the unbelievable high of orgasm. And Hikari, happy that her master was turning into the sex crazed man she always knew was hiding deep inside.


	6. Glasses Girl

**Content warning: Questionable Consent, M/F/F/F, Light Incest, gentle sex, condom.**

Over the past couple of weeks Takeru had woken up next to a naked and adoring Hikari a surprising number of times. Meiko and Yuuko were an added bonus. Surround by soft female skin, Takeru couldn't help but feel a stirring in his neither regions. It was little trouble to rouse his girls, and with a word they cast off the bedsheets and trailed down to his crotch, giving him a triple blowjob.

In the center was Hikari who most often kept the head of his cock in her mouth, bobbing up and down just the way he liked it. Occasionally one of the other two stole the tip from her, and she alternated between licking the presented staff or simply talking dirty to her master. Telling him how big he was, how good he was, how they were all needy sluts built to service him.

The two mouths at the sides were noticeably less vocal. They traded off sucking his balls and licking his shaft, stimulating what sensitive flesh they could. Given the opportunity one of them would make a move for the head, engulfing and bobbing on the cock as best they could, not caring that it was already covered in slobber.

The pair were far from identical though. Yuuko preferred to suck on Takeru's balls, and kept her eyes trained on his face, learning what actions broke his façade and using that to better pleasure him. Meiko focused more on his dick, licking and sucking the shaft over the balls, and more frequently contested Hikari for the head of the cock. He also noted one of the girl's hands had made it to her pussy, the squelching sound of her obvious pleasure music to the blond's ears.

It was a glorious early morning blowjob. Perhaps he should start every day like this, with a triad of eager harlots doing everything they can to get him off. At that moment Hikari took as much of him in her mouth as she could while Meiko and Yuuko sucked on one ball each. It was too much; as Hikari pulled up a fountain of cum came with her covering all three females in his sticky seed.

"Wow," Takeru breathed, he had no other words. But his morning wood was quite persistent, and he had no intention of discouraging it. With a cum covered smile Hikari nudged the others out of her way until she was straddling her still hard boyfriend, knowing exactly what he wanted. Her tight little pussy was already wet and ready for him; it took little effort to slide his cock inside her.

To the girl's credit, she immediately began rolling her hips even as her eyes rolled into the back of her head in pleasure. One day she hoped to make Takeru feel as good as he made her feel, but until he became kind enough to fulfil that with his powers she'd just have to keep improving.

The other two were not Idle, after licking the stray cum off each other's faces the pair took up new positions. Mekio trailed in between Takeru's spread legs, tongue worshipping his ballsack as Hikari rode him. Every so often Hikari would pull up, and Meiko could get a few lashes at the shaft, but then when Hikari came down hard Meiko was often relegated to Takeru's crack. Which she lavished lovingly, making sure to relish the experience at all times.

For her part Yuuko knelt beside her daughter, imparting knowledge. Her hands went to Hikari's back and shoulders, arching her spine in a way that pushed the girl's tits out alluringly. Then the hands made it to Hikari's hips, pushing her both further down the cock of her dreams and setting the pace as she taught her daughter how to be an exemplary slut.

Miss Yagami looked so proud of her daughter, Takeru was glad that his cock could help ease the family schism. He couldn't help himself, he ordered the pair to kiss and they began to make out with no hesitation. It was so hot, watching a mother and daughter swap spit as they boned over how to best please him. Shooting his cum up into Hikari, he lost himself in the way her muscles convulsed in pleasure and her eyes clouded over in lust as she collapsed on top of him.

He reached out to stop her fall, and pulled his beloved into his arms. She looked so profoundly innocent in the moment, being handed off from her mother to her lover. It didn't matter that she was entirely nude, that he could feel his cum gush out of her and onto him as the movement pulled his cock out, or that her angelic face was still adorned with cum. Somehow he could still see the girl he'd loved all his life. He held her tight.

The others were still following orders though, and Takeru's cock breaking free of a well fucked Hikari just meant that it needed someone else to hop on it. Yuuko was faster, wrapping one hand around the still hard cock as she prepared to take her daughters place. The action forced Hikari to scoot up, and she found herself eye to eye with her beloved, then lip to lip as her boyfriend indulged in her mother's cunt.

Experience was Yuuko's primary weapon, even if she'd never experienced such a wonderful cock before yesterday. She'd still had sex more than any of Takeru's partners except maybe Miyako. The brunette's skills in the bedroom were part of what made her a Yagami in the first place. Bouncing on an unrepentant cock, the lady of the house began to exercise all those old skills.

In her enthusiasm Yuuko's energetic movements pushed Meiko's head away. She could no longer safely worship her Addonis' balls. Whiney, and needing to pleasure Takeru in some way, Meiko crawled around the wriggling Yagami and commandeered one of the arms wrapped around Hikari. She started licking and sucking the fingers as if they were a cock, then pulled the hand lower, allowing Takeru to molest and enjoy her cunt with his hand until Yuuko fell.

Which didn't take long. With one tight cunt draining his dick, one squeezing his fingers, and his girlfriend's playful tongue, Takeru allowed himself to be overwhelmed and unleashed inside the housewife's womb. Yuuko let out a shrill scream as her vision went as white as the sperm that shot inside her, then quickly crawled to the side and began to recover from yet another earth shattering orgasm.

The object of her desires now once again exposed, Hikari broke the kiss with her lover, shoved her tits in his face to distract him, and pounced.

She jumped over to Meiko, the older girl letting out a yelp as she was tackled free of Takeru's grip. The brunette pinned her prey, and let one hand trail down to the glasses girl's flower, spreading the petals for her beloved.

"Fuck this Bitch." She giggled as she shot her boyfriend a thumbs up. "Send this slut to heaven, you know she wants it." Meiko's face was marred with a red hue, but she nodded affirmative. Grousing slightly about having to do some of the work, and fully aware that Hikari would tease him relentlessly later, Takeru brought himself to his knees and slid inside one slick pussy.

He began pounding immediately, giving her no reprieve from the pleasure. Not that she was asking for one; Meiko's moans filled the room, punctuated by the beat of flesh slapping against flesh. Takeru did not miss Hikari's smirk, as if this were the first time he unleashed himself upon the older girl, but that was trivial compared to the feel of his rod sliding in and out.

Wanting more, Takeru hooked Meiko's feet onto his shoulders, picking her hips off the bed and further onto his dick. She let out a loud squeal at the new sensation as his cock penetrated even further than before. Her shoulders dug into the bed and the thrusts knocked her glasses off her face, but neither irritant bothered her, all she need to feel as the cock ramming inside her and she could endure anything.

Being pushed off by her boyfriend's change of position, Hikari crawled around to his right side, sliding up and placing her head over Meiko's leg to whisper in her beloved's ear.

"This is so hot. I love watching you fuck other girls. I love the lewd look on their faces as they experience a real man's cock. It's so addicting; feeling your dick shoot inside is a high we can't get anywhere else. I bet any slut would gladly become your little fucktoy if it meant feeling that on a regular basis. And you deserve it, you deserve all the cumsluts you want obediently worshiping this godly body."

She continued on, praising and working up Takeru as Yuuko took up his other side. Instead of dirty talk the older woman lavished kisses, sucking and nipping at his neck as he pounded a girl in her bed. It all went to the blond's head. The praise, the kisses, the tight cunt begging for more. Shoving himself as deep into Meiko as he could go, Takeru emptied his balls, filling her to the brim with so much cum that some of it was leaking out around his dick.

With all three nearby cunts leaking its life essence, Takeru's morning wood finally subsided and the foursome were allowed to get ready for the rest of their day. Unfortunately, Meiko had a family gathering later that day, the reason she came back to Odiaba in the first place. Hikari too had a mountain of school work she had spent the last day seductively ignoring. So the group didn't have time to play around too much after their wake up fuck.

Takeru ordered Ms Yagami to clean the master bedroom, banning her from cleaning herself or getting dressed until it was spotless. Then he took the younger more nubile girls to the shower, playing with their soft bodies and gentile curves while the girls in turn thoroughly scrubbed his cock until his juices ran down the drain.

Offering Hikari a prize if she completed her schoolwork to a caliber he approved of, Takeru decided to walk Meiko home. As they moved into the kitchen they found a disgruntled Mr Yagami.

When the salaryman made it home last night Takeru had just directed him to sleep on the couch rather than pulling him into the game. It was a little unfair to the eldest Yagami, so for reparation Takeru had Meiko blow him before they left. If oral from a hot twenty-two-year-old girl was compensation for letting some kid bang his wife and daughter, Takeru felt Mr Yagami would gladly let the boy use his family anytime. Were all the Yagami's secret deviants?

After Takeru grabbed a bite of breakfast (and Meiko swallowed hers) the pair set off for her house together. They made simple conversation, unrelated to the previous twenty-four hours. Still, by the time they made it to the sidewalk Takeru was already panicking.

Fond memories turned sour as the blond soaked in just everything he had done. The girl now walking beside him had bent over at his will. He made two people with presumably no interest in him compete over his cock. Hell, he'd made a mother fuck her children for his amusement. Inside the Yagami apartment Takeru was god. Outside he was beginning to see how squishy his body was.

If Meiko's mind was filled with similar thoughts, then college did a very good job of upping her poker face. Her hopes thought nothing of trying to avoid Takeru, or cause him harm. The most pointed hope was that this not be misidentified as a walk of shame by onlookers; which was ridiculous, Meiko had just sucked off a middle aged man after an orgy. How more shameful could she get?

Anxiety filled the blond. Had he gotten away with it? Did he want to get away with it? Was Meiko truly okay with last night or was her mind merely elsewhere. How much did this 'normalcy' cover? He needed to find out before Taichi came after him with a butter knife.

"So Meiko…" Takeru turned to the girl with the most confident grin he could muster. "did you enjoy last night?"

He expected fire and brimstone, he got a blush. He forgot how cute she was when she was blushing, it always made him smirk.

"Well, yes, but, I mean, well."

 _I hope I can just be honest with him_

He did too, he activated her hope and with his help she found her words.

"It was enjoyable, yes. I mean, I've never been in such a situation before, and I still can't believe half the things I did. But it was fun." Her blush had turned darker. This was better than he'd dare hope.

"Would you ever do something like that again?" he was trying to get as much out of that honesty as he could.

"Well I've never been the type for one night stands and-" he reached a hand across to rest on her lower back as she looked down.

"Oh you mean like that. I guess… I never really thought of you like that. I mean, Sora and Yamato always hinted maybe I could, but you were so young, and always willing to chase someone else. I've only really had had sex with guys I've dated for a few months and it's all been rather plain compared to last night. I'm not sure you'd like it."

She hadn't rejected him "It can be as plain or as wild as you want, or not. If you don't want this just say no, and I'll drop it. Friends, no awkwardness, I promise."

"Well it's not like I didn't enjoy last night." she was so flustered, so cute. "I mean, just because I never did it before doesn't mean never again." Takeru's hand dropped lower, now firmly on her ass. Meiko still didn't complain, nor give Takeru a hard yes or no.

 _I hope we can become friends with benefits_

He could take her at any time; bind her to him as a sex friend, maybe more. But last night was fresh in Takeru's mind, he didn't want to take away more of the girl's free will.

Well actually he _did,_ that was the problem. He was painfully hard as he remembered how pliable girls were when he could freely mold them into what he wanted. Takeru needed to prove to himself that he could still go out in public, maybe even fuck a girl, without transforming her into his obedient love slave.

Up until now he could have clearly said he had never forced a girl to do something they didn't want to. Last night shattered that code of honour. Meiko, Yuuko and Taichi would never have agreed to anything near what he had done regardless of how enthusiastic Hikari was. But Meiko was clearly happy for it, and the other two didn't seem to be complaining.

The pair had made it back to Mochizuki's apartment, "Maybe you could come in, and we could talk about this more."

Takeru gave Meiko's rear a firm squeeze before removing his hand. "Sure," he said nonchalantly as he followed the girl into the apartment.

"Oh, so this is the boy you were going to hang out with. I thought it was that other one." Ms. Mochizuki said as they entered the apartment. Takeru immediately forced himself to suppress images of the older woman eating her daughters muff. He thought that maybe all that recent sex might wear out his libido, but it was having the opposite effect. Blond hair shook to remove the thought from his head, he did have a job to do.

"Um, yeah Mom." Meiko said timidly. "We're just going to hang in my room for a bit, he'll be gone before grandpa arrives." Meiko led the amused blond into her room desperately hoping no one in her family would interrupt or care. Takeru fulfilled that one.

"So…" Takeru started.

"So?" Meiko asked, unable to meet his gaze.

"There's no need to be so nervous," the blond said as he flopped down on her bed. "Right now we're hanging out, just like old times." He flashed her a grin, despite the fact she would not look at him.

"This is nothing like old times." she protested, sitting down. "We haven't hung out just the two of us in years, and you weren't trying to sleep with me then."

"It's still not all that different," he insisted. Why were all the random girls in his life so easily seduced while the girls he was actually interested in thought him dull as a brick? Neither Hikari nor Meiko seemed to recognize his pining whereas Aiko thought he was proposing to her just because he signed her year book at graduation. Did the three fates really hate him so much? "we are just adults now, doing adult things."

"That's ridiculous," Meiko lifted her knees in a hug, unknowingly giving Takeru quite the view up her skirt.

"Do you really find the idea of me and you together so strange?" Meiko laughed and Takeru had trouble keeping his smile genuine, his fourteen-year-old self would be crying to hear this.

"Well I guess you aren't too bad." Meiko said. "I mean, if you had a job or something." she glanced at him for a second, then away again quickly. "But this wouldn't be us like, Together-together right. We'd just be… on occasion."

Fucking like animals until he released himself inside her depraved body and she went silly from pleasure. Yeah he could see why she wouldn't want to voice that. Tact might be required.

"We would have the benefits without committing to a full mortgage, yes." he said, from the hopes over her head he should be winning this right now, but Meiko was still reluctant. "Is that an idea that would appeal to you?"

"I don't know," Meiko said "like, I've never even thought about something like this before. Sex for me has always been a relationship thing, but last night was really good. I want more."

"How about this?" Takeru offered "A trial run, either of us can break it off at any time, no fuss, no muss." Meiko's main hang-up was that she could not see herself as a girl who had casual sex especially with a boy who had a willing partner already. That would be true trial run or not. But framing this as an indefinite temporary thing would likely have more success.

Takeru stood up and walked over to her. "Life doesn't always go the way we expect it to, I think I can say that more than anyone. Hell, you think I intended for last night to happen? But I've found so long as you make the best of it, and allow yourself to grow than any experience is worth it. Don't you think?"

"I guess." she stammered, blushing. That was unfair, he could hardly control himself as it was.

Takeru leaned in, sparkling blue eyes staring into brown. "You're so pretty, I would hate it if that was the last time I got to really enjoy you too." she did not pull away from the ensuing kiss, or complain as Takeru's hands roamed her body. At Takeru's order Meiko's underwear had been left behind at the Yagami apartment, a gift for Taichi. As such she had almost no protection against his firm touches and skilled hands. It elicited thoughts of last night, and Meiko felt herself helpless before memories of the passion she had experienced as she gave in and stripped the blond.

Meiko was unsure exactly when Takeru had managed to get her skirt off, or when his hands had moved from her chest to her rear. She defiantly noticed when he broke the kiss and blond hair found its way between her legs as Takeru kissed her lower lips. His tongue explored her folds as he drank her nectar like it was ambrosia. Meiko bit her hand to muffle herself and ensure she did not alert the rest of her family to her sinful delight.

She honestly hadn't considered that oral might be part of their arrangement. Meiko had always considered oral more of an act of submission than an act of love, and as such avoided it as both a giver and receiver. However very little about her agreement with Takeru resonated as love, it was all about pure physical pleasure, and she was enjoying the way his special kiss flipped her switch. After last night Meiko really couldn't say she was a foreigner to oral either, and if keeping this illicit relationship meant she had to blow Takeru every once in a while then Meiko could more than live with that.

With Takeru's tongue working all the trepidation out of Meiko's body she soon grasped his blond hair and trapped him in place. Pleasure overwhelmed the dark haired girl as relief flooded out of her body and on to Takeru's face. A traitorous part of her acknowledged how good he looked covered in her juices.

Donning a trademark smirk, Takeru snaked his way back up her body to kiss her full on the lips, not bothering to remove the offending liquid first. Meiko's blouse found its way to her bed room floor, and soon enough naked bodies began to rub together. Takeru shifted, and Meiko felt the tip of his rod rubbing against her slit, gentling prodding for permission. She could not help but shudder in anticipation.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked breaking the kiss "If not, last night can stay in the past."

Of course she wanted this, how could she not? After the pleasures she experienced the mere thought of Takeru's cock made her hornier than a High school boy in the girls changing room. It was the reason she would even consider a casual set up like this. Now that he had shown it to her, it wouldn't be fair if he didn't use it to get her off.

"Please," she pleaded, pushing her hips up to take the head of his cock inside her. Takeru obliged her, cautiously sliding into her until he was buried to the hilt. Meiko let out a soft cry beneath him as she withered in pleasure. Takeru did not move as she got off, he simply enjoyed the feeling of her walls convulsing around him. When Meiko rode out her orgasm, he began to thrust.

Slowly, torturously, Takeru pulled out until just the head remained inside the girl. Then at the same speed he pushed back inside, allowing Meiko to feel every centimeter as he worked in and out of her. The slow grind was the opposite of the harder sex Takeru normally had, but this was no less passionate and Takeru could easily see himself doing it again.

Meiko was in heaven, when she'd agreed to this she was worried it might be like last night where the sex was fast and degrading. Not that she hadn't enjoyed herself before, but this is what she truly craved in a partner: staring into each other's eyes as they made sweet love, feeling the exact shape of her lover's rod as it slowly spread her folds, feeling the gentle rocking as he pushed himself in and out of her sex. It was truly perfection.

Wrapping her arms around him she brought the blond into a kiss. As she opened her mouth to accept his tongue Mekio allowed herself to get lost in a fantasy. Takeru was acting as the loving boyfriend she never had, and so for now she would pretend they weren't just friends, that he didn't have another girl eagerly waiting at home for him. For now, he was hers, her tender lover to enjoy. She came at the thought.

The blond's diligent pace didn't waver at her actions, he continued his slow thrusts throughout her orgasm. Even after she finished, Meiko found her body didn't seem to cool down, the fires inside her were just as strong as before and Takeru was pushing her to even greater heights. The blond continued to torture her, grinding himself into her as she began to lose proper thought.

Her next orgasm left her quite the same, more satisfied than she'd been with any other partner but still longing for more, an odd paradox that Takeru was determined to fulfill to the end. Her body was quickly echoing her past orgasm as he studiously worked her toward another, but then he broke the kiss.

"I'm close" he muttered, Meiko did not understand, but was also not in a place to ask, not until he pumped his liquid pleasure into her sex. She went to heaven in that instant, a creampie from Takeru an ecstatic experience unrivaled by any other.

"Condom next time," she berated after she calmed down. She had to admit she was getting addicted to the pleasure she felt when he came inside, but Meiko was not on the pill and did not want a baby before she finished college. So she'd have to forego the joy of Takeru's seed inside her, maybe she ought to start on that miracle pill.

"Sorry," Takeru said. He knew there would be no consequences, but that was a little hard to explain right now. Pulling out of his crush he laid down beside her, content to cuddle. Meiko, however satisfied, longed for more. It was clearly written on her face, or just above as it were. Takeru could do that.

Unfortunately, his emergency condom had been used up last week, and after he made himself immune to any repercussions of unprotected sex the chosen had little reason to buy more. Most of his women enjoyed the feel of raw sex, and it only took a little goading and a little magic to 'convince' them to ask him to do it raw. Right now with Meiko that was likely an option, but Takeru really didn't want to overstep any bounds. He had to prove he could respect boundaries to himself as much as anyone else.

Takeru snuggled up next to the older girl, and soon they were exchanging soft touches. Takeru's lips began to trail kisses down her neck and before long Meiko's roaming hand found his desire. Takeru broke the kiss and looked up at her with what he hoped was a seductive smile.

"Do you have a condom?" he asked as one hand cupped her sex.

She blushed in answer. Why did she look so goddamn cute when she was flustered? She almost gave Hikari a run for her money. Almost.

Without uttering a word, the red faced girl disentangled herself from him and rolled over to begin rooting through her nightstand drawer. The action woefully hid Meiko's adorable blush but gave Takeru a splendid view of her alluring rear. Takeru took a mental picture before he moved to spoon with her, letting his junk press up against her crack as he resumed to kissing her neck.

Distracted by his actions, Meiko passed the condom over a couple times before she eventually recovered it. When Takeru saw the square package he shifted down a bit, allowing his dick to appear through the gap in her thighs. Meiko paused, from what Takeru could tell she could understand his not so subtle suggestion, but she had never put a condom on a boy before, especially not such a weird position. There were parts of her that hoped he'd pull back and do it himself, without her having to raise the question. More interestingly there was a part of her that wanted to do it herself, and hoped she could do it correctly.

Takeru activated the latter, that was hardly cheating.

Uncertain fingers began to tear the plastic, unknowing of their own ordained competence. Soon enough the rubber was free and Meiko was rolling it down Takeru's package, she gave a few extra squeezes for Takeru's sake and a couple tugs afterward to make sure it was in place. Then Takeru took control again. Raising Meiko's leg slightly as he guided his protected package back into his middle school crush.

Meiko moved a hand to her face to mute cute moans as he resumed pumping her squirting pussy. He moved slowly, not quite as slow as before but still a far cry from his usual pace. But this was what Meiko wanted, and Takeru enjoyed it too as he slowly stoked the fires of her passion.

The condom proved an annoying hindrance, dulling the feel of her wet and inviting cunt. Meiko proved equally frustrated, eagerly hoping this romp could feel as good as their last. It was well within Takeru's power to fulfill that hope, but the blond was nothing if not fair; if he had to feel muted pleasure than so did she.

He was determined to make Meiko enjoy this as much as possible despite his self-imposed handy cap. Cupping her chin he directed it up towards him, moving in to replace the hand covering her mouth with his lips. She accepted readily, allowing their tongues to dance as he continued to grind into her. A hand rubbed up her side before leaping towards her breast, massaging and playing with the protruding nipples it found.

Takeru found it strikingly easy to split his attentions, even if most of it was on the way her pussy squeezed his dick. Meiko was helping now, grinding her hips back at him as best she could. Inhibition and time constraints fresh in her mind she urged him to speed up, to set her over the edge. Takeru obliged, increasing his thrusts until her entire body began to rock with the pleasure. Meiko's tongue temporarily stopped caressing his as her body began to quake with special joy.

He gave her little reprieve, by the time Meiko had caught her breath he unloaded himself inside the condom, enjoying her surprised whimpers as her cunt suddenly clenched around him once more. Takeru rode her out, breaking the kiss to better enjoy her poorly contained squeals in his orgasmic haze. Apparently inside a condom still counted as inside a girl for his magic powers, good to know.

When Meiko collapsed Takeru pulled out and freed himself of the rubber, throwing it in the nearby trash. Then he lay on his back as Meiko curled up against him, pressing her naked body up against his. Takeru figured he would likely spend the rest of their time cuddling like this. Unless Meiko had another condom he was unlikely to fuck her again, and he was fairly satisfied with snuggling up against her until his sweat dried and she needed to get ready for her event.

Then the door opened.

Contrary to the movies, all of the blankets were firmly beneath the pair, leaving them no recourse to shield their modesty as wide eyes greeted the nude couple. To make matter worse Takeru's first load was still leaking from Meiko's cunt, displaying the true vulgarity of their partnership. Meiko's hopes went a mile a minute as fear overtook her, and Takeru's panicked state was already trying to leverage the more practical ones to get himself out of the hot mess. At least until he saw who it actually was that had interrupted their tryst.

A wide smirk was framed by purple hair as the youngest glasses girl enter the room, quietly shutting the door behind her as she began to squee in a hushed voice.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it. I mean I can believe it because it's _Takeru_ and at this point I'd believe virtually anything about him, but still I can't believe it, you know?" Meiko hid herself under the covers as best she could, this was still highly embarrassing for the older girl and she resigned herself to the fact their entire friend group would hear about it within a week.

"Miyako," Takeru said, not bothering to hide his own body. "What are you doing here?"

"I came down for a _surprise_ morning _visit_ , but when I got to town _Hikari_ told me we couldn't _hangout_ because she had homework and that you were over here. Everyone else is out at this hour so I followed you over to see what was up. And boy was it better than expected." she turned toward Meiko "Isn't he amazing?"

Gears turned in Meiko's head as it occurred to her for the first time that she might not be the only girl Takeru had this strange arrangement with. Her adorable blush darkened as she buried herself deeper under the covers, noting Takeru was not doing the same. "You two have already…become acquainted?"

Takeru cringed, trying to find a way to defuse the situation. Miyako, was loving every second of it but Meiko was liable to never talk to him again. He didn't fully blame her, everything about this scenario was outside her comfort zone. "You could say that."

 _I hope this becomes less awkward_

What exactly could make this less awkward? Takeru took the risk anyway, beggars can't be choosers.

"Anyway" Miyako said, finally getting a magically enhanced clue, "I'm sorry about, interrupting, but after speaking with your family I can't exactly leave now can I? So I guess I'll just turn around and let you two dress."

How was that going to help? he guessed Meiko would feel more comfortable having this discussion with everyone fully clothed but Takeru doubted it would dissipate the tension.

"Uh, yeah. Please do." Meiko stuttered enchantingly. He just wanted to kiss her right there, Miyako be damned.

Miyako turned around and let out a light giggle "Unless you want me to strip down too and join in." the lilac haired girl joked. She didn't mean it, except she did. An idea struck Takeru, well it was destined to be less awkward either way, maybe he could use this.

"Why not, it would be good skinship. Plus I can show you all the skills Meiko learned last night with Hikari."

Meiko had only just started to pull her nude body out from the covers, so Miyako got an eyeful as both girls turned to the blond in shock. Miyako refused to say anything, too afraid she may spook the older girl, but her hopes told Takeru everything he needed to know. Meiko too found herself struck dumb by his boldness. As Takeru insinuated after last night she had little moral ground to object to a threesome, and it wasn't like she hadn't experimented with Miyako before in a night of drunken fervor. But there was still something degrading and impersonal about the idea she disliked. Then again Takeru was teaching to enjoy her all sorts of things Meiko had long thought she disliked, and there was a small part of wondering if she could, no, hoping she could enjoy a quick three-way session.

Why did Takeru have that damn adorable smirk again? It always seemed to make her blush.

It was hardly fair, she thought as her mind went into overdrive. It was clear to her that the others in the room where silently asking her permission, and the polite thing to do was to say no. But then, there was still that small part of her that wanted to say yes. If she missed this opportunity now, would she get it again? Her logical side said yes, if half of Miyako's exploits were true she would be unlikely to refuse, and Takeru was a boy and thus unquestionably eager.

Unless he got a girlfriend, he had been paying special attention to Hikari last night. Come to think of it when she had last talked to Taichi he had suggested that maybe the two younger chosen starting to date? Except they hadn't actually gone out yet? Meiko also remembered an errant tidbit from Mimi a week or two back, something about Takeru and Hikari having some sort of arrangement. So was Hikari also one of Takeru's friends with benefits?

Come to think of it Mimi was acting weird when Takeru came up that conversation, thinking back now had she also been…?

Meiko wasn't one who always gave in to peer pressure, but if Mimi, Miyako, and Hikari were all willing to be sex friends with Takeru than maybe she shouldn't be so embarrassed about it. And if so many girls were clamoring over Takeru then sharing was natural, expected even, and it would be time efficient to do it together.

Okay that last one was bullshit, but Meiko did sufficiently convince herself. "I'm in."

Miyako squealed in joy as she began to shamelessly shed her clothes. No bra, Takeru noted, as if the girl was planning on doing anything other than himself this weekend. "You are a god." she said to him as she clambered onto the bed "Seriously."

Takeru felt himself grow even harder at the sight of the two naked, needy girls now kneeling on either side of him. They were looking at him expectantly, waiting for his directions on how to continue. He didn't feel like talking right now, he'd much rather show them. Reaching out and grabbing Meiko, goading the slightly reluctant girl over to him. With a little shifting he managed to get his head between her legs and convinced her to sit on his face, deliciously indulging in her sopping sex.

The older girl's front was now once again exposed to Miyako, and she immediately hid herself from the other's voracious gaze. As Takeru's skilled mouth began to eat her muff, Meiko found embarrassment quickly replaced with desire and then pleasure. Not caring what picture she presented, the dark haired girl began to rock her hips onto the blonds face, and hands initially meant to conceal began rubbing and pinching her excited nipples.

It did not take long for Miyako to deduce her role. Takeru grunted in approval as a soft hand grasped his dick and pointed it skyward, then let out a long groan into Meiko's snatch as Miyako impaled her tight pussy on his throbbing erection. The lilac haired girl immediately began bouncing on his dick, loving this situation possibly even more than he did. Both girls were providing amazing eye candy to the other, turning them on more and more as Takeru diligently pleasured them.

Body aglow with the fires of passion, Meiko looked forward at her junior frigging herself on the erect cock. If anyone had said twenty-four hours ago that she would be in this situation, riding Takeru's face while watching Miyako fuck his cock. Meiko would have thought them insane. but now, trapped in the hedonism of the moment her only desire was to go further and, to everyone's surprise, it was the older girl who leaned in and initiated the kiss with the younger girl. Her hands abandoning her own chest to explore the delicious fruit a foot away.

Miyako gladly reciprocated, pushing her own eager hands forward to fondle and grope the bosom in front of her. She still could not believe this. Girls who, despite all Miyako's cunning and advantages, refused to come back to her bed after some initial 'experimentation', now gladly playing with her at the blond's request. Hikari may be his girlfriend, but Miyako needed to find a way to attach herself to him so she could continue to enjoy second hand benefits. Miyako was over the edge again and began to moan into the sloppy kiss as she imagined herself, Takeru, and a harem of ready and willing playmate.

For his part Takeru greatly enjoyed the sounds of the convulsing girls on top of him. He was certain his plan worked, after this Meiko wouldn't feel awkward at all about Miyako seeing her naked. Takeru enjoyed the cunts in front of him, doing his best to make his girls scream. Their voices egged him on, making his heads swell with pride. He briefly allowed himself perspective as Miyako's warm cunt rolled up and down his dick.

Here he was fucking two beautiful girls, while his girlfriend was at home practically cheering him on. How much more awesome could his life get? How many women could he convince to become his fuck buddies? He indulged in the cunts before him, loving every quake the girls made as he pleasured them to orgasm time and time again and gave his needy sluts what they wanted. The situation egged him on as he shot up into Miyako's pussy, giving the girl a super orgasm of her own as she broke her kiss with Meiko to collapse.

Meiko was begging, actually begging for Takeru to give her one last shot as his dick shrunk. Takeru obliged, and she got off of him, face completely flushed, unable to believe they had just done that in her room, on her bed, where she was likely to sleep tonight.

But they still had a few more minutes before Meiko needed to get ready, and Takeru wasn't done playing with her yet. He pounced on the unsuspecting girl, tackling her with kisses as he pushed her onto her side. Meiko was too flustered to resist as he trailed his way to her recovering sex, resuming his work of a few seconds ago. When Takeru got to his destination he kept his head between her thighs, resting on one side his own body moved to an acute angle with hers as he laid down and pointed his engorged member at Miyako.

The purple haired girl understood and moved to complete their circle placing her own cum leaking cunt inches away from Meiko's face, Miyako began to lick the reminder of her and Takeru's juices off his cock. She did her best to please him despite the strange position, hoping to make a good impression, although a load in her mouth was kind of a waste, she'd still do it for Takeru's sake and the goal of entrenching herself further in his sex life. Miyako had to suppress the desire to squeal as Meiko, mind filled with lust and urged onward by a skilled tongue, leaned her head in to eat out a cream pie. The dark haired girl's tongue was inexperienced, but the fact that she was willingly doing this set Miyako over the edge.

The three continued their circle of pleasure, summoning demons of lust and joy to the physical realm. Every so often one of them would speed up, intensify their actions and see how long it would take to work it back around the sinful circle to them. Time was still of the essence, so Takeru only let his girls have two each before he unloaded into Miyako's waiting mouth, as it seemed to these days, Takeru's release signaled the end.

Now with time practically up the threesome began to get dressed, Meiko hoping furiously that Miyako would not notice she went to the dresser for her underwear, not her floor where the rest of the clothes lay. Takeru simply reveled in that blush as he dressed, then with some polite comments and light jokes Takeru and Miyako prepared to leave. As the blond walked out the apartment door Meiko stopped him, a deep red on her face.

"Takeru, I have no classes on Wednesdays, so if you ever want to come up and visit me at college, just shoot me a text and we'll see." Takeru graciously accepted, promising to meet her sometime, Miyako burned in glee at the subtext.

Finally leaving Meiko to prepare for her grandparents, Takeru and Miyako set off, not entirely sure of their direction.

"You are a sex god." the girl said. "If I had known you would be anything like this I would have forced Hikari to ride your dick years ago. Think of all the fun we could have had in High school."

"Oh, but maybe it was all the pining in High school that gave me my powers. I couldn't have this much fun without them."

"Powers?" Miyako asked, a bigger question was on the tip of her tongue, but Takeru could not find it in her hopes nor was she willing to voice it.

"Being able to sway people," Takeru clarified "it took years of practice to seduce Hikari, I just got really good at it." then adding on "A joke."

Miyako let out a long breath as her shoulders relaxed "Yeah, right. Joke." she said pausing for a bit "I'm not sure how many powers you needed in high school you big oblivious doof, some of those girls would have required very little effort and they were very nice girls. Nines even. There is a reason I thought you were gay."

Takeru ignored the statement, instead finding an incoming text from Hikari. He was unsure what he was expecting, perhaps a warning about sending Miyako his way. Instead it was a picture of glistening pussy lips, followed quickly by a caption: "Can you Cum and give me my hard reward now?"

Takeru was a little doubtful Hikari had finished all her work, he'd have to check it over for quality. On the other hand he had issued the order inside her apartment, Hikari would not be allowed to resist any more than she could stop herself from breathing for an hour.

That said Takeru himself was a little hesitant to go back to her place, inside the Yagami apartment he was god, and godlike Takeru did not see morals as limits. It was quite concerning, how this power could change him in a way even he didn't notice until after he left. If Takeru set foot back inside there, there would undoubtedly be another depraved orgy.

So instead he began typing a message for Hikari to meet them at his place, despite the fact she'd likely get there before he did.

"Ooh lucky," Miyako said looking at his screen, "Who's is that?"

Takeru stopped typing mid-sentence, his mom would be home this weekend to invade his privacy, and Miyako was clearly down for most things. Takeru didn't much care for Yuuko's opinion, and after she sold out her daughter forcing her to fuck was cathartic. If he managed to keep Taichi and Mr Yagami out of this, which he likely could given his self-control with Meiko, would it really be all that bad?

He turned to the lilac hared girl. "Hey Miyako are you down for a foursome with Hikari and her mom? All it will cost you is your free will."

Miyako's immediate response was to give him a deep, needy kiss. When she finally broke it she said two words: "Sex. God."

"Besides," she added pulling him toward the Yagami apartment "I gave you my free will last week, and if these are the returns then I don't want it back."


	7. Park, Pets, Play

**Content Warning: Questionable Consent, Human Pet, Cosplay, Public Sex, Exhibitionism, Groupsex/Orgy, Gangbang.**

 **A couple of people have been asking about Sora, she will appear, but her chapter is plot important (as much as this fic has a plot) so we need the plot to catch up first. Also a slightly shorter chapter this time, it was initially meant to be 1k words attached to the start of the next one and ballooned into its own chapter.**

The text conversation was innocent enough, that was what Mimi thought. Hikari had asked her if they could meet somewhere to talk. A local off-campus park was chosen, along with a time when both were done classes for the day, so they could talk freely for hours if need be.

That was the first warning sign.

Not half an hour after arranging the meeting, Hikari asked Mimi to reconfirm the time, the younger girl stressing how important it was.

That was the second warning sign.

It had been two weeks since Mimi had learned that Meiko had become friends-with-benefits with the chosen's resident fuckboy, and she couldn't help but wonder if Hikari was getting jealous. With Meiko joining Miyako, Hikari, and herself, Takeru's 'regular' attentions must be wearing thin. Not to mention those were just the regulars, the blond still went out for 'catch and release', his words, picking up girls for one night stands.

Hikari may have been the instigator in all this, but it's one thing to want to watch your boyfriend get laid when his attentions are focused on you and quite another when he's sleeping with all your friends and then some. Takeru was honest when he said he preferred the romantic more than Hikari did, if the blond could reliably get sex wherever he wanted, what role did that leave his so-called girlfriend?

The budding relationship with Meiko might be worse than the others combined. Takeru had an obvious infatuation with the girl when she was in high school, and there was no evidence that he ever grew out of it. Not to mention Meiko and Takeru's ideas of boyfriend and girlfriend mirrored each other's perfectly. It would be natural for Hikari to feel threatened.

In Mimi's defense, after learning about the new friends-with-benefits she had tried to talk Takeru down. For the sake of both a potentially jealous Hikari and a flustered Meiko who might not know how to say 'no' to a gorgeous and insistent friend. That conversation had ended with Mimi's face in the pillows and ass in the air as Takeru drilled her into the bed, and Mimi had never sought to follow up, at least not on the conversation.

Still, she had introduced Takeru into his wild adulterous world and if he was having relationship issues then she ought to be the first to fix them. With all the relationship advice she could muster and Yamato Ishida on speed dial (lest she need him to talk to his brother) Mimi strolled to the pre-agreed location. After years of practice her confident strut hid all the panic on her face.

(In retrospect Mimi was unsure why she had not yet told Yamato of his little brother's sexcapades, only that Yamato was best served thinking his brother was innocent and breaking even such a drastically wrong illusion would somehow feel like betraying the older blond's friendship.)

When Mimi reached her destination she found no one nearby. Instinctively, she checked her phone for missed messages and found none from the other girl. Looking around Mimi swore she could hear the slight jingle of a bell coming from a nearby bush. That would be ridiculous, while neighborhood kids sometimes played in the concealed but well known brush, they would all be in school still. And any overzealous lovers had no reason to announce their coupling with a bell. Curiosity overtaking manners, Mimi walked to a peep hole which she had certainly not used to spy on some friends a week before and lowered a branch down to investigate.

A body came flying out, tackling the girl to the ground. Soft hands forced her shoulders to the ground and well placed legs pinned her own. After years of self-defense classes and a few otherworldly adventures Mimi might have been better prepared to fight back, if not for the shock of all the soft supple flesh strewn on top of her.

Looking away from the exposed nipples, Mimi glanced straight up to find a pair of white cat ears sticking out of her assailant's brown hair. Moving down the head lead to amber eyes and a familiar face twisted into a predatory smile.

"Hikari?" she asked. The response was a single long meow.

"Bad girl! Bad!" a second person came barreling out of the thicket. He deftly pulled out a spray bottle and pointed it at Hikari. Without him even needing to pull the trigger, the girl leapt back hissing and freeing Mimi in the process. "Sorry, I'm still training her." The boy leaned down. "Oh hey Mimi. Didn't recognize you for a minute."

Mimi refused to take his hand, confusion and fear battled for dominance in her head. What happened to Hikari? Would it happen to her too? The younger girl had needed to talk about something desperately before. Had Takeru done something to her? Blackmailing her into their current arrangement? Or something worse?

Rising to her feet, Mimi soaked in a real look at the pair. Takeru was standing with a squirt bottle still in his right hand as his left scratched behind Hikari's twitching fake ear. His clothes were more disheveled than he'd let them be since he was twelve, and his fly was clearly undone, but little was amiss compared to his partner.

Hikari was, most obviously, naked. She wore two yellow and red striped fingerless oversized gloves, a collar with a bell and a tag on it. The younger girl must have been wearing a hairband to hold the ears in place but it was concealed beneath her hair. Likewise, the origin point of Hikari's swishing tail was not visible to Mimi due to the younger girl's sitting position at her master's feet.

"What's going on? Why is Hikari naked?"

"Pets don't wear clothes silly." Takeru said as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. Hikari mewled in agreement.

"Don't give me your games, why is she your pet?"

"It was her idea. Hikari wanted me to be my little sex kitten and strut about in public." Another affirmative meow. Mimi focused hard on the pair, but despite herself she felt the green aura she'd come to associate with honesty. She could dig deeper if she wanted, but was horrified at the prospect of what she might find. Miyako had warned her that together Takari were kinky, but this was ridiculous.

Silence washed over them for a few minutes before Takeru continued, answering the question he expected but was never asked. "Then I thought if I made everyone in the park complacent anyway I might as well invite you, because that's kind of your thing. So I had Hikari send a text."

"You couldn't have sent a clearer message?" Mimi asked. She was expecting Hikari to need advice not a playmate.

Takeru looked down at his pet. "What did you tell her?"

"Mreow"

"Really? Talk?"

"Mea"

"Couldn't you have asked her to hang out? Or let her know I'd be here?"

"Mew, mraow"

"Well yeah, she's here but still."

Hikari stuck her rear up in the air, swishing her tail at the blond as she crawled over to Mimi, apparently done with their 'conversation'. It was all fairly cute an innocent, Hikari's naked state notwithstanding. The girl was doing an amazing job staying in character.

"Of course she only tells me this after she goes cat-girl" Takeru lamented. "Look if you're not interested you can still back out if you want to. I expected you would be a bit better informed of what's happening."

Hikari let out another indignant meow as she rubbed against Mimi's legs. Mimi took this time to inspect Hikari's rear. At first she had expected the tail to be held on by some harness or but plug, but found neither. By all observations it went straight into her skin. Basking in the attention Hikari flipped her body, rolling onto her back and spreading the arms and legs to show off her belly, and… other assets. Mimi giggled and crouched down to pet her friend as if she were a real cat.

"She's a Sex Kitten," Takeru said, pulling his throbbing erection out through his fly hole. He was content not to touch it though, he knew he'd get more than enough pussy soon enough. "That means she'll do whatever you want so long as sex is involved. Which is good, most other breeds you can't take on a walk like this."

Hikari stared lazily at Takeru's offered cock but did not move to service it. Instead she quickly flailed her arms around Mimi's. Trapping the older girl's hand and moving it up towards her breasts. Mimi got the idea, and began to rub the protruding nipples. With her free hand Mimi reached across and began to run her fingers along the lips of a dripping cunt. Her efforts were rewarded with a soft purr.

"So what makes you think I'd be in to being your pet?" Mimi asked, she would have excused herself already if Hikari hadn't attached onto her; Mimi had always wanted a cat.

"Not my pet." Takeru shook his golden locks. "Look around, focus."

Mimi did as she was told, hoping to find out the obscure reasoning. She meant the obvious reasoning, yeah.

Hikari being Takeru's pet was very normal compared to Hikari being in a public park naked. They weren't in a secluded area, about twenty people had to see her openly pleasure her younger friend. And yet no police came, nor a security guard or even someone telling them they were being indecent. They were given a few curios glances, especially when Hikari's bell jingled or her tit's jiggled, but as far as Mimi could tell everyone would be okay with this.

The idea that anything that she did in this park would have no outwardly consequences seemed perfectly natural to Mimi. As natural as Hikari parading around butt-naked in the park did a few seconds ago. Not that Mimi was aware that the idea was so normal to her, like most normal things in her life Mimi didn't dwell on it.

"So here, we could fuck, and no one would notice?" Mimi asked hopefully.

"Oh they would notice." Takeru corrected. "They might even care if you want them to. But no one will do anything to stop us, and they'll all forget when we're done. No cops, no complications."

Mimi let out a squeal in delight. This was her chance to finally let go and fully indulge in her exhibitionist fantasies. And to think she was going to scold him when she came here, she'd have to think of a way to make it up to the blond. For now, a threesome with him and his sex kitten, in public, would have to do. At least until she thought of something better.

Being fairly sex positive, Mimi had never been averse to playing with another girl, even if she would never enter into a serious relationship with one. In Mimi's mind Hikari being here was nothing but a bonus, and maybe if Takeru had enough control Mimi could bring in some passerbys too? The thought made her legs weak and she collapsed on the ground.

A mistake. Something snaked out from under her leg as Hikari yowled and shot up. The pet gave one last hiss and she rushed over to her master.

"There, there," Takeru said as Hikari rested on her knees and pawed up his body. "Did the mean girl step on your tail? Come I know what will make you feel better." Hikari's cat ear's flickered as her gaze focused on Takeru's erect cock. Unbidden, she began to lick it, giving Takeru a public blowjob.

Mimi was surprised that Hikari could tell she'd knelt on her tail, but didn't focus on it. Instead she allowed her hand to stray down her pants as she watched the public show. She knew, like Takeru did, that she'd get a good dicking soon enough. For now she was content to warm herself up, and maybe give Takeru a public performance to accompany his blowjob.

Yeah, that was a good idea. Mimi hastily freed herself of her clothing, not quite caring what happened to it. She sat back down on the lush grass and leaned back and spread her legs for all the world to see. Using one hand to spread her folds for Takeru's vision, with the other she began to rub herself off.

It was a shame she didn't have a dildo or something, then she could give a real show. Except she did have a dildo, it was clearly sitting beside her, how long had that been there? Mimi didn't care instead she grabbed the rubber toy and smacked it lightly against her slit. Finding it sufficiently wet she quickly frigged herself on the toy sliding it in and out of her most private place for everyone to see while calling Takeru's name.

The blond in question did a good job keeping his eyes on the show, especially given the head his girlfriend was giving him. In this state she favored her tongue far more than normal, lavishing his cock and lapping at the liquid that leaked from the tip. Hikari worked her way up and down to cover the offered cock in a surplus of spit and wrapping her tongue around her target before taking the tip in her mouth.

Strong hands made it to Hikari's shoulders as her tongue worshiped her master's cockhead inside her mouth. A desperate look crossed the girl's face as she circled his tip with her tongue, and Takeru could see one 'claw' make its way to the apex between her legs. Enthusiasm overtaking the girl she pushed her head as far up his cock as it would go, sitting with her nose to his pelvis for a few minutes before she remembered to bob. When she did, her overly sex addled mind refused to let the tip of his cock leave her throat, keeping it tightly clenched by her wet flesh. Even this did not bring her boyfriend's eyes down upon her, not that she cared about that right now.

In a bout of inspiration Mimi flipped, resting on her knees and one hand as her ass waved in the air. The other hand never stopped pistoning the fake cock in and out of her snatch as Mimi gave the blond a sultry look through her legs. True to Mimi's hopes some of the pedestrians were starting to notice the sex show, and were making excuses to stay in the area and watch over the tops of newspapers and from the comers of their eyes. Mimi made sure to make eye contact with a couple of them, although she never stopped calling Takeru's name and begging him to fuck her.

Her performance was well enjoyed; she could tell by the way the blond started thrusting into his pet's mouth, never taking his eyes off her. Mimi's show and Hikari's mouth proved too much for the boy and soon enough Takeru came down the younger girl's throat, providing his kitten with special milk.

With a tap and a wave, he directed her toward Mimi and she energetically pounced. Quickly situating herself beneath the older girl, Hikari turned on her back and pulled her head up to suck Mimi's clit. With one hand the girl grasped Mimi's full ass, with the other she took control of the dildo, fucking Mimi at her own pace.

With the stimulation being taken care of Mimi could focus on her audience, making lewd faces and releasing performative moans as the crowd grew.

Before long Hikari resumed purring and for a second her pace blipped. Judging by the added squelching and pounding noises Takeru had not let his Pussy go unrewarded, and was using her exposed sex for his own pleasure. While the initial thrust slowed Hikari down the pleasure she felt spurred her on, her enthusiasm spiked as she dove deeper into Mimi's sopping cunt. Hikari's ministrations were so overpowering that the older girl had trouble keeping her ass in the air and on display, where it belonged.

Sensing her weakness Takeru emptied his balls into Hikari then grabbed his girls. He pulled them toward a pair of nearby trees and shoved them against the wood. The girl's hands buttressed them against the trees and they arced their backs to display themselves to the blond, making sure their breasts were still visible to anyone watching from the side. Takeru thrust himself roughly in to a dripping Mimi while fucking Hikari with the dildo.

After a few minutes of savoring Mimi's tight cunt, Takeru switched, fucking Hikari with his Cock and Mimi with the dildo. Like his earlier escapade with Meiko and Hikari, every time Takeru switched cunts brought an orgasm to his adoring thralls his smirk widened. Only he had the chance to publicly compare their pussies like this, feeling how they gushed as the girls struggled to stay upright even with the trees to support themselves.

He took a brief second to glance at the audience, basking in their jealousy at his sexual prowess. But gloating in this position could only last so long, he pulled out and shoved his playthings down. Placing their heads on either side of his dick, they got the idea, licking his cock until he erupted all over their faces and chests.

Hikari leaned in instinctively to lick the cum of Mimi's face, but Takeru stopped her, that cumbath was a prize for the older girl and she should wear it proudly. Then he collapsed on the ground. The trail of cum leaking out of his spent but still semi erect cock enticing enough to distract the kitten. Hikari pounced, eagerly lapping at him and encouraging him to hardness.

The fruit of her efforts were enjoyed by another. Mimi, not wanting to be left out, grasped Takeru's throbbing cock and pointed it upwards, sliding herself down on him, letting her boobs bounce for the audience. Hikari continued to lick where they joined, not caring if it was cock or cunt. Takeru was still her master, and the thought of him fucking a hot girl in public was still enough to get her off.

"Tell them what you want Mimi," Takeru said lying back and enjoying both the way Mimi rolled her hips on his dick and the envious eyes enveloping him.

"I want, I want." she paused as another amazing orgasm washed over her. Tongue lolling out of her mouth as she made the lewdest face Takeru had ever seen her make. "I want them to watch me. Too see how perverted I am. I want them to pull out their fat cocks and stroke them to the thought of me. I want to feel their cum as it washes over me."

At her behest some of the crowd began to unzip their flies and pull out their members, jacking off to the public show. A few of the women too had their hands slide down their pants or up their skirts, but Mimi was unware if they were watching her or focusing on the sea of dicks. Mimi couldn't help but salivate thinking about it; all those poor horny men, all because of her actions, all those hard, energetic cocks, all for her. And the best of all was currently underneath her, taking her to heaven again and again and again.

"That it." She said. "Yank those glorious things harder, I want you to watch me and enjoy it. Cum! Please!"

A few of the lower endurance voyeurs took her up on it, shooting their load over her naked body. The feel of their liquid pleasure pushed her pussy over the edge again, convulsing around the cock as she rode it. Her actions set Takeru off, as he shot up into Mimi she felt a new orgasm over take the old. Her head snapped back and she had to use her arms to prop herself up as her face became lewder and lewder. Jets of cum began to bathe her from all angles, and Mimi basked in the white shower she was receiving.

She wanted to go further, to not just let them watch and masturbate, but to join in. To let all those strangers find pleasure in her body in the truest sense of the term.

Annoyed by the cum dripping onto his clothes, Takeru shoved the older girl forward, over Hikari, and smack dab infront of her fans. She landed on her knees, face to face with one of the more enticing cocks in the audience. It was still leaking a bit from the tip, it would be so easy to lean over and taste it. It tasted a bit more bitter than most cocks, but Mimi didn't care. Looking to the left and right as she bobbed her head her hands found new stakes to play with as groans erupted around her.

It wasn't long before someone caught on and a new cock invaded her snatch. Four men to one girl, with a dozen ready to join in. It was by far her best record, and while none of these boys were near as good as Takeru, fulfilling the sudden fantasy made up the difference in skill well enough. Mimi was in perpetual heaven, whenever one the cocks sprayed all over her two more were ready to take its place. Mimi was going crazy from the depravity and loving every second of it.

A ringing sound permeated the park, though Mimi remained deaf to it, as Takeru began to roughly fuck Hikari's ass. In her sex Kitten form he didn't need any lube, and he showed his love in each brutal thrust. Hikari's mix between purring and mewling pushed him further even as she was being pounded roughly into the ground.

Takeru had little urge to join Mimi's performance. Right now she was chasing quantity, and he refused to play second fiddle. Besides he had to chase unwanted suitors away from Hikari. His pet was in a vulnerable state right now, and he had been forced to watch her with another man once before, he would never let that happen again.

He and Hikari weren't the only auxiliary performance. No one else was making as big a scene as Mimi, but once people clued in to the public orgy it got rolling quickly. With no possible consequences, many of the couples that came for a romantic stroll now found themselves in the midst of passionate lovemaking. Some of the pairings just met, and Takeru had at least the foresight to require consent to be given. It was just inside their hedonistic paradise consent was given far more freely than outside.

Takeru smirked at the little sexual fantasy world he created. From the publicly fucking couples to Mimi's gangbang to the loving catgirl on all fours beneath him. He loved it, and pumped that love directly into Hikari's ass.

He took a break as two more boys stepped into Mimi's sensual web, replacing spent actors.

One man, either braver or with lower standards than Takeru, slid underneath the girl and plunged in that way. Another seized the opportunity to capture her asshole. Mimi's attentions were captivated by the cocks before her, she did not notice the intrusion until too late. The feeling of both her lower holes being stretched simultaneously forced Mimi forward to take the dick in her mouth further down her throat until she gagged.

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, but her entourage paid it no mind. Hands found their way to her hair, hips, and buttocks as the gang more thoroughly pounded their partner. One of the men she had been jacking even wrapped his strong fingers around hers, setting the pace for her soft hand to milk him.

When Mimi had initially offered herself up to the group she imagined the gangbang to be softer, with the boys more worshipping her than using her. However, lost in the moment, and covered in more liquid encouragement than she could comprehend even with Koushiro's big brain, the girl decided to let things play out as they would. There was an element of this abuse that turned her on more than the cocks pleasuring her holes. All these loving men, losing themselves in her body. They would remember and wank to this for the rest of their lives, relaying it only in hushed tones when piss drunk. She could hardly believe her luck.

Hikari glanced between her owner and her friend before letting out a long meow

"Jealous?" he asked, one stipulation of this transformation allowed him to understand her perfectly "You want other cocks? I thought I was the only one for you."

"Mea"

"So then what are you jealous of if you want me more." she shook her head.

"mreh Meoooow mip"

"Clones, you want me to make four copies of myself?"

she clicked her heels together "mre, meow"

"Five copies, six total?" How would that even work? Maybe if she had strings.

"Hikari I'm not making copies of myself." Takeru barely trusted himself with this power, he would not trust five other hims, all it would take was one to break.

Hikari stood up on her hind legs and rubbed against him, purring.

"No, I mean it. No!" he sighed, the downsides of a sex kitten. "Besides we need to ensure Mimi doesn't lose her sanity"

"mre" Hikari just pressed herself tighter against his chest, planting a deep kiss on his lips, whiskers tickling his cheeks. He fought hard not lose himself in those tempting lips.

"What? No, Hikari we can't just let her go crazy. I can't talk to you like this, armor off."

A glow encompassed Hikari, balling up in front of her before shooting to Takeru's pocket. Visually Hikari looked only slightly different, whiskers now clearly painted on, a white headband to match her ears, and the tail, spiritedly swishing seconds before now dropping to the ground like cheap plastic. SexKittmon Hikari replaced with the original.

"Over so soon? I was enjoying that." Hikari asked, annoyed at her boyfriend for the first time in over two weeks.

"Of course you were. Did you really think I'd be okay with leaving Mimi behind to lose her mind to a horde of horny men?"

"Well," Hikari blushed, but honest, "You can fix her though, afterward. So what's wrong with letting her go gaga now? It's more fun that way." she had picked up her now fake tail and began to twirl it as seductively as she could

"I'm not going to explain to you why we should care about our friends." Something was off. Hikari even at her most fuck-drunk still cared deeply for others. This was the girl who let an otherworldly entity possess her just to stop a fight between their brothers. This was the girl who once caught a cold because she used her coat as a shelter for an injured neighborhood stray cat. Now, part of the girl he loved had disappeared.

But he hadn't changed her, not recently anyway, not since after he got her back from Daisuke. Was she like this for over two weeks and he hadn't noticed? The thought hit him like a truck to the gut, and he knew he wouldn't be getting a boner for the rest of the day. He hoped he could figure out what changed, but unfortunately he could not do anything with _his_ hopes.

"Hikari, do you ever wonder, what changed about you in the past few months and how? I mean, you've done a lot of growing, and I might have been responsible for some of the more daring changes-"

A corresponding hope popped over her head against her better judgement and he immediately activated it. Her eyes went wide, and her nude form dropped to her knees.

He pressed, "Now tell me what happened, that's an order form your master."

"I, um I," she swallowed, not meeting his gaze. "Nothing." She spewed hastily, an obvious lie.

"Something happened. Tell me, or I won't touch you for a week. And if you lie and I find out I'll leave you." His heart wretched at the thought, but in her depraved state it was the only threats that could work. She grabbed his legs, sobbing, uncharacteristically ignoring his spent cock.

"Please," she gasped, "Don't make me, I can't stand the thought of being without you. Losing you." But she refused to talk.

So it was him, he had manipulated her, that was the only thing he could think of.

"It's not you." she said, reading his mind. "It was Daisuke I swear on my life, but, but, I can't, don't make me."

She looked up at him bleary, unable to form words for quite a different reason than normal. "You'll hate me. Don't make me talk. Please, I lo-" she caught herself, he noted. This would be an inappropriate time to drop the L-word, something she had not said outside of coitus. He read her hopes:

 _I hope he never finds out_

 _I hope he never leaves me_

 _I hope he stops trying to make me tell him_

 _I hope he I can keep it secret_

"I-I care about you, Don't make me make you hate me. I couldn't. I won't." she steeled herself, "Don't touch me then. Don't talk to me for a week. I'll survive, somehow I'll endure it. Just afterward, drop it. Please. I'll be good. I won't try to force you to sleep with anyone. I'll be your perfect girlfriend. Just please, not, not _That_." She collapsed on the ground, a pile of sobs.

Takeru expected some resistance, but not this. It was odd, and painful. He truly wanted the best for Hikari and as much as her hopeful face filled him with the power to fight a hundred foes her despair crushed his resolve more readily than any Warhammer.

"Easy," he crouched down to stroke her hair "I'm sorry, I went a bit too far. All couples deserve some secrets. I won't press anymore."

She looked up at him hopeful, and did her best to embrace her.

"Tell you what. If you can hope that Mimi stays safe and sane, then the two of us can head out for a walk. Pick up some ice-cream at a nearby joint, and go for a stroll down the boardwalk. Would you like that?"

She nodded, the corresponding hopes popping over her head. He grabbed her and pulled her up, navigating back to her clothes, as they left Mimi to a dozen men in the distance.

"And if you're really good I might call Miyako down this Sunday," He hated that her face lit up more at that, the thought she wasn't banned from sex more appealing to her than his comfort.

Something was wrong with her. Inside there was still a shadow of the girl he fell in love with, but only when he tucked his dick away, and even then she begged for it to come back out. She seemed convinced he would hate her if he ever found out what happened, but he doubted that; there was no way he could ever stop loving her.

He would fix her, even if she didn't want it. It was selfish, but helping Hikari even when she rejected salvation was just something he did, and the old her had remarked about how helpful it was before. Done correctly he might even be able to save Hikari without her knowing about it. He just needed to hope.


	8. Intense Negotiations

**Content Warning: Questionable consent, Bondage, Femdom, Rough Sex.**

 **Some spoilers for Tri. part four in this chapter, also some made up Tri. background that should not be taken too seriously.**

The chosen were a tightknit group. They shared a history of fighting together against a cruel, uncaring, inhospitable world, slaying demons and dragons, and evolutions that required one to know themselves at times and bond with friends at other times. All of this led to a comradery of trust. Through anything and everything, the Chosen would always have each other's best interests at heart.

Which was exactly why Takeru could not tell any of them about any of this. At least not while keeping his genitals intact:

Mimi would obviously flip at the idea that Takeru had manipulated her into sex. She would be unable to hear anything that followed no matter how sincere. Honestly, Takeru would be lucky if his gonads being served up as her next specialty dish was the least of it. Knowing Mimi she might just hope he got better so she could rip his junk off again and again.

Miyako, would similarly knock his lights out and desecrate his body before he could explain himself. Which was hardly fair, he hadn't actually done anything to her. Not really, Miyako solicited him on her own accord every time. But the lavender haired girl's rationality was only matched by her temper, and the two did not go hand in hand.

Taichi would not stand for his sister being in a relationship with someone who could so easily corrupt her. The older boy was creative, and while Takeru didn't think a moped could be reasonably stuffed down someone's throat while remaining intact, he also had no intention of being the guinea pig. The whole debacle at the Yagami apartment only made Takeru's grave more certain, the older boy would also be looking for revenge for his mother as well as his sister.

Meiko was less prone to violence herself, but if she found out about his power then Mimi and Taichi would inevitably find out even if the girl tried to hide it. And Takeru had just established that those two finding out was potentially life ending. Or worse.

Even those who he had not manipulated with his power were risky to confide in:

Yamato would seem like an obvious choice to outsiders, but Takeru had no indication anyone outside himself and Daisuke had these powers; Hikari adamantly refuted any innate superpower. If Yamato had no powers of his own then he would deem Takeru crazy, knock him out, and stage an intervention. Which would mean contacting the aforementioned four, which would be bad.

Koushiro, the one who could be trusted to keep level headed and would likely help in exchange for Takeru offering himself up as a research specimen, would only do so if Takeru could keep the relationship with Mimi secret. Or maybe if the older boy's hormones were in charge Takeru could bargain access to Mimi? It was a moot point anyway, Koushiro disappeared into America a year ago and only contacted the other chosen, they had no way of contacting him.

Ken was similarly missing in action, having dropped out of contact after graduation. Daisuke might still know how to contact him but Takeru did not.

Jou, if he did not have powers, would contact Yamato. If Jou did have powers he would contact Taichi. No win scenario.

Sora could perhaps be trusted to believe Takeru and to let him off with a harsh scolding. She would also have Hikari's best interest at heart, so she would at least cooperate long enough to fix Hikari even if she didn't believe in his innocence. But Sora was still dating Yamato and, as far as Takeru knew, they told each other everything. So the girl was a high risk for landing him in the insanity ward.

Daisuke was the whole reason they were in this mess. If he had changed Hikari into this state then why would he hope to change her out? And anyway Takeru didn't want to risk bring back Daisuke's memory or powers, last time was a hair too close for comfort.

Iori, Takeru's jogress partner, strongly disapproved of the blond's flirtatious nature, his playboy exploits still hidden and almost certain to be met with the scorn of god. Iori was also very aware that other people were smarter than him, when faced with any problem seeking advice was that boy's primary strategy. If it was a social issue he'd go to Takeru, a technical issue warranted Koushiro, and a moral issue was Jou's turf. This would be moral, and Jou led back to castration.

And so Takeru was stuck with either praying Yamato had his own superpower, that Sora and Yamato were on a break period, or that he could scream into the void of the internet and Koushiro would find him. None very appealing options.

The other option was to seek out a different Chosen. One who may have some idea of what was going on, but had no risk of telling any of his friends. Which was how Takeru found himself in front of the desk of one Maki Himekawa.

After the corruption incident five years ago, Maki and Daigo had continued mentoring the younger chosen. Takeru and his friends could come and go into the agency as they pleased; when a group of teens were your only line of defense against (and regularly possessed) monsters that could wipe out Tokyo in an hour, you did what you could to accommodate them.

Maki was pragmatic, functional, and while obsessive, could be trusted to keep a level head. The other Chosen might think so too, so even if her group never experienced this phenomenon Maki still may have heard about it. The only risk in coming here was perhaps tipping off some very interested people. Secret agents showing up to kidnap his friends was a bad scenario, and one Takeru had made sure to eliminate with Hikari prior to coming.

True to her word his girlfriend was behaving herself in public, while maintaining her naughty slave persona for him alone. But if something could change her so drastically that the thought of him finding out sent her to tears, then Takeru wanted to fix it. For the sake of his conscience if nothing else.

"So, what did you wish to talk about." Maki stared him down, forcing the blond to shift in his seat.

"Well, I, um." he let out a laugh, "It's actually pretty ridiculous, I hope no one's listening."

"I see…" Maki began frantically typing on her computer. Takeru had been hoping with that comment he could get Maki to play ball, if she also hoped there were no eavesdroppers then there would be none. Instead it seemed to make her ignore him.

"Um, Miss Himekawa, I-" she held up a finger, silencing him as she fiddled around in her desk and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"You'll have to wear these, S.O.P." she said. Takeru was confused, and Maki took his befuddled silence as agreement. She hooked one hand into the contraption then, without warning slammed the blond onto the ground, pulling both his arms behind his back and locking his hands there like a criminal. The unsuspecting Takeru was no match for an agent in a fight, and could do nothing but lick his wounds.

"Did you rea-mph" She put a hand over his mouth to silence him. Then, when she was convinced he would not say anything, she walked back to her desk. Maki fiddled with some locks, one key based, another a password, the final a retinal scan. Then she pulled out a different key and turned a lock.

"A digital pulse, similar to a gate opening. State of the art, no electronic in this room can function right now, it's like an EMP except my computer will work when I turn this one off. You can speak freely now."

"It seems like a little much for a private chat."

"You are a chosen, to the governments of the world nothing you say is too ridiculous not to be explored. Mimi once recommended a brand of tampon to me and within the next week their servers were hacked by the Russians, their stock was bought out by an American billionaire and their vice president became an informant for MI-6. I'm not sure you realize the pains we go through to keep your lives normal."

"Well, thanks." If she had merely hoped they would not be listened to it would not have required the hoopla or the handcuffs, but at least her heart was in the right place. "Actually, all this formality is making me nervous." Takeru said with a chuckle as he sat back in the chair.

"Don't be nervous, be comfortable. Now we can be ourselves. Keep in mind you kids have power here. Although if you want a job that will be harder." How did she even know about that? Stupid stalker agency. He pushed the thought out of his mind.

"Maki, a few weeks ago, I started seeing the world differently. I started noticing things about people I couldn't see before."

"Oh," said Maki, eyes wide. Did that mean she knew what he was talking about. "I wasn't expecting this conversation, but don't worry. That happens to everyone once they reach a certain age." This happened to everyone? Did that mean all the chosen, or everyone in general. Either way it was a hell of a lot less publicized than he would have expected. A manual would have been nice.

"You're getting older, seeing people in a different way, feeling things you didn't feel before. It's natural, it may have hit you later than most, but that's nothing to be afraid of; every gets confused when their hormones change."

"Wha?" he was nineteen and already taller than Maki with no signs of stopping. Did she really think he was hitting puberty just now? "It's not pubescence Maki, seriously. I hit that before I even met you."

"Well before you think you met me at least." she chuckled. "You probably don't remember this, but I used to babysit you and your brother when you lived in Hikarigaoka. Nevertheless, I wasn't talking about puberty. Takeru who you are attracted to doesn't matter, be yourself, it's all you can be. I don't care if it's a man, woman or bunny rabbit."

"I'm not," he shook his head "It's not like that." How the hell did he get so far off track? "I think I have superpowers." he blurted. He heard his heart beat once, then twice.

"Really glad I turned on that pulse. Can you imagine what the Americans would do if they thought you had superpowers?" Maki said laughing. "Seriously play your games with your friends but don't do anything that reckless for the sake of a prank."

"I'm serious." Takeru said indignantly.

"Ok," Maki said regaining her composure, but Takeru didn't think she believed him behind that poker face, "So how do you 'think' you have superpowers? What can you do?"

He admitted the wording was wrong. He either had superpowers or the world was insane; he'd turned Hikari into a biological cat girl last week and fucked her in the center of a public park. Then again, Takeru had come to the conclusion the world was crazy well before this point.

He took a breath and steeled himself. Why couldn't he just make his own hopes come true? It would make his life a lot easier. "I can see peoples hopes and make them come true, even the ones that really shouldn't be possible."

"You can see my hopes." Maki said skeptically.

"Just the surface ones." Takeru said before relaying the bubbles over Himekawa's head to her:

"I hope I get a raise.

"I hope I hope Soichiro doesn't get himself killed.

"I hope Yuhiko finally pays me back today.

"I hope this kid doesn't have superpowers.

"Need I continue?" Her poker face did not crack, even as Takeru named fellow agents he had no way of possibly knowing.

"Well that sounds about right." she admitted. "But you always were observant, and unfortunately I can't rule out you playing a trick on me. You do have that reputation."

That was fine, Takeru could easily prove it. He had many a hope over Himekawa's head he could fulfill, "Watch this." he smirked.

"No!" Maki nearly jumped over her desk to tackle him. "All those hopes require other people. I can not guarantee my reaction if I find out you are telling the truth. If the Chosen can have superpowers, then absolutely no one outside your group can find out about this. The risks would be insurmountable and I will not chance giving this away."

Takeru almost activated the hope above her head that made it so no one else would know, but stopped himself. If one of the other chosen had this power, and needed to confide in their parents for stability, then he would be removing that option from them. Earlier today he had ensured their safety, and he might buttress their defenses later, but could not make any action until he sorted everything out.

"So, you want me to prove it to you, with just your hopes, inside this safe zone, without involving anyone else."

Maki grimaced at him "You have superpowers, piece of cake right?" Proving his power suddenly got harder, but it wasn't like he hadn't thought about this scenario before arriving.

"Do you have a deck of cards?" Maki shook her head.

"I don't keep stuff like that at work, besides I'm not going to believe you even if you pull off something with one in a million odds, you're expected to be able to do at least that." Add something physically impossible to the list. He'd only done that what, twice? Once by teleporting Daisuke and again by turning Hikari into a cat girl. He didn't suppose Maki was a furry.

He searched her desk, not finding anything that looked important, but maybe still. If he could destroy something vital of hers and bring it back that would count right? "I don't suppose you can let me out of these handcuffs, huh?"

"Actually," Maki said digging around, "I should probably tie you to the chair too, for good measure."

Well that was great, he was in no position to fight her on this, handicapped as he was she would be able to force him into any further restraints.

Maki brought out a tough rope and strung it around his chest a few times, pulling it tight. Takeru let out a gruff hiss as the bindings pulled against his skin.

"Sorry," she muttered, fixing the rope tighter before locking him in place.

"Don't be," Takeru said with a wink. "A beautiful girl tying me down is pretty typical of my Tuesdays." Maki's eyes widened a bit, and she quickly turned away.

Well, that might just work.

"Maki is this room soundproofed?" Takeru asked.

"Of course," she replied, slowly walking toward her desk to prolong the time she spent looking away from him, "With the digital pulse running no one will be able to hear anything."

"So that mean you have a handsome, barely legal blond tied up in your office subject to your every whim?"

"Takeru," She turned back to him, "What exactly do you think of me?"

"I think maybe you should let some of those inhibitions go."

 _I hope I can unleash all my naughty fantasies on this boy_

He really ought to get better at controlling his terrible smirk, it was going to give him away one of these days.

Maki looked away for a bit, then walked back to him, cupping his cheeks between her hands before planting a wet kiss right on his lips. Takeru melted into the kiss, massaging her tongue as it entered his mouth. He felt her weight suddenly appear on his lap, her hands running up and down his chest.

After a few minutes, she broke the kiss, looking away. "What are we doing?" she asked.

It was a rhetorical question, but Takeru couldn't stop himself from answering. "Something you desperately want to do, but would never do in a million years."

"Crap." Maki said between kisses, "You have no idea how much work you just made for me."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not, You're going to be able to tell all your friends you slept with a secret agent. Why would you be sorry?"

She reengaged his mouth with her own, shifting slightly to give her hands access to his groin. She gave him a few teasing rubs but refused to go further. Takeru strained against the ropes, desperate to pull in his partner in and take control.

"None for you yet," Maki said, breaking the kiss to straighten her back. Her hands left his body, and pulled off her blazer before running up the sides of her shirt enticingly. When she got to her chest her thumbs hooked her bra, pulling it upward until her glorious bust was free. She let her shirt and bra rest above her chest, feeling no need to completely remove them. Her tits were swinging alluringly in front of the blond's face.

Obediently, Takeru gave in to temptation, taking the nearest nipple in his mouth and running his tongue over it as he suckled.

"That's a good boy" Maki teased. "You get what you work for. If you can make me cum, and I feel like it, then maybe I'll get you off."

If Maki had received Takeru's power, the first thing she would have done was ensure the safety of herself, the other agents, and the Chosen. The second thing she would have done was find a way to improve herself physically and mentally. Had Takeru optimized his body then these ropes would not hold him and he would be free to do as he liked. But Takeru was a nineteen-year-old, and clearly thought like one; far more focused on sex than more practical applications.

That was likely why he had a look that could make any girl wet, or why she could feel every roll of his tongue reflected directly on her clit. She had been playing him when she demanded he make her cum from this, but as the blond switched breasts, enveloping her erect nipple, Maki couldn't help but want to repay him for this wonderful experience. She had never felt so good from breast play alone, it was an act to get her wet, not to cream her panties.

Her knees went weak, and she collapsed on him, spraying so hard he would feel it even through the layers of clothing. Dear lord, how long had it been since she came like that? It had been a while since she had a partner at all, at the very least she needed this to flush the cobwebs out.

"That was, amaz-" she caught herself "Acceptable, I guess I can reward you."

She rolled her hips against his a couple times to confirm the blond was still hard, as if he would soften after seeing her make such an erotic mess. Then she got off of him, unbuttoned his shorts, and pulled them down to his knees, freeing his erect cock. If only the rest of the boy was so lucky.

To Takeru's dismay, Maki moved away from his dick after freeing it, refusing to touch the offending appendage. Instead she sat up on her desk, well out of reach to the restrained and frustrated blond. This angle showed off her dangerously long legs and still exposed breasts, but her skirt still held her lower modesty in place.

"Naughty boy." Maki said, noting the location of his gaze. She raised her right foot, now free of her stilettos, and shoved it into his crotch, trapping his dick between the soft leggings and his own stomach. "For a dirty boy like you my feet should be enough."

She ran her toe up and down his length, teasing him and keeping him on edge until he admitted to wanting more. This was one of those fantasies Takeru had heard people talk about but never expected to happened in real life, although he supposed it was more realistic than some of the things he'd already done.

Maki next brought up her left foot and wedged his cock between her feet. She rolled it around a bit, caressing the tip. Then she pushed harder, jerking him off with her feet.

"Look at you, helpless, tied down, and so desperate for release. You don't even care how you get it do you?" she mocked as she kept him on edge. "So depraved, if you ask nicely enough, maybe I'll let you finish."

"Please."

"Please what?" she demanded as she rolled his cock between her soles.

"Please let this dirty boy cum." Maki sped up her actions as a devious smile graced her face.

"Cum for me, stud. I want to see you spray it all over my feet."

Takeru obliged, jets of white painting Maki's stockings as her hungry grin got wider.

"You naughty boy, now I have to take these off, is that what you wanted all along?" she mocked.

"Don't blame me, I can't do anything." Takeru returned.

She took her extended leg and lightly slapped his cheek with her foot. "Smart aleck, huh. I'll show you what backtalk gets you." But instead of the punishment he expected Maki rolled down her leggings, flashing her crotch at him briefly as she did. An action the blond could not help but follow closely.

"Oh you poor overstimulated boy, do you really want to see it that bad?" Takeru nodded. And nearly jumped as Maki reached across. She grabbed the back of the chair and tipped it forward, the blond barely catching himself on his knees as he went face first into her mound.

"Eager aren't you" she teased, using one hand to push his head away while the other flipped her skirt up and moved her parties to the side. "There you go. That's how you do it proper."

Takeru dove in, loving the wetness he found, he lapped at the juices on the lips of her slit. Maki wanted him to go further though, she wrapped her legs around his head, pulling him in and forcing his face to grind against her pussy. Takeru understood and let his tongue explore her willing folds. He found this much harder to do without a hand to spread her cunt, but didn't say anything. His mouth was busy anyway.

Holding back a smirk he moved up to suck on her clit as she trembled under his ministrations. Maki was making full use of the soundproofing screaming his name to god as he ate her out. Her toes clenched as her heels dug into his back. Trapping the boy and urging him on with every breath.

Takeru worked diligently, enjoying the eroticism of the position he found himself in. The older woman was having trouble keeping her façade of composure, and every touch was turning her more and more into a pile of goo. Before long her hands went to her breasts to play with her nipples as she moaned his name. "Takeru, please."

He moved to finish and before long she let out her most erotic shout yet as he drank down her orgasmic fluids. Takeru rode out her orgasm, never stopping pleasing her until her muscles unclenched and limbs went limp.

It never happened, instead Maki's hands found their way to blond hair, fixing his head in place. "It'll take more than just one for you to get what you want." she ordered. He hid a smirk. Despite her attitude he knew he be buried inside this cunt soon enough. Maki herself had seen to that. Until then he could play her game.

He continued to eat her out, moving away from her clit to reexamine all her secret nooks. Tring desperately to see if he could make her squeal. Maki's body recovered surprisingly quickly, and before long she was on edge again. But by this point Takeru had found most of the spots that made her legs shake, and he actively avoided them.

Perpetually on edge, Maki's pleasure was doubled. She could not beg for gratification without losing their game, and Takeru knew that as he continued tracing the outside of her lips with his tongue. Until he figured she'd earned release through torture, and went all in on her pleasure.

Maki collapsed in orgasm, her mussels relaxing and freeing the blond. He stood up, back still bent over by the chair, at this height her exhausted face could clearly see his erection. Maki smiled and kicked him back until he was sitting again.

Breathing heavily, she pulled herself of the desk and straddled him again, making sure her panties were still out of the way before planting a long kiss on his lips.

"That was surprisingly good, let's hope the rest of you can keep up. You better not pop off as soon as you get it in." Takeru smirked.

Maki expected to ride him hard and fast from the outset, she did not expect to cum as she eased herself down onto her desire. It was at that point she noticed his dumb grin and muttered something about him cheating, not that Takeru cared. Instead he raised his knees and dropped them, impaling Maki as actively as he could in this position.

Getting the idea, the woman soon began to bounce on his cock. Takeru let out a performative moan, letting Maki know just how much he appreciated her endeavors. And why shouldn't he, he had a beautiful seductress pleasuring him while he sat back and relaxed into his restraints. So long as he didn't act too much like he was in control Maki would be fine, she was having trouble concentrating anyway.

With so long without sex - hell it had months since Maki had even used a dildo - going up against Takeru's magically enhanced cock was hardly fair. It felt like he was hitting all her nerves at once when she dropped herself down to the hilt, and she could feel every inch of it leave as she picked herself up. Orgasms came as frequent as her breaths, to the point where Maki wondered whether they weren't really orgasms and she'd never had a real one before in her life.

"Cum in me." Maki ordered, stopping her face from showing the pleasure she felt. She still needed to be in control here, no matter how desperate for his dick she was. Arms wrapped around blond hair as Takeru found his face firmly wedged between her breasts. She never stopped rolling her hips even as she began to sing his praises, urgently trying to set him over the edge

"Empty your balls inside me Big Boy. I know you want to." Overcome by her enthusiasm Takeru relented, releasing liquid pleasure into Maki's body. Her muscles tensed as a new orgasm washed over her. She clung to Takeru's head, worried she might fall off him if she didn't. Every shot of cum inside her triggered a new, better orgasm, she had never experienced anything close to this. That damn cheater.

When the agent recovered she gave him a passionate kiss before she pulled herself off him. Takeru took notice of her disheveled and sweat-saturated clothes, not that his were much better but he didn't have to go back to work after this. "Perhaps we should have undressed properly first."

Maki acknowledged that, but refused to give in, she stood up to comport herself and turned back toward her desk. "Maybe" she said stopping suddenly. What happened next was a blur to Takeru, in a flurry of colour Maki whipped around and, well he wasn't sure what happened next; just that he ended up on his back on the ground, still tied to the chair.

"But if undressing takes even a few seconds, that's time I don't want to wait." Maki explained as she slowly walked back to him. Takeru gulped, tied to the chair with arms handcuffed behind his back, this was quite the painful position, even worse he wasn't sure he could get up alone.

When Maki got to him she stood with one foot on either side of his head giving Takeru a perfect view up her skirt. He could still make out her swollen labia, with both their cum leaking from it.

"Snack time." she said kneeling with a smirk that gave Takeru a run for his money "What's the matter, you had no issues before. And a strapping thing like you would be delighted if a girl swallowed your cum. You don't have double standards do you?"

To be honest, eating his own cum out of a girl's pussy was something Takeru had done a few times, mostly as a heat of the moment type thing. Although this would be by far the freshest batch. He picked his head up off the ground and raised it to her lower lips. The depravity set Maki off as much as the first lick from his tongue, And Takeru wouldn't have been surprised if she lost it right then.

Shaken by aftershocks of her orgasm, Maki felt like she was going to have to stop soon. She loved every second of this, and it had been far too long since she had done anything near this kinky. But right now Takeru's tongue made every thought disappear from her head. Jumping on his cock again might kill her, would she even have enough control of her body to hop on him? Or to stop? Maybe she should untie him and let the boy go wild.

There was an idea, what would Takeru do if he was free? Tied up had been the best sex of her life and the blond had nominally contributed. If he could let loose on her like an animal, what kind of passion could she experience.

There was a click, followed by the sound of something snapping. Maki lifted herself up slightly to check what happened. Next thing she knew a pair of hands were on her waist and she was hoisted up into the air.

Takeru had freed himself of his bindings, apparently by muscles alone. The blond managed to stand while keeping Maki off the ground all the while. He took his helpless prey and shoved her against the wall. Maki let out a gasp as the wind was knocked out of her. She must have wanted this; it was the only way Takeru could have freed himself. That boy was dangerous, even more so as he lined himself up with her and thrust himself back inside.

Maki's legs wrapped around his waist as he pinned her to the wall with the strength of his thrusts. He grunted like the personified animal he was as he took her with wild abandon. Allowing himself to get lost in her body as he took her with a roughness foreign to him. Her mind had not yet recovered from his spontaneous reversal; her body was helpless before the hurricane of his passion as each of his thrusts redefined the term 'sexual pleasure' for her.

Her moans rose to create a harmony with his grunts against the consistent beat formed by the squelching sounds of her own used pussy and the constant smacking of flesh against flesh. Unthinkingly, Maki's fingernails dug into the blond's back, scratching a path his little girlfriend was soon to see later. When had her hands gotten beneath his shirt? She didn't care, instead she followed their lead, digging her heels into his abdomen and leaning forward to nip at his neck. Instinctively trying to leave some mark on him half as palpable as the experience was for her.

The rough treatment drove Takeru even more wild, pushing his length harder and deeper than Maki thought possible, she gasped and moaned surrendering to the waves of pleasure that constantly rocked her body.

Suddenly her back was removed from the wall. Her head spun as she tried to figure out what was happening, but Takeru didn't stop pounding her even as he moved them to their destination. His magical dick proved a most persistent distraction, and she soon gave up her quest to match familiar walls to a familiar office. She focused all her energy on clinging to him, using her strong muscles to prevent herself from falling.

Familiar walls gave way to a familiar ceiling as Takeru dropped her on her desk, his cock temporarily jarred lose in the transition. She hastily welcomed him back inside as he took her again. Her ass was sitting half off the desk and she could feel the desk edge pushing into her with each thrust, reflecting his pain back onto her. Maki reciprocated by scratching the back of his neck, forcing him to lean inward as he pounded, until his shoulder was in range for a more powerful bite, not enough to break the skin but enough to make him yelp and lose focus. With concentration now broken the blond could no longer stop himself from flooding into the woman.

His essence shot into her, filling her and heightening her senses. Her legs kicked outside her control as she let out an unintelligible string of syllables while the hands-down most powerful orgasm of her life overtook her. Her senses shut down in defense, she couldn't hear, see or feel anything.

So imagine how surprised she was to find herself flipped on her front, bent over her desk with Takeru's godly cock preparing to invade a very different hole.

"Wait," she croaked as loudly as she could, aftershocks still evident in her voice "we don't have any lube. It won't-" her protest didn't sound very convincing, even to her ears. His response was a hearty laugh.

"You forget why I came here? I don't need lube if you don't want it. I'm going to fuck your ass either way, but if you hope you'll be fine everything will work out."

That was right, anal was hardly an issue to this teenage sex god. But Maki was never one to squander an opportunity, if he would take her no matter what then she might as well get something out of it. Even if she wasn't sure she would ever employ her newly gained trait.

 _I hope my ass can survive any sex_

 _I hope all the pain I feel from my ass turns into pleasure_

A loud smack rang clear as Maki felt a hand hit the outside of her ass cheek. A wave of electricity ran up her body. Apparently all pain meant all pain. Maki didn't have long to contemplate the profound consequences, as Takeru resumed his efforts, taking her ass even harder than he took her cunt a few minutes ago.

Pleasure exploded from her ass as Takeru fucked her mercilessly. She yowled in indescribable joy as her ass was pounded raw by a dry dick. An hour ago she would have snapped his neck for trying, now she was considering thanking him. Not that he needed it, with his sexual prowess he likely had girls lining up for a turn. Takeru's hands made it back to her rear, squeezing her full cheeks as he pushed his rod into the tight hole between them.

Her sphincter was being forced open again and again as he plunged in deep, and she could not get enough of the sensations emanating from her butt. Her body may have been sending pleasure signals, but those were still pain nerves, instinctively her body reacted. Clenching down hard her anus attempted to push out the intrusion, he responded with even more brutality behind his thrusts taking her even closer to heaven as her vision clouded with white.

Maki begged him to go harder, to use her mercilessly even as he set about destroying her ass. Every thrust sent burning pleasure up through her body. Her juices shot from her neglected cunt onto the desk throughout her constant stream of orgasm. With a couple errant hopes she had turned herself into an unrepentant butt slut, and didn't want to go back.

Pain induced pleasure mounted throughout her body as multiple orgasms ebbed and flowed through her. The last conscious thought she could remember was about how one day would not be enough to fully sate her newfound lust. She'd need to get him to do this again. And with that hopeful promise the agent blacked out.

When Maki came to her head was face down on the desk and Takeru's seed was oozing from her ass. One arm was numb from how she had passed out and her bottom still had a pleasurable ring to it. In her head somewhere she knew that would normally be pain, but she didn't care. Right now she just wanted to explore her newfound gift more and more.

"Can we," she said with as much composure as possible "do that again?"

"If you think you can take it." Takeru said, but he made no move to take her. She realized he may be afraid of her passing out again, if anyone interrupted him fucking an unconscious agent it would not end well for him. But that problem was trivial before his awesome might. Maki immediately hoped she would not pass out from the sex.

Takeru's smirk and confidence returned as he pushed himself against her wonderfully throbbing ass. Just as he was about to penetrate her again a loud banging sound came forward. Maki immediately checked the analog clock on her wall. How long had she been out for? An hour and a half had already passed!

By standard operating procedure more agents would rush in if she didn't go online again after an hour and a half. The knock was customary, warning whoever was inside to stop talking if they were saying anything private. They had just seconds to fix the room: with books and binders everywhere, cumstains on the floor, Takeru in broken handcuffs standing over a broken chair, both of them rank with the stench of sweat and sex.

She needed more time.

* * *

Takeru's smirk and confidence returned as he pushed himself against her wonderfully throbbing ass. Just when he was about to penetrate her he stopped. "Maki?" he asked once again delaying her joy "How much time do we have left?"

She wanted to scold him, but it was a legitimate question. The other agents would check in on her after two hours of darkness, and looking over at the analog clock she found they only had half an hour left.

Except that was wrong, wasn't it? Standard operating procedure was an hour and a half. And hadn't some agents been banging on the door a second ago? The alternate world filled Maki's head and made it throb. Unfortunately, she got no pleasure from this pain.

"Did you just?" Maki paused, questioning "Rewrite history?"

"I think so." the blond returned. Pulling away from her and picking the chair off the ground. Half of Maki wanted to continue, but more of her knew to use the reprieve to save her embarrassment. With a couple mutual hopes Maki's office was fixed and Takeru's handcuffs properly reapplied.

"I did have more to talk about, before we, you know." That part actually surprised her, given how driven Takeru had been in the past hour and a half she expected that sex with her was his endgame. She tried hard to focus on his words as she felt the complimentary sensations from her bottom. With Takeru being so rough she was sure to be sore for a week, which meant she would feel pleasure for a week.

"As you may have learned, sometimes my actions have unintended consequences, which can be really hard to explain." his gaze shifted to her desk, motioning toward her bottom as best he could. She had no fear he would change it though, for she had no hope he would. "And well, I guess that's why I came to you."

"What exactly needs fixing?" she asked. Knowing Takeru his heart was in the right place, but sometimes people could only learn the hard way. It was the only thing that had ever worked for her.

"Well." Takeru said, refusing to meet her gaze "It's Hikari, she's turned into a bit of a nymphomaniac."

"I don't blame her." Maki said. "You have that effect on people. She was a virgin before you, wasn't she." he shifted in his seat confirming her suspicions. "So you go from zero to a thousand in one night, of course she'd be addicted to you after that."

"It's worse than that." Takeru said, he couldn't explain it the best without selling out Daisuke though. "She's lost so much of her old self, and when I got her to realize everything that changed, she refused to tell me." He finally looked up at her, tears in his eyes. "She was crying; told me I'd hate her if I knew the truth."

"So you're worried you somehow irreversibly changed her." Maki filled in, it was a powerful story, but lacked one crucial detail. "Unless she tells me what changed I refuse to change her back. Doing it without her consent would be unethical, and I take it from miss Yagami's absence that she likes the new her?"

Takeru did not answer, confirming the other's suspicions. "And we have no evidence the old her would say no to the new one. I refuse to drastically change her life like that."

"But what if I changed her into someone who didn't want to be changed back? What if the reason she thinks I would hate her is because I would despise myself for taking advantage of her?"

Maki couldn't help but laugh, his power was all about manipulating errant desires of people, and if she was any indication no one would mind. The fact Takeru hadn't figured this out yet might be why his girlfriend was so reluctant to talk to him. "Time is almost up. Go home." she stood up and fetched the key for his handcuffs.

"Keep in mind, Hikari is Homeostasis' avatar, Homeostasis is the embodiment of balance and resistance to change. If you were really forcing Hikari into someone she didn't want to be, you would have been met with fire and fury the likes of which you can't comprehend." her face twisted into a grimace "Trust me."

That part did little to reassure Takeru, who had seen much forced onto Hikari with no divine retribution. But the subject was close enough to Maki's heart he did not press.

"One last thing, to be safe," Maki called out as he turned to leave "we should make it so no one finds out about this." This gave Takeru pause, but he did not elaborate, seemingly afraid to voice his concerns. She gave him a smirk "You want to be able to tell all your friends you fucked a secret agent, don't you." his cheeks turned pink, and Maki had to admit she had a friend oversees in England she wanted to at least paraphrase the story to when they visited next.

 _I hope no one in the agency finds out about this._

There, keeping it out of the agency would also keep it away from anywhere more public. More importantly it would keep it away from Daigo. If her former lover discovered she had sex with someone ten years younger than her, he'd never let her live it down. If he learned she had utilized state of the art technology to have sex in her office, he would spend a month pouting. If he caught wind she apparently was into anal now, he'd never stop harassing her for another chance.

If Daigo learned Takeru was the cause of all three in one session, he would hunt the younger boy down and demand to learn all his ways, and Maki didn't trust Takeru with her former lover's hopes.

Despite all this, she should have been more restrictive in who could learn about their tryst.

* * *

Five thousand miles away, in the depths of Silicon Valley, one man picked up the whole exchange. He had many conversations to monitor, and listened to most of them on fast forward while working on more important tasks. By any stretch he was overqualified for this, having served two tours in the military before graduating into mission so classified most four star generals didn't even know about it. Raijin was also a technical genius, once hacking a satellite to save his platoon in Afghanistan when allied communications went down.

To most people, someone of his caliber becoming a gofer to a kid would be a painful misallocation of resources; but then, most people didn't know his boss. After all, digital gate pulses were classified technology that, as far as he knew, top scientists were still trying to perfect, and yet his boss's bugs ignored the Japanese tech as perfectly as the listening devices did normal EMPs. And while using this kind of technology to spy on an ally was wrong, well technically he didn't work for the military anymore.

When a guy with that kind of vision gives you a list of targets and asks you to monitor their conversations for anomalies, you do it, no questions asked. And that had to count as an anomaly. Raijin transferred the audio files onto a thumb drive and prepared to head to his boss's house.

Even to his boss Raijin was a tad overqualified, but there were few people he could trust to keep quiet, fewer still who spoke Japanese. And thus he was the only one with the proper credentials for this job.

Raijin's grandparents had spent their life in internment camps during world war two, but Raijin had never held it against his country, his mother had married into a military family, and his father picked the name. Thunder God, sounded like a good fighting name, and it didn't matter to anyone in America whether he would have been laughed at in Japan.

Raijin was always a genius growing up, he learned to speak English, Spanish, Japanese, and Chinese before he got out of High school, and learned to converse with the Afghan natives while he was there. In his second deployment he was moved to Okinawa, apparently someone was scared his brain was too valuable for combat, and on a secret mission is Asia he met his boss.

Well, rescued, actually.

"Sir." Raijin said, his own thumbprint was registered in the security system and his boss let him in whenever he had an issue. "I have some files for you, I don't know if they were what you were looking for, but their definitely peculiar."

"You don't have to call me 'sir', now what's so strange?" the boy asked, plugging the files into an old laptop. It was a stupid level of paranoia. His boss's antivirus could stop anything mankind could think up, why bother separating the drive?

"Just go to the middle, you'll figure it out" his boss obliged, and the sounds of a woman's shrieks filled the air. His boss, shut it down instantly, blushing deep red.

"This was…"

"Maki Himekawa" Raijin replied. "I don't think it's what you were looking for, and Marionette might have caught it anyway."

"Very good," his boss said. "it wasn't what I was looking for, but it is still absolutely crucial to know." His boss trusted him, so Raijin felt no need to hide the doubt on his face.

"Raijin, what I say next absolutely stays right here. Do you know of the digital anomalies?"

"You mean the monsters that crash all our equipment and always run amok?" his boss's eye twitched.

"Yes, we don't normally deal with them here -" he meant there was a different officially nonexistent unit tasked with managing the anomalies, "-all official records of the monsters tend to erase themselves of computers, only analog versions are kept, but those records will tell you the first interaction between humans and digital monsters happened August third nineteen-ninety-nine.

"I don't blame them; they couldn't possibly know the truth. The first actual interaction happened five years earlier, when a gate opened at Hikarigaoka. Five kids disappeared for a day. One egg came through when they left and one beast came out when they got back. No witnesses survived, and everyone believed the damage was caused by a terrorist attack.

"The one person who opened that first gate, the first contact between humans and digital anomalies, was a fourteen-year-old Maki Himekawa. What's more, last time she was emotionally compromised the whole world almost ended. So her possibly being emotionally compromised again is a big deal."

"Thank you sir." The comment was directed more in the faith involved in divulging the information than the reaffirmation of his usefulness. "The recording also mentions something else weird, superpowers. I'm not sure if that was just a sex thing though, but given what I've seen in my life I'd believe a lot."

"I will look into it, it's possible the Japanese are trying to create Digital Humans." Raijin shuddered, just because the Japanese had the most frequent contact with the anomalies didn't mean they should play god like that.

"I don't think it was that kind of superpower. But you should check it out, to be safe."

Raijin turned to leave, his boss's trust reassured. A voice called out to him. "And Raijin, if you could do me one favor, if Maki mentioned any names in this recording, please forget them." an odd request, but his boss had just told him state secrets that the state didn't even know. Obeying him was normally the best option, regardless of how unintuitive it was it always worked out in the end.

"I will Sir."

"And for god's sake your ten years older than me. Call me Koushiro."

* * *

The recording was less than two hours long, but Koushiro spent five hours replaying it. The situation didn't make sense to him: when Koushiro left japan the Takeru he left behind would certainly go to Yamato when his crest powers activated, just as Daisuke and Hikari would go to Taichi, and Ken would go to Daisuke. There was no real threat of this kind of experimentation happening.

Then again, Takeru's power was far stronger than any he'd seen so far. And Takeru knew that too. One bad day and the blond could wipe out a country. Koushiro could hardly blame the boy for using his power to get laid, it would be hypocritical. But he was also less confident than Maki that Hikari was unaffected. Takeru was showing remorse now, but logical fallacies weren't entirely obvious. If Takeru justified every action away, and had a willing partner, he could become a god-king with no effort, and not even CC1 would be able to stop him.

On the other hand, if Takeru's power was constructively utilized then Koushiro's job could become a hell of a lot easier, so easy he would never have to rely on CC1 again. This called for a proper investigation.

"Marionette," Koushiro called his digital assistant. "get me all the files you can on Takeru Takaishi for the last six months."

"Understood. Takeru graduated from Odaiba high in the seventy third percentile. He did not continue on to post-secondary, instead he got a job as an intern at the Daily Bulletin. Company records indicate that too many interns were hired and he was let go the same day. No other employment information found. Recently someone of that name won six hundred thousand yen from lottery tickets, and purchased a plane ticket to France, in the name of Hikari Yagami. No other industry information found. Hacking government records."

Koushiro stopped his computer and focused on the Daily Bulletin job. A quick search with Marionette found they hired another intern next week. So it was likely Takeru gained his power then and used it to live a life without having to work, a theory supported by the lottery wins. That still didn't explain why he didn't talk to Yamato about it, and hardly gave any information on what had changed.

He would have to do this the hard way. The boy checked his clock to be sure, then dialed a familiar number.

"Hey Mimi, what's the latest gossip?"

 **Note: the backstory of Maki's group leaving at the time of the first movie I made up. I'm not even so sure it works with their ages but whatever.**


	9. Studying a Broad

**Content warning: Questionable Consent, beyond that I'm not sure what to tag.**

Hikari had often bugged Takeru for the chance to meet his grandparents. His French ones at least. Takeru could recall one time when they were fifteen she accused him of double standards, saying that he'd gone to Paris with her brother but refused to take her, and accused him of playing for the other team. It was mostly in jest, but she still brought it up whenever Takeru flew to France to meet his mother's parents.

When he and Hikari had started dating there was an expectation he would take her to Paris sometime. Takeru had to remind the girl that most of his time in Paris was spent with his relatives in their dusty old house, not out gallivanting the romantic scene. He then exaggerated all of the finer details of Paris, happy there was at least one ounce of romance left in Hikari's sex addled brain.

It was quite easy to secure extra accommodations since Hikari had hoped to go too. And while many may accuse the blond of having less than pure motives when bringing his cumslut of a girlfriend on a trip halfway around the world, he did it mostly out of love. In Hikari's current state he was unsure she'd be able to last the week without him, Hikari could barely keep her clothes on after twenty-four hours apart.

Of course a natural consequence of two such sex crazed teens, one of whom could do practically anything, boarding such a flight would be that they would both join the mile-high club, and Takeru did not object to that. He did object to Hikari's want of having sex in their passenger seats though; even in the park he'd not done anything in front of children. Instead he sequestered away the lavatory, it was easy enough to ensure no one would need or want to use it on the long flight. Hikari had agreed so long as she could fuck him in as many time zones as possible, and Takeru had to admit he underestimated what exemplary head she could give up in the sky.

However, the flight was initially slated to take all night, moving from east to west with the shadow of the earth. Most sane passengers spent the majority of the trip asleep, escaping the normal irritants of air travel with soothing caress of unconsciousness. Hikari, who was by this point decidedly not sane, was perfectly recharged by the nonstop action, and could easily stay awake for another day straight.

Takeru on the other hand had been awake for over thirty hours, was physically exhausted from the nonstop activity, and was running low on fluids. Sleep took hold of him in the cab, and did not lessen its grip even as Hikari and his mom transferred him to a bed in his grandparents' house.

It had been decided, apparently, that Takeru would be out for hours. Instead of any attempt to rouse him his grandparents, mother, and girlfriend had all left together and would not be home until after lunch, leaving Takeru alone for the next three hours. At least that was what Hikari had scrawled on the note beside his pillow.

Now Takeru was awake and irritated, and without a thing to occupy his time over the next couple hours. He had figured that between catching up with grandparents he'd not seen for two years, the wonders of the city of lights, and his unstable girlfriend he'd have more than enough distractions, but the fates had condescended to laugh at his confidence.

It wasn't that he blamed his family for going out: His mom deserved the vacation with all the extra hours she was putting in, his grandparents were seeing their daughter in person for the first time in years, and Hikari was swept up in the wonders of a new city. It's just that he wished one of them had realized coffee had been a thing for decades.

Making his way to the kitchen was simple enough, although it took him ten minutes to find the glasses. After guzzling a liter of water he poured more on his head. If the blond had been thinking properly last night he could have just eliminated his need to sleep entirely, Hikari would have been more than game. While her focus on sex could be derailing at times she was a useful sycophant for him to enact his plans, given her seeming inhuman ability to control her hopes if she thought it would help him. If Koushiro had gained this power instead then Takeru was certain the older boy would have eliminated his need to sleep. Something about improving productivity fifty percent. Somehow the whole idea was too robotic, too unnatural for Takeru.

The thought brought Takeru back to his ongoing predicament, did Koushiro have a power? Did all his friends? Hikari was still showing no signs of any power, at least not any she'd report to him. The other day the idea occurred to him that perhaps Hikari did have a power and was manipulating him instead of he manipulating her. The thought scared him so much he had been unable to see her for a full day, and she was almost broken when he finally let her back into his life. Would the other's see his power the same way? As some grand puppet master who could alter their very perception of reality? It was well within his powers to do so, even if he was so far mostly innocent.

Takeru had gone over the list of other chosen in his head a hundred times, there didn't seem to be any safe choice to confide in.

"Eep!"

The voice broke him out of his thoughts, as Takeru turned to look at the door way and the intruder. Instincts honed from monster attacks every three years or so, his body sprang into action. Knees bent, shoulders down, hand gripping the nearest weapon and brandishing it between himself and the attacker – a four-foot-five blond girl with eyes open in fear.

Takeru instantly relaxed, setting the rolling pin down, and smiled sheepishly at his would be assailant. Kicking himself felt like a good idea right now, how could he have forgotten about her, he was half the reason she was here.

"Sorry Catherine." she continued her wide eyed stare as he stumbled over his words, but reacted to the sound of her name. God he was dumb today. "Sorry Catherine, I forgot." he repeated, in French this time.

Five years ago, after the reboot occurred, many Digimon were reunited with their human partners in the real world. Forcibly. In their homes.

While the average Child level Digimon tended to be weaker than a human adult, Adult level Digimon were more akin to tanks in the damage they could cause. Perfects, it stood to reason, were more devastating than artillery. Ultimates could only really be surpassed by nuclear bombs and better. Thankfully the latter two forms were mostly restricted to some kids in Japan, but public fear of Digimon was not uncommon.

Catherine's parents were likewise fearful of the small plant that appeared in their home, and kicked both it and their sixteen-year-old daughter out. Takeru was a moderator on the international Digimon forum boards at the time and had caught wind of her story from some of the French Chosen. He knew his grandparents had rooms to spare in their old house, and asked them to take the girl in. His Grand-père had accepted immediately, he was always a big fan of the Digimon (Takeru lamented more Agumon than Patamon) and saw himself as a defender of the weak, so he was happy to take the pair in. Takeru's Grand-mère was far more disapproving of Digimon in general, but could not write them all off as horrible abominations; after all, Angemon was an angel and she devout. Floramon was exceptional with flowers, and taught Mrs. Takaishi many a trick to improve her garden, winning the woman over with aplomb.

And so Catherine had come to live with the Takaishi's, working at a small coffee shop nearby while slowly working through college. Hikari's note had not mentioned the older girl, and Takeru having been absent on the forums lately had completely forgotten she was here.

"No, I'm sorry" The blonde said as she helpfully hoped he spoke fluent French. "I thought you were out with your mom."

A tank top adorned her upper half, and a pair of short-shorts that did not make it half way down her thigh accompanied it on her bottom half. The girl clearly was expecting to be home alone, unless Takeru's memory was sloppy his Grand-mère would not accept such scandalous clothing to be worn even just inside the house and especially not with company around. Not that Takeru had much of a leg to stand on, his own shirtless body covered only by sweatpants would not fare much better under the older woman's scornful gaze.

"I guess we'll agree that we're both sorry and forgetful." he joked, turning back to his glass of water.

Catherine looked down at herself, then out the hallway, then back to him. Her mind scattered by some unknown dilemma. "Still this is a horrible first impression, I owe you so much."

"Don't worry about it, it was my grandparents who helped anyway, I just pointed you their way." True, his grandparents were only accepting of Digimon because of him and Angemon, but otherwise he'd done very little. "Besides, my first impression of you is still of the beautiful princess I dashed in to save from the evil guards who invaded her castle."

The blonde bust out laughing. "You do realize I didn't live in the castle of Versailles, right?"

"Doesn't matter princess, it was my first impression and that can't be changed. You'll always be my dazzling princess of Versailles." Takeru made sure to stare her in the eye as he made his declaration.

"Oh really," Catherine said, walking up to him, "Then I guess you'll always be my dashing prince who came to my rescue," she twirled away. "-'s sidekick. With the lame Guinea pig."

"Patamon's not a pig," Takeru defended "or lame, I mean. He's an angel. That's pretty cool right?"

"Guinea pig," Catherine clarified, "like a hamster, not a real pig." Takeru was still slightly confused. "and he wasn't an angel for the first impression, just a flying rodent. Cute, but also lame." He didn't respond, by this point convinced she was needlessly teasing him. "But by the way, did the other boy come?" Catherine asked with a pinch of excitement, "I hear you brought someone else."

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm your only prince this time." He shot what he hoped was a dazzling smile at the girl, before responding more seriously, "It's Hikari, his little sister, actually."

"You brought a girl all the way to Paris and instead of showing her around you're sitting half naked with me in the kitchen and calling me your 'princess'. Now I know what Myko warned me about, total player."

Did Catherine keep in contact with Taichi? How did she know about the Yagami's pet? "And here I thought I'd won over Miko after feeding her all that tuna."

Catherine looked confused, and Takeru realized his mistake. "Oh you mean Miyako," Miyako was of course the head admin on the international Chosen forum and conversed with its members as regularly as language barriers and time zones allowed.

"Mi-ya-ko" Catherine repeated testing the name is it left her lips, "So who's Myko?"

"Hikari's cat."

He got a fresh wave of laughter in response "You thought a cat told on you?"

"Quiet, I haven't had my coffee yet." Besides, if Hikari's other cat was here she would have definitely told on him. He turned toward the cupboards and began opening them at random to find his desired drink.

"You won't find it there." Catherine said, then suddenly she rushed over to him, he could feel her hands on his shoulders, "Sit down, I'll get it for you. Miss Takaishi would kill me; I'm being a terrible host."

"Don't worry, I won't tell her." Takeru joked, but moved to comply.

"Still, I owe so much to her, and you to of course, failing to be a good hostess to you in her house would be the ultimate shame." As Catherine was talking she pulled a chair over and stood on it as she began to rummage through one of the top covers. Takeru's eyes were drawn to her protruding posterior, and he had to force himself to look away as she turned around. He must be hanging out with Hikari too much, could he not go four hours without trying to jump on the nearest piece of meat?

The girl, oblivious, started up the kettle and put down two mugs, one for him and one for herself. She then turned towards him and bounced on the counter, not saying anything. It was clear that Catherine wanted to be a good host, but that didn't magically make it happen. This was more awkward than their earlier banter. It actually made Takeru curious, how different would she act if she did magically become a good hostess? He'd not experimented too much with his powers in a non-sexual environment before.

Out of curiosity he activated the hope, it couldn't be worse than this stale small talk.

"Forgive me." Catherine suddenly piped up, "You haven't had anything to eat yet have you? Can I get you anything? Muffins? Toast? Fruit?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Takeru said, well at least the girl could feel better about what she'd tell his Grand-mère. Catherine nodded in response, but began to whip ingredients out of the cupboard anyway.

"So how are you liking Paris?"

Takeru shrugged before realizing she was looking away again, he'd been passed out since he left the airport, but this wasn't his first time here either. "I haven't seen too much of it yet." Catherine bent over, trying to find something beneath the sink. "But what I see I do like."

The double entendre was lost, "That's good, it is quite a wonderful city, nothing like it in the world. Or at least that's what all the foreign boys tell me, I've never really been anywhere else. And for all I know those boys were just trying to impress me."

"I know what it's like," Takeru empathized "I spent most of my life in a tourist town too, I know all too well the odd allure tourists have of local wildlife."

"Oh really, I thought with your look - in Japan - you counted as exotic wildlife."

Takeru laughed "That too, I'm a complex person. Ladies love the foreign-looking-local." The kettle hissed, and Catherine poured it out into the mugs, beginning to add other ingredients.

"Well I'm afraid here you are just a local-looking-foreigner, and Paris has many of those. You'd do much better if you at least pretended to speak broken French. Then again maybe I shouldn't be giving you pointers, the girl you brought might get jealous." Done whipping up her concoction, Catherine sprayed a little whipped cream on top and headed over to the table, placing one glass in front of Takeru as she sat down to join him. "It's my own invention," she clarified "perfect for hangovers or anything else that ails you. But there is more coffee in the pot if you'd prefer."

Takeru was not hungover, but graciously accepted anyway, eagerly consuming the sweet mixture. He wondered briefly if she would have gone through the trouble of making it if not for his power. Either way he found the drink more than sufficient.

"It's good," Takeru said as the blonde raised her creation to her own lips, "It tastes almost as sweet as you." Catherine chorckled into her mug, some of the hot drink splashing down her top. Takeru instantly sprung toward the counter, retrieving a dish towel and throwing it toward the older girl. She used one hand to pat down the garment as the other continued to keep the wet and hot part away from her skin.

"Sorry," Catherine apologized again, "That's terrible etiquette."

"No it's my fault," Takeru said "I was the one who made you laugh."

"That's what I was talking about. That line was way too cheesy, proper manners would be a glare, not a laugh."

"I take that personally, you know."

Catherine began to fidget even after she'd wiped herself down, and Takeru could see the battle raging inside her head. She wanted to change out of her stained top, a good host would not wear it in present company. She also wanted to keep her guest entertained, like a good host. Takeru was curious as to what would happen if he forced both, which desire would win?

After a few seconds of stirring her coffee, the girl looked up at the blond. "Do you mind if I take off this shirt? It still kind of smells like coffee."

"Not at all," He guessed that was reasonable, asking company if they were okay on their own was an acceptable hostess move.

Or it would be, if that was what she was asking.

Painted nails shot to the hem of the girl's tank top and pulled up, not stopping even as they set free a pair of bouncing breasts. Catherine had not yet bothered to put on a bra, and all thoughts of a _non-sexual_ experimentation went out of Takeru's head as he focused on the morsel before him.

There must be a screw loose if she thought this was normal hosting behavior. Then again, his Grand-mère did always say it was better to have a casual party where everyone enjoyed themselves than a formal one where everyone was tense. Perhaps this was just an extension of that advice, perverted by the nonsensical requirements Takeru had placed upon her.

Hands obstructed his view, and Takeru looked up to find the girl desperately hoping this wouldn't be awkward. If removing her shirt while keeping him company meant going topless, then not being awkward when being topless might mean…

"Do you want to look?" the girl asked as tension seeped out of her body. "I know lots of boys do, and It's not your fault we're in this situation." Her hands moved from hiding to cupping, pushing on her tits to exaggerate their already impressive size and exposing her nipples to his view.

"Thanks," Takeru said, leering. Although with the look on his face she may not consider it a leer. "They do look quite marvelous. My favorite sight of Paris so far."

"You're not bad yourself," she returned with a light blush, as Takeru acknowledged his own shirtlessness again. The two continued to banter as they finished their drinks and openly ogling each other's topless form. But Takeru's mind was elsewhere, still lost in the audacity. Here was a girl he'd only met once briefly eight years ago, was now letting him check out her bare tits with absolutely no tension, in the name of being a good hostess. He covertly sent a text to Hikari asking her to warn him when they came back. He wanted to push this further, how far would Catherine go to be a good hostess? He'd find out and then he'd fix her.

Talking about something or other, Takeru stretched, banging his head of the bottom of a cabinet. The house was not quite designed for someone as tall as him. Catherine was up in an instant, grabbing her towel and maneuvering behind him. "Are you okay? does it hurt? I can get some aspirin if you need it."

"I'm fine, really. You don't have to take care of me."

She waved him off, "While you're here it's my job to take care of you and soothe any pain you might have."

"Really?" Takeru asked, flicking his head back to once again capture her half naked form in his vision "Any pain." He decided to trigger that hope as well.

Catherine nodded, from this angle her eyes were automatically drawn from Takeru's face down his toned chest and to the painful budge in his lap. Did that need more urgent soothing? It was a different kind of pain, but still irritating and Mrs. Takaishi did say a host should do their best to soothe the pain of their guests. Pulling blond hair into her bosom she let one hand trace Takeru's abs and head towards his bulge. "If you think it needs relief."

"Please," he responded, and she bent over slightly to let her hand sneak under his waistband, fingers closing around the aching rod laying beneath. She gave his cock a few terse strokes before Takeru hooked his fingers into his waistband and pulled his pants down slightly, freeing his cock and giving her more freedom of movement. If Takeru had been paying attention he may have noticed the flash of hesitancy on Catherine's face as his cock came into her vision, but he was consumed by the soft flesh of her breasts surrounding his head.

Besides, even with that look, this wasn't awkward. Catherine was just stroking him off to sooth his aching erection, after they met this morning, nothing odd about this. Instead he relaxed into her soft body as she continued to pump him.

"Is this good for you?" she asked, as she sped up slightly, "I don't have any lotion or anything."

"It feels wonderful." Takeru affirmed allowing a quiver to show in his voice for further encouragement. Catherine responded by pushing herself against him more, and allowing her left hand to reach down and join her right in gripping his length. The two hands were slower than one, but squeezed tighter and gave more deliberate strokes. Warm cum churned in his balls, itching to free itself, spurred on by the blonde bombshell's coaxing. "I'm coming" he warned.

Thinking quickly the girl reached across the table, grabbing her mug and pulling it closer. She tilted the mug forty-five degrees and pointed Takeru's dick at it as she urged him to finish. He came, seed shooting into the coffee cup as he released a groan of pleasure. Catherine diligently milked him until long after his orgasm subsided, even going so far as to rub the tip of his dick on the lip of the cup, cleaning the last few drops out. Then she let go and took her seat on the opposite side of him.

"Anytime you need me to relieve you again just let me know. Don't be shy." She winked at him, and Takeru had a hard time believing her ignorant of what she just did. And yet her hopes suggested her oblivious to the fact she just jacked off an acquaintance while topless like a common whore. Takeru downed his drink to hide his Cheshire grin. He would be sure to abuse that invitation as much as he could.

"Let me get that for you." Catherine said as he set his now empty mug down. Grabbing both his cup and her own the girl stood up and turned toward the sink.

"Wait," Takeru called out "That drink was good. Is there any reason you didn't finish yours?" The reason was obvious, Takeru had just shot his load inside. But refusing to drink it after he shot inside, when she herself had guided his release there, might be rude. And a hostess should not be rude to her guest. So left with obstinately few choices the blonde raised her mug to her mouth, hesitantly tipped if back, and drank all the liquids inside.

The girl turned quickly toward the sink, either to hide her flush face or out of duty to clean the dishes the boy did not know. His mind was currently occupied with more important things, namely the image of the buxom blonde drinking his cum. Oh, women had swallowed his cum before, it happened quite frequently. But all those times tended to be directly after blowing him, Takeru was unsure he'd ever watched one chug his seed out of a cup like that before. The thought got him harder than diamonds.

A ping resonated in his conscience slightly at her look of repugnance before downing the drink. It occurred to him that she hadn't actually enjoyed doing it, she had just been more willing swallow his cum than bother him by thinking she might be a bad host. The cacophony of excitement drowned out his pitiful conscience; so long as everything could be traced back to her desire to be a good host he could fix it after one conversation with his Grand-mère. Her idea of being a good host would certainly not include stripping, giving hand jobs, and reluctantly swallowing, so if he turned Catherine into his Grand-mère's idea of a good hostess she'd be fine.

Besides he really couldn't make anyone do anything they didn't want to, right? So some part of Catherine must have wanted to be a good hostess even to the point of being degraded like this. It would explain how she was being so nonchalant about the whole thing.

Channeling his inner Tailmon, Takeru stood up, stealthily making his way behind the unsuspecting girl. She had said anytime, so he figured she was fair game. Bending his legs slightly the blond pushed his length between her thighs, showing her his reoccurring pain with the intrusion. He took the liberty of moving his hands to her hips, pushing her legs together as he ran his cock between her apex.

The girl dropped her sponge, though thankfully keeping a firm hold of the much more breakable mug. "Already?" she asked, hint of trepidation in her voice.

"Last time was amazing," Takeru reaffirmed "Sometimes one just isn't enough." Catherine nodded in response placing the cup down and moving one warm and wet hand to grasp at where he appeared between her legs. He adjusted his angle so she could better stroke him off as he fucked her thighs. If Catherine deemed her hand too dry she would go back to the warm soapy water before grasping him again, making sure his cockhead was always hot and lubricated.

Happy with the blonde's performance, Takeru ran his hands up her sides, caressing soft skin as they went up her naked back and sampled her shoulders. Wandering hands next trailed themselves down, grasping at the supple fruit of her bosom.

She jumped, dropping his cock with her right hand while her left arm instinctively came up to push his hand off and cover her chest. "What are you doing?" Catherine asked, temper boiling below the surface.

"I-I" He hadn't been expecting this response, She'd been complacent with everything he'd done up until now, how was massaging her chest worse than convincing her to jerk him off? "It would help; I mean I would finish faster." He explained, "So I thought you would like it too."

"Well you should have asked first." Catherine said, not yet freeing her tits. "I'm not going to let you grope me just so you can get off faster, what kind of girl do you think I am?"

One that thought the proper solution to wearing a dirty shirt while entertaining guests was to go topless, duh. He was too smart to say that out loud though. If Catherine was unwilling to let him fondle her to get off faster than there went his plans for getting laid. And he was going to get laid, he'd never come this far without popping off inside a girl before, she would not break his perfect record.

He shifted his excuses, confident Hikari would bail him out if he got into too much trouble anyway. "You caught me," he relented "truth is you just have such enticing breasts. It's unfair, having to sit so long with those beauties in arms reach and not being able to touch them. Painful."

Shoulders relaxed, and a warm hand closed around him again, even if her left arm remained firmly locked over her chest. "I guess," she said, running the justification through her head. After all he had not asked for her nudity, she had forced it on him. And if her actions caused him discomfort, then it was natural she should help him, even if it was outside her comfort zone. "if you put it like that I could let you, just this once."

Takeru didn't bother to hide this grin, she wasn't looking at him anyway. He was unsure what made her final decision, whether it was his mention of pain or his insinuation that it was her fault. He probably should have tried each separately to see what might work in the future. Pushing the thoughts out of his mind he resumed thrusting as the girl's left hand returned to her side and Takeru began exploring the blonde's buxom breasts.

They were quite large, possibly bigger than Mimi's, although slightly less perky. Takeru was sure to explore thoroughly, massaging and rolling the skin as he worked. He was curious if there was a notable difference between European breasts and Japanese, he'd had enough of the former, and now was going to take every opportunity he could to sample the latter. Catherine was a wonderful specimen, large, firm, and from the way she was fighting to keep her composure, quite sensitive too.

Perhaps to hide her pleasure, perhaps to speed him along, Catherine's left hand quickly joined her right in its soaped up assault on his dick. Takeru could hardly let such blatant actions go unanswered. He focused on her nipples, pinching and pulling, cupping them in his palms, doing whatever he could to stimulate the soft flesh. Kneading her into a pile of goo.

A strangled moan escaped her throat and encouraged his actions. It was followed by the blonde bombshell biting her lower lip and clenching her thighs hard around his pole. She was no doubt suffering from his actions, a small puddle forming in her underwear, hiding her desperation for more. And if Takeru was about to reveal it, and grant both of them so much more.

Confident in his victory, the blond pulled back and slipped his dick out of her hands before pushing it back to the apex of her pelvis. Here he unloaded, shooting sticky cum all over her previously clean shorts.

Catherine brought one hand up to contain the spray, though she needn't have bothered, his aim was true to his mark, soiling her clothes and getting nowhere near the counter. But obviously dirty clothes could not be worn in the presence of a guest, which left the girl in a bit of a predicament, one she quickly resolved.

Takeru looked at the blonde expectantly, noting with joy she showed no disgust as she unbuttoned her bottoms and began to work the cum stained garment down her legs, if anything she was glad she didn't have to drink it this time. His triumph sored as her efforts revealed a pair of white panties, equally soaked by the girl's own juices. She hesitated for half a second, then brought her hands back up and hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her underwear and brought them down. Unashamedly standing nude before him, not caring if he stared at her round ass, pink pussy, or the small blonde bush that formed above – after all, this wasn't awkward.

She even did a twirl for him, letting her audience get an eyeful of her assets. When Catherine stopped the spin her back was facing him, slowly bending down until she could wink at the blond from between her legs. "Feel free to look as much as you like, however you like." she giggled as she gave her booty a light smack.

"But no touching, You'll have to be satisfied with my hands… and my chest, I guess."

Did that mean she'd let him fuck her boobs? Unimportant, he reminded himself as he shook his head. The real discovery here was that she had once again thwarted his plan of attack before he could instigate it. He'd been hoping he could complain about how tantalizingly fuckable her cunt looked, how unfair it was she was teasing him with it, but she'd already shot that plan down.

He retreated to the sitting room and the girl followed like a lost puppy, refusing to let him out of her sight. It was somewhat frustrating how much control he had over the naked blonde, and yet she would not let him go all the way. But Takeru was nothing if not optimistic, he could try again and again.

Waving the girl over, he groped at her breasts as soon as they were in reach. "You aren't going to make me go to long without these babies, are you?" he asked as he pulled her closer, letting his mouth close around her nipple as he suckled.

"No." she admitted with a slight waiver. Catherine found it hard to stand leaning over the blond like this, and eventually succumbed to straddling him as he licked and sucked her tits. Takeru took advantage of what skin he was allowed to touch to position her perfectly on top of him as he lost himself in the pleasure of her bouncy boobs. His tongue lavished her erect nipples as he moved from breast to breast, a free hand massaging her open chest as the remaining hand stayed respectfully on her back. Moans begrudgingly began to escape the French girl's lips, her enjoyment palpable in her voice, her erect nipples, and the small amounts of fluid dropping onto his cock.

He was close now, and the thought got him hard, growing and straightening his dick until the tip pressed up against her welcoming slit. His own bottoms still around his knees and hers abandoned in the kitchen. For one pleasurable second he could feel the heat radiating off of her sex as it began to lubricate his manhood, and then in a flash she pulled away, face crimson and refusing to look at him.

"No touching there." she spat.

"I didn't do anything though," he defended, "My hands didn't go near it." Her face softened at that. He had little control over his erections, and had been hoping this counted as an exploit to her no touching rule.

"Well still no touching," she asserted, "if _that_ part wants to touch me then you should have told me. As I said before your thing needs to be satisfied with my hands."

"-Or your chest." she looked bemused, "You said that before, I had to be satisfied with your hands and your chest."

She did say that, but hadn't meant it that way. Hadn't even considered such a lewd thing was possible. The blonde looked down and cupped her tits, weighing them as she attempted to visualize his proposal. "How would I even do that?" she asked.

A predatory smirk shone though on victory, she hadn't objected, and that would be enough. "Come here, I can show you."

Trepidation guided her movements as she lay down on the couch, but he could read that she wanted to do this. Out of curiosity, duty, or arousal, he did not know; but it was the thought that counted. He found himself desperate to reach down and feel her wetness, but such actions were banned, for now at least.

Enjoyable as he was sure this experience would be, Takeru did not yet know how it would get him closer to her cunt. Pushing her into new sensations was good, but he doubted she'd be willing to thank him by offering up her body, she wasn't Hikari.

He straddled the girl, sitting on her stomach and facing away from his temptation, ignoring its siren call. Instead he placed the shaft of his cock in the valley of the blonde's cleavage. His hands went to the outside of her breasts, pushing inward to trap his dick in a prison of soft flesh. Making extra sure his thumbs were tweaking her nipples the blond began to thrusts in and out her cleavage. She was captivated by where his cock appeared between her tits, unwilling to look away.

Takeru began to adjust his pressure on her breast, pulsing one up and the other down, or applying more pressure on the left than the right. He varied his pleasure to continuously stimulate himself. When he was close to popping, he stopped entirely.

"And that's how it's done." He stated "Can you take it from here?"

She sure would look stupid if she didn't, after all he had offered to teach her in her own house. Her hands shot up and mashed her breasts around his dick as he resumed thrusting toward her face. He was really enjoying this now, even back in japan he only really could fuck Mimi's tits, his other girls were just not properly equipped. But French girls seemed to be just a bit more stacked than Japanese girls were.

"Can you lick the tip? That's how most of these go." he said trying to egg her on. She shook her head no but kept eye contact with his one eyed monster as it shot towards her and retreated. Come to think of it, Catherine was a red blooded girl, the sight and smell of his cock so close to her face might just be contributing to the liquid leaking from her groin. And her tits were constantly caressed into submission while no recourse was allowed for her lower half. Maybe if just asked to finger bang her after this she'd be horney enough to say yes, or at least make her hope for it and go from there.

Enthused by the image in his head, Takeru placed his strong hands around her soft ones, guiding the titfuck to his tastes. Catherine allowed him to take control, too entranced by the situation to resist. She looked so hot, staring at his manhood as he thrust into her soft chest. So lovely, so malleable, and soon to be his. Takeru grunted as he sprayed his load all over her face. He then let go, although the blonde continued pressing her tit's together until after he pulled his cock away completely, leaving a trail of cum down her cleavage.

"That was" she paused, searching for the proper word, "new. If you want to do it again just let me know."

"Of course." Takeru said, enacting his plan. "But right now I think you need more soothing than I do," he gestured toward her dripping pussy. "I will you let me take care of it for you? As thanks for being such a great host."

"No, no, no. I can't have that. It's not that bad anyway." She brushed him off so naturally. "Did that work out make you thirsty? I could get you a drink."

Takeru thought about saying a cheesy line about wanting to sample her nectar, but with how she was acting it'd likely be served in a glass, instead of from the source. He tried a different angle. "I'm fine, thanks, but you look like you could use a wash." she did, and her face tightened as she weighed cleaning herself against leaving his company, unable to find a solution that did not reflect poorly on her hosting abilities.

A deep musk permeated the room, the smell of sweat and cum ever-present as he bartered. "I could use a shower too, maybe we could kill two birds with one stone?" She jumped on the opportunity; after all they'd been naked together for a while now, doing it in the shower didn't change much and this way she could keep him company while cleaning herself.

Catherine led her guest throughout the house, moving through a room Takeru realized must have been her own to end up in her personal bathroom. The walk in shower was not excessive, but had enough room to accommodate two bodies even if they weren't pressed together.

Before Catherine led him inside, she stopped to rummage through her drawers, pulling out a fresh change of clothes. Takeru bit his lip to prevent a swear from escaping. The girl put up with being naked around him because she really didn't have other options without leaving him, but obviously proper etiquette would require her best clothes. Now that she had the chance, there was really no reason she couldn't get dressed after their shower, he'd unknowingly euchred himself. He might not have the chance to fully undress her again before his family and prospective family returned.

Thankfully she was still willing to climb into the shower with him naked, he'd half feared a bathing suit was the next thing to come out of that closet. First time he'd actively be against being with a hot chick wearing a bikini in closed quarters. But his fears were unfounded, the blonde's breasts and vagina were two of the places she need to wash the most, covering them would be counterproductive.

He adored the way water ran down his partner's skin as steam fogged the glass. Although her cunt had been dripping even before she set foot beneath the spray. This was judgement day for Takeru, if he couldn't fuck a naked horney girl while they were spending the next half hour one foot apart then he'd have to hang up his title of fuckboy.

The shower contained only enough sundries for one person, an obvious oversight given it's intended use. Naturally, etiquette dictated that the guest be served before the host, and Catherine would no more allow the blond to wash himself than she would allow him to clean his own dishes. Without hearing a word in protest she snatched the soap and began to lather up her guest's taut body.

It did not take a genius to guess Catherine may have had ulterior motives in her offer: As she washed his arms she stopped to squeeze his biceps, feeling their strength and weight as he flexed back into her searching grip. As she washed his hands she cleaned each finger individually, curing and uncurling them, testing their strength. As she washed his abs, her cheeks burned and she refused to finish, jumping back to his pecs from his groin three times. As she washed his back, her fingers continued to trace the outline of his skin, memorizing every blemish. As she washed his buttocks she eagerly cupped the round orbs, fingers digging in to his skin in a way no one could rationalize as cleaning.

Even through the obvious attraction, she still had no explicit hope to make love to the boy in front of her. Morals were clearly not the issue; she was as willing to exploit the perverseness of the situation as he was. The only difference was the endgame, he wanted all of her while she was content to keep it softcore.

Catherine's hands likewise took no shame (well maybe a little, she was quite red,) in groping and measuring his cock under the pretense of cleaning. Ample opportunity to test his equipment had already offered itself to the girl, but she was clearly adamant not to miss this one. Her face lit up as he hardened under her grip, and her hands shifted from cleaning mode to 'soothing' mode.

This was not unforeseen, but Takeru didn't really want another hand job until after he'd secured something more concreate. It was only her unprecedented excitement that lulled him into accepting her strokes, allowing him to cave to the simple pleasure. He was very glad he did, not only did her energetic elbow make her breasts bounce enticingly, or the whole picture make him desperate for his camera, but the gleeful girl also bequeathed an unexpected hope:

 _I hope the rest of the shower is at least this good_

He activated it immediately, true he would have preferred using such a hope when she was being pleasured instead of him, but clearly she enjoyed this and having some floor of success would let him take risks without the fear of failure. Unfortunately, it also made it much harder to stop the girl. And so with some reluctance he allowed the eager blonde to continue stroking him until he shot his seed onto her stomach.

But it wasn't her turn to be cleaned, so the French chosen let her the water running down her front suffice for now as she focused on making sure his softening dick was clean. The miracle cock was erect long before it fulfilled her high standards of cleanliness, and Catherine went right back to stroking again.

"Catherine this feels…" he just shuddered as he audibly exhaled instead of finding a proper word, "but I think maybe you should stop, lest we get trapped in an unending cycle." She looked up at him hesitant, but relenting. After all, the other guests would come back sometime and it might not be the best if she were still trapped in the shower jacking off Takeru.

"Ok, but you have to promise to let me-" her initial thoughts appeared to go towards resuming the activity immediately after the shower, but that would defeat the purpose of cleaning him. The girl stammered for the next few moments, unsure of exactly what she wanted. "-I'll finish later, with interest." She had no deeper plan than that as far as the blond could tell. Which was fine, he be sure to offer some suggestions when it came time to collect.

With his cock now clean and left behind by mutual agreement, Catherine moved on to Takeru's legs, crouching down for better access. In her new position her lips were tantalizingly close to his cock. They equally exploited this fact, Takeru burning the picture into his retina as the girl stole glances at the naked and erect dick so close to her. She washed his legs with less intensity than she had held for the rest of his toned body, but lingered even longer, her attention elsewhere. As her hands began to polish his ankles she leaned in, dragger her face across his erection before deeming him clean and teasingly jumping back.

"There, now you are pristine and you can just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show." her cheeks turned pink "-er. Shower." Her hopes were still proudly displaying how much she wanted him to masturbate while she washed herself, irrespective of what that would mean for his 'clean' body. A small amount of him wanted to play along, but he had a better idea.

"How about this?" he asked as he expertly snatched the soap out of her hands, "I'll clean your body while you wash your hair. It'll speed things along." Yeah right, if everything went his way they'd been spending quite some time in this shower. But it was an adequate excuse, just as Catherine hid behind the fact that a faster shower might inconvenience him less to blatantly reject the notion that she was doing this to selfishly feel his hands on her body.

The blonde stuck out her arms, keeping their ruse. If he cleaned that first, then she could set about cleaning her hair unimpeded. Takeru took her up on the offer, working up her left arm in circles caressing and loosening muscles as he went. Just at the cusp of her shoulder he dropped the arm, performing an encore with her right arm.

This time when he finished he flipped the girl around, regrettably hiding both her delicious tits and cute face from his vision, but it gave him access to her shoulders and back. Employing previously magically enhanced masseuse skills to make the girl moan in pleasure as he gave her a backrub under pretense of cleaning. He kept her on edge though, no magical phantom orgasms for her. He couldn't if he wanted to, she wasn't hoping for the right thing.

So instead he moved down to her lower back, exploring the curve. At this point Catherine remembered her place in their mutual illusion, and began to wash her hair, taking care not to let her long locks obstruct his hands.

He flipped her around again, blue eyes meeting as he deftly fondled her chest. After wiping away any trace of his previous release the blond defaulted to fondling her full breasts. rubbing her hard nipples and even pinching and pulling in ways that could not be mistaken for abject cleanliness. Not that she even thought a word of reprimand.

His hands moved lower, dutifully cleaning her stomach as prescribed before slipping down to their real target. Catherine let out a harsh breath as his thumb rubbed against her clit. Her own hand went down to stop him, hesitating as her fingers brushed his own.

"Is this really so bad?" Takeru asked, staring her in the eyes with what he hoped was an overwhelmingly handsome expression as he continued, "After all, I am cleaning you, and is it really all that different than how you cleaned me?" It was quite different, when Takeru was washing Catherine's genitalia he better kept up the ruse of washing instead of merely doing it for the sake of pleasure. That was not a complaint the girl could raise while keeping face, and so her hands returned to her scalp as she let her guest stoke the fires of her passion.

Her eyes were entranced by the thumb rubbing her clit while the hand in general did a much better job washing the area surrounding her mound, she didn't even notice the blond's hungry smirk. Now that he'd broken her no touching below the panties rule and she was more horney than a fifteen-year-old boy in the girls change room Takeru was tantalizingly close to his endgame. Just a little pushing, a little plausible deniability, and he'd be good to take a real chance.

Hands lingering more than they ought to, he tested his limits and found pleasingly few. She did not object as he caressed her mound, petted her lower lips or even spread her to 'clean' just inside. He even managed to slip a few fingers inside he slick hole and pump a little before she looked to raise any complaints about the appropriateness of his actions.

When her face spelled trepidation he stopped, turning her around again and moving instead to her plump butt. Continuing his conundrum, she let out a moan of disappointment as his hands moved away from her needy cunt and onto her soft ass. He entertained her by slipping a hand down to her crotch every few seconds to rub her again, keeping her on edge as he reveled in her rear. He resolved to fuck this fine ass before his week was up, even if he had to abuse Hikari's hopes to do so. It was only fair with how much effort he was going through to get the blonde.

As his hands groped her firm ass -she had done no less and could not complain- he instigated the next step of his plan. He spread her ass cheeks wide and thrust forward, letting his cock head rest at the top of her crack before dragging it down to the bottom. He only paused slightly at her sphincter.

"What are you doing?" Catherine asked, pausing her ministrations.

"Well this part's hard to reach with my fingers," Bullshit, his fingers were more than long enough, "So I thought I'd use something else, you made sure my dick was good and soapy so it was the logical choice." and now to play on her fears a bit more. "Plus this way I can soothe my pain a bit while I wash you."

It was a good minute, she paused he continued, hoping that his clumsy actions were turning her on. Catherine's hands left her scalp, having finished washing ages ago. "Use it as you like." she relented.

What a wonderful choice of words.

He continued his pattern a few more times, then freed his right hand to rub her pussy as his cock trailed pre on previously clean flesh. The next time his cockhead made to the bottom of her rump he pushed forward as he spread her cunt, entering her soaking slit.

The blonde realized her predicament a second too late "I didn't meaaaughghhhhhhh." she reached out to buttress herself on the nearest wall as her release finally washed over her. Takeru took advantage of her stunned state as he moved his hands to her waist and began to take her hard and fast, offering her no reprieve less logic overcome her basic needs and she request him to stop. The sound of wet flesh slapping wet flesh willed the shower as he ruthlessly pounded, bathing in her unhidden moans of pleasure.

Catherine looked back over her shoulder; he could not quite identify the emotion in her eyes. "I didn't mean-uurrgh. Why didn't yoooohhggg. I jusssssshhhhhhh, hah." Every time she tried to form a sentence he cut her off with another bout of pleasure by either a new technique or by simply ramming himself as deep as he could go, quelling all prospective complaints before they could be voiced.

She was left helpless before the rapture of his pleasure. Her arms pushed back against his thrusts she could not quite predict, sloppily changing their rhythm. The blonde was content to succumb to his wonderful skills for now, and ask her oh so trivial questions later. Her eyes literally rolled back into her head as his hands found their way to her chest and began to manipulate the soft flesh they found.

Hoping it would never end, an offer the blond did not accept, Catherine continued to thrust back at Takeru as she moaned platitudes. This was the best feeling she had ever experienced, and she wanted to feel more, both more often and more intensely. If only the boy had started with this, she'd have more time to enjoy it before the others got home.

She pushed the thoughts of anyone else out of her head as she basked in her lover's wonderful thrusts. Her eyes glancing back at him conveying now a clear message of pure lust. He reciprocated, pushing her over the edge of yet another powerful orgasm as her arms gave out and she went face first into the wall.

He stopped at that, pulling her away and making sure she was uninjured. Catherine didn't realize he'd finished until she saw the white liquid leaking from her annoyingly empty cunt.

"Silly boy," she chastised, leaning in to plant a chaste kiss on his lips. "That's how you show a girl you like her, not all these silly games. I didn't even realize this option was on the table." Was that seriously her problem the whole time? He'd specifically avoided kissing her without her instigating it because she was acting so resistant to that path. Then again if she thought (as she did) that her getting naked and her pleasuring him were idea's she was forcing on him, maybe she really didn't realize his blatant attempts at escalation were just that.

"Besides," she continued, "I can't believe I just gave my virginity to a boy I hadn't even kissed yet."

Takeru deserved an award for the poker face he put up. That was her first time? He'd no clue with that body of hers and how devious her mind seemed to be. He briefly felt bad for forcing her into giving up something he'd always treasured as special, but then the look on her face was nothing but eager for more. So he pushed it out of his head, and replaced the idea with more sinister opportunities.

"That was amazing, I couldn't even tell it was your first." True, "If you want, I can teach you more about what boys are looking for in a partner." She did want. "It would require 'hands on' training, and you'd have to do as I say." She still wanted it, and Takeru locked that in, not believing his luck. Boys liked blowjobs, anal, and girls who would play with other girls for their amusement, under the pretense of helping he could now experience all that with Catherine. Not that he would limit himself to just one local dish while he was in France, but it was good to know the option would be available whenever he could work it around his family.

* * *

While they had been preoccupied in the shower, Hikari had sent her warning message to Takeru, and the pair had to hastily get ready for the impending arrival of three people who would not approve even a joke that the blonds were coupling behind closed doors, and Hikari would be coming back too.

Takeru had it easy, they were expecting him to be asleep, so the fact he'd already showered was a plus. He threw on a nicer pair of paints and a dress shirt before running interference. He stalled his grandparents by answering the regular questions, how his school year finished, how he enjoyed the plane ride, what he was planning on doing for a job. The conversation rolled like normal, although he noted Hikari kept her eyes on him for far more than was usual even for her recently. Takeru was a master at embezzling his stories, and filled his family in on many situations that had on marginal influence on their questions as Catherine waited for her opportunity to enter, pretending to meet him for the first time in years.

"Catherine," Mrs. Takaishi stated, switching over to French "Would it be alright if Hikari stayed with you this week? We bought have an extra futon, but no open bedrooms to put it in."

"Plus we need someone to keep her out of Takeru's room." Miguel Takaishi jested, well aware the Hikari could not understand his tease. Catherine gave Takeru a conspiratorial look as he bemoaned his Grand-père for 'misunderstanding'. It was a misunderstanding; they were under the impression the virginal Catherine would also keep Takeru out of her room.

"I think I can put up with her, and I'll make sure she doesn't get away from me for any funny business." A laugh was shared at the expense of Takeru and his foreign friend.

"Don't be so rude." Natsuko scowled at her parents. "Hikari's been a family friend for over a decade now. And I still don't know why we're making the two people in this house who can't understand each other room together." Then she turned toward the girl who had been anxiously hearing her name repeated and recognizing little else. The woman addressed the girl in Japanese "Catherine will let you stay with her." Hikari's face lit up and she moved to shake the older girl's hands behind Takeru's back.

Thus successfully hiding the next transaction from everyone but the three of them, as Hikari pulled a rolled up tank top concealing cum stained shorts out of her purse and placed them in the older girl's hands. They had forgotten those in the kitchen, hadn't they?

Takeru would later learn that Hikari kept the panties in her purse, as a souvenir.

The girls shared a giggle confusing the adults in the room.

"When you are all done for the day, do you mind If I take Takeru and Hikari out again?" the blonde inquired. "They are young and may not get a chance to sample a nightlife like Paris again."

"I suppose so," Mrs. Takaishi admitted "So long as they're with you their fine and won't get into too much mischief."

Takeru stopped himself from chortling. It would take one conversation in Japanese and one in French to have all of Catherine's friends at his feet. Hikari's desires were just too powerful to him when his goal was sex. He seriously doubted anyone would be able to brag of a vacation like his was shaping up to be. This time he'd remember to make it so he could refresh himself without sleep, just to be sure.


	10. Fix You

**Warnings: No sex, many references to perverted events**

 **This chapter got very long, so I split it. All the naughtiest parts coming soon, until then take some plot/world building for the one guy who enjoys that.**

Sora Takenochi always saw herself as an ordinary person with an extraordinary life. She was the girl next door: a little tomboyish growing up, switching from football to the more ladylike tennis in Middle school. In High school she worked part time for her mother and managed to obtain grades in the seventy fifth percentile, good enough to go to university of her choice with her then boyfriend.

In second year, after a particularly nasty break up with her then ex-boyfriend, she dropped out of school, and worked as a waitress part time. The café once held a handshake event for a semi prominent idol, and there Sora managed to impress a talent manager. Sora was no idol herself, but had a knack for fashion design and had quickly obtained an internship under one of the lower ranking designers. She was currently working full time for little money with the faint hope of breakout success, which was fairly typical of a twenty-two-year-old.

On the extraordinary side: she was best friends with a talking pink bird that could morph into a phoenix. Had been whisked away to a monster filled world when she was eleven, and the ensuing chaos contained some of her most treasured memories. She once saved a convention center from an invasion of ghosts by leading a chant. Fought a battle for the fate of the planet in the sky. Overcame the literal reboot of causality only to save the world again.

Oh, and her now full-boyfriend-again just happened to be a rockstar whose latest single was topping the national charts. Not to mention the innate craziness that was her freshman year. (Four chosen should not go to college together period, it only really calmed down after Meiko transferred and she dropped out.)

When her boyfriend's little brother called, asking if he could meet up with her along with his girlfriend for advice on their budding relationship, and had begged the older girl not to tell her boyfriend, Sora figured that fell under ordinary.

Takeru and Hikari's relationship was, by all accounts, extraordinary. Especially for such a vanilla backstory. Two childhood friends who danced around their infatuations through Middle school and High school, only to end up dating at the start of college with a sex life right out of a teenage male's wet dream.

That said, neither had been in a serious relationship before and the tykes had a history of confiding in Sora instead of their needlessly overprotective brothers. Their siblings would be no help anyway; Yamato and Taichi were clueless when it came to romance, those two were only good for advice on what _not_ to do.

Takeru was holding a leash when Sora answered the door, which was certainly not normal. On the other end of that leash was a smiling Hikari, despite the word 'slut' engraved in her collar or the way her hands were tied behind her back or even the cum staining the younger girl's hair.

That was definitely extraordinary, in a bad way. It set off all the warning signs.

Freshman year warning signs.

"Is something the matter?" Takeru asked, seemly confused about Sora's discomfort as if the source was not openly tied to the other end of his leash. Screw that, the leash itself was half the problem.

"Nothing," Sora said, her voice even "I was just expecting you a little later." she amended as she led the pair inside the flat she shared with Yamato. The apartment was honestly beneath their means right now; still student living, not meant for a recent breakout rockstar. But both she and Yamato were frugal, they would upgrade only after he found out how much he made in his next concert tour.

"I hope you don't mind sitting here a while? I need to finish something up for work and then we can talk." Sora said before hurrying out of the room.

This was bad, with Hikari in that condition who knows what Takeru had done to her, and the blond had specifically requested to meet Sora when she was alone. Helpless. Had that playboy gotten bored of willing girls and was now coming to upstage his brother?

Rifling through her purse she pulled out a Taser, being the girlfriend of a semi prominent heartthrob had its drawbacks, and Sora had already dispatched a couple of more senseless fans. Takeru would not take her so easily.

Sora peeked into the room she left her 'guests' in. It was her living room, divided from the kitchen only by a counter. In the center of that counter was a weight bearing column, sculpted to imitate those of ancient Rome, that Hikari's leash was currently tied to. Inhumane, but helpful, Sora had her doubts about winning two on one. In the worst case Hikari may try to help Takeru, Sora would rather not risk it.

The blond boy was sitting in a chair, currently facing away from her. Sora shot Hikari a playful grin and placed a finger upon her lips, the girl caught on and did her best not to look at Sora, allowing her to sneak up behind the blond undetected.

When the Chosen of love successfully reached her target she threw her arms around his head and plunged the Taser into his arm. He was not expecting the preemptive strike and soon was lying on the floor, with the redhead on his back. At her mercy.

"One wrong move and you're out. You hear me?" she sparked the Taser to show she was serious.

"What? What are you doing?" Hikari asked, trying to rush to her boyfriend's defense even as the collar choked her. Panic and fear painted the younger girl's face at the assault on her beloved.

"Helping you." Sora said, "Even if you don't realize that yet. Look at yourself, he tied you up, slapped a leash on you, and tied that up. You probably don't even care how messed up that is."

"You can, you can see my leash?" Hikari asked with a hint of joy. With one sentence her entire world had changed. Even more proof in Soar's mind that Takeru had obtained his position through unscrupulous means. Clearly Hikari was just unused to anyone being willing to help her.

"That's wonderful." The brunette continued, "Takeru did you hear that, she can already see that I'm your dirty little cumdump, we don't have to explain anything to her. We can just jump right into it."

"What?!" The redhead declared.

Okay Maybe Hikari wasn't in outward despair but that just meant Takeru messed her up more than Sora anticipated. There was no way the innocent little girl she'd grown up with could say that with a straight face. She would have to consider this a worst case scenario, which wasn't good for the blond's health.

"Hikari, darling, she's throttling and abusing me. I think we still have to explain."

"I think she's into it. I mean Sora, didn't Mimi tell you about Takeru? You just wanted your turn to have a ride." That was right, Mimi had mentioned hooking up with the younger boy recently, so did Miyako. Come to think of it those would also have been warning signs if not for the fact they were Mimi and Miyako, and willing to talk themselves into many a young heartthrob's pants.

Still, it would be classic Ishida behavior to try and sleep with everyone he could. That bastard. She dug the Taser into his skin again.

"Ah- Sora, wait I didn't come her to sleep with you-ou." she shocked the liar, "Hikari, could you please be a bit more helpful -ack." He sighed, "No, I'm not here to sleep with her for the last time Hikari. -Ow- Look can I just talk?"

"Thirty seconds." Sora warned. Takeru was a man of many words, he would undoubtedly fail.

"A few months ago, all the sudden, well you may not believe this but I, I um-"

"Suddenly developed a mystical power and used it to rape as many girls as possible? Yeah I've heard it before." she finished.

"No! I mean yes I've been sleeping with girls, but it's not rape and -" She started squeezing his esophagus. She would just asphyxiate him until he passed out, then quiz Hikari, for all she knew every second with Takeru was dangerous.

"I just, neeed, h-halp." He said, body too warn down from the Taser to properly resist her assault.

"I bet you do, just like Koushiro needed 'help' ruining my relationship. I've heard your story a hundred times before." Well three, but still.

Takeru's struggles lost their vigor, and Sora was looking for the right moment to safely release when the third voice called out.

"Wait," Hikari pleaded, tears streaming down her face again "You aren't supposed to, not for real. Please don't kill Takeru he didn't do anything."

Something about the quiver in the younger girl's voice, or perhaps the look in her eye caused Sora's grip to loosen. She had always seen Hikari as a surrogate sister since as long as she could remember, and if she was asking to stop then Sora would stop. For now. "If he didn't do anything then explain why you are tied up like that?" she accused, raising her voice over the din of Takeru's coughing fit.

"It was my idea, mostly. A compromise. Takeru made it so no one would notice. Except you I guess, I didn't think I hoped that."

"Right." Sora deadpanned, "I've known you for sixteen years Hikari. You would never go out in public like that."

"You've never known the Hikari who thought she could get away with it." Hikari reasoned, "Look, you seem to know a bit about these powers, Takeru can't make me do anything I don't want to. That's literally how his powers work, he makes your hopes a reality."

"And you believed him?" Sora asked "Why should you, he could be lying to you. Or you to me for all I know."

"I know he can't make me do things I don't want to, trust me. Life would be simpler if he could. And please Sora, I could never lie to you." Hikari put on her best puppy dog face, it was outright unfair that a nineteen-year-old could look like that. But once bitten twice shy; thrice bitten, Taser happy.

"OK, but how about this, if you hoped I broke my arm, could Takeru make that happen?"

"Takeru would never, -" Hikari started indignantly, but that was all the answer Sora needed. If Takeru could manipulate someone based on third party hopes then Hikari herself could be compromised. She went back to strangling the blond, stopped only by a memory.

He'd told Hikari he wouldn't sleep with her, after asking his girlfriend to be helpful. Did that mean Hikari had been hoping for a threesome at that point and Takeru rejected it? Sora calmed herself down a touch. Both Takeru and Hikari were trained to trust and be honest with her unconditionally, and Yamato was still in the picture, right? Unless Takeru had prepared himself drastically he would not be able to even think about hurting her. Or sleeping with her, for that matter.

"Takeru, I'll let you go, so long as you are willing to admit on the internet you love Hiro more than Yamato." Hiro was a locally famous pop Idol who once got in a spat with the Chosen's band. Hiro claimed they were "no talent, just noise." and Yamato hadn't taken it well. Hiro hadn't taken it well either when Yamato slept with Hiro's fiancé in revenge, it was a bit of a sore spot for Sora too.

"I- I can, Why?" The blond seemed confused. "But that's big brother's," his hands started to quake, "I mean Yamato hates-" he tried to look at her before he cast his head down, "Okay," Takeru finally relented, nearly dry heaving, "I-Ill d-do it. If you'll believe me I-I…"

Sora's body instantly relaxed, and she put her Taser to the side "Relax, I lied. But can you blame me? You did just admit to using magical powers to rape girls."

"I didn't rape anyone." Sure, boys had a different definition of rape. "and I came here for help." He did say that, and if Yamato's power still worked than hers must as well. Maybe he was being honest with her.

"Sora?" Hikari ventured. "How did you know about Takeru's powers? I mean you said you've done this before. I didn't think anyone other than Takeru and Daisuke had powers. And I didn't really believe it until I watched Daisuke teleport out of my room naked."

"Daisuke can teleport?" Sora asked "How did he even get that power? I guess he's more Taichi than Yamato. And why was he in your room naked. Do I need to give him some of this?" She sparked her Taser again.

"It's a long story." Takeru conceded "But no Daisuke can't teleport, or do anything with his power right now." He continued, slightly wary that the Taser might dig into him again at any second. "But I'm curious too, did everyone suddenly get powers a few months ago."

Sora exhaled "Not a few months. Actually this was expected. Did both Taichi and Yamato neglect to mention this to you? They promised they would, I know Yamato's been busy with his band and Taichi has that internship but I can't believe I have to be the big sibling in their place. Again." she stood up and helped Takeru to his feet.

"I'll put on tea, this might take a while."

* * *

"It all started the last year of High school, last year of Middle school for you guys. More importantly it was Jou's freshman year. He was freaking out. We all thought it was from stress. He'd barely done well enough to get into the school he wanted and we all thought college life would burn him out. But he excelled in college, enough even to come back for the odd party. Weird right?

"Well Taichi got him drunk enough one day and he told us something strange. He said that at certain times in his day he could see a cross floating in front of him. If he grabbed that cross then the next thing he did would be successful, no matter what. But he would not explain anything more than that. We all thought he was crazy, or drunk out of his mind.

"Then one day in freshman year things started to change for Taichi, he literally jumped out of a fifth story window on campus to stop a mugging. The stories spread, and it became Taichi's thing, he was invited to every major party, had a fanclub on campus, and an interview in the school paper, all while somehow managing to only fail one test in five, and ace the rest. Even me and Meiko once-" Her face flushed "-you don't need to hear everything that happened freshmen year. Anyway Taichi was on top of the world.

"I was next. One day when talking to Meiko about, uh, something, I noticed a heart sitting to the side of her. Not a biological heart just a heart symbol, in two dimensions. And If I touched it - the heart - it chimed. It wasn't just Meiko though, it happened for everyone, even with you I see a heart, and If I touch it, then it will chime. But the heart only appears after you take an action, and I learned that the more I press the heart, the more likely the person is to do the action again, like."

She was absolutely red faced. "I was training them." She shook her head and focused on the table.

"Anyway, Yamato and I were still technically dating, and Meiko and Taichi were, um dating -"

"Fucking." Hikari suppled, cutting across the red-head "I've seen them do it before, you don't have to play coy on account of me."

"Right," Sora said, unused to this crude Hikari "They were - doing that. And Meiko and I were roommates, as were Taichi and Yamato so you can imagine there were certain behaviors I wished to, reinforce, to uh, optimize the situation. But I'm slow, so I didn't really get to do much until before the next change happened.

"Except we aren't really sure when that was, just all of the sudden people started treating Yamato different. He didn't even realize it himself. But all of a sudden Taichi and I stopped hav-, I mean Taichi and Meiko stopped having sex in my room, or Yamato's room. I don't know where they went. In fact, anytime the three of us even wanted to meet up without telling Yamato we got ill."

She turned toward Takeru "Like not quite, but your nerves start shaking and you just want to throw up. It was only a few people though, but in that group no one would disagree with Yamato unless they had a very good reason.

"And then, during one particularly wild party, Meiko started freaking out. She got her power then, but that wasn't why she was freaking out, she was able to put together all the weird stuff that happened so far could be traced back to one of us. My power only works on others, Taichi's mainly works on himself, Yamato doesn't even do anything for his to activate. We were stupid and clueless, too focused on our own schemes to notice those around us, but Meiko put it together and couldn't handle it.

"Then there was this guy, he said, outright, that Meiko was just crazy enough no one would believe her and pulled a knife, he tried to rape her there. I don't think he knew we were watching, he might have and just not cared."

Her face turned up in disgust. "Then Taichi stepped in, and, well, he didn't really do anything but bluff, the other guy just all of a sudden pulled down his own pants and, and." Sora looked down. "It was messy, there was blood everywhere, but the guy did it to himself. And by all accounts because Taichi had threatened him to.

"That guy barely survived but at that point I realized that I wasn't the only one with a power. I told Yamato, I couldn't not tell Yamato without retching every morning. And the next thing I know there's a four-way cold war battle between friends with magical powers.

"The rest is, well certainly not as disgusting as a guy cutting off his own," she stopped "as that party, but it was bad. Eventually we came to a truce. It's stupid, we were friends beforehand, but we almost killed each other towards the end. Meiko transferred schools just to be sure. And Taichi and Yamato only hang out about once a semester these days.

"Of course then Koushiro came along, having blown through all the girls of Odaiba. He was central to maintaining the truce. Koushiro can make a discovery in anything he studies, so when he started making breakthroughs he naturally wondered why, and learned about crest powers. He learned they were tied to your body's maturity, hence why we get them when we are nineteen. And came here to confirm with us. He also identified our powers, in Yamato's case better than we did. And if you know how someone's power works it's a lot easier to live with them.

"Except the way Yamato's power works, he doesn't even do anything. Anytime one of his friends is about to do something that might be interpreted as betraying him they get nauseous. You know what I'm talking about Takeru. So even without realizing it I was changing, warping into a different person."

"I don't see how not betraying your friend changes you that much." Hikari countered.

"That's because you don't know what counts as a betrayal, and you're lucky you don't." she set down her mug. "Look Hikari, I'll take your word that your fling is legit, but if Yamato were to get you in a room alone tomorrow and ask you for a shag, five-to-one you'd accept. Even Takeru hasn't felt the full brunt of it. In that moment, when it's just you and him alone, turning him down feels like more of a betrayal than cheating on your boyfriend."

She tapped her coffee cup lightly on the table. "And then of course if _I_ get mad at his infidelity suddenly _I'm_ the sucky friend and it doesn't go away until I blow hi-, until I make it up to him."

"I wouldn't betray Takeru." the brunette defended, shaking her head before looking at her beloved. "I won't betray Takeru." she said it with such intensity Sora jumped back, almost spilling her tea.

"Okay, but how does that explain how you can, well you know." Takeru gestured wildly.

Sora did not know, but Hikari helped enlighten her. The younger girl, fire still flowing in her eyes, pushed her back against the column she was still tied to, and raised her legs into the air. Her skirt rode up, revealing a bare pussy. Written in permanent ink above her crotch was the phrase 'Takeru Takaishi's Cum Dumpster' and then a single black arrow pointing to her cunt.

Sora was flabbergasted, finding it hard to believe Hikari was doing this of her own free will as the girl lowered herself back down.

"That," Takeru clarified, "how do you see things that I've made it so no one but Hikari and myself should be able to see."

"I'm a little more concerned that you guys are even doing something like that in public? What happened to my sweet little angels?" Takeru gulped, her eyes hardened. "Seriously what happened."

"Long story," Takeru deflected, "can we finish yours first?"

Both teens were still affected by her power, Sora reminded herself. They would be honest, and unaggressive, she could wait. "Well after Koushiro pointed out Yamato might be subconsciously changing me he also noted that since those powers only work on friends, if I cut Yamato out of my life I wouldn't be affected. I was terrified of turning into someone I wasn't. So I did it, no relationship, no friendship, cold turkey.

"Boy was that a mistake," she smiled to hide the tears in her eyes. "Because everyone of our mutual friends were of course going to side with Yamato, even if they were more loyal to me anyway the thought of betraying him by comforting me made them sick.

"Taichi and Koushiro knew why they felt sick, and at least I had a couple other friends, but it was rough. And if that wasn't bad enough I _missed_ the bastard, it wasn't his fault he was so manipulative."

"After Koushiro ran off to America, Taichi came up with an idea. With a little experimentation we realized that there was a way to make that odd feeling go away; Taichi used his power to make me immune to others." she sniffled "Well not immune, per se, resistant. Without Koushiro around we weren't sure if immune might kill me and besides he wanted to," she shook her head, "Stupid Taichi."

Takeru felt dread prickling in the pit of his stomach, if Taichi could make himself immune to crest powers, then did that mean he'd been in full control that weekend when Takeru had played with the Yagami family, and could snap at any minute? "So Taichi and you are immune to other people's powers, why not do that to everyone?"

"Not Taichi, just me." Sora clarified, "He tried to do it to himself too, but his power, it," she paused searching for words. "Taichi takes a risk and if he uses his power then he either gets a great success or a miserable failure. For me it was success, for him failure. So Taichi became more susceptible to crest powers.

"And, well, he- It's not that important. What is was that neither Yamato nor I would like to see those first few weeks replicated with anyone else in the group, especially you two. So we decided not to take the risk."

The blond nodded in relief as she continued. "Which is why Taichi and Yamato were supposed to explain this to you guys, and Daisuke and Ken, just so something like that didn't happen again. I mean Mimi doesn't realize she has a power, and Miyako's relatively harmless in all honesty. She's too impulsive to use that power nefariously. But the four of you experimenting at once? That would be catastrophic."

Takeru winced, and Sora was struck with curiosity. "Is that why you are here?"

"Sort of, look," he exhaled, his introduction had already been waylaid by her story, "Hand to god, the only thing I did to Hikari those first two weeks was give her better orgasms when we were already having sex. I didn't force her to do anything. I wouldn't."

"Calm down, I believe you." Sora said, more interested in where he was going than his blubbering excuses. She would get the whole story then judge where blame fell.

Takeru nodded, "And then one day, I get a strange text from Hikari telling me I need to come over, and I walk in on her and Daisuke, together." he glanced down and Sora noted Hikari also found a fascination with the floor, her face a mixture of shame and resolve. "But I know their hopes," Takeru quickly amended, "So I knew Daisuke did something, and he was planning to do more.

"I managed to get Hikari to hope she was with me again, and then with her help I pacified Daisuke but ever since then, well."

"She's been like this?" Sora surmised. That wasn't really a long story, although she had been right to think something was off in the other girl. Takeru nodded looking Sora in the eye.

"I just want to know th-"

"No!"

Hikari leapt forward as much as she could while tied to the pillar, straining against her now most unwelcome leash. "No!" she repeated just as desperately. "You promised, I've been good, I swear. Don't! Please!"

"I won't make you relive it this time, promise."

"I don't care! You can't know! You'll hate me!"

The redhead looked between the arguing couple, "What is going on?" she softly demanded. Hikari looked at her with wide eyes, took one step back, then collapsed, head propped up painfully by her collar as she continued to plead in a low whisper.

Takeru walked over to his girlfriend, picking her up so the collar no longer dug into the flesh under her chin. "I made the mistake of having her realize everything Daisuke did to her. She gets like this anytime I try to confront her." Takeru looked up at the older girl, in that moment looking every bit the eight-year-old boy desperately trying keep a sick girl alive while under artillery bombardment. "Please," he begged through a strangled sob, "I just want to know she's alright."

All this crying was contagious, and Sora fought hard to keep her head. Walking over to the hysterical girl and grabbing the left side of her body, propping her up opposite Takeru. The poor girl was so distressed over something so simple, was she this unstable or was there something else going on here?

As much as Takeru wanted to believe he was faultless Hikari's refusal to cooperate was shining unfavorably on his innocence.

"Hikari look at me." Sora said, cupping the brunettes chin and directing it towards herself. "Everything's going to be fine. But you have to face reality at some point. You can trust me right?"

"Please, don't. You'll hate me." continued to trickle out of the Yagami's mouth, but Sora could feel the head nod in her hand.

"But if you put on a reaction like this then of course we'd be concerned, and that's not going to go away until we find out the problem."

Hikari's eyes went wide, and she began to struggle against her bindings. "he'llhatemehe'llhatemehe'llhatemehe'llhatemehe'llhatemehe-"

Takeru could hardly hang on to his struggling girlfriend, his heart crushing at the thought he might be the cause. "Hikari, Deep breaths, I won't hate you. I can't hate you! I love you!" he cried in desperation.

That stopped her struggling, and quieted her down, although her mantra continued beneath her breath. "he'llhatemehe'llhate"

"Hikari I know this is hard for you. My life got pretty crazy too." She reached to the younger girls back, prying open a clenched fist to wrap her pinky around the younger girls. "I'm going to help you. Pinky promise. It's been sixteen years and I have I ever broken one of those?"

Hikari actually stopped her cries "Na, no" she admitted.

"Then I'll do it again, I pinky promise not to tell Takeru anything about what happened, or in any way lead to him finding out." she pulled her hand down as much as the bindings would allow. "Then do you trust us to talk in private?"

Hikari shook her head. "What if," she stammered "if you try to change me?"

Sora smiled, "That's easy. I promise not to try to change you in anyway without your consent." She pulled her pinky down again, as Hikari began to put strength back into her knees. "And Takeru," The redhead called out "Hikari's probably hoping I keep those promises, can you go ahead and guarantee that?"

Takeru's eyes went wide in fear, doing this would mean he might end the day at square one, and no matter what he wouldn't know what was wrong. Truthfully he'd been hoping Sora was lying to Hikari, and going to use her own power to right the girl.

But if there was even a one percent chance he could help Hikari he would take it. He would trust Sora, and his girlfriend. He looked up at the surprisingly daunting bubble over Hikari's head and felt it turn green, his body collapsing to the floor with the change. "It's done."

Sora had already unhooked Hikari's collar, and was working on undoing the ropes, which Takeru helped her with. The blond calmed himself down, Sora wanted to get to the bottom of this and fix whatever was wrong. It took every fiber of his being not to activate that hope.

He still feared that perhaps there was something very wrong, and fixing in such a way would mean saying goodbye to Hikari forever and maybe hurt her even more. If that happened, having to pick between Hikari's happiness and her freedom which would he choose? What should he choose?

* * *

Sora pulled Hikari into the bedroom she shared with Yamato, safely away from Takeru's prying ears. This was still a tense situation; one wrong move could bring on another bout of hysteria from the younger girl. Part of her just wanted to let Hikari cry it out, but ideally knowing what was wrong would be useful too.

"You really are lucky; you know?" Sora said cautiously, "To many guys, if their girl starts acting friskier than normal, they will take advantage of it, afraid to look a gift horse in the mouth. But Takeru cares enough about you to see something is wrong, and want to fix it."

"I wish he didn't," the girl muttered and sighed, "he doesn't need to care about me, just treat me like a sextoy."

"Are you sure you mean that? Think about Takeru nursing you when you're sick. Taking you out to dinner for your anniversary. Or sharing a blanket on the couch in the middle of a winter storm. Don't those thoughts just make your heart warm?"

A light blush adorned the brunettes face "I-it does. But I'd be happier if he'd just pump my pussy every day."

"But you do want him to care." Sora pressed. "Deep down. You like him caring about you."

"I … guess."

That was good, she was making progress. "And because he cares about you, he's worried. He's going to continue to worry until he finds out what's wrong."

"I'd rather he not." Hikari repeated "He'll hate me. I don't care if he treats my like trash in everything else, why can't he respect me on this?"

"He does respect you." Hikari look at her with confusion painted on her face. "If he didn't he wouldn't have brought you. If he didn't we wouldn't be having this conversation, I know he could have just made me know everything he or anyone else changed about you. But he didn't, he's respecting your privacy enough to let you confide in me."

She sat on the bed next to her charge. "But you know, he's getting desperate. That scene in the kitchen, that's not normal. That's not how you used to be Hikari. And these powers can change people dramatically, it's natural for him to be worried."

"He still should just drop it." Hikari said, clenching her eyes together.

"He's just worried because the old you wouldn't have acted like that. You know it, Hikari, we're just concerned that-"

"Well maybe I don't want to be the old me." Hikari spat, loud enough they could hear a crash coming from downstairs in response. Takeru may have been overreacting; to Sora, the idea of Hikari not wanting to return to her former self was somewhat expected.

"Why not?"

Hikari stuttered for over a minute. Searching for a lie she could justify to Sora. But the redhead had conditioned her to be honest, there was nothing the girl could think about that she could sincerely voice, until finally.

"Because the old me didn't like Takeru" she admitted, tears forming in her eyes, "The old me didn't like anyone, not like this." So Takeru had changed her to like him and the new her was resistant to changing back. That might make it harder to fix, if Takeru found out who knows what might happen? Would he want to fix her? Panic? Blame himself?

"But I wanted to." Hikari added, "You don't know how many times I wanted to. No matter how much I wanted to want Takeru, I just couldn't want Takeru. It's stupid, I know." the brunette shamefully hid her tears in the comfort of a pillow.

"It's not stupid," the redhead soothed, "We can't help who we like. Every girl whishes they could change who they are attracted to at one point or another," notably after break-ups, "it's not so easy."

"But I didn't like anyone." Hikari whined. "Not just Takeru, every time Miyako or Mimi started gushing about a hot guy or a new idol group I just could not find what I was supposed to _like_ about them. Even as Miyako snuck me pics of male models, It's not like I couldn't, I mean, I could still masturbate to them, but nothing struck me as particularly special."

She sniffed, but now that she was opening up to Sora all the details poured out in a flood, Sora having long ago trained Hikari's emotional dam not to repair itself when the girl needed to open up. "And it wasn't just boys either, I tried to see if I could like girls too, but there were no fireworks, no butterflies. Nothing from anyone, nothing from everyone.

"I wanted to like Takeru, everyone said I should like Takeru, but I didn't. I mean I liked hanging out with him and I don't think I would have hated going to the movies or getting dinner or normal date things. It was just everything that came after, I doubted I'd be able to kiss him, let alone give him all the sex he deserved."

Sora ascribed that last bit to Hikari's current persona.

"And then D-Daisuke happened, only Takeru doesn't realize it. I didn't, I didn't even realize it until Takeru made me. It happened a month before I did anything with Takeru. All of the sudden I could feel it, the burning passion I was supposed to feel. I could feel the heightened bliss by imagining it was Takeru's fingers getting me off, by picturing the look on his face as I stared his cock down and took it in my mouth. And not just Takeru or Daisuke either, but I could picture a whole host of boys, and I realized what I liked in them." Hikari's sobs had quieted, her tone now more hopeful than disparaging.

"Even before Daisuke stared to change me too much I became enthralled in the new feelings. I loved the fact that I could be perverse, and I wanted someone to order me around, to put me in increasing depraved scenarios just so I could enjoy this newfound world of lust. I guess Daisuke may have changed me a little. But really he just made me embrace the idea's that were there before:

"He made me want to rebel against my parents by sleeping with guys I suddenly wanted to sleep with anyway; he made me more sexually loyal when I already liked the idea of prostrating myself before my master. He made me more open to letting my boyfriend sleep with other girls when the depravity of such a scenario turned me on long before Daisuke himself arrived at the fantasy.

"But what Daisuke didn't realize is that I wanted Takeru, I wanted to want Takeru for so long and now I finally did. And then one day we were hanging at my house and something changed. I recognized the hungry look in Takeru's eyes because for once it was reflected in my own. I wanted to want Takeru for so long I hadn't realized just how much he had been wanting me. And so I kissed him, and then we fucked, and that night Takeru accepted me. The new me. The me I wanted to be.

"It was everything I hoped for and more." she bragged "He didn't use his powers, he just read my hopes and guessed. He had the perfect combination of holding me back and spurring me forward. He spanked me naked on the balcony can you believe that?"

Sora shook her head no, for a very different reason than Hikari as the girl continued "I know, I could finally be as depraved as I liked, and he forced me into even more. I loved it. I loved every bit of it.

"And I realized that he'd been waiting for me, this wonderful boy hadn't gotten laid yet because I was being stupid and didn't like him the way I wanted to. And maybe I forced him to sleep with other girls, but boys are supposed to like that, and he deserved it for putting up with a stupid bitch like me. And he does like it, I know he'd give it up if I asked because he's stupid too, but he revels in being able to swim in pussy.

"Daisuke didn't like the fact I picked Takeru. No, I think he thought Takeru forced me to pick him. So then Daisuke made me addicted to pleasure - not like I hadn't been having sex nearly every day anyway. So what if he made me prioritize sex higher than I used to? So what if I'm addicted to being Takeru's plaything? Sex is fun and Takeru deserves it, even if he says he doesn't.

"More importantly, when I realized Takeru had a power, my head swam with possibilities. He was holding out on me, that collar is the least of what he can do. Because Daisuke made me like pleasure so much I wanted more and now Takeru could fix anything. So it was natural I acted a little horny now that we could play out any fantasy I hoped for."

Sora had been quiet during Hikari's tirade, although she didn't see how any of this was a big enough disaster for Hikari's episode, she remained supportive nonetheless. "So you are worried that if Takeru finds out he'll make it so you aren't attracted to him anymore?"

"It's stupid." Hikari said shaking "But when Takeru finds out he'll change me back and break up with me, no matter how much I want to want him afterward he won't let me. Even the old me wouldn't want to go back to that after experiencing this passion. If I try to explain that to him, even after he puts me back, he'll hate himself for being a part of it so long, and he'll hate me for trying to go back to being his slut. And I just can't stand the thought of him hating me. He cares too much about me, it's stupid."

That did seem like a classic Takeru move, seeing himself as the tragic hero. Doing 'what's best for Hikari' even if it led both of them deep into depression. He might just run away so Hikari didn't have to look at him, or use his power with an unknowing and well intentioned friend to force Hikari to get over him.

"Okay, I agree that might not be best, but Hikari don't you think you are prioritizing sex a bit too much?" Sora asked, "It's one thing to be tied up and leashed when no one can notice you." and it's consensual Sora reminded herself, despite her own reaction to the scene, "and another to watch your boyfriend get strangled because you think it'll lead to sex."

Hikari looked down when Sora continued. "And Takeru said he was concerned before, can you think of any specific times?"

Hikari covered her face, she still was unlikely to lie to her confidant.

"I might have suggested we leave Mimi to be gangbanged to insanity in a park and only fix her afterward." She immediately shot to her own defense, "But Mimi _wanted_ to be gangbanged and we _could_ fix her later. So what's the big problem?"

"The problem with letting your friend go insane? Just because you can fix something later doesn't make it okay to break it. Fixing a window doesn't give you a license to break more."

"But what's the point of magic powers then, if not for getting away with whatever you want? Everyone wanted me to be a good girl forever why can't I let loose now?"

Was this a side effect of wanting to rebel against her parents? Or had she always felt this way? It hurt Sora to admit she did not know.

"Hikari, you were going to abandon her."

"Not really, and even if I was it still beats who I was before. I know you cheated on Yamato with my brother before, you know what I'm talking about. It's fun to be a slut and lose yourself in pleasure." There was a difference between a slut and whatever Hikari was right now.

Wait, was that the issue?

"Hikari, you do realize there is a middle ground between being asexual and being so desperate for sex you sell out your friends?"

Hikari, who had in fact never really experienced this middle ground, stared at her in amazement. "What?"

"Just because you don't want to be a Madonna, a pure virgin, you don't have to do every sexual thing you can think of. I'm sure there is a compromise. You don't have to go all the way back."

"Who said I wanted to compromise?"

"Do you want to keep Takeru around?" Sora shot, "You are hurting him with this behavior, he thinks it's his fault."

"Well It's not, and you can tell him I wanted to be like this. Problem solved."

"No, you didn't and no it's not. You wanted to want Takeru, you said it a million times. You never said you wanted to want Takeru so much you betrayed your friends." Hikari stopped at that, a confused looked etched on her face as she tried to remember. "And when you wanted to want Takeru it was because he cared about you, would you still have wanted to want him if all you were to him was a toy?

"I believe you, for the record." Sora continued "I may not be thrilled that someone changed you into this, but it would be bad if Takeru found out and dumped you for something that wasn't your fault." And in classical Takeru fashion added further complications for the sake of the grander narrative. "We'll compromise."

"But I don't want to compromise. I want to be Takeru's personal little Fuckslave and do what he tells me."

"And you still can." Hikari's eyes widened a bit at Sora's words "You can still be turned on at the thought of being Takeru's slave, and get off on doing what he tells you. Just now you will also priorities other things too, like your friend's well-being." Or actually being able to leave Takeru, Sora mentally added. Otherwise the slave play was just a bit too close to home.

"But Takeru deserves more tha-"

"Does he deserve to feel pain?" that shut the brunette up "Do you want him to feel terrible? Because you are hurting him right now. If Takeru means so much to you then try to think about what he wants."

Hikari looked away, guilty. "I don't want to hurt Takeru I just -"

"Want to do everything yourself without caring about his opinion?"

"No, I-" she took in a deep breath "Can I still get off by thinking of Takeru with other girls?"

"Sure, fine. So long as everyone he takes is also willing." Sora said, a little concerned by the girl's fixation on the subject but if everyone consented she was fine with weird relationships and right now Sora just wanted to bring Hikari on board with the idea. Getting her head on straight was the number one priority.

"And yes Hikari, they have to be willing. I'm not going to let you write a clause that has Takeru rape people."

"You're no fun." Hikari pouted.

"Hikari!"

"Fine. Whatever, I'm sure we can find people. Only stupid bitches would turn down the chance to be with Takeru anyway." Sora couldn't help but notice the line was said in ice, a remorseful attack on the past Hikari who had passed over the boy all through her life.

Sora went over and pulled a piece of paper off the dresser and began to write. "Figure out what's most important to you here, what parts of your relationship with Takeru do you like the most? I'm sure we can find a solution that keeps them intact while sorting your priorities out. And so long as we only hope that this contract is fulfilled then Takeru will never know the details."

This was a method she had used before in the 'peace process'. A contract would allow vague powers to be specific. So she could encourage the act of following a contract just as Yamato's power would solidify a mutual pact.

"And he won't try to change me back to who I was before?" Hikari asked.

"I'll make sure of it."

"Thanks Sora," The redhead then left to explain her progress to Takeru, deciding it would be best to arbitrate between the two sides until they had a mutual contract.

When she was alone Hikari allowed a wicked smirk to form on her face. She didn't want to change, but it was clear she had little choice. And besides, she may be able to gain concessions of her own, and Takeru would trust the new her. Consent could be earned, wonderfully easily if magic powers were doing the earning. She still might be able to get her end game if she played her cards right.

Takeru was already fairly corrupted, just a little bit more, that's all she needed. And then she could finally properly repay Takeru for putting up with such a stuck up stupid bitch like she'd been all those years.

* * *

It was surprisingly simple to make the contract, Sora found. Taichi still might kill her for the version of his little sister than remained, (If he could; she'd mostly trained that out of him) but it wasn't like she was going to sleep around.

The core of the deal was simple, Hikari would be allowed to keep her fetishes and weird Takeru-sexual fixation, so long as she allowed common sense and free will to guide her choices. Among other things this would allow her to leave Takeru if need be, and, hopefully, prevent her from doing anything too drastic if Takeru fell out of love with her.

The blond had also made sure to include a clause where Hikari could abstain from sex, if she chose. He seemed to think it was necessary to explicitly state she could go months without getting laid and face no adverse side-effects.

Hikari felt it unfair she be the only one who's personality would change. She demanded that even as she was forced to lower her sex drive that Takeru's should be brought up to match. The blond had mostly been coasting on Hikari's insistence and on opportunities as they arose, she wanted him to actively seek out sexual encounters.

Takeru paused slightly at the offer, but Sora could tell he would fold like wet paper if it meant getting Hikari back. The redhead had at least the sense to argue for Takeru to keep his sanity a bit more and wrote in a clause that only allowed him to do things that his partner wanted to do, for her own sake more than anyone else's.

"So, that seems to sum it up. With Takeru's power we should be able to hope this contract is fulfilled without him knowing the exact contents." Sora surmised, she was quite proud.

"I'm not sure Sora." Hikari replied and the other girl visibly deflated.

"I thought you liked it." All that effort and now Hikari was getting cold feet?

"I do, and I don't think I'd hate for it to happen but, well, the default is right now, which the current me likes more. This is more of a compromise between the current me and the past me. I don't think I can hope for it enough for Takeru's power to work, even with the bit's I added."

Sora knew this already, to be honest all she needed was Hikari's verbal consent, as they promised earlier, not her hopes. With all the effort the redhead put into this she sure hoped it would work, that's why she needed to be sure Takeru couldn't see her hopes prematurely, in case he got antsy and activated an unready contract.

"It'll be fine, I'll make it happen."

"But can you hope for it, as it's written?" Hikari asked lowering her voice to a sultry whisper, "I mean you don't really get anything out of it do you? And this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, Takeru can make anything happen, fulfill any fantasy and then make it all poof away without anyone finding out. You can get away with anything."

Like she needed that. She had invested hours into this contract. Plus, the fact that it would help smooth over the relationship between her two younger friends more than outweighed any prize she could gain. No matter how much more chiseled Takeru's body was compared to his older brother. Or the blond's no doubt magically enhanced 'reputation', or -.

Crap.

"You are quite the devious little minx, how does Takeru keep you under control?"

"He's quite good at sex." like that was the explanation she needed right now, "Do you really want to be the only female Chosen in Japan who doesn't know just how good he is in bed?"

Crap. Crap. Crap.

Wait.

"Meiko too? but she-"

"He's quite good." Hikari repeated shaking a little.

Just great, now Sora wouldn't like the contract unless she got a very particular reward. She opened the contract again and began writing, in for a penny in for a pound.

A few minutes later they confronted the still blindfolded Takeru.

"There's been a slight change," Sora said, "Since we need for me to hope this works, I put in a small commission. Nothing too crazy."

"I see," said Takeru straightening his back, "And I don't suppose I get to see it?" he asked as his leg started to bounce. Out of the corner of her eye Sora saw Hikari's nails digging into her arms, although the younger girl gave her a tentative smile. They both agreed separately, why all the tension now? Was it because they were finally face to face?

"No, that's part of the deal, do you trust me?"

"I -" he choked down an impossibly solid block of air "- do."

Takeru was freed of his blindfold and glanced up at the redhead.

 _I hope this contract will bind them_

Sure enough the hope was there. So why did it feel even more daunting then the last one. He trusted Sora, he mostly trusted Hikari right now, and he really wanted this to work. Swallowing hard he willed the formidable hope to turn green. "But if this is for the best why do I feel so bad in my gut all of a sudden?"

"That's from the commission," Kari blurted out. "I'm sorry Sora I shouldn't have pushed so much." well at least she was back together. Or maybe not, as the younger girl bowed before her in remorse, shaking slightly.

Takeru looked over too, "Oh," he said as he visibly relaxed. Hikari's shudders stopped as well.

"Oh?" Sora asked, not quite catching on.

"Well I'm still not thrilled your taking advantage of me behind my brothers back." Takeru said, "But at least now I don't have his power making me feel worse."

She had forgotten about that, but that meant. "You got rid of it?" Of course he could, but it had taken Sora and Taichi years to figure out how, and even then it backfired on Taichi. Takeru just strolled in, glanced at the sympathetic Hikari, and was fine.

Did he not realize how powerful he was? "But anyway don't feel bad, Yamato and I have an, open relationship,"

She was only a little lying, this would be first time she slept with someone without Yamato knowing, but somehow it felt safer not to contact him right now, too many questions and she was unsure she'd get the answer she wanted. Besides, she still had a year's worth of credit built up and no one outside of the three would ever find out about this.

Her words placated the pair, although it was clear Takeru still found it a bit unnerving and Hikari still found it very exciting.

"So," the brunette asked "what should I do while you too are, you know." In her excitement Sora hadn't considered Hikari's place in the tryst, and hadn't planned nor did she desire a threesome.

"She wants to know if she can film it." Takeru supplied. Hikari blushed but did not deny it, how could she?

"I guess that's fair." Sora said, she actually hadn't been filmed before but also had no intention of this romp being short, it would be unfair to make Hikari wait alone for hours after just having her sanity returned, and even with the video no one outside the three of them would find out.

It wouldn't be awkward if she hoped it wasn't, right?

Hikari's face lit up as she began searching through her purse, returning with a small handheld video camera. "You keep that in your purse?" Sora asked.

"She likes pictures." Takeru clarified.

Hikari flushed, "I like the hard evidence it happened." -that she could be this passionate, Sora filled in mentally.

"No shame in that, so long as nothing gets out." Sora said. She noticed that even though Takeru still had some hesitance in betraying his brother, the redhead felt none. But then that was just her college life. Everyone taking advantage of everyone, she had played both roles before and would do so now.

"So," asked Takeru standing up and closing the distance between them. Sora noticed how his eyes were a lighter blue than his brothers, he was taller, too. "Is there any script you want us to follow? Or should we just, lose ourselves in the moment."

"S-script" Sora breathed. She grabbed Hikari's wrist. "I'll get ready in my room and Hikari can start filming. Once you enter it'll come to you." More or less, the script wasn't word for word, but it would give a proper theme.

 **So I posted on my profile a short guide of each crest powers. If anyone wants to make anything using those or similar ideas, feel free.**


	11. A Good Deal

**Content Warning: Cheating, Exaggerated Anatomy, Inflation, Impregnation**

Guilt.

It was something he was supposed to be feeling right now, that was certain. Even with his newfound immunity to his brother's crest power there still should have been some underlying guilt to sleeping with Sora behind his back. And yet the blond couldn't feel it anywhere.

Maybe it was because he had been tricked, Takeru was being forced into this position and for the first time considered that the contract might have changed him in ways he hadn't been told. Sora had only really asked him about Hikari, could she have left out parts about him? Could she have written in the margin that he wouldn't feel guilty when fucking her?

Then again, Sora could be telling the truth and they could have an arrangement in place. Takeru had a weird open relationship with Hikari, one that survived the contract and to his joy even counted as a concession on his part, like she was the one benefiting from him sleeping around. He was used to sowing his seeds in many exotic gardens, just not his brother's personal flowerbed. But if it was a public garden perhaps he was only showing support by partaking?

Or maybe he was just a terrible person, and had become so used to getting whatever he wanted with no consequences that he felt no guilt.

However he looked at it, the emotion was absent as he sat in the hallway waiting to be called in to some delicious unknown tryst with his brother's girlfriend.

He couldn't say he never thought about it before, Sora was the first girl he'd seen naked. A fourteen-year-old Takeru had been intending to play a prank on his brother while the latter was showering, only Yamato had gone out to a band gig without telling his brother. Yamato had multi-booked the evening, and let Sora stay in the apartment since they cut a date short and she was wet from the rain.

It was a strange night, the image of Sora's soaped up breasts and his first real look at a cunt had served as masturbation material for months. Especially when Sora, still irritated at Yamato for ending the date early, noticed Takeru's painful predicament as he apologized to her. And so she demonstrated the proper method for boys to relieve such tension to him all while letting her towel drop to give him an encore.

Yeah, he'd gotten his first handjob because Sora was pissed at his brother. She made it clear latter it was strictly informative and he was not to tell anyone about it. He'd felt guilty that time, although he couldn't help but wonder in dark whispers if he'd have gotten more if he pushed for it.

A chime on his phone announced it was time for Takeru to enter, and he opened the door to the future in front of him. Sora was lying on the bed, a triad of ribbons the only things obscuring her body.

One wrapped bundle around her back and her breasts, pulling together in a bow over the center of her chest in a way that did nothing to hide her erect nipples.

The second grouping of ribbons wound its way around her pelvis, a simple strip the only thig obscuring her pussy as the rest was decoratively weaved around her thighs and tied together just on top of her clit.

The third was wrapped around her head, ensuring her eyes were closed.

"Come and get it, Big Boy." She said licking one finger and bringing it down to her nipple. Her body looked even better than he remembered. She had grown up since she was sixteen too.

"Sora?" Takeru yelped in shock. He'd been expecting something like this, but he supposed he wasn't written to act like it. Words entered his head unbidden as he let her fantasy play out.

"Takeru?" Sora asked in fear, one hand tearing the ribbons obscuring her vision to find the blond staring at her, mouth agape. Her face turned dark red. "What are you doing!? Don't look!" she grabbed one of the pillows and whipped it at him as he turned around. The other she grabbed to cover her scandalously exposed front.

"Sorry!" Takeru said head facing the door. "Yamato told me to tell you he'd be late with the band today. He said he wouldn't be coming home at all just crashing in the studio."

"He did, did he." Sora said weakly "Does he even remember what today is?"

"I guess not," Takeru said, "Sorry if I had known I would have reminded him."

"Don't apologize, you're not his keeper." There was some irony in that, Takeru had saved Sora's relationship with his brother many times when they were high school sweethearts.

"If there's anything I can do, just let me know," he turned his head halfway back to look her in the eye before he realized a pillow was the primary defender of her modesty and snapped his eyes back toward the door.

"No, don't worry about it." Sora said, dejected. Takeru wished he could comfort her more, but in this situation his presence might be more of a downer given his similarity to his brother and her undressed state. He turned the doorknob but she called back after him.

"Wait, come here." he started walking backwards as she laughed. "You can look a little, it won't do too much damage when I'm covered." This conversation was getting awfully familiar.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to make things worse than I already have." Word for word familiar.

"It's not your fault really. It's more Yamato's for putting us in this mess." she justified, "But Takeru, you realize it would be very unfair to me if this leaked out to anybody, since it wasn't my fault." he nodded "And I can tell it's unfair for you to have to walk around like that since it wasn't your fault. So I recommend a compromise. I'll soothe you, and you tell no one."

At least she wasn't offering to teach this time. But even with the slight change, Takeru was surprised Sora remembered this conversation so well. No, more than just remembering it, she was actively choosing to recall it to fulfill her fantasy.

"I can't complain." he stated, as good a deal now as it was then, hopefully he'd get more this time. Well he probably would, unless Sora got off from giving handjobs. He hid a smile as he watched the girl reach one arm forward to play with the button of his pants.

It took her surprisingly little effort to get his pants down his ankles with just one hand. She looked appraisingly at the tent forming in his underwear before pulling them down to reveal his glory.

"What the fuck?"

'What the fuck?' was right. His cock was swollen longer and thicker than ever before, and he wasn't even fully erect. His balls too had grown to the point where he couldn't hold both of them in one hand. How was he supposed to sit? The contract had indeed changed him without his knowledge.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Hikari's free hand shoot into her waistband as she anticipated her own one on one time with that monster.

Sora let the pillow drop, exposing herself as she wrapped both hands around Takeru's cock and brought him to full length, which he estimated as being at least fifteen inches long and a bit less than three inches thick. "It sure is lucky you don't have any practicality issues, with a dick this big." Sora said, flipping him a wink.

He understood what she meant. That contract had been thorough; he didn't need to worry about anything. He had an impossibly big dick and could use it without hurting anyone including himself.

"What can I say? It's a gift." Takeru said, enjoying the now mostly uncovered view of Sora's chest. Her breasts were certainly bigger now, and he wondered if he'd be able to fuck them with is enlarged dick or if he was now too big for her to wrap them around.

"Yamato's nowhere near this big." Sora marveled as she pumped hard enough to make her boobs bounce. She could feel every vein throb in his loins as she jerked him off. "Not even close."

"What can I say, never settle for the prototype when you can have the final product." Sora nodded, not really listening just focusing on his dick. The redhead made quite the picture, enticed by his hard cock, working her elbows to make him moan while her still ribbon bound breasts jiggled as much as they could. Between her legs, the discarded pillow began to dampen with her moisture.

As Sora continued to strangle his monster, Takeru was done in by his memories. He blew, painting Sora's head and chest white with a fountain of cum. Even for him there was more than usual, and Sora lost herself in the smell and the feel of the warm liquid as it baptized her into becoming Takeru's slut.

One hand shot to her slit as the other brought cum to her lips. It was surprisingly delicious, she needed to let the younger boy walk in on her more often. Maybe she could be on his bed next time? Clearly he'd appreciate her gift more than Yamato did. She could appreciate his 'gift' too, she thought as she raised one breast to her mouth to lick cum off the top.

Pulsing veins signaled that Takeru liked her show, and Sora was honestly surprised at that recovery time. As wonderful an idea as a perpetually hard dick was, it had not been a change she made so it came as a most pleasant discovery. Much like how her initiative to triple the volume of his cum mixed with his own modifications for wonderfully messy results. Gulping in anticipation she moved on to the next step sooner than intended.

"Hey Takeru, I have a new deal for you. You can tell anyone, except Yamato, everything we do here. In exchange let me worship that massive cock properly."

Takeru pretended to think, as if he needed to or had a choice. "I guess that seems fair."

Permission granted, Sora energetically pounced, licking and kissing his wondrous tip until she was sure she'd cleaned up all the miraculous juices left behind. Once she'd properly cleaned the head she began to kiss her way down the underside of his shaft until she arrived at his egg sized balls, the source of the sweet nectar.

Taking each testicle in her mouth in turn, she sucked on his scrotum, tongue massaging what it could. One of her hands slowly stroked his shaft as she suckled his balls and looked up at him with lust clouded eyes. The other hand was at her core, brushing the ribbon aside to begin stretching her already wet slit. She would need to be ready for his sheer size.

Takeru groaned as he felt the tongue juggling his ballsack and saw the needy look on her face. Had the sensitivity changed along with the size? Or was Sora just this overwhelmingly good at giving head? She winked at him as she gave him a long lick from base to tip on the underside of his cock, making him shudder.

"Feel free to cum at any time." she said with another wink, brushing back her hair before devouring the cock before her never breaking eye contact. She could only force her head down two thirds of the way before she stopped. She suppressed a gag around his dick even as she stopped, throat bulging she pulled back until his tip was in her mouth to be caressed by her tongue, then she pushed down. Taking him further every thrust, as she sped up her worship.

Takeru let one hand drop down and tore away the ribbon 'confining' her breasts to cup her tits. Cup was the polite word, he groped and squeezed as he wanted. Pawing at her breasts like an adolescent. Sora didn't care, it turned her on more, to feel him doing as he liked as she tried to force her way to the base. With the sheer sexuality of the situation Sora found both her hands making it do Takeru's buttocks as she took all of him for the first time.

She sat there for a good minute. His cock impossibly down her throat, as she breathed through her nose and looked at him in lovingly, her hands grasping and fondling his ass as he did the same to her bosom. their movement stopped as they waited, Takeru loving how every breath massaged and worked his cock.

Then Takeru flicked Sora's nipple, and she pulled all the way off his cock, slurping loudly as she went and covering his cock in saliva. "Do you like this baby?" Sora asked.

"It's amazing," He answered as honestly as he could, short of words to describe these sensations.

"That's wonderful. A cock like this deserves all the pleasure it can get." She kissed it again before opening her lips wide to take him again. She kept her hands on his ass, using them to both steady herself and allow her to bounce more energetically, and maybe she was grabby a feel here and there. Her breasts bounced energetically from her actions, and from this angle when she went deep he could see the curve of her rear protruding from behind her head.

Sora began to make moans of her own, the vibrations stimulating him further as her warm and wet moth continued its sloppy blowjob. Takeru's cock throbbed in her mouth, enticing Sora to the treasures yet to come. Working harder, faster, tighter, Sora faced the monster cock down, until Takeru could take it no more and grabbed the back of her head. Forcing her to the base as he unloaded directly down her swollen throat.

She swallowed every drop and he relaxed his hold, even then she didn't pull off, bobbing her head a few more times before taking the tip in her mouth and swirling her tongue around it, ensuring it was clean.

"Thanks for that Sora" he said, relaxing on the bed.

"No, no. I should be thanking you. But you aren't done yet are you?" she asked jacking him lightly again, He perked up. "Good, because this cock is so amazing I want it in every hole, raw. I won't let this chance pass me by." Sora said as she laid kisses down the side of his recovering cock.

Giving a playful swat he separated her from his shaft, turning the girl around on her hands and knees, using his hands to spread her cheeks and reveal the ribbon covering both her holes as he ran his cockhead against her slit. She pushed her hips back into him but he grabbed the round orbs of her ass and stopped her.

"Not yet," he teased pulling away "I want you good and desperate before I take that hole."

Sora whimpered, unsure of how much more desperate she could get. Her body was a temple, her orifices were offerings, ready to sacrifice themselves to that heavenly cock. She wiggled her hips side to side enticingly; how much clearer did she need to make it?

Then she felt one of his strong hands pull her makeshift underwear aside, exposing her dripping cunt and puckered asshole. He brought his oversized dick to the latter, applying just enough pleasure to make her feel it without entering her tight rear.

The cock had no lubrication aside from the liberal amounts of saliva and even with her modifications Sora knew there was no way that big thing would fit without a bottle of lube coating it. She doubted her ass could handle the monster even with lube, if not for magical assurance. instead all that came out was one long sultry moan as she imagined being ass fucked by the cock of her fantasies.

With a glance to the far more helpful Hikari, Takeru made it so he didn't need any lube, a change he'd really should get around to making permanent one of these days. Then he pushed just a little bit more and watched Sora's shoulders jolt as his cockhead broke into her rear.

Feeling him force inch after girthy inch into her, Sora's fingers dug into the sheets and her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she cried out in pleasure and pain. "It's so big, so amazing." she said, as if those words could convey one tenth of the splendor she felt.

"So tight." Takeru returned. And he meant it too, perhaps it was just how big he was now, but Sora's ass felt like the tightest little hole he ever fucked. He felt a barrier as he pushed, and pulled back slightly trying to thrust his way through. But no matter how hard he tried, long or short strokes, he could only fit two thirds of his length in Sora's tight rear.

Sora was looking the other way, staring at the camera with eyes glazed over in pleasure as her pussy gushed her orgasm onto the bed. Her ass was on fire and she loved the way it her sphincter was expanding even as it squeezed tight in rebellion. The thought that Takeru might have more dick to give was foreign to her, her ass could not feel more full.

"Sooo gooood." Sora moaned, "Fuck me harder." He obliged shaking his hips faster as he pumped in and out of Sora's needy ass. The vibrations from their frantic sex having long since rattled all the decorations off the headboard.

One of them was a picture of Sora and her fiancé, taken shortly after they got back together, and was now staring up at her accusingly. 'Sorry dear' Sora thought, or perhaps yelled. She reached one hand out to turn the picture away so she would not have to face its accusing glare.

She failed, one arm not enough to brace herself from the rough pounding Sora collapsed in bliss. Face down, ass ever so slightly raised where Takeru used it however he liked, she stayed in that degrading position until Takeru had his fill and pulled out to cover her back in another dousing of warm seed.

With Takeru no longer drilling her into the bed Sora found the energy to lift one shaky hand and burry the picture frame under a pillow.

She felt a pair of hands on her breasts, propping her he back up to her knees as her arms naturally moved to support her weight. She felt a thick cock pressing against her gushing entrance and knew the silent question even as he voiced it.

"Do you want to take a break?"

Her body was quivering, either with weakness from the previous orgasm or with anticipation for the next. Much of her smooth skin was covered in sticky cum, and what wasn't was drenched in her own sweat. Her ass was still gaping, hoping he could cum back inside.

No matter what shape she was in, so long as she had strength Sora would continue to satisfy that massive monument to male sexuality. "Please Fuck me. Let me feel your amazing dick. Give this dirty cunt what it needs." she begged.

How could he say no to such a fuckable bitch? Takeru started gyrating his hips, the head went in first, almost fully withdrawing before slamming in deeper. The he continued, burying more of himself in her twat with each thrust until his dick was kissing her cervix. He briefly wondered about that barrier then thrust deeper, effortlessly fucking her womb.

"You're so goddamn big" Sora whined. "I've never been this full before in my life." she began to rock her hips to meet his thrusts. Big cocks were always enticing to Sora, as she believed was true of most heterosexual women. One of yamato's best traits was that large dick of his. But this was a whole other level, she'd never had her womb fucked before.

"What are you talking about?" Takeru asked. "I'm not even all the way in yet." To punctuate the comment he thrust even deeper, letting his hips and balls slap her as he took her to the base. Sora screamed in pleasure. How could her body even stretch this much to accommodate him? She didn't care, all that mattered was the overwhelming pleasure she felt as her cunt milked him.

Forcing a look over her shoulder Sora noted Takeru's indulgent expression before his bucks forced her face back to the camera. For all his stamina and composure, that single look of ecstasy told Sora the blond was enjoying this as much as she was, more maybe.

"Fuck my little cunt. I want your cum. Please." she continued to beg him for as long as her words kept coherence. His dick was just so good she couldn't take it. Sora desperately wished she'd made this more than a one-time fling in her contract so she could feel this godly pleasure again and again.

Hikari, better be thankful. And Mimi. And Miyako. And even Meiko, apparently.

Fuck! Why did she have to suffer alone? A few more slaps of his balls against her clit in a way that made her cunt spasm in shame and Sora didn't care. If she only got this romp she would enjoy this gigantic dick to her fullest.

Takeru bent over her and grabbed her wrists, painfully pulling them back and then up, taking her body with them as the redhead was forced into a kneeling position. Hikari gasped at the new scene but no one else cared why. Sora was trapped, his thrusts pushed her forward as his arms pulled her back, her body turned into a ragdoll from the pleasure.

"I'm close." Takeru breathed, pushing hard as he fought his orgasm.

"In me please, I need to feel it." Sora pleaded over and over.

"Take it bitch." Takeru announced. Sora swore she could feel the added pressure as his cum worked its way up his cock. She knew she could feel every shot as it pumped into her womb. There was so much, her belly began to swell before any of his white fluid left her used hole.

Sora collapsed again, almost pulling off of Takeru, but the blond wasn't done with her yet. He pulled his large cock out, ignoring the geyser of cum that shot out of her cunt, and flipped the malleable girl over on to her back. Trailing one hand to her gaping pussy he slipped four fingers in all the way to the third knuckle.

"Look at this bitch." he remarked, with a possessive smirk "So loose, I bet you want even be able to feel small cocks after this."

"I don't want any small cocks. I just want your massive dick." Sora shrieked.

"You size queen." The blond teased as he picked up her hips and stood on the bed. Sora's shoulders and head were the only parts of her on the bed as Takeru rubbed his cock against her slit, "If you want it so much then beg for it."

The answer was immediate. "Please, I need it. I need that big amazing cock of yours to fill my desperate cunt. Only you can give it to me the way I want. I beg you. Shove that hard dick of yours inside and use me. Ruin me for other men."

He gave in, lining his cock up then pile driving her into the bed. He went balls deep in one thrust, and noticed in glee as a thick bulge appeared in the girl's stomach. His cock was so big you could literally see it through her. Sora's own eyes were unfocused in lust, so he didn't bother pointing it out to her as she writhed beneath him.

A nasty, wicked, evil idea entered Takeru's head as he pounded her into oblivion. He felt his dick jump inside the redhead as he brought the words to his lips "You really are a dirty slut, aren't you. Screaming beneath me behind my brother's back."

"Yes, I'm such a nasty whore." Sora called back, loving the dirty talk. "Fuck me better than he could."

"Between my cock and my brothers who's do you like more?"

"Yours." no hesitation, just the truth. "I fucking love this huge cock. I love the way you pound it inside me."

"If you had to pick between my brother and my cock who would you choose."

She looked confused, lost in lust as she was. "I just said I pick you."

"Not me." Takeru corrected, slowing his pace so she would listen "If you had to pick between living the rest of your life with my rockstar of a brother, or occasionally getting the chance to service my cock, which one is more important to you."

Sora bit her lip, unwilling to give what they both knew was the proper answer. Takeru put the screws to her, speeding up and drilling her harder into the bed. Sora moaned and whimpered and then finally released her revelation.

"Your Dick. I love your dick so much more than him." she admitted to herself.

"Is that so." Takeru said, loving every second. He loved the tightness of this hole around him. He loved how perverted Sora was acting. He loved how much power he held over the girl.

He loved how the couple he regarded as perfect through most of his teens could be so easily wedged apart. The audacity drove him on.

"But you know." Takeru continued "I find that a little insulting. I mean he is my brother, how could you betray him like this?" Takeru demanded.

"I'm sorry Takeru, I didn't mean to insult you."

Takeru clicked his tongue and slowed his pace. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. If you want me to finish inside look at the camera and do it properly."

Sora did, focusing on the camera for the first time now that Takeru brought it into their game.

"I'm sorry Yamato." she said as Takeru picked up his thrusts. "I'm just too weak, and your brother's cock is too good. Can you ever forgive me for being such a perverted woman? I don't think I can live without this dick anymore."

With that Takeru granted the redhead her reward. Unleashing enough seed inside the older girl to yield bliss so strong she wondered if she had ever truly experienced an orgasm before today. Then Takeru worked his hips up enough for the final splashes of bubbling cum to mark Sora's face and shoulders.

"I'm not quite done with you yet," The blond teased, walking over to the dresser to grab Sora's phone. "If my cock is really so important to you, we ought to let the world know."

Sora understood. She took her mouth and nursed her 'New Boyfriend' to full health. Then when it was good and erect she kissed the side of Takeru's massive cock while taking a selfie. Exposing her cum covered body to the world. A quick snapchat filter with the text 'Chilling with the Bae' and a heart surrounding her and the cock. With a nod from Takeru, she uploaded it as her new profile picture, not that anyone but the three of them would notice. Then she dived right back into servicing the wonder cock.

Sora was perfectly ready to give Takeru more head as her body prepared for the next round but Takeru had other ideas, pulling her off his massive cock as he lay down on the bed.

"I have a new deal for you Sora." Takeru said. "It's a fairly good deal. You can stay with Yamato, marry him, do whatever you want. And to sweeten the deal, you will be my call girl, coming over to pleasure my cock whenever I like. Doesn't that sound good?"

Getting regular access to this massive cock? And not feeling like an outsider with the other female chosen? All while harmlessly playing off the fantasy of cheating on her fiancé? "It would be amazing."

"That's what I thought." Said Takeru, "I'm really giving up a lot here, so in return you have to bear my children, whenever I want you to."

He had one hand grasp his oversized member, pointing it straight up enticingly. "It's up to you. Walk away now and go back to your old life, no harm no foul.

"Or, if you truly can't live without my cock. If you'd prefer to be my personal slut, come here and you'll start immediately. Ride my cock and we'll have true babymaking sex until you are carrying my kid."

Sora paused, this was not in her scenario. Takeru had taken her starter in that contract and run away with it, and every step had driven her deeper in lust. But the blond did have powers, and by all accounts they could manipulate the fabric of reality. If she took this deal and Takeru was being serious then she just might end up pregnant with his kid, despite her pills, regardless of the time in her cycle. It was as possible as his tantalizingly large cock.

Should she speak out? Break the scenario to voice her concerns before she betrayed the last shred connecting her and Yamato? Not doing something because she didn't want to betray Yamato, that had a familiar ring. Sora remembered back when she was altering who she was as a person just so she wouldn't betray the blond. If anything this would be retribution, after all Takeru at least cared enough about his girls that he noticed when they changed and tried to fix it while Yamato just drowned in the extra sex.

But he was still her fiancé for a reason.

Sora slowly walked toward the bed, swinging her hips as she went, transfixed by the one eyed monster.

"You know, Yamato better be damned grateful" she said, swallowing, turning toward the door but not braking her gaze. Even Takeru's cock wasn't worth wasting all those years of effort.

…on the other hand.

She stopped in the threshold and turned back "Damned grateful." she repeated. Then looking at her self-made fantasy, hooked by his magically enhanced allure, she sensuously moved closer to her dream come true, unable to pull away.

"Damned." she said crawling on top of the bed and taking hold of Takeru's massive cock. "At least the kids he'll be raising will be related to him."

And then she took the tip into her pussy.

Takeru laughed like a megalomaniac as his brother's fiancé agreed to be his breeding sow in return for the honor of servicing him. She was truly such a depraved woman, lowering her hips and sealing her fate with a massive orgasm.

"Fuck, so good." Sora breathed as she reached his base, knowing she had made the right decision. How many more secret trysts could they have in the name of getting her pregnant? The promise of future endeavors spurred her on; and If Takeru was willing to embrace his powers they could get into some truly delicious scenarios.

"It's your fault" she whined, as she rocked her hips on that massive cock. "You better take responsibility."

"I thought we agreed my brother would take responsibility." Takeru teased as his hands shot up to play with her chest.

"Not that," she groused as another orgasm washed over her, "You need to take responsibility for what a slut I've become. And make sure to satisfy my cunt often. Let Yamato deal with the bratz you have to take care of me."

"Don't worry bitch. I'll give you what you need." Takeru smirked, thrusting up to match her. His energy spurred her own, and soon Sora was lifting herself up and letting gravity deliver super strong thrusts that made her stomach budge with pleasure. She went higher harder, still not quite able to grasp just how good Takeru's cock felt.

There was a snap, and Sora felt her center of gravity shift. It became clear that one corner of the bed was now lower than the other three. They had actually fucked hard enough to break the bed, the bed she shared with Yamato.

Symbolic.

The boy's arms were soon at her sides, propping her up. "I don't recall saying you could stop."

That was right, Sora reminded herself. She still had a job to do and she wasn't going to stop until the blond's swimmers found their target. She resumed thrusting into the blond, now noticeably shifting the bed with every action. Takeru curled his head up to suck on her tits, forcing Sora to throw her head back in ecstasy as her brain went silly.

She wasn't consciously aware of what happened next or how much time passed until Takeru brought her back to the present.

"Get pregnant." he said, pumping his copious seed into her baby factory. She cried out in pleasure, drowning out anything he said as his cum forced her womb to expand, she almost looked four months pregnant already.

"With this much I'll be sure to have your kid." She assured, then looked towards the bed. "We should probably stop now though."

"If you want to." Takeru said, their contracts now fulfilled. Hikari stopped filming and was now pulling her skirt back up, she was looking forward to watching it later with Takeru. Maybe while she had one hand pumping his new equipment.

Sora grew flustered as reality overtook her. "But seriously, you two owe me big time. What am I going to tell Yamato about the bed? And it will take forever to get this place to stop smelling of sex."

"Boy do I _hope_ that bed was fixed." Takeru intoned.

"Well hoping won't do anything. What should I say? Will he believe me if I tell him I was just sitting on it? But I never sit on it." She saw the blond's teasing face and the brunette's patronizing stare. "What's so- You! Takeru you can make it so Yamato believes me right? And you owe me money to fix it. Oh who am I kidding you can't afford that."

Takeru laughed and rolled his eyes to Sora's annoyance. "Well I could but," he turned toward his girlfriend. "Hey Hikari don't you _hope_ the bed was fixed."

"I sure do." The younger girl giggled and pointed at the bed. Sora turned around instinctively and immediately recoiled. The frame wasn't broken? She got down on her hands and knees to inspect. It had broken, she felt it break, still remembered the slant to the mattress, but now…

"Broken." Sora said, not talking about the bed. "That power is way too broken."

"We've done cleanups before." Hikari laughed. "Don't you wish this room had no trace of your little affair?" The brunette walked out of the room as she said it, just to be sure her camcorder would not be affected.

Sora certainly did hope that. It would save her hours getting the stench of sex out of the room, not to mention all the blankets she had to clean. As she looked around cum immediately vaporized, the pillows and blankets on the bed were neatly arranged and folded. Herself and Takeru's body were suddenly covered in the clothes they had been wearing hours earlier. Even the ribbon Sora had initially adorned herself with had been fixed and was now resting in its proper place in her sewing chest.

"A-Amazing, maybe we could go another round or two?"

"Better not." Said Hikari, "I almost stopped you guys anyway, Yamato should be home soon and while we could deal with that, if Sora is immune I'd rather not risk it."

The others agreed, to avoid a potentially awkward situation more than anything else, and made their way down to the foyer.

"But you know Sora, I'm a little shocked you remember that so vividly. You know, the start." Takeru said.

The older girl laughed "I bet you never forgot that huh. But it's not that strange, I learned a lot about myself that day too, like how hot it was to mess around with another boy behind Yamato's back."

"I'm glad you liked that part, I spent the next weak terrified that Yamato would kill me."

"You were so obvious about that, I think even Taichi realized something happened between us. But know Yamato knew, set it up even."

"Wait what?" Hikari blurted, Takeru for his part was in shock.

"Yeah, I told you we were a little open, didn't I? Well you were fourteen, and we started dating when we were fourteen, so Yamato didn't want you get discouraged about not finding a girl when he did, but also couldn't find any girl willing enough to do a one-night stand kind of thing with a fourteen-year-old. So he 'forgot' you were supposed to come over 'remembered' he had to leave early on our date and 'forgot' to get home quick after band practice."

Takeru's world was still in question as Sora continued, "And it worked, mostly. After that you became a total flirt and started hanging around with girls more. You probably would have gotten a real girlfriend too if Meiko hadn't shown up."

"But," Takeru floundered "Taichi, was the one who told me to do the shower prank, was he in on this too?"

"God no." Sora said "I stole his phone, sent the texts, and deleted the conversation after, and you were to embarrassed to bring it up with him. Just as planned."

She smiled wistfully "Well almost, as far as Yamato knows I kept my towel on for the hand job, and the situation really got to me. It was so hot, the way Yamato trusted me with another boy and how you innocently went along with whatever I wanted. I got off to that damn O-face of yours for months. I almost fucked you there, one of my biggest regrets is that I didn't give you my virginity that night. Sure would have been a fun barb to throw at Yamato."

"Your, virginity?" Takeru asked, although there was little point. He knew Yamato and Sora didn't start having sex until senior year of high school. The prospect that he could have, at such a young age, stolen the virginity of his older brother's girlfriend was making him so hard he was scared his pants would not be able to take the stress. And she said she regretted it not happening too, did that mean he could…

"Well." Hikari said, loudly cutting across his train of thought, "I adore the moment Takeru and I gave each other our virginity and would be completely devastated if anything happened to change that."

"Hikari, are you jealous?" Sora asked in disbelief, Hikari had been so willing for Takeru to get laid before.

"Nothing to be jealous of." Which was true, it wasn't jealousy, but a warning, a very pointed warning at Takeru. He threw his arms around his girlfriend, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. "You won't change my opinion by cuddling me." she laughed.

Takeru was shaking, Hikari wrapped, her arms around him, adding comfort to her voice. "Takeru are you okay?" Hikari asked, rubbing her hands up and down his back. "It's fine I'm not mad. I already knew about you and Sora."

"It's not that," he sniffed, raising his head to look at her with pure relief. "That's the first time you've tried to pressure me into having _less_ sex in months. I'm just so glad you're back."

Hikari had nothing to say to that, because she realized it was true. Ever since their two-week anniversary she had done nothing but goad him further even when she ought to say no. For the first time she realized how odd that was. And so she just held him, letting him find comfort in her arms.

Sora cleared her throat, reminding the couple this was not their home. "Cute as this is, Yamato will be home soon and unless you want to stay for a real visit you'd best scram."

Takeru nodded and walked into the kitchen, where the leash was still tied to the column. With deft skill he untied it and hooked it back onto Hikari's collar. Just because she was sane now didn't mean she didn't enjoy her fantasies. She settled in naturally, only moving when she felt pressure around her neck, and before long they were out the door.

"Takeru," Sora called. "A bit of advice. Hikari told me you were a little hesitant to use that power outside the bedroom, But keep in mind Yamato, Taichi and I are only where we are because of our powers. They suck sometimes but they can do incredible good. Especially yours. And if you save a few million lives, no one is going to begrudge you being a little selfish. So long as everyone is okay with it, no issue bucking a few societal norms here and there."

That last bit was actually directed towards the bedroom, Takeru noted. He wondered if Sora noticed the way her hand rested tentatively on her belly, or the fact that her most persistent hope was still:

 _I hope he really did force me to keep that last deal_

He hadn't, she was free from his clutches, but with this conversation did she want to be?

Fuck it, he'd fix it later if he needed to. The bubble turned green, and Takeru felt immense satisfaction as his future sister in law was condemned to be his fuck toy and breeding sow. He turned away, trying to hide his growing tent. "I'll call you." he said, hurrying away and pulling Hikari behind him.

* * *

They made it to the train in record time, once on the train old hopes kicked in and the couple could safely be ignored. So he could safely confess what he'd just done. "Did I do the right thing?" he asked.

"Well Sora wanted it right?" he nodded "And she has an open relationship, right?" another nod "And It's not like you plan on actually forcing Sora to have a kid she doesn't want, it's just a sex thing." a final nod.

"Then what's the harm right? Everyone wanted it and everyone benefits." she smiled up at him "I could understand if you were giving a girl a child she didn't want. And I'll kill you if you leave me for some broad you knocked up, but if someone wants a pump and dump and inseminate who are you to say no?"

"You're still giving me way too much freedom." Takeru challenged.

"Maybe," Said Hikari, "But it's harmless fun, and" she closed the distance until her lips were centimeters away from his "I find the idea oh-so-much fun." They started to make out for a while.

Eventually they broke away and Takeru asked. "Are you going to make good on the promise you made on the ride up?"

"Nope." Hikari shook her head, "With your new gift, I wouldn't want to stop at the right station." he leaned in for another kiss.

"Have I told you how much I love that you can say 'no' now?"

"Maybe once or twice. But I don't think I've told you how happy I am you fought to get me back, even against myself." she sighed "Don't worry I intend to show you just how grateful I am all night long." she rocked her hips into his as both of them felt his pent up tension. "But also I'm a little mad at you. Why did you hide these powers from me?"

The real reason was, of course, he was afraid she would think he'd manipulated her, but not trusting your girlfriend is a horrible defense to give your girlfriend.

"I guess I was scared. It was all so surreal, and at that point I couldn't believe what was happening myself. I'd finally started dating you, what if you thought I was crazy."

"I wouldn't have; we've been through crazier."

"I know."

"But I would have been so much help. You could have made us immune for other people trying to change us, then this never would have happened." like he would have thought of that. "Or we could have made our lives easier. You could make me better at school-"

"I did."

"- or we could have our own house, with a fortune." she closed her eyes. "I'm picturing something, do it."

 _I hope we could have a fancy home with guaranteed financial success_

Takeru was a little hesitant, it was clearly cheating. But then he'd cheated before, even won the lottery off cheating, and he was curious how this would work.

"Okay, it's done. Any other complaints?"

"None for today." Hikari said "I don't want to linger on it, instead I want to imagine what I'll do to you tonight."

Back in Odaiba they rushed of the station. Given Hikari's newfound freedom it was mutually decided Takeru's house would be their destination, since Hikari's still had the enchantment that would make them fall back into master/slave roles. But when they got to the Takaishi apartment a surprise awaited.

Natsuko opened the door, home before midnight for the first time seemingly since Takeru graduated. "Oh, good. You're here, I was just about to call." the woman said. "Hikari you can come in too, but we might be a while." The pair followed her into the kitchen where four people in suits were waiting thee on one side of the table, and a fourth on the other. Two bottles of sake were opened, and six glasses poured out.

The man on the lonely side of the table sprung up and rushed over to Takeru, bowing and looking up. "Hello I'm Mr. Matsuda. I am a lawyer representing your mother, don't worry I have your back." The man was old, his hair mixed with silver and age had not been kind to his face, but Takeru still felt he could trust him.

"And these are?" he looked at the other three, two of them were the very picture of salarymen, one was completely unremarkable while the other's most distinctive feature was that he looked as old as Matusda, although he wore the age with more dignity. In between the two men sat a woman in a suit and skirt, a pair of sunglasses adorning her face despite the fact they were inside and the sun would set in a few hours.

The woman spoke up.

"We are agents of Mr. Miller. and The Daily Bulletin." the woman said. The younger man to her right called up at the sight of Hikari.

"Hey! What's with her. Mr. Miller was clear that as few people as possible should know about this."

Natsuko laughed in the face of the glares she received. "Hikari would find out about it anyway, especially with that contract. Is mister Miller really afraid of one girl with no connections to his company."

That pacified the lawyers although it did not please them. "Let's get on with it." the woman said. Despite her thick shades designed for fashion over utility, Takeru could still tell her eyes were glued to his mother, fixed in an icy glare that Natsuko was either unaware of or immune to.

Right, right," Mr. Matsuda said pulling out a hello kitty brief case, why did they even make those? He pulled out a document and handed it to Takeru. As Shades lady explained the papers.

"This is a document pertains to your recent employment with The Daily Bulletin. While your contract allowed you to be let go at any point during the trial period without any official reason given, it has come to our attention that there may have been ulterior motives behind your unprecedentedly quick termination for which even that contract may not sufficiently defend. Given these extenuating circumstances we have drafted a new contract we believe you will find agreeable.

"According to this new contract you will not, either via a court of law or in any media, including social media, hold The Daily Bulletin, or Mr. Miller responsible for your contentious employment. You disavow any claims to challenge them and agree not to criticize them in public discourse. You will also seek to minimize the number of people who know about your one hour of employment with The Daily Bulletin.

"In return, Mr. Miller will transfer from his estate to yours an amount of five hundred million yen, to be paid for in allowances of ten million yen over the next fifty years, indexed to inflation as it changes. This value can be revoked if Mr. Miller finds you are not acting in accordance with the agreement. Furthermore, you will receive the deed to a luxury condo," At this Mr. Matsuda handed pictures to Takeru, and the blond had to admit he was surprised that such a large ordinate space could be called a condo. "In Tokyo. The deed will be transferred immediately and all the furniture will be included. You will exercise discretion when telling anyone where you received these assets."

Her eyes clanked to the other lawyers in the room "Have I missed anything?"

"No I think that's about all." Matsuda said.

"This is all kinda sudden" Takeru said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It would be best for everyone if this is dealt with promptly." the other old lawyer said.

Takeru wasn't stupid, people would be lucky to get a five-million-yen settlement if they were terminated when the contract said it was okay, this was highly unusual. Was this all from what he and Hikari had done on the train? "But why?"

Shades did not look at him, instead her gaze was boring into Natsuko as she answered. "There were extenuating circumstances, and in an effort of damage mitigation all parties have agreed it would be best if you were not told those circumstances."

"Miller." Hikari said with a gasp. She looked at Takeru with a glance that said 'Don't feel guilty, you deserve this. It's not that bad. Sign the contract and keep your mouth closed.'

'But why?' he returned, nonverbally.

'You don't want to know, it's for the best.'

Takeru sighed. Everyone in the room was hoping he would sign the contract, and all the women in the room were hoping he never found out why. He gave in, signing and initialing where Matsuda directed him to.

They immediately photocopied and took pictures of the contract before the lawyers started to leave. Matsuda handed Takeru a card. "If you ever need anything, I'm the best." he said, as if Takeru had more to want for.

"So, where were you all day?" Natsuko asked, blatantly ignoring the more obvious conversation.

"We went up to visit Sora for the day." Hikari supplied as eager to dally in small talk.

"Just Sora? You went and visited your brother's fiancé and not him? Why would you ever do that?" Takeru and Hikari shared a blush.

"It was to plan a surprise him but he canceled." Hikari filled in obviously lying, "In fact don't tell anyone."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," shades lady said on her way by.

"Rotten as yours may be?" Natsuko shot back.

After that frigid exchange all conversation floundered until after the lawyers left.

"But Miss Takaishi, why did you let me stay for that?" Hikari asked, "It was kind of private."

"Hey you were the one who got him to sign." the woman said, "Besides I figured it would affect you about as much given how you to are dating."

"Mom we aren't really-"

"Takeru you took her to France to meet your grandparents." Natsuko shot "And don't say it isn't serious. Working on that was tough, but when I came home at two in the morning I was exhausted, not deaf. And miss Yagami here has an amazing pair of lungs. Just because I ignore it doesn't mean I don't hear it."

Apparently ignoring something was different from not noticing. He'd keep that in mind for future hopes.

"So I figured if Hikari isn't moving in with you next week, she will be in a year. She might as well know how you got it so suddenly. It really his prime real-estate, the bottom of the building is connected to a main line, you can get pretty much anywhere in Japan in half an hour."

"Takeru." Hikari said pensively, "Do you think we should stop hiding our relationship? I don't think we've actually told anyone and yet pretty much everyone knows."

"Maybe. But we can still surprise Jou."


	12. Housewarming

**Content warning: Questionable Consent. Group, Exhibition, Mostly M/F with some M/M**

"You really should visit your grandparents more, if you can nab a luxury condo out of it. I can't believe you make me live in squalor."

'Squalor' was an apartment Sora could hardly afford on her own and they both knew they were abandoning it after Yamato finished his final course load.

"You just want a vacation in Paris, don't you?" Yamato returned.

Sora blushed, "I've never even met those grandparents since they refuse to come here, and you accuse me of wanting a vacation?"

"Ditch him Sora, we'll go together. Grandpa Takaishi likes me more than blondie over here anyway." Taichi jested, the sad thing was Taichi had seen his grandparents more recently than Yamato had, off a euro trip last year. "Just you, me and Paris. Plus there's a hot blond living there now, she totally digs me."

"This is why you don't have a girlfriend." Sora said, "In the same breath you ask one out you hit on another, am I not good enough for you?"

"What? No you're wonderful. Yamato's lucky to have you." Taichi started rocking the bowl in his hands as he spoke "Why if you were single I'd take you to Paris in a heartbeat."

"A little extreme for a first date Taichi, maybe that's why you don't have a girlfriend." Yamato joked, eyes not leaving the rocking container.

"Ha-ha. I thought we agreed to leave that alone for now. What we really need to focus on is teasing your brother for having a girlfriend." He spun the dish and caught it. "Took them long enough."

"I'm surprised you're taking this so well: Your baby sister is moving in with a boy, after only dating for a couple months." Sora teased.

"Hey inevitable is inevitable. If you can't stop it embrace it." he made to throw the dish up, but Yamato shot one hand across and caught hold of it.

"Taichi what is the point of bringing an untossed salad if you are going to treat it like a football? You can't disrespect the dish like that." Taichi knew better than to voice his witty retort as Yamato continued. "Besides, this place has multiple bedrooms. I'm sure they will be staying separate for now. It's just more convenient for Hikari to live here. This is Takeru and Hikari after all. They are the very definition of innocent."

Taichi and Sora blushed and looked down. Yamato pretended not to notice them. "Innocent."

The elevator door opened and the trio stepped out into a very small lobby where there was a hallway that could fit maybe five people comfortably that ended in a single door.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Taichi asked.

"Maybe there's another door." Sora suggested. "Like a special buzzer to get in." She turned toward her fiancé, "How rich are your grandparents, Yamato?"

Actually quite rich considering that they refused to let Natsuko siphon anything off them except for his and Takeru's sake. But Yamato was also one of the few who knew that this wasn't a gift from Mr. and Mrs. Takaishi.

He walked up to the door and pressed the buzzer. After a minute of tense silence where the group considered whether they were in the proper location, the door opened.

"Come in." Takeru greeted them, ushering his gest inside to a jaw dropping scene.

"The whole floor?" Taichi said incredulous.

"Two floors, kinda," Takeru rubbed the back of his neck. "It's a little embarrassing, actually." The younger blond took their dishes to the kitchen then resumed showing the trio around the luxurious apartment. The 'top' floor had two sections, the center held a courtyard and a rooftop pool, with glass separating that from a variety of leisure activities, and eight large bedrooms were arranged around the outside.

The lower floor contained a kitchen, dining room, as small theater, a sports mancave, a photo development studio, and a few rooms that Takeru and Hikari were not sure what to do with.

The tour stopped in a sitting room, occupied by Jou, Iori, Miyako, Meiko and Hikari who were siting and conversing there, with Miyako and Meiko quizzing Hikari on her freshman college experience.

'Sitting' was perhaps the wrong word to describe Hikari. A more accurate portrayal would include the fact she was suspended from the ceiling by a series of ropes. The ropes from the ceiling connected to a harness of ropes on her body, constricting her hands and feet while lacing over her abdomen for support. There was a knot tied over Hikari's clit, and the rope ran through her cleavage. But otherwise the girl was naked. Nothing wrong with that, Yamato reasoned, it was her house too and everyone is naked in their own house sometimes.

Iori and Jou must not have agreed, the pair couldn't stop blushing. Jou's eyes darted around patently not glancing towards the younger girl, while Iori couldn't take his eyes off of her. Now that Yamato thought of it, Iori had turned eighteen recently, perhaps he'd never hung out with a nude girl before? He should be less rigid, some of Yamato's best experiences included a naked lady or two.

"Keep your ears open in case you hear the door, but I think this is everyone." Takeru said. "Daisuke and Ken didn't respond to the invite, and Koushiro is in America still."

Despite how reasonable their excuses may be, Yamato would still slug them for missing his brother's big day. True, Daisuke still harbored a thing for the young Yagami, but he was also old friends with both Hikari and Takeru, and that had to count for something. Even if the wounds of this new relationship were still fresh.

Ken had gone off everyone's radar, no one expected him to be at anything, but unless he had a good reason that just earned him an extra hard slug.

"I'm going to help Mimi in the kitchen finalize some things." Takeru continued, walking up to his girlfriend and giving her a chaste peck on the cheek. "You'll have to entertain them while I'm gone honey."

With that Yamato shot a victorious glance to Taichi and Sora as if to say 'see, innocent'.

As his brother left he caught sight of something on the table, at first he thought it was an interesting rock formation, but as he held the object it was clear that was not rocks nor intended for decretive purposes.

"Hikari," Yamato said gently, "Do you realize what this is?"

"Of course." she innocently replied.

"Another boy who doesn't know what they're doing." Miyako said. standing up and snatching the cylindrical object from Yamato. "Hikari's entertaining us," the lilac haired girl pushed the dildo lightly into a suspended wet cunt, "So we have toys to play with her."

"I see," Yamato said walking around the captive girl. Perhaps it was because he hadn't seen her in a while, but Yamato couldn't help but admire what a beautiful young woman she had turned into, Takeru sure got lucky there. Stopping in front of the girl, Yamato caught a slight blush on her cheeks from being fucked raw by the dildo and attempting to contain her moans.

"So if I…" he asked, sticking his fingers into the girl's face. She responded by immediately sucking and licking the offered digits, slobbering over them and putting on a show. Yamato lamented the fact Hikari was so high up, he would not be able to penetrate her with his dick unless he stood on a chair. It was for the best, whipping his cock out in front of his brother's girlfriend might be bad etiquette.

After a moment's hesitation, Taichi appeared on the rear end of his sister, armed with a paddle acquired from the nearby toy pile, the brunet began attacking his sister's ass. Loud smacks reverberated through the room, followed by strangled gasps around Yamato's fingers. It sounded worse than it was, Taichi having no intention to really hurt his sister, merely spanking her for the enjoyment of the crowd and ammunition to tease her later.

"Are you serious?" Sora blurted. "You don't see anything odd here?"

Yamato would have scolded her were they not in public. Sure this wasn't something they did to greet guests at their home, but was it really so odd?

"What's so strange about it?" Meiko asked, genuinely curious. Sora looked at her like she'd grown a second head. Then the redhead took a deep breath and with herculean effort forced a smile. "Never mind, not important." she then mumbled something under her breath about it being 'one of _those_ ' parties.

A loud smack caught the attention of everyone in the room as Taichi cleared his throat "Anyway," he said coming to Sora's rescue. "I think we should fully utilize this opportunity, _don't you Iori_?"

"Yes!" Miyako shrieked pulling the dildo out of her best friend and rushing over to the youngest chosen. "We absolutely need to get you some experience. When will you get a chance like this again?"

"I could not ask that of Hikari" he resisted.

"It's no problem, right little sister?" Taichi asked with a swing so hard it send Hikari rocking back and forth. In response the girl turned her head toward Iori as best she could with her lips fellating Yamato's fingers and shot him a sly wink. A firetruck would be envious of the colour Iori turned.

"Come on," The blond nudged. "No point resisting when it's being freely offered." There were few times Yamato intentionally invoked his power, but this time would be good for the kid. The young boy predictably folded, allowing Miyako to pull him up as she squealed in delight.

With a smirk the blond pulled away from his brother's girlfriend, blushing slightly at the lewd way her tongue caressed his fingers as he withdrew. Taichi too stopped paddling his sister as all present cheered and goaded the youngest chosen on.

Multiple hands pushed him into the center as a ring formed around the spectacle, much like a schoolyard fight. With a final look into auburn eyes to confirm the willingness of his bound partner, Iori raised hesitant hands to soft flesh. He cupped one tit in each hand, rubbing the mammories in circles, in opposite directions. Feeling the weight, happy to finally play with the long forbidden fruit.

"This feels great," Hikari said, snapping the boy back to reality," but maybe could you focus on the nipples more?"

Nodding, but not looking away, the boy stopped palming the tips and moved his fingers back, rolling and pinching nipples while occasionally moving back to feel the full of her tit.

"Suck on them." Taichi called out, leering at his sister. With a gulp Iori leaned in, moving his left hand away to be replaced with his lips. Suckling the teat like a newborn and making Hikari gasp. His tongue played with the nipple as he nursed the breast. So focused on the unique taste he failed to notice his free hand stop moving. He was so enraptured by the tit it didn't matter. He opened wide to mouth as much flesh possible.

With a pop he let the breast break free, and began licking his way to its twin. Worshiping this boob with equal vigor and inexperience, he lost himself in the spongy skin. Uncaring of the cheers and advice egging him on from his surrounding friends.

"Maybe, don't just focus on her tits." Meiko said, "It won't make her cum."

He grunted in acknowledgement, and moved his right hand to the girl's side. He traced his way down her soft skin, lingering briefly to sink his fingers into her ass. Then he flipped to her inner thigh, feeling the wetness and heat leaking from her core.

For the first time he pulled away from Hikari's chest, as he focused on her sex. It was his first experience with the lower mouth and he didn't want to make a mistake. Iori clumsily spread the folds and let one finger into the dripping pussy, before long another joined its dance, as he explored the hidden treasure for the first time.

"Be a gentleman, go for the clit." Jou instructed. Iori tried, fumbling awkwardly into Hikari's groin, not quite sure what he should be looking for, until Sora stood up and pointed out the erogenous organ. Aided now, Iori's thumb found her pleasure button and pressed it to send a shudder of special joy throughout her body. Followed by another, and soon Hikari was squirming against her restraints and he fingered her.

"Atta boy, now all you got to do is make her cum." Yamato said, emboldening Iori to the point where he recaptured one tit in his mouth. The boy made sure his main focus was pumping his clumsy fingers in and out of a sopping snatch, not allowing Hikari any reprieve.

"Yes," Miyako breathed "Come on. Cum. Cum." The chant was picked up by the rest of the group, "Cum. Cum. Cum." echoing of the walls of the large dwelling. They sped up whenever Hikari's moans increased in volume, they got louder as Iori's ministrations intensified, further bolstered from her chant in a depraved spiral.

The suspended girl let out a loud shriek and the group exploded into cheers and began exchanging high fives and pats on the back, most of the latter going to Iori. He pulled his hand away and focused on the wetness still lingering there. Then he looked up at the girl he had just sent to heaven and subconsciously began moving his head in.

She turned away, whipping his face with her sweaty hair.

"Nope," a new voice broke in, "No kissing, you can use your hands but that's reserved for me."

Everyone turned towards the voice, Takeru was standing in the doorway looking toward them with a shit-eating-grin on his face. The host waived at his beloved, then addressed the group. "Lunch is served." He said, briefly disappearing into the kitchen to wheel a table out, intending the group to eat where they were gathered.

Everyone let out a gasp in awe as they saw the spread before them. Sora even dropped her purse, a bit of an overreaction as far as the others were concerned. There were many dumplings and meat buns scattered about, a sampling of three different soups and, different curries and a homemade pizza, as well as the salads and barbeque dishes that Taichi, Yamato and Sora brought.

All of these dishes were arranged around, or in the case of the smaller, cooler items, on top of the chef herself, who was lying on her back, arms and legs spread eagle on top of the silver platter. Mimi was adorned in a few wrappings to help plates stay onto of her and had some decretive greens scattered about her, but otherwise was naked, especially her hard nipples and slick pussy.

Takeru wheeled the girl beneath Hikari, then instructed the group to dig in. The chosen began filling their plates, eager to sample the delectable food, with two exceptions, Takeru made a plate for his still suspended girlfriend, while Jou took the role of providing for Mimi as she maintained her position as decoration.

"God look at them," Yamato scoffed as Takeru raised a spoon to Hikari's mouth. "Feeding each other in front of everyone. Get a room."

"Jealous? I can feed you too if you want." Takeru said and Yamto's eyes widened as he waived his brother down. "Besides," Takeru continued "we have a room, a house even. You're in it."

"You know what I mean." Yamato countered "God you two are too innocent for your own good." Sora hid her laughter in the palm of one hand, even if no one else found it all that funny.

The group continued with merry banter and light hearted jabs, reliving past adventures both digital and regular. As the food ran down and stories wore on, Mimi became struck with a wicked Idea.

"Jou," she said, nudging his leg with her head. "could you get me one of the chicken dumplings?" They were at the other end of the table, and Jou stood up, attempting to properly calculate the space he had between the girl laying spread eagle on the platter and the one hanging from the ceiling. He never did quite figure it out.

Manicured fingers deftly undid his belt and pulled down his trousers before he noticed. Only when one a hand snuck through the fly of his boxers and whip out a hard cock did Jou figure it out. By that point, a soft hand was pumping his member and he was already gone.

"I changed my mind." Mimi said lifting her head up to lick his rod "I'd rather taste this piece of meat." Who could say no to that? Not Jou, who moved himself so the busty beauty could better guzzle his cock. He even helped out, beginning to thrust down the girl's throat to better make up for her lack of movement.

There were a few cheers and "Atta boy's" released upon watching one of the more socially awkward of their group get his dick sucked. Not one person thought about Jou's girlfriend, or considered this cheating. Why would it be, it was just two friends blowing off steam. But it was also not the spectacle that Iori's experimentation was, and new conversations emerged, even as one set of eyes never left the pair.

Iori hadn't been soft since he first saw Hikari strung up, and his erection seemed to be getting painfully harder every minute. Now with the debauchery before him he could wait no longer. Bad manners or not he had to relieve himself.

"Takeru," he asked, finally snapping away with the image of mimi's lips around a cock only burned forever into his memories. "Where are your facilities?"

"Well I can show them to you." Takeru said, wiping a smudge of sauce off his beloved's face. "But if you are going because of that," the blond motioned toward Jou, "I'm sure we can hook you up."

The younger boy turned an even darker red and opened his mouth to deny it, but was cut off by a shriek from Miyako.

"Yes, come on I'll do it for you." the lavender haired slut said, practically ripping his pants off without his consent. Not that it mattered, suddenly Iori really wanted to let Miyako blow him. Like, more than one normally would, and he had no defense as her warm lips enveloped his cock.

"You know, we do have the right numbers," Hikari said, "Everyone could have a blowjob. That way the girls get something to wash their pallets out with before desert, and the boys a chance to relax."

It was met with a wave of acceptance, and Takeru stood to help his girl down, unhooking her from the suspending ropes but not removing her hemp harness. Taichi and Yamato pushed their chairs back and Meiko and Sora knelt at their feet respectively. For her part, Miyako had already swallowed the inexperienced Iori's first load and begun working on round two much to the dazzled boy's delight.

There were a few more hollers as Takeru pulled down his pants and revealed his massive member to the world. The blond allowed his head to swell as he saw many a female hand stray to their owner's crotch at the size of his cock.

"That's what I'm talking about Takeru, show the world what we are made of." Yamato cheered, reaching out for a high five despite the fact that his own cock, while above average, was nowhere near the monster of his brother's

"What are you congratulating him for? He didn't do anything." Taichi bantered "We should be awarding Hikari for managing to land a man that large." He leaned over as best he could with Meiko's head in his lap, and extended one arm. Without even looking away from the dick she was now slipping her lips over, Hikari completed the high five.

There were fewer words after that, as the boys reveled in pleasure and the girls worked diligently. Each man's eyes stuck mostly to the mouth worshiping their own cock, but curiosity overcame them and their eyes would stray to find the pleasure their friends were receiving.

In return every girl put on their best performative efforts, trying to not only attract the attention of the man they were blowing, but also seeking envy from the others. Meiko moaned loudly as Taichi's cock enter her throat, Mimi gave Joe the sloppiest blowjob of his life, Sora placed Yamato's hand on her head and let him brutally skullfuck her, Miyako made sure her hands were busy stroking iori's balls and dick, and Hikari performed the impossible feat of taking Takeru's massive cock down her throat often.

One by one the men fell to the fairer sex. First Jou blew, having started first and unused to a tongue as skilled as Mimi's, his long slender cock unleashed a torrent into the naked girls mouth, before he collapsed back into his chair and watched the others.

Then Iori hit his second, overwhelmed by an orgasmic high the innocent boy had not experienced before, he struggled to let strength return to his limbs. Were this not a group event, Miyako would have gladly taken him to number three, or five.

The next to fall was Takeru, still unused to the tightness of his beloved's mouth around his newly enhanced cock. He preferred to unleash a fountain of his jizz to cover her face and tits.

Two remaining, Meiko and Sora locked themselves in a fierce competition, seeing which could swallow the respective seed first as they increased their fervor. On the other side Taichi and Yamato resolved to last as long as possible, each stubbornly refusing to fall first. A four-way battle of wills emerged amongst the slobbering, sucking and strained moans.

With a gasp and a rough pull of red hair, Yamato finally succumbed to Sora, unleashing himself. Taichi pushed both his hands into the air in victory before following suit.

"Well, with that done desert everyone?" Takeru asked. There was a murmur of agreement as Mimi got off the table. Takeru looked toward Hikari, and clapped twice. In a flash the lunch dishes disappeared and were replaced by ice-cream and sweet baked goodies.

Most looked impressed, Sora recoiled into her fiancé's knee.

"Are you okay Sora?" he asked, "You seem off today."

"Fine." she shook her head "I'm fine. Just, Takeru, could I talk to you for a moment? In private?"

"Sure"

* * *

She stood up and led the younger blond out of the room, noting in annoyance how he merely stepped out of his trousers letting his magnificent cock flop about for all to see. That also meant she was leading a bottomless boy with a ginormous cock into a secluded room with her boyfriend watching.

God that was hot.

Shaking her red hair, Sora puled Takeru into her preferred room and let out a harsh whisper "Don't you think that was a little much?"

"Maybe," Takeru admitted "but I always wanted to summon food like that, I can pretend I'm a wizard, conjuring dishes for fantastic guests."

A smack on the shoulder cut him off. "Not that, the blowjob thing. I mean Joe has a girlfriend,"

"So? That wasn't cheating." Takeru said with a grin.

"What?! It looked like it to me."

"And only you," Takeru countered "Not another person on this planet considered it cheating. Look Miyako slept with Joe before, so clearly his girlfriend is a touch more fun than he is. If she doesn't consider it cheating then no one should."

"But that's not fair. She'd want to consider it cheating."

"Maybe, maybe not. It's all in good fun. Jou's better for the experience, and his girlfriend is happier for it, no harm no foul. Do you want to ruin that?"

Sora grit her teeth, not wanting to admit that didn't actually sound so bad "And Iori? The virgin?"

"You were cheering him on like any other" Takeru smirked, "but relax. If someone does something sexual here, it's because they want to do it more than they don't want to. I may have bent some rules around what is normal and cheating, but that will stay."

Sora bit her lip, unable to properly retort. "It's just, I wasn't expecting an orgy."

"Of course not, and maybe I should have given you some heads up. But you have to admit, nothing's wrong here."

She agreed with him, even if she didn't know why she agreed with him. Maybe it was just the fact there were three other cocks back in that room with Yamato and this was her only chance to try them all out at once. A hand found her wrist as she turned to leave.

"Sora, I'm glad you called me out like this, I have a proposition for you."

"Oh?" That word had a different meaning between the two of them. It especially had a different meaning when Takeru was erect with that predatory gleam in his eye.

"Well first" he smirked, ever the dramatic. "I think we need to take advantage of our last proposition. Can you turn around for me, with your hands on the wall."

Sora burned as she stuck her plump ass out for him. She had been horny after the scenes in the living room, and Takeru's cock was irresistible on the best of days. Now, with Yamato one room away and completely oblivious to the massive dick that was about to shred her, Sora almost came before he even touched her.

It was hardly fair, she thought as he hiked up her dress and pulled down her panties (she was wearing a rather racy pair, had he been the reason she wanted to put them on?), the blond was too damn powerful. Even if she screamed out loud about the wonderful sex she was having, Yamato would be none the wiser. But she didn't dare breath, preferring to hide the affair. It turned her on more.

It was hardly fair, yielding to Takeru was refreshingly natural to the red head. His cock a drug she couldn't get anywhere else. Her addiction, unchecked. He split her pussy and started out on the unbelievable ride. Biting her lip to keep sounds contained she began to thrust back to match his actions.

It was hardly fair, if Takeru could not remove the consequences, if Hikari had not been such a loyal slut, then she wouldn't be in this situation. She wouldn't be bouncing on the dick of her fiancé's younger brother no matter how big, no matter how much this situation made her pussy wet. She was too rational to fall for the pleasures of lust when her crest was love.

It was hardly fair, she loved Yamato with all her heart. If this would hurt him, she would stop immediately. But it wouldn't hurt him, and so she embraced it. She was willing as to go so far as to bear Takeru's child, all because of the huge advantage he held and the scenario's he could conjure.

Takeru's hand pulled her hair back and he forced a kiss, not slowing the ferocity of his pounding. Had they kissed before? Sora couldn't remember. It was unimportant, the kiss was amazing, sending electricity throughout her being. Almost as much as the cock that was pumping pleasure directly into her body and making her tits bounce free of her dress.

His mouth muffled her scream as his seed rushed inside her, imitating the baby she'd promised him as her future brother in law brought her another earth shattering orgasm.

"It's hardly fair." she said when she was free, "You're too damn good."

"You're amazing too, Sora" he returned "It's been way to long since we did that last."

It hadn't been a full week. He'd called just to see if she'd truly come running to him. "I agree."

"You do?" he asked, hopeful. "Then let me explain my proposition. Since it's so troublesome having my breeding sow in another city I was wondering If you'd like to stay here. Low rent, since I'm asking, and the train station downstairs can get you to work in a matter of minutes. You wouldn't have to always share with me, we have many bedrooms."

"So you want me and Yamato to move in?" he shook his head.

"I didn't say Yamato, although I guess we can talk about it when he's done his next tour." her face went white at the implication. "Think about it, in a family such as ours it wouldn't be that strange for you to stay with your fiancé's brother and his girlfriend while he's away. No one would know the truth, not even Yamato."

Living with her backdoor man, under her fiancé's nose? This was crazier than any porno she'd watched. It was so goddamn hot.

She was the child of love, she loved Yamato, but Takeru could promise her everything she hoped for. The life she dreamed of since she was eight, or a live-in fucktoy for a boy she still considered a younger brother. It was hardly fair.

"I'll do it."

They made their way back, with the caveat that Takeru forced Sora to hand her panties over so she would leak cum as she walked. He assured her no one would care, so she assumed no one would notice.

In the main room there was quite a scene. Sora was resistant, but Yamato was still under Takeru's spell and felt no guilt as Mimi's tits found their way around his cock. Her hands were on either sides of the flesh pillows, squeezing against the blond as she moved her chest up and down his dick.

"What is going on here?" The redhead demanded, with perhaps too much edge for someone with another man's sperm leaking out of her.

"Iori was curious about titfucks, Jou said they were anatomically dubious, Mimi disagreed." Taichi surmised.

"And why are those two in particular demonstrating?" her voice was calmer now, fire hidden but still burning.

"Because the rest of us are on team itty-bitty-titty, Mimi was the only one who could." Miyako cheered. Takeru covered his guffaws as Yamato let out a grunt of pleasure, Sora was likely asking why Mimi chose the attached man in the room to play with, to everyone else there was no reason; Yamato made as much sense as Taichi.

"I don't understand why you are being so difficult." she shot, still a little miffed.

"Hey, it's true. I love my sister, but you think she'd be able to do something like this with those beestings?" Taichi said, oblivious to the scorn he was accruing.

"They're not beestings." Meiko scolded, who was only half a cup bigger.

"That would be anatomically dubious," Joe said.

"Oh, come on." Miyako said as she glomped Hikari and pulled her into an embrace, pinching exposed nipples. "I love my itty-bitty-titty-kitty."

The brunette looked down, face red. Takeru was overcome with the urge to hold his beloved. To tell, no, to show her how much he appreciated her body just the way it was. He paused for two reasons; the first was that Miyako had stolen herself into that role, and the second was that today was meant to be wild. Consoling his girlfriend would be normal, wild was written above her head.

With a pop, Hikari's rope harness began to tighten as it squeezed her newly enlarged skin painfully. The girl stumbled forward into Miyako's grasp from the unexpected weight.

"See," Miayko said, twisting nipples again to make Hikari scream in sudden joy. By way of the lilac haired girl's hopes, Takeru had managed to up Hikari's sensitivity to match her breast size, he doubted she would complain. "You have amazing boobs Hikari, you don't need to be insecure just because they are so large. Use these funbags to get what you want."

To almost everyone this was normal. Takeru actually laughed at the absurdity of it all. Even Sora, immune to him, only shook her head. The first thing she'd done with his power was to enlarge a penis; she had no place to criticize.

"One might think she does know how to use them, given who she ended up with." Jou pointed out, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Oh hush you." Miyako said, "Just because your girlfriend has itty-bitty-titties doesn't mean you have to inherit her A-cup angst."

"Ignore her Joe." Iori supplied "I think she just likes saying itty-bitty-titty."

"It's fun," Miyako said, "Titties are fun" to accentuate her point the girl grabbed handfuls of soft flesh and squeezed. Then, noticing the effects of her actions on the dripping girl, the harlot lent in for a kiss.

"Is that okay?" Iori shot a questioning glance to Takeru. "I mean you said kissing was..."

Takeru shot a flush grin. "Let's see here. To be fair, Miyako if you want to keep making out with Hikari then you have to agree to be my live-in harem slave."

Reluctantly, she broke the kiss long enough to shout across the room at the blond. "Can I still fuck other people?"

"Sure."

No words, just a thumbs up as the purple haired girl began necking her best friend.

"That seems fair. Now Iori would you accept the same deal?"

"No, I'm fine." Takeru just smiled, then a confused look graced his features as he noticed Taichi moving towards the bisexual girls.

"This is ridiculous." The gogglehead said. "Get off of my sister," he inserted a hand between the kissing girls. Takeru's veins turned to ice again. Had Taichi broken free? Was he about to face the wrath of a god?

The leader pulled his sister away, pushed her chin up, looked her in the eye and delivered a direct kiss on the mouth. The majority of the audience was stunned at the display. Incest was one of the taboo's Takeru had not adjusted, he had not seen the need.

Everyone in the group, including and especially Hikari was shocked by Taichi's odd confession. This was not part of the plan.

He broke the kiss, then to everyone's surprise but one, Taichi looked Takeru dead in the eye and asked. "So what do I get. Can I get a ride on that cock too?"

What the hell? Taichi was apparently not only into incest, but guys too? Takeru's composure failed him as he searched for words.

His older brother came to the rescue, snapping out of the world of pleasure Mimi was giving him to find himself on an earth that only made sense to him.

"Taichi!" he barked, nudging Mimi away. "What did I say about hitting on my brother."

"Not to do it?" The brunet's shoulder's crumbled.

"And what did you do?"

"Hit on him. But he's just too cute. He's a younger, flirtier, more fuckable version of you." Taichi switched course as blue eyes dug into his soul, "And can you really expect me to say no to that huge dick?"

Yamato's face did not soften one iota "So you'd leave me for the first big rod you see walking by?"

"N-no, of course not."

"Then get on all fours and accept your punishment." he then turned to the rest of the group, "Sorry, my fuck-slave is out of hand. I'll deal with him; you guys continue your party."

His hand seemed to naturally find the paddle Taichi had used on Hikari earlier. To most of the group this revelation was no stranger than Hikari's breasts suddenly growing six cup sizes. But the young couple were flabbergasted at their siblings' apparent illicit relationship. Sora moved closer to Takeru and whispered an explanation.

"Taichi is _really_ susceptible to crest powers, and we _really_ didn't want to risk the rest of you."

Still a little shocked at being propositioned by the apparent (and very male) sex toy of his older brother, Takeru turned away from the spectacle and focused inward. He wasn't gay, but something about that scene was hot and he needed to blow off steam. And Hikari was looking for a distraction. Lucky her.

Takeru climbed into a reclinable chair, leaning back. "Hikari, since the last demonstration was a bust, how about we show them how about we show them a proper titfuck." She complied eagerly, just as excited to try out her new equipment as Takeru was to feel it on him.

Hikari knelt before him, surrounding his cock with her massive tits. A lesser dick would have been swallowed whole, but Takeru's staff still shot out of her cleavage, which just meant there was something for her to lick and suck as she squeezed him with her boobs.

Her breasts clamped down around him, a fleshy vice as she began to stroke the orbs up and down his length, jacking him off with her tits. She looked up at him with a smile as she worked his cock with her breasts. She'd never done this before, but knew the general mechanics and knew what Takeru liked, so she quickly deciphered his favorite techniques.

During one of the more energetic bounces, the tip of Takeru's dick disappeared town Hikari's cleavage. When Hikari bounced back down, she bent her head over and took the protruding tip into her soft mouth. And there it stayed, she licked and sucked his most sensitive flesh as she used her breasts to massage his length.

Reveling in the feeling of his girlfriend's first boobjob, Takeru did not attempt to hide his appreciation. "See Iori, that's a real titfuck."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked mimi, petulant. "Just because I had a smaller cock to work with didn't make it any less a boobjob. I give amazing titfucks."

"Oh really?"

"Really." Takeru couldn't tell if Mimi didn't realize she was being provoked or was just using it as an excuse, either way she sauntered over and pressed her chest against Hikari, eagerly asking for a chance to squeeze the massive cock.

Struck by inspiration, Takeru motioned over to Sora, cashing in their arrangement for the second time that day. The redhead may have been the only one outside his powers but she had already been loosened up once today and, with a spare glance at watching her fiancé fuck her childhood friend, Sora walked up and pressed her breasts against the other two pairs, trapping Takeru's cock in a triple flesh prison.

The triad did their best to keep it between them, and if Takeru closed his eyes he could feel the difference between his beloved's new massive mammaries, Sora's tight tits, and Mimi's pampered protrusions. Hikari had been forced off the top, instead Takeru felt three wet tongues worshiping him as breasts moved up and down his dick, stopping occasionally as two of them would kiss while working him.

It was all so amazing, Takeru could feel his release move up the head of his cock, graced by a hard nipple or a wet tongue at odd times, and then exploding upward, showering all three girls in his seed.

* * *

Sora and Hikari had little to no issue wearing the white decorum for the rest of the day, especially since neither of them currently had any plans to leave, but Mimi was the chef, and would need to be clean to prepare the next meal, so she snuck into the kitchen to begin to wash the fluids off. Seizing the opportunity, Takeru set off after her, not caring at all about getting clean.

He caught the girl rubbing herself down "Mimi, I just want to thank you again for helping us out like this. The party would only be half as good without you." He wasn't just talking about the food, Mimi had initiated half the sexual displays so far today, her own body so worked up from being naked in front of even this many people.

"Oh no, it was no big deal honest. I was just happy to work with so many prime ingredients. How did you even know to buy this stuff? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you kicked out a professional chef."

"Well, to be honest, the last guy who owned this place may have had a personal chef, I think. I'm not sure; I wasn't told very much."

"Yeah like I'd believe that, he would not have left the food behind." the blond just looked blankly at her "Seriously?" she reiterated.

"Defaulting on a multi-million yen loan is not a good move." he brushed the issue aside, technically he hadn't admitted anything "Actually Mimi I was thinking, Would you like to move in? I'm sure I can keep this kind of food coming in."

"Yeah right Takeru, I can't afford to move into student residence," she could, it was just her standard of living was too high for anything a normal student could afford, "how would I afford to live here?"

"Oh, I wouldn't be charging you any money" she raised an eyebrow "There are other ways you could help out around the place, like this." he gestured to the dishes on the counter, sitting waiting to be heated for dinner. "Certain duties to perform."

"Oh, how feminist. 'come live in my house, stay in the kitchen and cook meals for me' I feel like I'm a girl in the fifties." she held out her hand toward him, fingers spread "One diamond short."

"I'm not saying you can't do other things, and I'm certainly not proposing to you. I have Hikari, it's just she's her mother's daughter when it comes to cooking, burns the salad." that actually happened once, she kept the lettuce to close to the stove "And I'm nothing compared to your splendor. Think about it this way, it's a career move. Here you can practice your culinary skills far more than anywhere else. Do you even cook at home?"

"Right." she said flatly, but it was true. If Takeru was willing to continue supplying these ingredients, and with these facilities (who had a deep fryer in their house?) she might even be better off than at school. Plus, living with her parents was stifling to her social life, it was hard to be daddy's little princess and maintain her social circle.

"So that's it? You're seriously going to let me live here if all I do is cook your food?"

"Well there would be other duties as well." He walked forward and grabbed her rearing, pushing herself up against him "More enjoyable duties."

"Let me guess" she said "like miyako, your little harem slave?" he nodded, she bit her lip. There was a difference, a noticeable one, between regularly hooking up with a guy and it being your condition of residence. Was it really all that different from a boyfriend? Well probably, a good boyfriend loves you even if you choose not to put out for a month, Takeru was making no such promises. Would it really be any different from being a whore then?

"You shouldn't worry about what other people would think." Takeru said, sliding one hand up her body to cup a swelled tit. "Just do what's best for you."

That was right, Mimi rarely cared what other's thought about her anyway. There was no doubt in her mind that, so long as Takeru wasn't a total troll, those added sexual 'duties' would only improve her tenancy. Given a couple steamy conversations with Miyako and Sora, the conniving blond might just find a way to make her an on demand sex partner anyway. At least this way she got a luxury apartment out of it.

"One condition." she said, sticking a hand to his lips and pushing away.

"Yesh?"

"The park. Can you do something like that again?" he already had plans too, so he nodded. "Then I'm in."

"That great." Takeru said with a way too eager grin "shall we seal it with a creampie?"

"Here? Now?" he was surprisingly eager for a guy with such a nimpho of a girlfriend. She righted herself "Not in the kitchen, do you know how unsanitary that is?"

He allowed her that victory, although he'd probably get rid of such an annoying hang up in the future. It was a sanitary as she hoped it was, what part of broken magic powers did these broads not get?

Grabbing her wrist, he led the girl into a nearby bathroom, how would that do for sanitary? Once he got there he pressed Mimi against the wall and engaged in a passionate kiss, not even bothering to close the door. Mimi hadn't been satisfied all day, despite how much her audience turned her on, so she was already wet and ready for him. Likewise, it only took a few soft touches for Takeru to reach full mast even though he just came.

She leapt at him, letting her arms and legs wrap around the blond as his large cock slid into her tight pussy. Immediately she felt it go so deep her body went weak. His cock stimulating every inch of her cunt at once and then some, making her gush around him in that way the blond had managed to perfect.

She was so lucky, she thought as he began nailing her to the wall, Takeru was a phenomenal fuck and here he was offering to do that daily. Why had she even hesitated?

Takeru's hands initially propped up her bottom since her legs could not, but as the strength of his thrusts grew he pulled his hands towards her thighs and pushed up. Before the girl knew it her legs had moved from his waist to his shoulders, and then with another push behind her own head, where the ankles linked together. There was perhaps some pain in being forced into this strange position, but pleasure overrode it.

He continued to fuck her hard against the wall, making her wail in joy as her body hit orgasm again and again. With inspiration, he pulled her off the wall holding her up with the strength of his arms never stopping his relentless pounding. Her legs still hooked behind her head, she was nothing but an offered cunt as he moved her up and down on his dick like the sextoy she now was.

Mimi couldn't object to this, even if she could have formed a sound other than depraved whining. Takeru couldn't believe his luck at how much fun he was having, but he still had one more stop today, so he couldn't continue forever. The blond exploded inside his partner making her stomach swell with his baby batter.

She was dropped on the toilet, and with a flick the blond summoned his phone and took a pick of the pinkette, her legs still behind her head, her hands flashing peace signs, and her sex dripping his cum into the toilet. Picture perfect.

Done with Mimi, he left to find his final target. It wasn't hard, she was destined to be nearby, watching, waiting. Things were all going according to plan, he just had one more offer to make.

"I know you're there Meiko" Takeru said confidently, looking towards a decretive statue that he cared little for but came with his 'inheritance'. As expected, the girl appeared from behind the statue, glaring accusingly. Her hiding spot called out, Meiko put up a façade of confidence in an attempt to intimidate him.

"What did you do to them?" she growled.

"Who, Mimi and Sora? I fucked them" Takeru deadpanned "I've done it a few times before, you should know that, especially for Mimi."

"Not that." Mekio shot. "You know what I mean. You, you _enslaved_ them. You forced them into it."

He shook his blond locks. "I didn't force anyone, I offered and they accepted. You know that." She bit her lip, perturbed by the fact he knew she was watching "And 'slave' is really more the kinky term for it. Sure, if I ask them to suck me off or to hang from the ceiling while my friends take turns entertaining themselves I expect it to happen, but they can still leave at any time with no repercussions."

"Yeah right. And why do I think you don't expect any of them to ever take that opening?"

"Because it's what they want. Not one of them would prefer leaving to being my toy. Nor do you."

"I'm not so weak."

"You consider Sora, Mimi and Miyako weak?" she faltered at that. The girl in particular held a huge respect for Sora and Mimi, it would be hard for Meiko to argue moral grounds with those two already converted.

"You manipulated them! I'll prove it!" She held out her hands, palms up, elbows at a ninety-degree angle. Takeru just laughed.

"How? They wanted this." he reached one hand up and tugged his right earlobe, in a second all of Meiko's clothes vanished. "And you are awfully wet for someone protesting so much."

Meiko let out a squeak and covered herself. This didn't make sense, Takeru should have a dick shoved up his ass right now, minimum. But instead all that happened was her clothes vanished. Was karma really on the blond's side? Did it determine, by whatever magical formulae it used to propagate her power, that Takeru deserved to be rewarded for his actions.

Trapped in thought, she did not resist while the hand covering her pussy was replaced by a larger, more masculine hand intent on exploring her folds.

"Now Meiko let me ask you, are you sure you don't want to join? To be able to experience mind blowing orgasms on a daily basis along with all your friends?" she whimpered "It won't be like what we have now, gentle sex is nice sometimes, but I'll fuck you hard and fast if I want to, or maybe force you to bring all the other girls to orgasm before I touch you.

"But on the other hand, I'll fuck you far more often, and you'll get to ride this dick that you can't get anywhere else."

Meiko knew his arguments shouldn't sound so enticing, but they did. Was she such a slut that carnal desires were worth more than her freedom? But it wasn't her freedom, Takeru admitted that, just her pride. She would be used and abused, fucked dumb, but no one would know except her friends, and they would all be getting the same thing. No shame there. And his infuriatingly competent fingers were messing with her ability to reason.

"Okay, I'll do it. Just for a week, that's fine. Right?"

"Of course" Said Takeru breaking out in a massive smirk that made her blush. It wouldn't be one week, both of them knew it was indefinite, but somehow the ruse made her feel better.

"I'm glad, but I need to make sure you can handle it." The blond said, hand leaving her cunt to push down on the top of her shoulders. Meiko fell to her knees, now face to face with the monster cock and had a pretty good idea what he wanted.

She lashed out, lavishing attention with her tongue. She licked the left side, then the right, then, once he was full mast, underneath. Her hands abandoned the very concept of shielding her modesty, now useless, and moved to his massive balls, massaging his sack.

When Meiko made it to the top of the rod she let the tip slide into their mouth. And then Takeru made his move. Strong hands found their way to the back of the girl's hair and pulled forward. Takeru's cock was suddenly forced past the back of her mouth and into her throat. To the blond's joy Meiko made no motion to pull away, even as she choked on his oversized cock resulting in a very pleasant sensation as her throat rejected his size.

He pushed her deeper and deeper still, until her nose crushed up against his pelvis, there he held her, his massive dick shoved down her throat as she desperately sucked air in through her nostrils.

"Very good." Takeru said, "But how about this." He pulled off a bit and began to thrust in and out of her mouth, using her head as an inanimate sextoy. He attacked her throat with wild abandon, not caring what affects it was having on the older girl. And just enjoyed the sensation of her chocking on his massive dick.

Meiko just let Takeru use her like that, a fuck sleeve. She was very surprised by how good it felt to be furiously face fucked. Even without her own roaming hands she felt so close, she almost couldn't believe it. Almost, because it was Takeru using her like a blow up doll and the girls had learned to readily believe anything where the blond and his miracle cock was involved.

So instead she just enjoyed herself, gaging on a massive cock until Takeru allowed the audacity to get to his head and came down her throat.

"I think you'll fit in quite nicely." He reached down and grabbed her, pulling the girl to her feet. Then he spun Meiko around and picked her up, holding her from under her spread thighs with her back propped up against his chest. Without a word of warning he lowered the dark haired girl's ass onto his dick.

A shriek rang throughout the halls as Takeru's thick cockhead wormed it's way inside Meiko's tightest hole. She swore it got even bigger than the last time he'd managed to convince her to do this. Before it was a one-time thing, the initial pleasure outweighed by a week's worth of anal pain, but now she was helpless before the blond's will. He could take any part of her whenever he wanted, and he was itching to feel her sphincter clamp down around him again.

Strong hands held the quivering girl as Takeru walked back to their friends, each step brought more pleasure to the dripping Meiko, and brought her deeper down his massive cock. By the time they had made it back to the party, she did not concern herself with hiding her body. There was no point, being Takeru's thrall was now far from shameful in her mind and she had no problem showing all her friends how he was using her.

Takeru walked back into the room still walk-fucking a mewling Meiko. Mimi had not yet made it back, and most of the rest of the group were grilling Hikari about her relationship with Takeru. In one corner Yamato and Taichi were still going at it. Rather than bail his girlfriend out of a possibly uncomfortable situation, Takeru meandered to his older brother

"Hey Yamato, what you doing?"

The older blond shot him a quizzical look. "Just anal fucking my sex-slave. You?"

"Same." Takeru said, earning him a proud glance and a high five. He had to drop his harlot to complete it, but slid his cock right back in her rear afterward.

"But," Said yamato, "Is Hikari okay with this? You know, you taking another girl before…"

"She's happy with it, suggested it even" Takeru smirked.

"Just like Sora" Yamato said nostalgically. There was a moment of silence between the brothers, punctuated by the groans of the writhing bodies beneath them.

"But what about you, I didn't know you liked guys."

"I don't." Yamato said, relaxing in the face of the obvious counterargument. His younger brother shot him a dubious look, and he explained. "Look Takeru, I don't expect you to understand this right now, but once you get drunk enough an ass is an ass and a mouth is a mouth. And you'd be surprised what Taichi can do with his tongue."

"I don't really need to find out."

"Your loss," Takeru doubted that, he already had enough hussies. "But just 'cause I'll fuck the easy target doesn't mean I like guys. Sora's my main squeeze, Tai's just for fun." he frowned "I don't think he can go without it anymore."

"But if you fuck him this much, don't you think you have to be attracted to him a little?"

"My poor innocent brother, just because your sex slave was the person you lusted over since middle school doesn't mean the same for all of us. One day you might understand. Although for Hikari's sake I hope not."

Takeru just shrugged, he wasn't sure if Hiakri would prefer to watch him fuck another man or not. She was still pretty pro-Takeru-getting-laid, but resistant to sleeping with other guys herself. And since Takeru didn't much care for the rougher sex it was never a prospect much dwelled upon.

"Tell you what little bro," Yamato said. "Wanna see who can make their slave pass out first? I should warn you I have tones of practice."

"You're on."

 **So with everyone requesting I do more Taichi stuff with the girls, this was natural right? Meh, story wrote itself.**


	13. Housewarming pt 2

**Content warning: Questionable Consent. Group, Mostly M/F with some M/M, Prostitution? (maybe, not really)**

A single whimper.

That was the last sound escaping from Meiko before the girl passed out. Takeru bent over and lightly slapped her cheek once, twice, three times. His fingers moved upward towards her eye, lightly lifting her eyelid. Rousing no reaction, he pulled out of his slave's ass; releasing a stream of semen before declaring victory.

His brother let out a huff of denial and redoubled his own thrusts into a willing sex puppet. Takeru just gave a light chuckle and walked away from the depraved scene, towards the rest of his friends who were talking animatedly about something or other.

"What's up?" he asked, taking his place in the circle between Miyako and Jou.

His girlfriend helpfully supplied the answer, "Masturbation." Topics like that were one consequence of making everyone more open about sex, he supposed. "Iori says he's never done it before." Hikari continued.

"What?" Takeru asked looking at the eighteen-year-old in shock, "But what about needing 'privacy' earlier?"

"I just," the younger boy blushed, "needed to leave and calm down. I wasn't going to do that in your house."

Strange, right now doing that in Takeru's house should be less awkward than doing it anywhere else. Was Iori resistant or was he just fumbling excuses?

"Oh come now." Mimi gushed, "Do you really expect us to believe you were just going to sit there and do nothing? Even if you managed to calm down you would have gotten hard again when you walked back out. You haveta relieve the stress, not just ignore it."

"You're going to get a hair trigger that way. Any girl would find that disappointing." Sora teased.

Iori looked towards Jou, hoping for backup from one of the more strict and traditional members of their group, but to no avail. "It's a perfectly natural and healthy way to deal with urges, no shame in rubbing one out every day or two."

"You can't be serious" the boy groused at his elder. "That often?" he turned around, a wildly waving finger pointing accusingly at Takeru "When was the last time you did it."

"Well I," that was a good question, when had he last jacked off? There seemed to be little need for such selfish actions these days. "I guess not since I started dating Hikari."

Weird, he could swear his brother was mocking him right now, even though he could not see or hear the older blond.

"I know she's right here but you shouldn't lie. It's better to be open an honest about these things in a relationship." Jou said. A pregnant pause filled the room as the young couple failed to give the awkward stumbling everyone was expecting. "Wait, seriously?"

"See." Iori rallied, placated by an apparent ally. "I'll just do what Takeru does."

"Well yeah funny story, the thing about that is…" Takeru trailed off, grabbing the head of the nearest girl – Miyako – and brought her mouth to his cock as he gently thrusted his hips. "I'm not sure you have the proper, shall we say –" he smirked as warm lips enveloped his hardening dick "- popularity and arrangements, I've taken advantage of."

An Idea formed in his head. "Although I'm sure I can help you become quite the stud." It was quite wicked, turning the strict little virgin Iori into a manwhore. But then he was Takeru's jogress partner, and the blond ought to let him in on all this sensuous success.

"I don't need your help getting a girlfriend." Takeru did his best not to roll his eyes. Iori always came running to him with girl problems, the boy didn't have a romantic bone in his body. The blond felt Miyako pull away in an attempt to join the conversation, but he held her in place. He had a good idea what the girl would say, right now it was redundant and her lips were better used elsewhere.

"I'll set him straight, you stay where you are." he then flashed his best fake grin. "Don't knock it until you try it, being a super-stud has its perks. And those with a good sex life are likely to excel in other areas. Mimi, Hikari, mind putting on a show for us?"

The girls hesitated for less than a second before they began to strut towards the center of the room. There, standing in front of all their friends the pair met in an open mouthed kiss. They were happy to show off all their assets, wedging their breasts together while arching their waists out, showing off the full curves of their femininity as they slobbered all over each other.

Hikari's hands shot to the older girl's rear and made sure to grab handfuls of the firm flesh found there, while Mimi was content to let her arms wrap against the younger girl, pulling her closer and feeling her soft skin on skin.

"Do you mind if I…?" Jou asked the group, motioning to his own stiff wood concealed by his trousers.

"No, go ahead. In fact, Sora do you mind helping Iori out?" Bending to the will of his final hussy, Takeru pulled Miyako up and planted her cunt on his dick, allowing the girl to watch both the illicit lesbian action and her young friend's first handjob as she rode him. It was better for Takeru's health not to keep her from this, and may he could even win some favours from her later.

Iori was in shock from how cavalier everyone was being about this. Sure there had been a session of oral hours before, but this was different. Sex was something you did with someone you trusted, for which friends would count under the current perverse reality; masturbation was something one did alone, and in Iori's opinion as little as possible: a private endeavor to be spoken of in only hushed whispers. And yet, here all of his closest friends blatantly disagreed.

In his stupor the boy allowed no resistance to surface as Sora dropped his pants and unveiled his prick to the group for the second time that day. While he would never admit it out loud, his cock was already half erect from the show before the redhead wrapped her hand around it.

Iori found himself in quite the shameful predicament, being jacked off in front of everyone. But at the same time, Takeru had made it clear that this display of debauchery was for his own benefit, and with Mimi and Hikari putting their hearts into a sex show, and Sora giving him a hand, it would be ruder to refuse.

Right?

And if, for some yet unthinkable reason his behavior was inappropriate, he was unsure he could muster the willpower to tell Sora to stop. The redheaded temptress's hand was opening him up to a world of new sensations. It was still far removed from the blowjob he'd received earlier, but an amazing handjob was not the kind of pleasure that logic could argue against.

His eyes refocused on the center of the room. Mimi and Hikari had moved to the floor, and were now rubbing their crotches against each other. Iori tried to get a good look at the scissoring girls. Their breasts were on full display and bouncing from the contact, and he could see a nice side view of Mimi's ass, but their pussies her unfortunately concealed from his sight.

In his search the brunet took in the risqué facial expressions of the girls in front of him, he found their expressions contorted in ecstasy. Those glassy eyes and red faces set something off in him more than the ample flesh on display. With a grunt and a blush his release was staining the carpet.

Iori apologized profusely, and Sora stood up to search for something to clean the mess, but Takeru stopped them both with a wave of his hand and set Sora back upon Iori's member. Apparently such a mess was trivial to the sexually charged teen.

The gesture also brought Iori's attention to his lavender haired friend whom he'd known for ages. It did not come a surprise to him that his longtime friend would be actively swept up in this madness. In fact, it would trouble him more if she was resistant to the sexual scene.

And yet somehow, despite the girl's blatant attraction and shameless flirting with anything that breathed, Iori had never truly thought of her as a sexual being before. As a woman with curves and pleasures. Here she was, being split in two by the biggest cock the boy could fathom, an expression on her face calling out for more than even she could handle.

It was unnervingly hot.

Takeru noticed the boy's stare, and the way his jogress partner shook in Sora's care. "So, you still have something against masturbating?" he asked with a smirk.

Iori grit his teeth, defiantly searching for an answer that let him keep his pride. "This…This isn't masturbating."

Takeru laughed, "Touché, but do you think you'll always be able to find a girl to do it for you? You're borrowing Yamato's right now." Iori's ears burred to match the rest of his face and he refused to look at the blond. Thankfully Hikari and Mimi were providing a heated distraction as they rocked their pussies back and forth.

"You could, you know." his Takeru continued "If you want I can show you the life of a stud, and you'll have every girl in your school climbing over themselves to suck you off."

Iori looked doubtful. He was a quiet, reserved boy, with many more friends that had graduated in the past year than he had classes with. Not that he minded, the young chosen was comfortable in his own company. And while kendo training kept him fit, he did not have the definition he assumed most girls found attractive.

And the killing blow: he had no natural concept of romance. It seemed odd, with Takeru and Miyako as two of his closest friends, but flirting came naturally to those two. Iori found it easier to talk to the Emperor than to a date. When it came to reeling in girls Takeru was dropping an electric charge in a barrel, Iori was casting from a rod made of straw into a pile of rocks. There was no reason to think the blond's methods would work for him.

"You don't believe me?" Takeru said, sounding not at all surprised that his dubious clam was being met with a wall of resistance. "That's fine, but I'm not trying to embarrass you. The thing is Iori, if you want a wife then at some point you have to take a chance. You can't keep waiting and doing nothing"

"And what experience do you have dating?" Iori challenged weakly, worn down by Sora's attentions. "You've only been with one girl, and you've practically been dating her all your life."

"Exactly. I've practically been dating all my life." Iori rolled his eyes.

"Trust him." Miyako butted in "He really, really, reeallyyy knows what he's doing here."

"She's right." Sora whispered in his ear, somewhat hesitantly. "If it's truly something you want to do, then Takeru's your best bet."

With so many of his friends backing the blond he had to give in. "I guess." he conceded sheepishly. Takeru's smirk grew, and Iori had the sneaking suspicion this had been his goal all day, but before he could inquire Sora's hand sped up and moans drowned out his words as his release shot out once again.

* * *

"So did you like that?" Takeru asked, eyes focusing on the scissoring women who were desperately moaning for more. "I was serious you know, give me a month, and you can have your own gaggle of girls performing for you. You in?"

Iori swallowed. That felt way better than he imagined, in that moment, he didn't want to go back to abstinence. He was still hesitant that the blond's methods would work, but at this point what did he have to lose? "I'm in."

Miyako shrieked and leapt across Takeru's lap to kiss Iori. The blond was a little annoyed by the lack of a finish, but kept his cool, he now had five live-in on-demand sluts, he could abstain for a few minutes and focus on more important things.

And maybe he'd throw a little 'punishment' Miyako's way later.

"First things first. We can't have a virgin stud."

"Can I?" begged Miyako? "Please?" Iori was suddenly very aware of his childhood friend's naked body.

"That's not my decision to make." Takeru said. "Hikari, we'll need Meiko awake for this."

 _I hope Meiko wakes for this._

Too goddamn specific, oh well. "Alright everyone, here's how we'll do this: Iori gets a choice. If you want, I can make your first time after some 'magical' date with one of your classmates or whomever you desire. But I also offer your pick of any girl in this room-" well sort of, Hikari had already excluded herself. "Girls, we are doing this auction style. Plead your case to Iori and if he picks you then I'll be sure to give an extra reward later."

A devious grin spread across the blond's face. True he couldn't make any girl here do anything they didn't want to, but the mere offer of a prize would be enough for Mimi and Meiko. Sora was outwardly more resistant, but Yamato was ploughing away in hearing distance and this may be her only change to sell herself to another man in his presence with no consequences, she was unlikely to pass it up.

Miyako needed no extra encouragement, or special rules. If Iori had asked her to take his virginity before they set foot in this apartment she would have responded with the same enthusiasm, it was actually kind of creepy given she thought of him as a little brother.

That left Hikari who, due to the very contract that held the rules of this house together, was not bound by them. And while she was still Takeru's little cumdump, she was _Takeru's cumdump._ If he wasn't involved she wasn't interested. She would, however, bump up the price, because that's what Takeru wanted her to do.

"Alright, we'll do this in order, Hikari first, then Mimi, Meiko, Sora and finally Miyako. You each only get one pitch, so make it count." The girls stood in the order he specified, Sora suddenly stripping after realizing she was the only girl still wearing clothes.

Hikari stepped up first. She wasn't going to win, at least she hoped she wasn't. And if Takeru was half the boyfriend he wanted to be then he'd best pick up on that. But none of the other girls knew she was faking, so she could at least pretend she was trying to win, and see how they react. She also squeezed her new chest, just for show and sent a sly wink to her lover.

"Iori, if you let me take your virginity, then I will rock your world, I'll let you use all my naughty little holes until you pass out. And I'll even film the whole thing and let you have the tape. To remember your first glorious time."

She wanted to make sure Iori got anal his first time, remembering how disappointed she'd been when Takeru refused her that pleasure their first night. The tape was just something to make the other girls sweat.

Mimi stepped forward next, not at all intimidated by her junior's offer. "Hikari, did you really think I wouldn't let him fuck my ass? Of course the full suite is on offer. But let's be real." Mimi said arching her back and thrusting out her own ample chest "Only one girl here is a ten. What would you rather? A tape of second best, or memories of the ultimate experience?

"Plus, I know you have a big dance coming up. I'll be your date, a goddess to show off to all your friends and make all the little hussies jealous. And we'll have our own little after-party and I'll do things to you that will make all the guys unspeakably jealous too."

With that she finished, confident that even if the others came up with more deviant sex acts, they still would not be able to surpass her raw beauty. Nor could she believe any red-blooded male would turn her down for the dance, the promise of more afterward a decisive blow.

Meiko was third, not nearly as confident as her predecessor. A blush adorned her face, but unfortunately for her Takeru was moderator, not decider. "Well, I guess. I think you should pick the other girl, if you have something in mind. Your first time shouldn't be something to so easily throw away. But if you pick me, I'll be sure to make love to you. Not fuck you or rock your world, but to give your virginity the tenderness it deserves."

The offer was piecemeal next to its competitors, but then was likely what Iori would have said he wanted his first time to be if someone had asked yesterday. It was also disheartening to Takeru, who was trying to make Iori a very different person than he was yesterday. Meiko too, for that matter, could stand to be a bit freer with her sexuality.

Thankfully Sora stepped forward next, and then again, and then dropped to her knees and crawled toward Iori, planting a kiss on the head of his till exposed cock.

"Hey!" Mimi objected "That's not fair. She can't do that."

Takeru waved his arm, "It wasn't against the rules, so long as he keeps his virginity. But if she goes too long I'll stop her. Do you really think your offer will be beaten by a blowjob?" Mimi backed off at that, but still felt slighted. The early slots were designed to be harder, that was half the point. But instead of complaining Mimi began plotting.

Sora wasn't just going to blow the boy, not that doing this in front of Yamato wasn't turning her on, but still she had a bet to win as she licked and kissed this cock.

"All of these girls have seen your tension, but none of them soothed your pain, because they don't have what it takes. They don't know how to properly worship a cock like this. But I do. And once you pick me I'll please you the way you deserve until you pass out." She took his dick in her mouth and gave a light suck before resuming, prompted by Mimi's earlier offer. "And then I'll let you run around and study up, and next week I'll demonstrate it for you; any fetish, any desire. I'm yours. Use me."

And then she guzzled the dick, taking him down to the base. She'd had lots of practice, for a time her mind could only rationalize paying off imagined slights against Yamato with blowjobs. Until the blowjobs had become expected, then had to do it daily for it not to be considered a slight.

After a few more bobs Takeru stopped the redhead. Blue balling Iori would be unfortunate, but the boy had pretty much asked for it. Anyway, he'd be find soon enough, and Miyako might explode if he kept her back any longer. She nearly exploded anyway as she began her own offer.

"Okay so first off, if you let me take your virginity, it will be in a threesome, with Mimi. Picture it, both of us pleasing you, taking turns or just double teaming you. And Mimi has agreed to throw in her dance and after-dance plans too. So long as she gets the prize, not me. I just want your first time." She turned toward Takeru who nodded. "As for me. Next weekend, I know your mom and grandpa are out. I'll spend the whole day giving you a crash course. I've known you forever, I'm sure I can find your fetish and help you bring girls on board. Which is part three: I'll help Takeru turn you into a stud anyway I can."

Honestly that last part was pretty true whether or not he picked her. Miyako would be overjoyed if Iori turned into a sexual protégée.

With that all bets were on the table. Takeru could, if he so chose, lock in any of them except Hikari's, but he didn't. This was Iori's decision, and he would let the younger boy make it. Dick still aching and wet with Sora's saliva, Iori looked between the three real options. Miyako had stacked her offer, a threesome, a dance date with a goddess, and two guaranteed later follow-ups, one of which was slated to last forty hours. Sora's, less invested, but frontloaded by a tongue that - by his quick experiences - was better than even Miyako's so he would not be surprised if the rest of the girl was equally capable. And Meiko, offering the last vestige if his previous sex life.

He couldn't do it; the allure was just too great. "Miyako" he finally spoke.

Both the girl in question and Mimi to ran up to him and enveloped the youngest chosen in a hug. Takeru smirked at the way his jogress partner blushed as naked twin pairs of soft yet firm breasts rubbed against his skin. He'd experience far more than that in a few minutes, and Takeru was even nice enough to boost his stamina a few rounds too.

* * *

Iori allowed the two femme fatales to lead him through the massive apartment to one of the guest bedrooms, which he lamented had roughly the same square footage as his home apartment. Takeru's mom lived in the same complex he did, how did the boy even handle this kind of upgrade? Moving from a four room apartment in squalor to what was essentially a mansion on top of a building was a huge culture shock and one Iori would not be able to endure himself.

But then Takeru had been in many situations that Iori had not, this most pressing one involving the two girls at hand. They had been kind enough to honor his request of privacy; the boy had done many things in front of the group earlier but for some reason this felt like it should be more intimate.

Not five minutes ago, when faced with the decision between intimacy and pleasure, Iori had picked the latter. After all, even he had come across the idea of a threesome before, and found the idea of being with two girls at the same time extremely alluring. He'd also ruled the idea high fantasy, unobtainable to a stalwart like himself, and a very natural concession. But now, faced with the overwhelming finality before him he couldn't help but feel he picked wrong.

Mimi Tachikawa was virtually a goddess, and he knew for a fact most boys in his class would sell their soul for a chance to be with her. Her breasts held the contradiction of large and tight, and they did not need a bra for support. She often wore one anyway, on the rare occasion she hadn't her nipples could occasionally be seen through a tight shirt, leading to pictures even Iori had seen before. Her protruding posterior had a similar quality. The jiggling orbs attracting the action of every male in the vicinity whenever she bent over to pick up a fallen object, which she did more often than the clumsiest of girls.

Iori had no sense of fashion, but he did not need one to recognize that Mimi was always impeccably dressed, just one more factor that kept all eyes on her. And now, wearing nothing at all, Iori couldn't help but be drawn in. Her back had a perpetual arch to it, delivering maximum exposure to her glorious assets, and no matter when he looked she always seemed to be striking a pose that could rival models in a lewd magazine. He supposed, he'd not had much experience in that matter.

With her looks and personality Mimi Tachikawa could get laid whenever she wanted with virtually anyone she wanted. Even many a taken man in Odaiba had her on their top five 'if it was offered' lists. She undoubtedly was used to only the highest caliber of cock.

The lilac haired girl was perhaps a bit unfair to compare next to the glory of Mimi, but she had a magic of her own going for her. Physically, Miyako's breasts were half the size of her competition, although her earlier cry of team itty-bitty-titty was quite modest; one boob was more than could be fit in a single hand. Miyako's main asset was her rear, it was smaller than Mimi's still, but extremely tight, and brought her high up the ranks.

Average breasts and an ass that did not quit were all the girl needed, she had long ago learned how to weaponize her body, and in combination with her overt sexuality she could also get virtually any man she desired, at least for one round. And she desired many men, indulging herself frequently. Iori wished he could at least claim that more men would stay faithful if Miyako propositioned them than if Mimi did, but experience taught him it was unwise to question a determined Miyako.

Which was one of the factors leading to his predicament, between the godly body of Mimi and the insatiable lust of Miyako, what exactly did he think he was doing here? Iori had never intentionally orgasmed until a few hours ago, he'd have trouble keeping up with an equally inexperienced girl. Not that he'd ever considered that to be a problem before, given his vision of his first time. But now he'd doomed himself to a threesome with two seasoned partners and was feeling quite inadequate. Especially with the insinuation that the girls had experienced Takeru's overpowering equipment, he just could not compete.

He felt a hand close around his wrist and, somehow prying his eyes away from the spectacle before him, saw his own hand clutching the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his exposed and semi erect penis. His pants and underwear abandoned where Sora had disrobed him earlier.

"Don't worry about it." Miyako said raising her arm, and by extension his hand and shirt, to free his member. "Just lie back and enjoy it. We know what we're getting into, and it's going to be amazing." Her other hand went to his shoulder, lightly pushing him down until he was sitting on the bed.

Iori wanted to protest some more, but then Mimi leaned in and uttered a single word, "Relax". Between her dangling boobs and her oh so enticing lips, he could not help but be drawn into her aura as she leant in and began to kiss him.

Growing up under his grandfather's discretion, Iori lived a life full of preemptively eliminating problems. This issue in particular though, he figured he could act on now and regret later.

He allowed Mimi to take control of the kiss, opening his lips to accept her tongue and doing his best to entertain it once it entered his mouth. He had little experience in this matter, but responded as eagerly as he could. The boy lost himself in those lips, focusing on the sensuality before him.

After a half an hour- or more likely thirty seconds – Iori found himself stimulated by a different tongue. His body tensed as he jumped at the assault on his manhood, but Mimi held firm, her hands running to his shoulders as she gently nipped at his lower lip. Wordlessly reassuring him.

With Iori still staring the brunette in the eyes he felt Miyako's mouth envelop his cock, a moan sprang from his body unbidden, and Mimi took his mouth again to silence him. His hips thrust forward slightly, forcing his cock deeper past the lilac haired girl's willing lips, and allowing the tip into her throat. The intensity of the wet warmth surrounding his manhood was still fairly new to Iori, and his body tensed up in reaction. Something which Mimi's rubbing arms and caressing tongue attempted to sooth as Miyako focused on his most pressing need.

Iori learned to relax, enjoying the females' attentions. At some point Mimi slipped her hands under his shirt and trailed up his abs to his pecks, playing with them. The sparks of pleasure he got from his nipples being played with were slightly confusing, but like everything else today he decided to let it go where it would.

After a brief respite, Mimi's hands trailed further up, and Iori raised his arms as he allowed the older girl to undress him. She broke the kiss to do so, and returned not to his lips, but to his neck, kissing and sucking the tender flesh there. A quick glace taught Iori that Mimi was now straddling him, bolstered high enough by her knees so as to not interfere with Miyako's heavenly work. The young chosen did find it hard to look past where Mimi's chest pressed up against his own, and hard to focus as Miyako started regularly deep throating him.

With a single word of warning, he erupted. Miyako pulled up at just the last second, a fountain of cum greeting her face and Mimi's rear. The geyser spewed everywhere, some landing on the bed, some on the floor, and some on Iori himself. Takeru had emphatically told them not to worry about any mess they might make, and Miyako's wondrous tongue saw to what splashed on her childhood friend.

As for the portion on Mimi's backside? Well the brunette trailed one hand along her ass, scooping up the gooey liquid as she went before bringing the hand to her lips and sucking it all down, licking the remainder of her fingers.

God that was hot. He could already feel himself beginning to get hard again.

A loud smack rang out as Mimi's hips thrust forward and her back arched, she turned toward Miyako, planning to scold the younger girl for the unprovoked attack on her rear, but was met with an intense kiss. "Move it." Miyako whined "You promised I'd go first."

Mimi still wanted to protest a little, but the words died in her throat. Miyako was desperate to be the one who took Iori's virginity, to the point of offering Mimi a host of favors to take this deal. And so she supposed she could forgive this haste, and join the younger girl in pushing Iori down on the bed.

The boy rolled with it, looking on in disbelief as Miyako planted one leg on either side of his waist, grabbed his erect cock and lowered herself down, never breaking eye contact as she stole his first time. The girl was more excited about it that Iori was, never believing she could make this devious fantasy a reality. Without warning she began to swing her hips as Iori lost himself in the pleasure. The feel of his cock in a tight pussy was better than he could have fathomed before today.

He did as the girls wanted, sitting back and letting Miyako work him as he did everything in his inexperienced power to stop himself from finishing prematurely. Even the very vision of the nude girl riding his dick, while feeling the electricity coming from his cock confirming every slightest moment, was proving too much stimulation for him. He had to close his eyes to block it out.

Miyako had much experience with virgins, having a special thrill seeing how badly she could corrupt them. She could recognize all the warning signs in her partner and knew when to slow down and let him stew. She'd promised a world rocking, and would not be content if all he got was a quickie.

Mimi watched her friends go at it. At first she'd held back out of respect, this was Iori's first time and Miyako clearly wanted the attention, but as the pair dragged it out and Mimi felt herself get hornier and hornier until she just couldn't hold back. She wasn't good at watching anyway, she'd much rather be watched or partake. So she leaned over and began to lick a nipple, he had responded strongly to that before.

The feel of the wet mussel working his chest shot the boy's eyes open as he focused on the goddess worshiping him. As always her body presented a delectable picture: her rear was in the air, and her back arced down towards him, with enough of a slant that her breasts were still hanging alluringly in his view as her tongue traced sensitive flesh. Another stand out, at the point where Mimi's lower back met her rear Iori could faintly make out a line of white marking his previous release she had missed in her rush clean up job. The memories returning were difficult to fight against, and in his naiveté he turned toward Miyako, only to feel a joint from watching her rut her hip against him.

"I'm, close." he tried to warn, but to no avail, neither girl would let him up and the cry incentivized Miyako to increase her pace, wanting to be the boy's first creampie as well as his first lover. There was no chance for the boy, and he let out a loud moan as Miyako took him to heaven and he released inside her.

Cruelly, Mimi did not stop her ministrations even as Miyako pulled out and moved closer to the exhausted boy's face, he was unsure what she was doing until she spread her folds, dripping some fluid on his chest where Mimi promptly dealt with it. "This is what a properly fucked cunt looks like." Iori blushed but did not look away, at this point the language was more embarrassing to him than the imagery.

Mimi then moved up to kiss Iori once more, a kiss that Miyako intruded on as she pulled the boy up to join in, he lost himself in the nearby female flesh, so it came as quite the shock as he was pushed into a nearby chair as the girls sequestered the bed.

"You just focus on getting better for now." Mimi declared as she moved in to kiss Miyako's neck. Mimi always liked putting on a show and Miyako could indulge in her mentor at any time, even if she didn't have her normal toys available. The pair could content themselves quite sufficiently, and give Iori's virgin body some time to recuperate even as they continued to blow his mind.

The girls made out on the bed, rubbing their bodies together. Mimi won the battle for dominance, pinning Miyako and holding her down as she toyed with the younger girl's nipples. In return the lavender haired vixen's hand made their way onto Mimi's rear, fingers digging into supple flesh.

The digits spread her cheeks, revealing a puckered asshole to their audience. Iori let out a quick gasp, and Mimi felt her pussy tingle. Still, she wasn't going to let that go unanswered. She slid her body down, forcing the hands off her ass as she met her partner's cunt with a kiss.

There was already something occupying that hole, and Mimi stuck her tongue out to scoop the cum she found. Eating a creampie was something she did here and there, most boys would prefer she did it more frequently, but Iori was one of the lucky few who would get to see it in person.

Her tongue dove into willing folds, making Miyako moan in pleasure. She was adequately skilled at giving girls head, and her partner so vastly turned on by this situation, it would easy to get the girl off in seconds.

Just as younger girl was about to scream, Mimi pulled back. "This isn't about you, remember?" she taunted, rushing up to silence any objections with her lips.

Mimi on her side, Miyako decided to make a move, flipping her body so her head was approximately at her friend's apex she let one hand spread Mimi's slit as the brunette willingly spread her legs for Iori's viewing pleasure. Miyako's other hand wrapped around Mimi's buttocks to start to rub her mound.

"Look at this cunt." the lavender haired girl said. "Doesn't it just look so fuckable?" she asked, rubbing faster. To everyone's surprise Iori stood up, now hard and ready to go. He didn't answer verbally, but his intention was clear as he moved forward and Mimi's airborne foot found a home over his shoulder. Miyako reached out with her power, she could feel it there, the desire to fuck Mimi, and she amplified it. She slowed her ministrations and focused on spreading the pussy. "Right here, just slide it in this wet little fuck hole."

Iori moved forward, pressing his length against the older girl, using one hand to line himself up as Miyako spread her flower for him, and entered her. It was still kinda surreal to him, he'd not even seen a girl naked before today, and here he was buried in his second cunt, with many more promised to follow. As he began to thrust his hips back and forth he didn't care it was outside his character he just wanted to enjoy it. Before today he had no inkling sex could feel this good.

As Iori began plowing with all the zeal he could manage, Miyako pushed her head in and assaulted where they joined. She licked both of their sexes, although she focused primarily on Mimi's clit. The boy needed less stimulation and more aid, but she still licked his shaft and balls occasionally, it was fun to tease.

Mimi laid back and enjoyed the attentions of her two friends, getting hot knowing how much they desired her. She had to admit, before today she never understood why Miyako was so willing to break in virgins, but it was kind of cute. If half the boys were as easily flustered as Iori was, well maybe she should join Miyako more often and help turn some loser's life around. Who knows what they'd do to pay her back.

The brunette looked down her shaking body, casting her eyes on her two younger friends working her sex. That damned virgin was actually about to make her cum. Of course Miyako was helping, but she wasn't going to go down so easily, Mimi began to exercise her mussels, attacking Iori in a way he couldn't comprehend. The boy let out a loud moan as he thrust in deeply, and Miyako took her clit in and sucked on it, doing her best to make Mimi squirt as the boy finished.

The pair of them basked in the bliss, then with a thump Iori fell down on the bed, his legs too weak from the pleasure to support him anymore.

"Maybe I should go get some food. Loverboy's got to have something that'll get your energy back in here." Miyako said standing up, "'We'll need some lube anyway."

Iori looked like he wanted to protest, even so he could not stand to stop her. Mimi immediately held the boy down. "Sounds good. Iori and I will have fun here." she said, sliding down his body. "I'd rather prefer to do this before he takes our asses anyway." the goddess stopped when her face was eyelevel with his prick and began licking, silencing any opposition, or words in general, the youngest chosen had.

As much as she'd like to stay and watch, Miyako seized the opportunity to exit. They would need a bit more before they could properly continue and make sure this was the best day possible for Iori. She'd also see if she could subtly sneak by Takeru and get him to do something about Iori's stamina.

She wasn't stupid, ever since Takeru had 'accidently' referenced having powers, that day after the threesome with Meiko, she'd figured it out. Even a boy as popular as him didn't go from virgin to threesome-with-your-mother in a couple weeks without some ace up his sleeve. It was just that she didn't care. Miyako couldn't exactly oppose the idea of using powers for sex, she did it all the time. And Takeru seemed a touch more responsible all things considered, at least she was pretty sure he hadn't made anyone go crazy yet. Plus, she used her power on him a few times, mostly when fucking, but he was unquestionably open to her machination of getting Iori laid.

So she was happy to let him think himself the devious puppetmaster. She'd just secured living quarters with him, and that would be a good role for now. If she was lucky he would bring her on all sorts of depraved adventures, and to be honest she wasn't sure there was anything she wouldn't do for the opportunity.

* * *

With a thud Meiko fell back to the floor, to most of the group it appeared to be the shock of her loss, but in truth Hikari's uncanny ability to control her hopes had landed on the inconvenient end of literal. Jou, ever the doctor's son, walked up to check on the unconscious girl and ensure no real harm came to her.

Hikari walked over and sat on her lover's lap, leaning in to plant a chaste kiss on his lips. "I'm so proud of you." she cooed between light pecks. "That was a very nice thing you did for Iori, and Miyako too."

"If you say so." Takeru brushed her off, he still wasn't sure about forcing Iori into it, but the boy would enjoy the splendors of the female body, and he had really wanted it, otherwise he wouldn't have agreed in this house. Right?

Hikari placed her forehead against his, "You're too modest. I love it." she said "By the way, how is _that_ coming along?" she asked with a deviousness in her voice caught only by Takeru.

"Five for five." he returned, allowing a trademark smirk.

"Five?"

"Don't you count?"

"I'd best be number one." she teased. "I guess that's pretty good. You won yourself a weekly date night." she leaned in and began nuzzling her nose against his.

Jou let out a loud cough, he had a few choice words for the couple about proper displays of affection when hosting guests, but refrained from speaking now out of politeness. He was still not entirely impressed about the two living together, having only learned of the relationship a week ago and certain their young love had not lasted for more than three months. Even Jou had not yet moved in with his girlfriend, saving that milestone for after he graduated med school.

"I'm sorry," said Takeru, "I forgot you two were still here. It's just that sometimes when I see Hikari, suddenly everything else doesn't seem that important. Like her smile can block out all the evils of the world. You two are in love, surely you understand."

Sora rolled her eyes, more willing to be rude than Jou was. All this overly romantic young adult novel one liners were hardly impressive when the couple were supposed to be entertaining guests. While she was glad that Hikari had returned to her senses, that didn't mean they need to be so damn cliché.

"Sorry, I need to stop looking into Hikari's eyes." Takeru said turning the girl around. "Those amber pools could soothe a dragon to sleep. Here," he lowered the girl, ass first on his massive cock, which was still erect from all the female flesh. She squealed as she felt the think rod penetrate her tightest hole, his size still more than she could believe. "better? You didn't get to finish from the last show, did you Jou?"

"No, I guess I didn't" the blue haired boy realized. "That's good, most people wouldn't go that far for guests." he dropped his trousers and began to focus on where Hikari's ass rolled up and down Takeru's unlubricated cock.

The redhead had to stop herself from falling over again. This was far less appropriate than over affectionate cuddling, and yet Jou of all people was sitting there jacking it like nothing was happening. And judging by Takeru's evil smile and Hikari's energetic actions the pair knew damn well what they were doing. Which left only Sora, a semi-willing spectator to the debauchery the young couple had planned.

Still it wasn't that different from what the rest of the day had been like. Hell, not ten feet away she could still see her fiancé pounding in and out of his love slave like it was a normal thing to do at a housewarming party for his little brother. She really shouldn't blame the blond too much, he'd been suckered in to whatever nonsensical rules Takari had placed on this apartment, and it wasn't like she hadn't taken advantage of Taichi's new weakness or set up her own regular adulterous action.

But as her fiancé gave her a polite smile while fucking a mutual friend, she could help but want to scorn him. And here she could do it with no consequences, she could make him a cuckold right here in front of him and he wouldn't be able to do a thing because of his little brother. He wouldn't even care later.

Maybe she could understand where the young couple were coming from, just a little bit.

Still unsure of proper etiquette in this perverse palace, she decided it would be best to ask. "Jou, would you like it if I helped? Maybe a quick blowjob?" She'd gotten really good at head, after she blew him just a touch of 'incentive' would be enough for him to fuck her.

"I don't see why not." Jou replied, formal as ever. How did his girlfriend stand him if he didn't cut loose even when talking about this stuff? Whatever, if he was just a prop to her that would be enough. She reached out and pressed the heart next to him. Whether that would make him more likely to accept her help or her sex she didn't care, both led to the same endgame.

The redhead spared a glance at the coupling teens before kneeling in front of her friend, in full view of her fiancé. A hand shot to her pussy, this turned her on far more than watching Takari fuck.

As her tongue began to grace his shaft, Jou had to acknowledge how lucky he was. He was never much of a partier, and had never been to a shindig quite like this; hell before today the only time he'd done anything with a girl other than his beloved was that time Miyako talked them into a threesome. But here it seemed such actions were understood to be part of the entertainment.

Not to mention the hot scene of Hikari bouncing her bubble but up and down a massive cock. She'd had no issue with riding the wonder dick, and had obviously done so before even in her backside. With Hikari's massive tits, and Takeru's stellar rod, the young couple looked like something out of a porno, two young hot bods going hot and heavy.

The cries of 'fuck me' and 'I need it' were kept person neutral, Jou could imagine himself plowing that ass, and did so, until Sora's impressive oral skills brought his focus back on the wet mouth servicing his cock.

He hadn't gone soft since the lesbian show Mimi and Hikari put on. Sure, all of the other offers had been toward Iori, but they were still hot and being asked by naked girls. He'd had the sense to stop masturbating, but that just left his balls blue, and now with Sora's exemplary head he could not last long. "I'm close" he warned but Sora didn't care, she was confident Takeru arranged to have all unnecessary complications eliminated, instead she focused on making him vocally impressed as she sucked down his semen.

She didn't stop though, she wanted more than to just suck Jou off. Instead the redhead worked the cock back to hardness. Takeru grabbed Hikari's hips and mercilessly thrusted up to meet her writhing, fuck-drained body. He'd also been denied release earlier, something he'd have to punish Miyako for later, so felt no shame in painting Hikari's insides white as her face contorted from the pleasure.

Hikari collapsed onto her hands and knees in front of him, letting her partner's dick flop out to coat her back with its life blood. "Come and get it master." she managed between gasps, shaky limbs waving a cum coated rear at Takeru. Her love responded by pushing his chair back and standing up, lining his oversized dick wither her tight pussy and began the process of screwing her to the floor.

The scene, combined with Sora's skilled mouth was more than enough to get Jou hard again, but once he was capable Sora pulled herself off. She stood a foot away and spread her needy cunt. "Maybe we could find something that helps both of us. I'd like to see just how good your rod can be." Jou was obtuse at times, but not even he could be that oblivious in this house.

He stood up, and Sora tried to catch Takeru's eye, hoping for some level of competence here. She didn't know much of Jou's love life other than a single embellished tale told by Miyako, his girlfriend was as private as he was. To her dismay Takeru was looking away, focused on his girlfriend's desire, but she saw Jou clumsily grasp at empty air, before pushing inside her.

It was amazing.

Jou took her hard and brutal in front of her fiancé, and Sora didn't have to fake the moans that came out of her body. It was way better than she expected, maybe Miyako wasn't embellishing at all. Jou's dick was nowhere near as big as Takeru's but was still skilled in finding all the right spots to make her sing.

In the corner of her eye Sora noted Yamato's face grimace as he pounded his fucktoy harder. The odd rules of this zone meant he couldn't really object to watching his fiancé get fucked in front of him, helplessly being made a cuckold in his brother's house. But right now he couldn't care less if the most attractive man in the world dominated his fiancé, the house washed any potential fears away,

No, what concerned him was how damn good Jou was at sex. Yamato was the only male chosen who's crest power did nothing to increase his own sexual fortitude. Koushiro had studied all the proper techniques, Taichi had 'lucked' himself into a dick that would not quit, and Takeru had modded his own sexual proficient more than the average Minecraft user.

Now Jou too, it seemed, could have a respectable career as a high class male prostitute, while Yamato was stuck with whatever advice girls too afraid to disappoint him were willing to provide.

It wasn't quite what Sora was going for, but it still made her insides burn. Yamato Ishida, the rockstar, was finding himself desperately inadequate for _her_. She reached out and touched the heart, maybe she ought to thank Takari. Being the only other person aware of this situation made her the third manipulator, and it was easy to get what she wanted.

Takeru was now looking up at her as she slammed her hips against the eldest chosen child. He'd gone from the show to the watcher, but didn't care. Hell he loved the fact that even the one they had the least control over was playing her role spectacularly, it was almost enough to make him cum.

Sora closed her eyes as she met Jou in an open mouthed kiss, his participation proof it didn't break the rules. Her life was finally turning around in every aspect, career on the rise, money not a problem, sex life fulfilling her darkest desires.

She didn't notice the second lubed-up cock until in entered her ass.

"Damn Sora, still as tight as first year." her eyes shot open and looked back to see a brown mop of hair behind her as her best friend propped he up alongside Jou. "Yamato's out, I don't why he gets so insistent, you and I both know I can outlast him."

True enough, Yamato was always the first to pass out in all their threesomes, sex draining his consciousness while the others continued. She missed his jealous eyes, but getting double pumped while her fiancé was sleeping ten feet away did nothing to douse her fire. After all, what would he think when he woke up?

A second bang resonated as Takeru forced Hikari to the floor. She'd smirked up at him as Taichi took his place behind Sora, finally after all these months she'd managed to make Takeru owe her one, and while she owed him one hundred and fifty-seven, she'd get all the mileage out of this she could.

Takeru's had been so turned on from the smirk he'd drilled her into the floor and wasn't stopping. More than Sora and her illicit threesome, more than Miyako and her joy of deflowing Iori, he was the big winner today. There was no plan for after lunch, his guests had picked up on the hedonism and ran with it, doing things they would never dream of doing at any party elsewhere.

He saw Miyako stumble upon their scene, stepping over the fallen bodies to ask for lube, and was insinuating Iori could do with a boost. He supposed he could do that. Today was all about giving for the other males after all, from here on out he'd have a plurality on the female Chosen's attentions.

 **So I know updates have been slower, initially this 'Part' had two more chapters, but I cut them out because they didn't have any real plot, so that slowed me down. Good news is I have pretty much written from here to the end of the story, so updates should come more frequently.**


	14. Bad to Worse

**Content warning: questionable consent, crossdressing, sissification, gender bender, rape/noncon, m/m, m/f**

 **Weird stuff in this chapter, but well, you're still here at this point.**

Takeru was quite content with his lot in life.

Perhaps it was the luxury condo, one that most would not be able to afford even if they squirreled away their entire income for decades. Perhaps it was the guaranteed cash flow, without employment, that allowed him to fulfill his true ambition of becoming a writer. Perhaps it was the comfort of his loving and supportive girlfriend who was finally back to the girl he first fell for all those years ago.

Perhaps it was the eager mouth working his cock. Who could say?

It had been a couple weeks since his housewarming party, and all of Takeru's wonderful ladies had adjusted comfortably, able to reach their school or work in the same or less time than their old apartments, while enjoying a home that only Sora could really hope to afford without the blond's kindness. All of them were happy with their new rent system as well, actively seeking out Takeru as often as he did them. It wasn't like the girls had no life outside his pleasure, but the way their schedules worked his cock spent more time wet than dry these days.

Miyako, the girl currently with her head between his legs, was one of the most enthusiastic. She rivaled all but Hikari in her fervent pursuit of Takeru's pleasure. It was no secret why, the lavender haired girl loved the excuse to play with all the female chosen and gladly showed Takeru her appreciation every way she could. Which, when it didn't mean she was out hunting for new cunts he could take, often meant a loud, sloppy blowjob like he was currently receiving.

Perhaps it was his own private cam girl, performing for him live.

After hitting up a few bars and a one-night stand, it did not take Catherine long to lean that other boys did not compare favorably to the promise Takeru had offered, and she had insistently begun trying to worm her way into his life. Even with his recent windfall Takeru could not justify paying for numerous flights between France and Japan, so he had 'offered' to let the blonde bombshell stay with him as she traveled to Japan as a 'learning experience' in the new semester. She had accepted graciously, perfectly amicable with regard to his implicit rent. Her current performance served two purposes, she was paying an advance and making sure he didn't forget about her in the meantime.

As Takeru watched the blonde bombshell bounce up and down on the dildo while pinching her nipples and calling his name he had to admit was unlikely to forget that body, but he appreciated the extra material all the same. True, at this point he might be able to take a girl off the street and turn her into a supermodel, but such modifications did not appeal to him. Partially because he enjoyed the emotional connections he had built up with his girls, partially because if he made every girl a goddess some of them would still be considered 'ugly' by comparison.

Now, while the drop dead gorgeous Catherine cried out how badly she missed him while riding a fake cock, and Miyako sucked him harder and deeper, Takeru felt quite content with his lot in life. There was almost nothing in the world that could ruin this for him.

Almost.

When the overwhelming sense of dread overrode his pleasure and eliminated his impending orgasm, Takeru had no one but himself to blame. Manipulating his power, Takeru had arranged so he could tell when one of his girls was in trouble. After a few hours of philosophical discussions 'preventing anything bad from happening' had been outright rejected in favor of letting people live their own lives, and knowing exactly what was wrong was deemed 'too intrusive'.

As impeded as it was, letting him know something was wrong meant that he could set about fixing it. And judging by the focus and immensity of the specter of dread hanging over him something was very wrong with Sora.

Miyako may have been aware of his newfound discomfort by the softening of his wood and the change in his grunts, but Catherine was oblivious, and that left Takeru in a small predicament. How exactly did one go about dismissing a potential partner from doing a private web show for your entertainment in order to look for another girl? He did not want to be rude, but Sora's safety clearly took priority.

Looking off to the side Takeru pretended to notice the time. He needed to magic himself better at lying, and Catherine rightfully whined and complained about him blue balling and not appreciating her. A quick promise to fly over and meet her in person dissuaded any complaints, and allowed Takeru to focus on more pressing matters.

"What's going on?" Miyako asked. Stopping a sex session early was egregiously out of character for him, and she would not let him squirm away easily. But in this house he was still pretty much a god, little explanation would be needed.

"It's Sora. Something's wrong, I can feel it." He moved toward his main bedroom, somehow in his infinite wisdom he'd managed to make clothes disappear in a flash with no easy mechanism for dressing himself. He only put on his trousers in the room, his shirt and whichever hat he grabbed could be put on in the elevator.

As he walked back through the house Miyako confronted him. "Sora's not answering her phone, but I guess you knew that, huh."

In retrospect a phone call sounded like a wonderful idea, but panic had pushed it from his mind. He flipped open his own phone in order to check if the redhead had sent any distress signal.

On cue a text arrived on his phone, from a most unexpected sender: Daisuke.

"I have something of yours. If you want it back, then you have to meet at the old stomping grounds. Tomorrow at six. Come alone."

"Daisuke?" Miyako asked, peering over his shoulder. "No one's heard from him in weeks. He couldn't have? Could he?" Takeru's thoughts were along similar lines, with one exception. The blond knew full well how manipulative his leader could be when too much power was fed his way, and if the gogglehead had somehow regained his memory then Takeru wasn't sure exactly what might happen.

The good thing about the ominous message was the deadline. Hikari was currently locked in a test with no outside interference. In a few hours his loyal sounding board would be home, and Takeru would be able to wrap himself in oodles of preparation. Even with the extra buffs, he'd have to be cautious; Daisuke had a habit of ruining even the best laid plans.

"Let me throw something on." Miyako said, retreating to her wardrobe.

"What?" Takeru asked.

"You seemed serous." Miyako explained pulling a shirt over her head, "So I'm taking this serious. You aren't seriously going to wait a day to save Sora, are you?"

Well not a full day, maybe, but an hour until Hikari got back would do a world of good.

 _I hope he listens to me_

 _I hope we can get this over with quick and get back to the fun part_

 _I hope I get to punch Daisuke in the face_

"Plus." Miyako continued unaware, "Your 'rivalry' with Daisuke meant you never could read him as well as you like to think loverboy. But I know him through and through. We go now, with your love of dramatics he won't expect you this quickly, and I bet I can find him like that." she snapped her fingers to illustrate her point.

Takeru still had his reservations, but agreed to placate the girl. If Daisuke was behind this then he doubted they'd find the gogglehead in under an hour, in which case Hikari could come join them. If Daisuke wasn't behind this then the only threat was time he would waste anyway.

He sent a quick concise text to Hikari, telling her to meet him as soon as she could and followed a barely dressed Miyako out the front door.

Where his harlot had stopped in her tracks due to an entirely unexpected and apparently insurmountable obstacle:

Ken Ichijouji.

It had been months, but he'd hardly changed; his hair was a bit less clean and Takeru could have sworn he wasn't this tall before, but otherwise he was the same as the night of graduation.

It presented Takeru with a dilemma, Ken had virtually no contact with the group for half a year, but now was apparently coming to greet the blond. This meant either he was trying to open up, or because he needed help. And as his friend Takeru couldn't ignore either possibility. But the dread reminded him that Sora was equally unignorable.

If he knew why Ken was here he might be able to help, but currently the hopes of both his visitor and his roommate were centered around getting as far away from each other as possible. Had Miyako been the reason Ken had exiled himself? If so Takeru had been woefully oblivious.

"I'll go to my room." Miyako said, deciding relieving the tension held priority over saving Sora, at least in the short term.

"No, stay." Ken said, despite both their hopes to the contrary. "It's fine. We're all friends here. Right?"

"Right." Miyako agreed, believing it about as much as everyone else in the foyer.

"So Ken." Takeru said, pushing an airy ease into his voice. "I haven't seen you in forever, what brings you around?"

The boy didn't even look at him. "I came to see if the rumors were true, I mean about your new place. Seriously man, who died and left you this?"

"No one, yet." Takeru said, passing it off as casually as he could. He still wasn't supposed to talk about it, and there were far more pressing matters. "I tried to send you an invitation to the housewarming but, you know."

"I figured. I mean, you sent one to Daisuke. He thought it was just you being a dick, but I understand why you invited him."

"Daisuke?" Miyako asked, forgetting her unnatural shyness. "You talked to him? Recently? Do you know where he is these days?"

"Yeah, he never let me stop." Ken said wistfully. "Did he not tell you guys where he moved?" Takeru shook his head 'no'. As far as anyone knew Daisuke had run away from home in rejection of Takeru and Hikari's relationship. It was a bit of a sore spot and the others tried to avoid bringing up the gogglehead in his presence.

"I can get you there." Ken continued, "Although you may not be the best person for him to see right now."

"I don't care." Said Takeru, "I need to see him. Now. Please?"

"Ok." Ken said, hands in the air in defense, he turned to Miyako. Are you coming too? I can get you there the same way as Takeru if you want. And on the way we can, catch up, you know?"

There was something off in the phrasing, but Takeru ignored it. Ken was their best and only lead right now, and Miyako was pushing them into the elevator. His mind was already wrapped up in the worst case, if Daisuke had regained both his memory and his power.

If Miyako and Ken wanted to help, then they were assets to Takeru, but if they could not contain their wonder at Daisuke's acts then they were liabilities. There was a small chance that Miyako's 'sneak attack' plan was expected, and Ken may be more preoccupied with helping Daisuke than Takeru, making his presence outright detrimental. Two on two, without a fuck-drunk Hikari in the middle, how would Takeru be safe from the world defying power Daisuke held?

A gurgling sound signaled the feeling in his gut getting worse, telling him even Miyako was already in trouble. That sealed it. Only with Hikari, who understood the true gravity of the situation, by his side was success guaranteed. Now the only question was how to stall for long enough that his angel of light could arrive to his aid. He appreciated that Ken and Miyako were willing to put aside whatever awkward situation they had to help him, but he would not risk the worst case.

It was only when he felt the sudden pressure on the base of his neck, and saw the elevator wall rush up to meet his blurring vision that Takeru realized that this was even worse than he dreaded.

* * *

The ropes that bound Takeru spread eagle to the bed were not the thing that scared him the most when he came to. It was not all that different than how he woke up this morning, and if not for the clothes still firmly placed on his body Takeru was ashamed to admit he would have found it a relatively normal wake up session.

The ceiling scared him more. It was foreign to him, and while he hadn't memorized the extravagant displays that ordained the top of every ceiling in his new living quarters, this was far too low and suburban to be one of his. And the thought of waking up in a strange place tied up was far more concerning than just the latter.

The thing that scared him the most however, was the person staring him down, apparently watching his sleep. Ken, no, _The_ _Digimon Kaiser_ had been siting appraising the unconscious blond. Trademarked sunglass, spiked hair, and gaudy shoulder pads gave it all away. Dressed in regalia so needlessly decorative that it would make the emperor blush, positioned on a throne that had an extra two steps added to the bottom so it could be sufficiently imposing over Takeru's position.

If Takeru could think objectively, he would have laughed. But he was a touch busy fearing for his life. If Ken had willing donned that ridiculous costume again, then the consequences could be earth shattering. He needed to get help.

 _I hope he wakes up soon_

 _I hope this one struggles_

 _I hope Takeru submits to me_

"Ah, it appears sleeping beauty is awake."

Takeru struggled against his bindings, no harm in feeding into the Kaiser's dramatic side. For all he knew it might keep him alive a while longer. "What's going on here? Where's Miyako?"

The Kaiser's face showed distrain, then swiftly comported itself. "The interloper got what she wanted, I brought her here the same way I brought you. Now she won't interfere. I can be quite helpful, you know."

"Very helpful, that's why you tied me up. So I didn't have to worry about moving, right?"

"Actually that was a favor to a friend, she wanted you knocked out so she could tie you to the bed. All I did was help."

"Well, that's done now, so long as you are feeling generous, you could untie me. One hand would be fine, I can do the rest myself."

"No, I think I'll keep you like that." the Kaiser dismissed "I have different plans for you. Aren't you grateful? You should be, I'm going to help you realize things about yourself even you don't know."

Ken's hopes hadn't changed, and still did not betray his plan. Takeru hadn't been this euchred in a while, but he kept his bluster. The Kaiser wasn't the only one with a dramatic flair.

"Oh really. I think maybe you just remember the last time we were alone in a room together. Maybe you just don't want to be pummeled into oblivion again?" It was a ridiculous line of attack. Ken was a black belt, Takeru only stood a chance when they were both high on emotion. The bluff may get his hands free, at best.

"Oh I haven't forgotten that." the Kaiser replied coldly "But I have graciously decided to forgive you, and spare you the proper punishment. You were so ignorant, did not understand the true splendor of what you were attacking. Aren't I kind?"

Takeru disagreed on a fundamental level, he would prefer being whipped to the forgiveness of a lunatic, he had no fear Ken's 'kindness' was going to sway him on this point.

"Ah so determined. I knew you would be. The last recipient of my kindness was far more accepting. But helping even those who are too proud to accept is the mark of a great ruler." His smirk grew wider. "I think I'll enjoy this even more."

"Fuck you." Takeru said. It felt in character enough. He did not know how long he was out for, but Hikari was probably looking for him right now, and if Taichi got a lucky roll then he'd be guaranteed to be safe. Takeru would trust his friends.

"Perhaps a demonstration is in order." Ken rang a bell, and the door opened.

"Yes Master?" The servant, Takeru assumed, answered in falsetto. The girl had a familiar feel, and Takeru figured she was the one hoping to tie him up. It wasn't that odd, but Takeru couldn't quite place where he recognized the girl; he was certain he hadn't slept with her. Perhaps it was just the hair; it bore a striking resemblance to non-Kaiser Ken, the egotist.

"The usual, is fine." The Kaiser said as his servant began rushing forward.

 _I hope Takeru gets turned on_

The hope was echoed by both the Kaiser and his servant. What exactly was Ken's endgame here? Was he attempting to bribe Takeru? But you don't bribe a dairy farmer by giving them a glass of store bought milk, it was woefully poor judgement. Or perhaps his little plaything wanted a threesome? But then why knock him out instead of just asking?

When the girl made it to the Kaiser she prostrated herself, crawling up his superfluous steps to attack his pelvis. A mechanism of leather and belts were apparently the only things holding the fabric covering his pelvis in place, and with practiced precision the girl revealed Ken's member to the world.

The single-usefulness of such a needlessly complex crotch piece struck Takeru, and he almost accepted this was just a sex thing, if not for how the thought of the Kaiser had haunted Ken's nightmares for all those years. Invoking all that horror for pleasure was something Takeru could not fathom his traumatized friend doing.

Oblivious to the blond's internal drama, the mysterious brunette began to service her master's cock. The girl clung tight to the Kaiser's left leg and began licking the length of the cock from the side, doing her best not to obscure Takeru's vision. She moved her left hand out and began caressing the boy's ballsack with manicured nails as he tongue worked the shaft, still only teasing, not quite trying to make the Kaiser cum yet as he sat in silence, not giving her any indication of success.

So she pushed further in their well-practiced dance, enveloping the head and lightly bobbing on the tip, not enough for it to enter the back of her throat but enough to provide greater stimulation. The brunette glanced at Takeru and for the briefest of seconds their eyes met. In that split second glimmer, recognition flashed in his eyes. Takeru knew this girl, but he didn't know from where. He scanned her hopes for context, but that wasn't very hopeful either.

 _I hope I can get master ken off_

 _I hope Takeru recognizes me_

 _I hope Takeru gets turned on_

 _I hope I get fucked hard soon_

Perhaps it was the strangeness of the situation, there were only a handful of girls he ever saw in slave attire on their knees, if he was expecting someone in a football jersey he might not place them in this position. But then who? Whoever it was they had to know him. An underclassman perhaps, who had tried vainly to capture the attention of their school's flirty but uncommiting bachelor? Or perhaps a neighbor he'd not paid too much attention to.

The issue, besides the noisily distracting sound of a girl guzzling cock like her life depended on it, was that by definition if he passed over someone then he wouldn't remember them. It sounded rude in his head, but he'd seen hundreds of girls in his life and been confessed to by many of them. Some would have to get lost between the cracks.

Whoever she was, the brunette now seemed more concerned with the Kaiser than Takeru, no longer caring if she blocked his view of the cock she knelt dead center between her master's legs. She choked on the dick but did not stop, working tirelessly, waiting for her reward to shoot into her mouth. Her back was to Takeru, and the rhythmic bob of her head and consequential raising of her rear the only signs of her lustful act.

True, Takeru could still hear her, and knew the Kaiser was getting his rocks off in her mouth, but with all the sexual endeavors he'd had recently a peripheral blowjob was hardly a pressing turn on. Nor were the flashes of lacey pink panties he caught pushing him over the edge, if this was one of his girls they'd likely not be wearing anything under the skirt, he found that hotter.

Takeru shook his head, the last thing he needed to do was tell the self-proclaimed evil-genius that he wasn't enough of a sexual deviant. That was wrong on so many levels, Takeru neither wanted to give the Kaiser sick ideas or admit he might be more depraved.

A laugh erupted from the Kaiser as he misunderstood Takeru's actions. "Have you finally figured it out yet? Who my pretty little toy is? Or can a maggot like you not even put that much together"

No he hadn't; he'd been a bit distracted by the show. And trying to get free of these ropes, but so long as the Kaiser's eyes fixated on him, somehow enjoying Takeru's bondage more than the attentions of his servant, even getting one arm free might not help much.

 _I hope he figures out it's Daisuke soon._

Well if it meant that much to the two of them he could always magic himself the answer, but maybe playing dumb was better. If it was Ken putting him through this mess for a sex game, no harm no foul. If the Kaiser enjoyed thinking himself superior based on this minor fact, then Takeru would accept it as a tactical loss as he focused on the more serious skirmishes.

After all, did it matter if he realized that girl was Daisuke?

"What?!" Takeru yelled, eyes bulging as he instinctively began to pull against the ropes.

"Took you long enough." the Kaiser sneered. "And here I thought you might be quicker recognizing your dear friend. So much for that teamwork shit you were always bragging about."

Takeru was still in shock, his mind trying to process the new information. Daisuke was possibly the straightest person he knew, and from what Takeru had seen in their brief confrontation over Hikari, he was also a total dominant. There was no way Daisuke could ever willingly submit himself to be humiliated and emasculated like this. It was against everything Takeru knew about the gogglehead's sexuality.

But at the same time Daisuke was the most stubborn person Takeru knew, no amount of torture or whip or threat could make him do this. Maybe, just maybe if the Kaiser threatened his family and friends, but that wouldn't explain how eager the 'girl' was. If Daisuke were forced, then his hopes would have been about breaking free. Yet servicing Ken was one of the boy highest dreams right now.

There was a way, one horrifying possibility that could make Daisuke submit. Turning the gogglehead into a perversion of himself. If the Kaiser had learned how to utilize Ken's crest power, then there was no telling what he could do. Even Yamato's relatively tepid power had warped both Taichi and Sora; and Takeru's was virtually omnipotent with the right sycophant. Takeru had defanged Daisuke then sent him into a warzone. The poor boy didn't stand a chance.

"That's right." The Kaiser sneered, "Your once proud leader is nothing but my little whore. And if it can happen to him it can happen to any of you maggots. There's just one thing I regret: My first little experiment had no clue what he had coming to him, it was over before he had a chance to resist."

He grabbed the back of Daisuke's head, thrusting hard as orgasm washed over his regal body. "So struggle, resist, do anything you can pathetic worm. It will make it all the sweeter when I have you all laced up and bent over, begging a truly perfect male to take your sissy little body to heaven."

Takeru suppressed a shudder, he had no idea how Ken's power worked, and there was a chance he could be captured at any moment. Hell it could have already happened, Daisuke's power worked on shock, and lord knows Takeru was shocked.

The blond began to struggle vainly. If nothing else, it would play into the Kaiser's dramatic motif and buy him time. "What did you do to him?" he demanded.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know?" the Kaiser smirked, pulling his ex-leader up by the hair, turning her around he flipped the skirt up. He then bent the girl over and pulled the back of the panties to the side, forcing his way into Daisuke's tight anus. "All I did was help her, you know."

"You call this helpful?" Takeru said, skepticism showing in his voice.

"The most helpful." The Kaiser replied as he pounded a soft ass, gasping at the feel of the tight hole around his dick. "And it's all thanks to you really. When you and that embarrassment of a wretch Hikari announced you were moving in together, Daisuke came to me willingly, in tears. All he wanted was to get over that bitch, and I helped him, so he's thanking me."

There was that word again, did Ken have the crest of helpfulness? Takeru needed to keep him talking, he might reveal more while attempting to lord superiority. "Somehow I feel like you're abridging this, just a bit, I know you look like Hikari but I doubt even Daisuke was that desperate."

That earned him a snarl, and for a brief second Takeru was glad the Kaiser had abandoned his whip. "Oh you would think that, but it turns out Daisuke needed even more help than I thought. And it really is thanks to you. You see all of that competing you two did gave this cunt quite the complex."

"Master!" Daisuke called out in protest, but the Kaiser dismissed him with a hard smack to the ass, never pausing his brutal thrusts as he worked into heaven.

"Don't interrupt me, Bitch! Anyway, as I was saying, it turns out competing for Hikari made this little whore only be able to picture sex between her and you. _He_ couldn't ever imagine _himself_ fucking her, without you getting in the way."

Shit, that was his fault too, well actually Daisuke did it to himself but Takeru had meant to fix it afterward and forgot. Something about a distracting foursome.

The Kaiser noted the guilty expression with glee as he continued, "But that was just a delusion. I had him describe the girl of his fantasies, and she had far smaller tits than that stupid cow. Because you see, it wasn't Hikari he imagined getting fucked." The dark haired boy reached one hand down and around to bring Daisuke's head up, forcing his slave's attention on Takeru. "It was himself."

Wait what? No it was Hikari, just that Hikari's tits grew ridiculously lately. It had to be Hikari? Right?

Takeru swallowed, he needed to control his emotions lest Ken overtake him. He needed to avoid all forms of help and shock. To be honest he preferred the problems that could be solved with violence.

"So you see I really am helpful." The Kaiser continued, "Daisuke came to me and _he_ wanted to get rid of _his_ cuckold fetish, and I helped _her_ realize _she_ never had one. And I even helped her get over the fact her loved one, you, was taken by making her my slave instead."

The Kaiser pushed his charge down to the floor, letting his hard dick pop out as Daisuke whined for more. If he'd finished, Takeru couldn't tell. "Poor baby. It's all your fault, but I can help you get rid of the guilt."

Takeru looked down his body at the Kaiser-Ken. This wasn't the Kaiser, and he wouldn't be able to think it was. He couldn't receive any 'help' in making the Kaiser go away. This was a very high stakes situation, and Takeru wasn't the best liar.

It was a good thing he wouldn't need to lie.

"No." The blond said, calmly with a slight darkness in his voice. "Why would I need to get rid of something that doesn't exist. Daisuke's sex life is none of my business."

For a second, Ken's smirk faltered. His hopes flickered. In the Kaiser's dramatic mind that was the first place Takeru might fall. But there would still be more, Ken was hoping he might fall for this next trick.

"But if you'd been more competent maybe she would have never fallen for me. I mean if it's possible, I gave her ten inches of incentive."

Takeru let out a cold laugh, making the Kaiser take a step back in surprise. "Give it up Ken, you're still just a kid playing a game he doesn't understand the rules too. Pretending to be a genius, but always defaulting to force over more practical strategies. After all, what's ten inches if you don't know a thing about how to use them."

Ken recovered quickly, "Oh yes, give me more of that confident talk. I love every second of it. Keep telling yourself size doesn't matter, rationalize away your small little cock like a good sissy. It'll all lead you deeper into my web."

He was bluffing. Takeru was being honest, for all his bravado about being the genius the Kaiser had never presented them with a trap more complicated than divide and swarm, or to try and up his firepower. Takeru hoped his one-off experience with Daisuke made him more versatile in a magic fight. Especially if the other side thought it was a massacre not a fight.

The Kaiser made a kick at the shemale in question. "Get up bitch, how about we see just how inferior Takeru is? Then we can put your little crush to bed for good."

Was Ken 'helping' eliminate that crush? No. From his hopes he wanted Takeru, this was likely just an ego booster. Ken was also hoping Takeru would be good and hard so he could compare. Takeru was more than willing to activate that. An unhinged Ken was an easy to defeat Ken. That was true Kaiser or no.

With a push of a button, the bedposts Takeru's legs were tied to began to rise, forcing his pelvis painfully off the lumpy mattress. It also had the unfortunate side effect of spreading his cheeks slightly, and Takeru became very aware of the position he was in.

Daisuke eagerly crawled up the bed, fiddling with Takeru's belt and pulling down his pants. Not all the way to his ankles, that wouldn't be possible with his legs spread so far, but it was enough to reveal his vulnerable asshole.

More importantly; enough to reveal his massive girth, easily putting ken's own magically enhanced dick to shame. Ken clearly took him for someone who did not sign a magically-enforced-contract-to-fuck-his-brother's-fiancé-with-a monster-cock-in-return-for-having-a-stable-and-healthy-relationship-with-his-then-basketcase-of-a-girlfriend.

Really this whole situation was about an eight on the 'How fucked up is my life' scale to Takeru, and that allowed him to escape both Ken's help and Daisuke's shock.

"Didn't I tell you not to put so much merit in dick size?" Takeru said smugly, "Especially with a tiny cock like that. You were just asking to get embarrassed."

"I. You." Ken ground his teeth. "Maggot. How? I am perfect!"

Takeru noticed Daisuke had not done anything with Ken's surprise, not tempered his master's dick nor submitted himself to Takeru, although he did want to start worshiping the massive cock. He hated to say it, but Daisuke was his way out, Ken would likely not hope to save him, but Daisuke might, enamored as he was.

There was one problem with that, Takeru was much better with anatomical girls than with those with penises. Really that was Hikari's fault she ought to get more progressive, but the solution was hopefully doable.

"Daisuke, don't you want to become a real girl, to enjoy my cock more naturally? I can make it happen."

Surrounded in newfound cock-lust and already thinking of herself as a girl, Daisuke swallowed the bait. Takeru didn't know how much of Daisuke wanted it, but she was still impulsive, and his cock offered a great opportunity. A tremor rain through the room as Daisuke's penis shrunk and moved inward, his balls absorbed into his pelvis and he stood up on the bed. Her Adam's apple shrunk, her chest bulged slightly, almost unnoticeable against her bra.

Ken looked on hopelessly at the impossible transformation in front of him, trembling and spluttering words as he watched his now anatomically female girlfriend mount his prey. It was difficult with the blond's pelvis airborne like that, but Daisuke eagerly climbed onto the bed. She took his cock and maneuvered it under her skirt, lining it up with her soaking new hole and pushed herself forward.

And the instant of penetration Takeru knew he won. The orgasm he gave Daisuke was far better than any the Kaiser had ever given her. In that moment of afterglow she would consider his next offer, that was all he needed.

"Daisuke, if you want I can give this to you all the time. But It won't work if you still belong to ken, in that case I'd need him to be my slave. If he is mine, then what's his is mine too so I can enjoy you properly. It's how it works."

Takeru turned his longtime rival into a girl in order to better convince her to make the Kaiser his slave so that he could rescue both himself and Daisuke and probably save the entire world. Ken was playing with eights and nines; this might be an eleven.

 _I hope Ken becomes his slave_

 _I hope I can be his slave_

Takeru focused on the perfect victory, it would require a lot of fixing later. But all in all not a bad way to end the day. Now all he had to do was activate the hope. He just focused on it and. And.

And.

Wait, why couldn't he make it work. It'd always worked. This had never happened to him before, normally it was so natural, always ready to go. Never needing any extra help to perform.

In the pause Ken found his rage. He grabbed the whip at the foot of his throne and then quickly pushed Daisuke down to the floor where she landed with a painful thud. The Kaiser ignored his slave, instead focusing his lashes on the blond.

"You bitch! You ruined her! All that work! Weeks of effort! And for what? Change her back! Now!" he punctuated each sentence with a lash from his whip, striking Takeru's skin. The blond had a very high pain threshold. This was far less painful than Patamon's fangs, but as he endured the assault he still couldn't make Daisuke's hope come true, even though it was so palpable to him.

"Stop looking at her! Look at me." The Kaiser grabbed Takeru's neck and forced him to look him in the eye, seeing the pure fury that existed there. "I'm going to break you hard now. No more mister nice guy. If you're going to ruin my perfect slave I'll just have you take her place. And then I'll have you fix her. You will prostrate yourself before me. You my master? Never in a million years."

With those words Takeru realized his error. Goddamn it Sora. Not being able to change someone in a way they didn't want sounded like a perfectly reasonable check for his power, but couldn't she have written in a clause that excluded evil wannabe dictators, or anytime his sanity was at stake.

The Kaiser basked in his stupefaction, naturally thinking it came from the raven haired boy's own superiority. He took advantage of the situation to line his own improbably large cock up with Takeru's ass, tearing away the blond's anal virginity. "You're so tight. This is exactly what your hole was made for."

Takeru felt like his ass was being torn to shreds, this hurt way worse than the whip. How the hell did people take this for sex? Lube must be godly stuff if it could make this savage pounding feel good. The sheer pain mixed with the humiliation of being used like this, making Takeru feel even worse.

But he refused to accept any help. He'd figure a way out of this mess. Somehow.

The Kaiser seemed to sadistically revel in his pain. Smile growing as he thrust harder and faster. Takeru's ass clenched down in resistance, but Ken's cock was not so weak. Even without lube, not matter how tight that sphincter got, he would only feel pleasure as he fucked the boy's raw ass.

He would be patient this time. Last time he'd been too hasty, gone too fast. This time he would enjoy every step, make Takeru cry, make him beg for it to stop, and then build her back up in the very image of his pet.

"That's it. Just keep struggling. Keep hoping, that's why I picked you. I'll break you down, make you my bitch. No one's going to find you. We have all the time in the world to help you learn your place."

"Yeah right. So tough behind these ropes. If I were free then you would be the one squirming under me." Takeru said through gritted teeth.

The Kaiser laughed viciously as he forced himself deeper into Takeru's propped up rear. "I'd like to see you tr-"

His cocky sneer was interrupted by Takeru's fist. The raven haired boy really did want to see Takeru try, and while he was too smart to undo the ropes himself, the thought was all Takeru needed.

Ken was pushed all the way down to the cold floor from the impact, shocked at how all four ropes had broken at the same time, in his rage he'd not thought properly about the impossibility that befell him moments earlier. His hubris had allowed him to think he was the only human perfect enough to receive world changing powers, but Takeru was clearly not toothless. That sucker punch had freed the blond, but also put the Kaiser on guard. A pyrrhic victory at best.

Takeru leapt to his feet, largely hindered by the pants that had made their way to his ankles. His shoes were still on so he could not kick off the pants nor fix them. He was in no condition to dash for the door, or to fight. And he knew it.

"Yes. More." The Kaiser taunted. "We both know you can't win mono et mono, even with your tricks, but I love to see you struggle."

True. Takeru knew he couldn't win, and Ken knew he couldn't win. But Daisuke was still on the fence on whom he wanted to win. Part of Daisuke wanted Ken to win, and part of Daisuke wanted Takeru to win. Luckily Takeru could cherry pick the one he wanted.

"Your confidence is your weakness."

"We are totally not doing-"

Takeru leapt at him, surprising the Kaiser once again. Ken caught him in midair with a smirk. Twisting his body to throw the blond, but his foot slipped on some cum on the floor. Instead of the toss he was expecting, the two fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. Takeru recovered first, worming his way onto the dismayed Kaiser's back.

Now on his front with Takeru grinding him into the cold ground, the Kaiser was greatly humiliated. It was almost enough for Takeru, but the threat had not yet been pacified. Takeru sat there for a few seconds, wondering if he could knock out Ken with a strangle hold or a solid punch. But he didn't know if that would kill the boy.

He needed a solution. Think, think. More deviously, like Hikari. Well if Daisuke was half the female his other girls were then he'd help Takeru pacify Ken through sex, but Ken didn't want it. So if he couldn't change Ken, he'd change himself into the type of person that could change Ken.

"I think It's time you learned your true place." Takeru said coldly "I'm everything you wanted to be. Stronger, more dominant and I'm even the kind of person who could turn you into a submissive slave in one round." 'Come on Daisuke, catch the wording. And don't just take me at my word' he thought.

 _I hope Takeru really is that dominatingly good at sex_

 _I hope Takeru fucks me_

God yes! Takeru activated the hope, and lined his member up. Making his now-female ex-rival turn him into an expert rapist to save the world. Do you think that counted as a twelve?

Takeru put his reservations aside as he prepared to enter Ken's asshole. Given his own anal pain Takeru knew his friend had no right to complain, and yet he couldn't force himself further. Like there was a mental block stopping him from moving forward. Seriously Sora, now he couldn't manually rape someone either?

That was a thought he ought not to have.

A sudden pull and Ken's arm was free, allowing him to elbow Takeru in the gut, knocking the wind out of the blond and further freeing the Kaiser. Takeru prepared himself for the onslaught, but it did not come. Instead the Kaiser rounded on Daisuke.

 _I hope he doesn't hit me_

"You." the Kaiser stopped hand inches away from the girl's face. "You're the one. You are how he's doing this. All those weird remarks, they were all to influence you. Weren't they."

Takeru cursed as he was found out and rushed toward the Kaiser, hoping he could still beat the boy in a fight. The Kaiser didn't take the risk, pressing a button and catapulting the mattress at the right moment to send Takeru flying across the room. The blonde was unimportant right now, he'd neuter the source of his power then train that defiant body.

Ken's voice took a softer tone. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, cast you out like that. But we can go back to how it was before, I can help you. Would you like that?" Daisuke looked up into the eyes she'd lost herself in for weeks now. He was so tender, and she really had enjoyed her service under him.

"Y-Y"

"Wait." Takeru cried, glancing across. If eleven and twelve didn't work, then he'd need lucky number thirteen. "What can he do for you? All he'd do is hurt you and leave you for better toys."

"Don't pretend to know me Takaishi."

Takeru ignored him "Join me, and I can give you powers you barely comprehend. What do you think Ken and I have been doing? I changed your sex. That's not normal. But I can make it normal."

"Don't listen to him, he's bluffing." Daisuke didn't believe Takeru, but that didn't matter. He wanted the power, and there was still part of him that wanted Takeru.

 _I hope I can get my own power_

 _I hope Takeru is my master_

Takeru felt relief wash over him as he activated both. Now it was all out of his hands. Even as Ken, magically prevented from harming Daisuke, pulled a makeshift sword out from his throne and charged the blond. Takeru just let himself bask the sheer absurdity. It was quite the surprise, now that he thought about it.

"I never thought I'd be giving you back your power to enslave someone." Takeru said as he dodged Ken's blade. "If I believe that I might just believe…"

"That even the Kaiser would prefer to be your feminine little playthings." Daisuke finished with finality.

The Kaiser stopped mid swing, his hands began to shake as he looked at the blond in a whole new light. "Never" he whispered, not removing his eyes from the blond's face, and yet, he could not hide the new bubble forming above his head:

 _I hope Takeru turns me into a girl_

 _I hope Takeru turns me into his little fuck slave_

Immediately Ken was struck, grasping his head as reality began to change around him. It was so wrong. He was the Kaiser, he'd enslaved half the world and the idiotic leader of the Chosen. He was perfect, he couldn't be reduced to being the toy of a nobody.

But this wasn't a nobody. This was _Takeru._

He fell to his knees, clutching his head, this was a boy who'd bested him in a fight, who's been blessed by a magical aptitude that seemingly exceeded his own and a monster cock to match. Everything Ken had thought about himself that made him 'perfect' applied much more fittingly to the blond. Maybe he should accept his new submissive role.

No! This was a maggot, ruining his food, that was all maggots were could for. He'd give that Insect what he deserved. A nice long voracious blowjob.

No!

Then the changes started to happen. Ken's chest began to push out, and his gonad's raised as his body traded definition for womanly curves. This wasn't right, he was a guy. But even as he fought it he felt knew memories come to light, reminding him of world that saw him fitting his new gender as if this was something that had always been.

One by one they were modified slightly; he wasn't the boy prodigy but the girl prodigy. Some memories were wiped away completely, replaced by new ones. He could no longer tell you what the boys washroom at his school looked like, but knew all the details of the girls.

He arrived at the final memory, one he was happy to see go, and yet held onto with his entire being.

 _Ken was sitting on a bed in Miyako's room. Not entirely sure how he'd got there. A year ago the raven haired boy had decided his attractions fell more towards the rougher sex than the fairer, and Miyako had left for college so he'd thought himself free of her unwanted but flattering affection. But then she tracked him down and asked for a date. Ken couldn't say no in that moment, so he said yes._

 _The date was much the same, Ken was polite, but did his best not so show attraction. Miyako didn't seem overly put off by it, squealing over the simplest of things, even after he'd suggested they split the bill._

 _But when it came time for the date to end, she invited him back to her place, and against all logic and forethought he felt, in that moment, he had to agree. Now here he was, his nude, defiantly not male friend beneath him. It wasn't something he liked, but in that moment it was all he could think about._

 _A bitch under him, begging for more. He grabbed her throat, squeezing the girl and to his delight she played along. As soon as he could Ken switched from pussy to anus, preferring the latter considerably. The cunt he could do without, but the rest of this was kind of nice. Fucking and humiliating a bitch, that was something the Kaiser lived for._

And then the next second it was gone, a foreign memory, unbecoming of her new sexuality. Instead of dominating Takeru, all she wanted to do was submit and obey him. She looked upon the blond in equal parts reverence and desire. Her plan had worked flawlessly; the more perfect male had received the other as their little bitch, all the rest was insignificant details.

Ken stood up and walked toward her master, swinging her hips as she went. The transformation must have made her shorter, her clothes were more baggy except around the chest. That was fine, she would need more fitting clothes soon anyway, for now these would do. She would let Takeru truly conquer the uppity bitch arrogant enough to call herself the Digimon Kaiser.

As she walked, Ken's attention was grabbed by the hesitant Daisuke, who was waiting permission to join. Ken would prefer this round be just between herself and the blond, but at some point there she needed to eat the brunette out in thanks, after all, it had fittingly been the gogglehead that had been her undoing. It was part of the reason she'd been the Kaiser's first target; she always had a habit of ruining even the best laid plans.

Takeru could feel the blood pumping through his veins. This encounter had been even more harrowing than his earlier faceoff with Daisuke. Mostly because Daisuke wasn't trying to enslave him from the start. He'd learned when his adrenaline got flowing like this there was really only one remedy.

"Bed." he growled, staring down Ken. She complied immediately, rushing over to the upturned mattress placing it on the floor, where it served as a makeshift bed. She then plopped down on top, sitting down, knees up and legs spread in an M shape to show Takeru her perfect little pussy. It had to be perfect, he made it after all.

"Phone." Takeru ordered, turned toward Daisuke now. The girl obliged, running off and returning with a device that Takeru realized was her own. No matter, he could always send himself the file later. He set the phone to start recording before issuing his next command.

"Bitch."

The Kaiser assumed her role immediately "What are you looking at maggot? You think, just because you got me like this, that you stand a chance. Go ahead, fuck me with that beastly thing. I bet you won't last two seconds in my pussy. I bet you're a lousy fuck, just like you're lousy at everything else. God is that an erection? Of course it is. You disgust me." he stopped her with a wave of his hand.

Then the blond motioned for Daisuke to join Ken in this shot. The girl crawled onto the bed on her hands and knees, she pulled her skirt up to reveal her panty clad ass, the garment pulled aside at her apex to reveal her puckered asshole and wet cunny.

"Beg."

"Please Master." Daisuke said, beginning to rub her clit. "Fuck me. I need your big wonderful cock."

"No master." Ken intruded "Fuck me. I'm so much better than that bitch. Don't you want this perfect pussy?" she asked spreading her folds to reveal a glistening interior "I'm already so wet thinking about you."

"Master." Daisuke whined. "I need your cock. Please I can't live without it."

Takeru didn't bother to hide his maniacal laughter. Here was his longsuffering fool who fancied himself a rival, and the bitch of a Digimon Kaiser, both prostrating before him and begging to get fucked. In this new timeline they'd both had sex before, but Takeru knew better and so did they. They were begging for him to take their first time's as girls; to truly make them into women.

Takeru knelt on the bed and inserted himself into Ken's gushing pussy. These poor little cunts couldn't go five minutes in the same room as him without begging for his cock. He really should take responsibility for their perverted bodies.

As soon as he penetrated her, Ken's slick sex began to clamp and spasm around him in ecstasy as she experienced the best orgasm of her life. "Oh my god." she whispered.

Takeru just kept thrusting though his partner's orgasm "I haven't even started yet." he teased "Is this really all you got?"

The blond took her hard and fast, each thrust going deeper and deeper until Ken felt she could get no fuller, and then he pressed five more inches inside. The Kaiser was unable to retain her composure as she was fucked into a dripping, moaning mess. "God yes. Fuck me with that perfect dick of yours. Ahhhrnngggg"

"You're such an easy little slut, aren't you? I bet you'd bend over backwards for any cock that comes your way." Takeru said as he hammered her harder and harder.

"No, youwe wrong. It's just you, just this perfect cock. I don't give a damn about anyone else, But I'm this cock's eager fuckhole." she let out a scream testing her own soundproofing of the building. "Please, I need your cum. Give it to me."

He obliged, burning himself to the hilt and flooding her womb. His thrall let out one final mighty moan, before devolving into a blank stare and tired whimpers as his cum gushed out of her body. He pulled out, leaving the well fucked girl on the bed, moaning and twitching.

The blond next turned to Daisuke, still on her hands and knees presenting.

"Think you can handle that?" he challenged

"Hell yeah!" she returned, wiggling her hips back and forth at him. Oh, he was going to fuck this bitch good.

With a pop he slid the head of his dick inside the willing cunt. Takeru had decided to start slow with this one, he started shallow, thrusting only a little deeper each time. Judging by the sounds leaving the shaking girl she didn't even realize how softcore he was being.

Then, when his cock was halfway inside, the blond pounced. He shoved himself all the way inside her cavern, relishing in the way her cunt suddenly gripped him as it was forced to take his entire length. He pounded harder now, thrusts hard enough to move the mattress they were on. Daisuke met each attack with euphoric fervor, shoving her hips back to slam his rod deeper into her cunt.

He grabbed her hair and forced pulled her head up roughly. "Do you like this, bitch?"

"I love it. I love this dick. It's so much better than anything I've ever had. Ever." she screamed. "I just wish we'd done this sooner." she continued to rut her hips back against him in this awkward position. "Please Takeru, I'll be whatever you want me to be, your bitch, your cumdump, your slave. Just keep fucking me. Don't keep me away from this dick again."

It's was surreally exhilarating to hear Daisuke of all people lavishing compliments to his cock. Takeru let go of the hair and threw the brunette down, so her head was buried in the pillow as her ass stayed in the air. The then grabbed her legs and pulled them to either side of his waste, so the only thing propping the brunette up was her own head and shoulders.

He pounded her like this for a few more minutes, until he came inside, dropping her to the ground. Daisuke had incredible endurance, and turned back to him in seconds, ready for another round of earth shattering sex.

He turned towards his newest hussies. There was a voice in Takeru's head telling him he ought to fix them back. But it was hard to entertain when the girls had both just professed their love for his cock and how much they preferred their new lot in life. And besides, who would know?

"Ladies, how about you put those pretty little mouths to good use?" he suggested. Enjoying the way they struggled to their knees to please him.

Suddenly, a loud banging sound came from the door, followed quickly by a second. "Takeru please, let me protect you." Ken called out, jumping to her feet. If Takeru let Ken 'help' him then there was no way she could lose, an outcome that could be further ensured by his own unconfirmed power.

Even without magic, Ken was still a skilled martial artist, and the sex change hadn't stopped that. Unless the attacker was magically blessed Ken was still their best fighter. She steadied herself as the door bust open, breaking off its hinges instead of more traditional methods.

The first thing through the gap was a chair, which Ken could not dodge without possibly injuring Takeru, so she jumped into the makeshift projectile, catching it even as it threw her off balance. The attacker followed by lunging with a polearm, some sort of staff. She barely brought the chair down to deflect it in time, leaping back a few steps to put distance between herself and the attacker, who had stopped their advances.

"Of – fucking – course." Miyako said dejectedly, pulling her broom inward. "Loverboy would be doing this while I was tied up in a closet."

"It's not what it looks like." Takeru defended, flailing his arms wildly despite the fact Daisuke was pushing her new assets against his nude body. "I mean, It's far more complicated than it looks like."

"Sure, whatever." Miyako dismissed "Look, I love a good kinky romp as much as the next gal, but do you mind not rigging innocents up in the process?"

Daisuke let out a high pitched laugh. "Like anyone would call you innocent."

She was flatly ignored "Let's just get Sora and you can continue doing – whatever this is – at home, mkay?"

Ken would have preferred to continue here, at least for now, but would not go against the blond. "Where's Sora?" She asked, Takeru looked at the newly formed girl in fear.

"You don't know?"

"Why would I know."

"The text. You said you had her."

"No." Daisuke interjected sheepishly "I said something vague and threatening so Ken could get you alone. We didn't actually do anything."

Takeru looked to her, then to Ken who nodded dramatically in agreement, and then to an equally horrified Miyako as dread crept back up on him.

"Then, where's Sora?"

* * *

"Where am I?" Sora asked as she rubbed her eye. She had been walking out to an early lunch from work when she was approached by a few men in suits. Her next memory was waking up in this cheap wooden chair, draped over a desk bolted into the floor, and an otherwise seemly empty room.

Her entire body hurt, either from whatever knocked her out or the painful position she had slept in. The pain was minor compared to her fear. Who had taken her? The Yakuza? Foreign government? An old foe? Nice people didn't introduce themselves in such a sleazy way.

"Safe." A scrambled voice answered from an intercom that had gone unnoticed. "That's all that is important for now."

"You call being drugged and kidnaped safe?" she asked incredulously.

"There are extenuating circumstances, but please be aware that your safety is our top priority, it is why we needed to bring you here in such unconventional methods."

Sora didn't answer, merely glaring at the small voice accusingly. After a few seconds pause it continued.

"You will find an envelope near the door, the contents are some standard mental health questionnaires, please answer them as honestly as possible."

"Okay…" Sora said. unable to fathom the strange request. Did they kidnap her just to see how much menial bullshit she would put up with? "And if I refuse?"

"We have made arrangements to ensure your presence at work will not be missed for the rest of the day, I make no such guarantee for tomorrow."

"You plan on keeping me here for a full day." she seriously doubted their altruistic motives.

"We will keep you here as long as necessary."

Sora could be extremely stubborn, but she didn't doubt that whoever this was could out stubborn her, they had access to a bed. The question was what made more sense. Stalling for time until Takeru could find her? Or complying and hoping they didn't kill her.

"It's just the forms, and a quick chat, then you can go, I promise."

Sora felt a tugging at the back of her head. Wait, that meant a crest power was a work here. So her friends were in on this. She was going to kill whomever it was. Ken maybe? No this was familiar; she just couldn't place it.

Still, depending on how close they were to her they may not know she could resist, and that wasn't an advantage she fancied revealing. She defiantly began to do the assessment as instructed.

She wasn't halfway through the first page when the intercom bussed again. "That will be sufficient. We are coming in now."

The doors clicked, and swung open to reveal her would-be captors.

"Koushiro?" the redhead asked in shock, then shot a glare at the other, "Yamato." He better have an unparalleled explanation for treating her so roughly.

The blond brought his hands up defensively as the other boy spoke. "I apologize Sora, but we had no idea if you were compromised, I couldn't afford the risk." He shot a sideways glance at his accomplice, "Obviously Yamato wasn't given a choice, I was unsure if I could trust either him or Taichi, but I needed to start somewhere."

"Look, I told you, she's fine, so if you hear it from her you'll lay off right?" Yamato said.

Sora looked between them again. "What exactly is going on?"

"Koushiro's being paranoid." Yamato supplied.

The genius didn't even acknowledge the snide comment. "A disaster might be unfolding as we speak." he took a deep breath. "How much do you know about Takeru's crest power."

Sora stared the younger boy in the eye, wondering if she should fake naiveté. If Koushiro was asking after such an intrusive introduction than he already knew Takeru's power. So why ask her?

"He can fulfil people's hopes, like give them what they want."

"So you do know." Koushiro said, the past year doing a wonder for his poker face. "Odd that Yamato was ignorant but you knew." The blond looked at her accusingly, and Sora was more than ready to bite back.

"Well _someone_ forgot to do his brotherly duties so I had to help a couple of scared and confused kids." she spat. "So yes, I know." Her possibly soon to be annulled fiancé recoiled, Koushiro was unfazed.

"And do you know the ramifications of that power?"

"Well, I guess." she muttered, was Koushiro seriously suspecting Takeru of something? "I mean he can only give people what they want, so it's not that bad right?"

"That's what I said." Yamato interrupted. "It's nothing but good." Except it wasn't. Sora already knew that.

"Are you sure?" asked Koushiro "An awful lot of people go around wishing harm on others. Could Takeru make it happen?"

"Maybe." she began to focus on the test on her desk, still wondering why it was given to her.

"And," Koushiro continued. "That's far from the worst case. People learn how to act in public, but there are those who wish the entire world would disappear, or those who wish for catastrophes so they can prove their worth. I don't need to tell you how serious it could be if Takeru was affected by them."

"Lay off, Koushiro" Yamato spat. "Takeru wouldn't do that, and you know it."

"In good health? Sure." Koushiro returned. "But Takeru has shown signs of post-traumatic stress disorder in the past. Can we really rule out depression too? And it would only take a second of weakness. But that's only one of three worst case scenario's, albeit the most drastic."

The boy tightened his tie before continuing, "What if, for example, a loved one truly hoped Takeru succeeded in 'all his endeavors' What would that entail? Could he conquer the world? Or perhaps he started healing people with his powers, and they hoped he became a god-king. Would Takeru be able to resist such power."

"It's Takeru!" Yamato insisted. "Fair warning Koushiro, if you keep talking about him like that I won't go easy on you."

"Warning acknowledged, and dismissed." Koushiro said "Look Sora. Takeru managed to obtain a multimillion yen deal from an old businessman for little exposed reason, he keeps the property with five members of the opposite sex, where they fuck like rabbits. Don't' you think that sounds a little selfish."

"Well a little but-"

"What?!" Yamato was in front of her instantly hands on her shoulders. "Please don't tell me you mean that." She looked back at him confused. What was the big deal? Selfish was selfish. It was relatively minor given what Takeru could do.

"You see Sora." Koushiro explained "To me and Yamato and Taichi it's not selfish at all. If Taichi were living that life, I would instantly decry it selfish, but for Takeru it's not. The only anomaly I could identify was the lack of an oddity. As if some outside force was preventing logic from properly applying."

Oh, that was what behind her fiancé's outburst. She was the only one immune, so her being the only one who found it odd was very condemning.

"But wait, Koushiro. Just because it's selfish doesn't mean it's harmful. You only got that cushy American job of yours because of your power."

"True." Koushiro conceded, "and Yamato only made it to stardom because his friends were willing to go so far for him, and unable to do less. But neither of us ever forced someone to give us such an unfair deal for no reason."

"No." Said Sora "You just decided to sleep with every girl you called a friend. Perfectly selfless and non-intrusive." Yamato looked down, still ashamed of his philanderer days. Koushiro wore it with pride.

"And Takeru didn't even want to sleep with people himself. Is that what you were going to say next?" Koushiro asked. "I have studied some tapes quite thoroughly, and he seemed to be honest in saying Hikari was sufficient.

"Which leads me to the third of our worst cases. If Takeru wanted someone else to succeed, truly devoted himself, and was blind to that person's faults. Then could that person become a god-king? Could the world change to fit their views?"

He spun towards the door, where Taichi was no doubt listening then closed his eyes. "What exactly has happened to Hikari in the past six months. What did he do to her? Or, what did she do to him?"

"Koushiro," Yamato growled. "Why are you so accusatory today."

"Hikari's fine." Sora said. "No thanks to any of you. I told you, they were confused, and I helped them sort it out."

"Did you?" Koushiro looked at her, confused for the first time "Before or after the new apartment."

"Before?" Sora said timidly.

"Crap."

"Hey." Sora objected, "Why does that even matter?"

"I was wondering why things seemed to be accelerating so quickly now. All you managed to do was remove his healthy distrust of Hikari's hopes."

"Excuse me? Hikari's fine now, there was a contract, just like you did. And Takeru can't make anyone do something they don't want to now. I made sure of it."

"Really." said Koushiro, "But could he alter the world until it was normal they wanted to? Based on the stories of his housewarming party I think we all know the answer."

Before Sora could reply, the boy was pinned to the wall by a protective older brother. "Why are you so insistent on Takeru being the bad guy. What do you have against him."

"Nothing." Koushiro received a buzz on his phone, Yamato let him retrieve it, and he checked the message quickly. "Look, this is enough on him for the day. He's not the only one we need to talk about. I'm also worried about Ken. If Takeru fell through the cracks, then who's to say no one else did? The Kaiser reigned once before."

"Unbelievable," Yamato scolded "Is everyone an enemy to you?"

Sora shrugged. "No one's heard from him in months."

"Him? You're sure?"

"I think so? I mean Daisuke might have, those two boys have been best friends for years, but no one else."

"Two boys." Koushiro repeated. "And Miyako."

"We already know about her. I saw her last week."

"Her, so she's always been a girl."

"What are you on about?" Yamato asked not quite following "And Sora, Why'd you call Daisuke and Ken boys?"

"Because they were." Koushiro filled in. "I've had Marionette running checks on all of us in the background, and flag them when oddities appear. Ken's professor changed his pronoun mid report. That counts as odd, don't you think."

Yamato chimed in, utterly confused. "Wait, so you're saying Daisuke and Ken used to be? But no. Takeru and Iori were always the only male Chosen from that group."

Koushiro looked toward Sora. "See what we are dealing with? Our entire reality can change without us even realizing it. You have to understand this risk. Our friends very identities morphed on a whim."

Sora clutched her head. It was so weird to her. Ken and Daisuke were always males, but then again they were always female. Somehow the two memories were fighting in her head for dominance. Why in the world could this even happen?

"Sora. Who might gain from these two suddenly being female?"

A naive person might answer Takeru, but he didn't actually need to gain more fangirls, he had plenty as it was. There was one person who adored it when her friends became Takeru's playthings, who'd even tricked Sora. And given Takeru's aversion to gay sex that only left one answer.

"Hikari" she said, for her own benefit. Koushiro had already figured it out.

"And if she led to this, exactly what lines do you think Takeru won't cross for her? Following the pattern, she's already overdue for her own power, what should we do then, if it's even half as powerful as Yamato's? The entire fabric of reality would be at stake. We have to stop it."

"Hey." said Yamato thrusting him back against the wall again "You aren't seriously talking about killing Takeru right? If I have to pick between him and this world you know the answer already."

Koushiro looked shocked. "What? No? I'd never bring harm to my friends like that." he shook his head. "Worst case scenario I'll repress his power, and make it so he doesn't remember having it. Simple."

"Koushiro." Sora said head still throbbing. "You can't. Your power lets you make discoveries. How do you plan stopping him? I doubt even Taichi's power could stop him, and he might have found a way around Meiko's."

"There is a way." Koushiro said. "Both of you know it already. It's harmless. Trust me. In the worst case the continental United States might face a mass power outage, and I might get fired. but that's minimal."

Yamato looked at him "What do you even do for a living?"

"Same thing I've done since I was ten, save the world from Armageddon."


	15. Battle Royal

**Content Warning: Questionable consent, Dom/Sub, S &M, Incest, Genderbender (inherited from last chapter)**

 **Do not take this chapter too seriously.**

"Is this the place?" Miyako asked, sparing a third glance at the guards across the room. Hikari briefly checked her phone, knowing it would not lead her wrong, not now, and nodded.

She'd been unavailable when Takeru had first texted her and the brunette still felt guilty. Mimi attended the same college, and Hikari had collected her friend before heading to her lover's aid. When Takeru did not respond to her messages the girl panicked and accidently revealed her 'secret' to Mimi while seeking him out.

It had turned out to be an unnecessary measure, Takeru had freed himself from whatever trouble he'd gotten into, if that was even the right word for his little tryst. Along with Miyako, the blond had 'collected' Ken, who was wearing a bastardized version of the Kaiser getup, and Daisuke, ordained in a gothic maid costume.

Oh, and they were both female now, that was important too. She still had trouble picturing the boy who had chased after her all her life - giving her unwanted and yet flattering attention she could not reciprocate - turning into a woman and lusting over Takeru. Hikari wasn't sure if she ought to slap her boyfriend or suck his dick.

At any rate, her beloved didn't stop to explain the borderline impossible situation, he merely asked Hikari to hope they found Sora okay. Apparently she did, and within half an hour Sora had joined their gaggle. The redhead had described Takeru's power as 'too broken' before, but in this case Hikari was happy for the lack of drama, she didn't need anything else playing on her nerves today.

God had other plans, and not the deity intermittently stole her body. When Sora rejoined the group, not fifteen minutes passed before the redhead asked to speak with Takeru in private. He'd allowed that courtesy, and within ten minutes they were both gone.

Blocks away, according to her phone.

Sure, implanting a chip and tracking her boyfriend might be a tad overprotective, but she'd only done it when she was crazy. She would often check her phone in-between classes to see if he was perhaps sneaking off to another woman's house, then enjoy the thought of the steamy hypothetical encounter.

Yeah, now that she thought about it, she definitely had a screw loose, but afterward Takeru was willing to move around more, and his escapades still made her pussy shiver in glee, so she kept the app even after Takeru and Sora fixed her.

The blond didn't respond to her phone call, and Hikari panicked again, leading the girls for over an hour before they arrived at this building. He was here, she was sure of it, from more than just her phone.

"Excuse me, Ladies." One of the guards had walked over to the group. "I don't know of any cosplay convention nearby, but I can assure you it's not here."

Hikari let the worry show on her face, but refused to budge, she wasn't just going to leave her beloved behind. The others noticed, and shuffled closer to the brunette in a protective formation.

"Ohh?" Mimi hopped forward, bending her waist at a thirty-five-degree angle propping her chest forward her boobs bounced; drawing the guard's attention to the jiggling flesh. "So Mister Policeman, what does happen here?"

"That, it's-" he blustered "Classified. Even I don't know."

"Well," Said Mimi bouncing up, "If you don't know, then how do you know we aren't supposed to be here? We do have a date to keep."

The guard was obviously fit, and in his late twenties, the affection of a single twenty-one-year-old woman had been bartered and dismissed before. But Mimi was not the average twenty-one-year-old, and even without her killer looks could pry more out a person then they would admit.

"Well, I ah." he stammered "You're not on the registered visitor list so."

"That's because we aren't 'registered' visitors. It's 'classified', capiche?"

"What, I, um?" the man turned towards his partner, who was twice is age and sporting a much larger waist as well. The older man got out from behind the desk, took a good look at the girls in front of him, and placed a hand on his junior's shoulders.

"Sir they're not leaving." the younger said.

"Don't worry, I think I know what's going on." he said, paying special attention to Ken and Daisuke. "Do this job long enough and you learn every V.I.P. on that level has a vice or two. Just be glad all of these ones are of age." He pointed toward a door. "Fifth floor, he'll buzz you. And for god sake tell him to give directions to the back door next time. We do have a reputation."

"Thank you." Mimi said with a quick bow. Hikari immediately mimicked her before setting off toward the door, trying hard to hide her relief and not to appear too eager to proceed. She didn't care what some dirty old man thought about her, that wasn't important when her beloved was in trouble.

In the stairwell she gave up all pretense, rushing up two steps at a time until she came to the door, leaving the others behind in her haste. This was it, she could feel it. Takeru was somewhere behind this door. She tried the handle, and when it would not budge knocked twice.

The pause lasted for ten seconds, approximately seven loud heartbeats. Then the handle clicked, and the door started to turn.

The guard grumbled something in English as he opened the door enough to stick out his head. "Look unless the boss vouches for you personally I can't let you in. No exceptions, if it's important wait there until he's free."

He began to shut the door unwilling to listen to complaints. Hikari's eyes went wide and she instantly stuck her foot in the doorway, wincing slightly as a heavy weight was brought down on her delicate flesh. "Wait, please I need-"

The guard's response was immediate; his hand went to his holster as his face hardened. Hikari turned back to the group but did not remove her foot, she wouldn't even if he shot her, she could not turn back now.

"Help!" she pleaded, knowing full well her friends were as useless as her, but unwilling to give up without a fight.

With a mighty leap Ken jumped the last four steps, and bounded over Hikari too, ramming the door. The force of her body rocketed through the hard metal, knocking the guard back and bursting the door open. Before the guard could recuperate ken delivered a precision blow to his head and then leapt out of Hikari's sight. As she rounded the doorway, the brunette saw a second guard, out-cold like his partner. She could not believe her eyes.

"Thanks," she breathed.

"Happy to help." Ken responded between heavy breaths. They both looked around the room, still unsure of their next step

"What's going on?" a familiar voice asked, followed by a mop of brown hair peeking through the doorway. "Hikari?"

She turned towards her brother "Taichi? Why are you here?"

Behind him, a small tuff of orange hair briefly appeared, and Hikari's vision went red. "Sora!" she shrieked. "What did you do to Takeru?" She lunged forward but Taichi expertly intercepted, having years of practice putting up with her he kept the deranged girl harmlessly airborne until she gathered the sense to swing her nails at his face.

Gravity took hold as she was dropped from the sudden assault, but before her feet touched down Miyako and Mimi were on either side of her, holding her back. The two vying for a far more peaceful route, and Hikari had to settle for a murderous glare.

"What's going on?" Miyako asked, "Why are all of you here? Where's Takeru? Why is everything classified? Is it something digital?"

"It's uh, complicated." Taichi said. "Just," he sighed, "just give us a day, then we'll tell you everything."

"I don't understand, Taichi." Daisuke interrupted "All of the sudden Takeru gets kidnapped, and you're here. And I'm so confused. Is there someone we need to beat up?"

"We should tell them." Yamato said. Taichi looked back at him, but did not argue, instead a fresh voice popped up.

"Koushiro said not too, that it was a risk." Iori said. "I know it's hard but..."

"He's _my_ brother." Yamato shot "If I can handle it, so can they. They're our friends, they deserve to know." No one in the room challenged him on that. and soon enough the girls shuffled into the waiting room, one by one joining Yamato, Taichi, Sora, Meiko, Jou, and Iori who were already there. The room was not designed to house eleven people comfortably, with only six chairs many had to stand.

"So where do we start?" Meiko asked.

"At the beginning maybe?" Ken suggested.

"Nah, too long." Taichi said, running a hand through his oversized mop and grabbing a can of soda off the top of one of the desks. "Jou, demonstration, please."

"Right." the blue haired boy said, before grasping oddly at air. The eldest chosen walked across the room, bent his knees, placed one hand under the small refrigerator situated to store refreshments. The eldest chosen then lifted the appliance into the air like it was a pillow.

"As some of you might have noticed, we're superheroes now." Taichi continued.

"Uh, we weren't superheroes before?" Daisuke asked.

"What he means is; we have powers now." Sora explained, "Not just Digimon partners. I know some of you had already figured that out." she gave a knowing glance to Miyako, but Daisuke and Ken faltered as well.

"So what?" Hikari fumed, "What does any of this have to do with Takeru, or why you guys kidnapped him?"

Taichi was up in an instant "Woah, calm down sis, we're all friends here, we don't want to hurt Takeru any more than you do."

"No! I will not calm down. Why did you attack Takeru? Where is he? What did you do to my boyfriend?"

"Well, I…" Taichi trailed back, glancing around for support. "He's a risk."

"A Risk?" Hikari raged as her body shook. Taichi instinctively took one step away from his sister, having never before seen her this mad.

"Hikari," Sora reasoned "You of all people know how dangerous unchecked powers can be. And I know Takeru isn't gone yet, but." she swallowed. "Meiko hates the idea of a one-night stand, except with Takeru. Once one of the cheerleaders suggested hooking up with Takeru and Mimi's reaction was 'gross'. But now both of you are what? His side chicks? Can you really say you haven't been manipulated?"

The pair in question quickly glanced at the floor as understanding dawned on them. Hikari however was not deterred one iota.

"Oh, really Sora? Because it sounds to me you just want the excuse for liking his dick more than your fiancé's." Hikari spat, she turned to Yamato. "You do know what they've been doing don't you."

Yamato's eyes widened, recognizing for the first time Sora was both one of the girls living with Takeru and supposedly immune to his powers. "Sora?" he asked. She turned back towards him, eyes wide.

"It's not like that." she pleaded, "he can't affect me."

"I have video." Hikari said smiling wickedly, "I can prove it."

"Yeah, no." Taichi said grabbing Meiko and pulling her towards the door. "Plan B." Taichi's group mobilized instantly, Jou tossed the fridge across the room where it collided with the wall resulting in a loud bang. Before the girls could recover from the shock caused by the violent action, the room had been vacated of their so-called friends, except for themselves and a very frustrated Yamato.

Hikari snarled and leapt at the doorway where her brother had disappeared. She attempted to pursue but a strong arm wrapped around her body. She felt herself twist in midair as she was flung backwards, where many hands broke her fall.

"Stop." Yamato ordered, "Wait here."

Hikari rolled her eyes, like a few words would stop her. She charged the doorway again, only for the much larger and stronger Chosen to harmlessly repelled her efforts. She looked back to her 'group' a little annoyed that none of them had joined her assault.

"Come on, we have to help Takeru." she said, pleading with her eyes. Her fabled puppy dog eyes were diminished slightly by the ice they still harbored for Taichi and Sora, but they still held sway over anyone with a drop of empathy in their blood.

"But…" Miyako said tentatively. Hikari's heart shook, they couldn't really be doubting Takeru, could they?

"He said to wait here." Ken finished, equally hesitant.

Hikari could feel her fingers dig into her palms. This was insane! Would they really let Yamato's power stop them? She however, was immune, and wasn't going to let Koushiro do as he liked to Takeru. She loved him the way he was, and didn't want to have to start again, possibly ruining their warped yet amazing relationship.

"Yamato, do you really trust them? Trust Sora? Over your own brother?" she asked "You have to believe me, he needs help."

"We agree." he said "Takeru would have never betrayed me like that normally, if he did what you claim, then he needs help, and Koushiro is the one to give it."

Fucking blondie. "You're a terrible brother."

He did not budge.

She ran at Yamato again, and again he caught her, but she was ready this time, aiming a kick in his direction. He let out a grunt but did not relent, throwing the girl backward. She looked up at the person who caught her: Daisuke.

Her Daisuke had been madly enthralled by her, and would likely help Hikari if she asked desperately enough, even if that meant saving his romantic rival. But this was not her Daisuke. Despite their similarities, the gender change might have had a broader effect. When Takeru changed the world he could remember both timelines, but since become immune to unwanted changes Hikari could only remember the original.

"Please Daisuke," she pled "I need to help Takeru. Please? For me?"

The gogglehead swallowed and gently placed Hikari on the floor before taking small tentative steps toward Yamato. She inched closer to the blond, two feet apart, then one foot apart. Staring him down with a gulp.

Ken, Mimi and Miyako began to converse in hushed whispers. Was she actually going to do it? To go past Yamato? But that would be incurably rude, even for Daisuke. Hikari was clearly distressed and could not be held accountable, but for Daisuke to defy Yamato, after he'd asked nicely, was unfathomable.

With poignant slowness Daisuke's right hand rose in the face of an icy glare. The brunette closed her eyes, and quickly swung her arm.

A loud smacking sound rang out as all the girls audibly gasped. Even Yamato looked on in shock at Daisuke's iron will. But to Hikari it was an encouraging sign of hope, if Daisuke could do it, then anyone could; things were finally looking up.

"Sorry!" Daisuke screeched as Hikari felt her stomach sink. "I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did that."

"It's okay" Yamato said, confidence returning. "Just don't do it again."

"No, it's not okay." Daisuke urged. "I'll make it up to you."

She patted down her blouse, realizing her maid outfit did not contain any pockets, and Ken had not let her out to buy a purse. She had no money on her to repay the blond but her wandering hands soon landed on other assets.

"Say, Yama~" the brunette trilled as she squeezed her new chest. "I think I know just the way to make it up to you?" she leaned in closer as the world slowed down, "And who knows, maybe I can be quite the wonderful distraction." She leaned forward, ensnaring his lips with her own.

Her costume had been designed for quick access to her best goods, and she exploited that readily. Eyes still closed as she locked lips with the older boy, Daisuke exposed her modest breasts, reaching out and placing his hesitant hand on the soft flesh.

Yamato's mind went blank as a friend he'd not thought of before sexually in his life forced herself upon him. This entire day had just been so fucked up; his brother was potentially a threat to the stability of the universe, his fiancé was unfaithful, his life was a lie. But somehow, as soft hands freed his hardening member, this felt like the most left field of them all. They dealt with world ending threats every three years, Sora had a fetish for infidelity, and he never really felt like a rock star. Daisuke blowing him? Now somehow that felt wrong.

The sound of a belt hitting the tile floor snapped him out of his stupor, but by then it was too late, his pants were around his ankles and a warm mouth began making out with the tip of his cock.

Daisuke was an amazing little cocksucker; mistress Ken had trained her to be. It did come in handy when Mistress Ken became Master Takeru's fuck toy, and it was coming in handy here too, allowing her to help Takeru and Hikari without betraying Yamato.

That was unexpected, but ultimately welcome development to Hikari. The voice in her head telling her not to give up rallied, and she turned towards her friends enthused. "Come on," she whispered, "Now's our chance!"

The group did not agree, Mimi voicing their shared thoughts. "But, we were supposed to wait. What would Yamato think?"

Hikari turned back toward the blond. Daisuke took the meat stick right down to the hilt, with one hand under her chin to fondle the balls. She began to bob her head enthusiastically, her free hand guiding one of Yamato's to her hair, allowing him to set the pace as he began to skullfuck her with a ferocity he normally saved for Taichi.

"He's fine. Doesn't care. Honest. Now come." She looked up at Mimi with her best puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

The older girl folded like wet cardboard "Okay, for Takeru." she said, stepping forward. Ken still looked shaky, but if Daisuke, Hikari, and Mimi could all be this rude, maybe she could claim peer pressure. And she, too, genuinely want to help Master Takeru.

"You guys go ahead." Miyako said, eyes locked on the depraved scene as Yamato blasted Daisuke with his cum "I'll stay back, to hold him off if he makes it past Daisuke." Her face displayed neither hesitance nor resolve, but eagerness and lust. Hikari had no doubts that if left behind Miyako would gladly join Daisuke in 'distracting' Yamato. And frankly, with how crazy today had been, she had no patience for her friend's libido.

The brunette reached out and grabbed her jogress partner's wrist, pulling her away from the scene as the other two followed behind, shooting glances back to the room like a dog which had chewed through its favorite toy.

Yamato didn't notice their departure, enthralled as he was by the sight of Daisuke wiping up his cum with her fingers and sucking them clean one at a time. The erotic vision caused new strength to stir in his cock. With one hand Yamato grabbed the slut's hair and pulled her to her feet. He looked her in the eye and used his free hand to cup her crotch as he spoke. "That's not all I'm going to get, is it?"

She did not recoil from his touch even slightly, "Nope, you get the full Daisuke experience."

She let out a squeak as Yamato threw her down to the desk. With practiced deftness he pulled up her skirt and her panties down. As he appraised his junior's rear the blond wondered what this gogglehead's ass would feel like, but he banished the thought, he didn't have lube anyway.

Instead he pushed himself into Daisuke's slick cunt. He started with shallow thrusts, getting a feel of her folds as he pushed himself deeper into the sopping sex centimeter by centimeter. For a girl as sexually active as Daisuke was, she still had a surprisingly tight pussy.

"Oh god yes!" she screamed under him, not caring if any of their friends overheard. "Fuck Me! Give me what I need!" she cried encouraging the blond onward. He increased his pace according to her demands. Each thrust eclipsing the last until his actions and her moans reached a fever pitch.

In the heat of the moment Yamato felt his limit approach as enjoyed his junior. "I'm close."

"In me!" She screeched predictably, "I need to feel your hot cum poring inside me." He obliged, spilling his seed inside a girl with no idea whether she was even on the pill.

The blond pulled out exhausted, he collapsed into a nearby chair as sweat trickled down from his hair into his eyes. At this point he recognized that himself and the brunette were alone in the room. Hikari's betrayal was predictable, but the others genuinely shocked him.

Whatever, if his drive to get back at Sora lead to his brother not being mindfucked by Koushiro, then he'd just have to live with that. Besides, the other chosen had some incredible powers and it wasn't like he was the only ace up Taichi's sleeve.

"You're so cute when you brood." The sultry voice broke him out of his thoughts to find Daisuke crawling into his lap, rubbing her body against his. "It just makes me want to tie you down and bounce on this dick until Sunday."

Yamato let out a gulp, exactly what had he gotten himself into here?

* * *

Hikari had not delved two rooms deeper into the complex before she spotted the disgrace of a mop her bother called a hairstyle. It was hard to decipher from the three seconds she had intruded unnoticed, but there seemed to be some debate as to whether or not abandoning the girls to Yamato was too hostile and confrontational. There was seemingly none about whether anyone could get past Yamato, no one would think so little of him. Or at least say so aloud lest they be mistaken for badmouthing the blond.

Meiko's reaction spoke for the group. "How?"

"Not important." Hikari replied. "Now will you stop all this nonsense and let me see my boyfriend?"

"No." Sora said flatly. "Don't give me that look, you are the last person we want interacting with Takeru in this precarious time."

"Oh come now." Miyako pouted. "It's not like she's going to make him the ruler of the universe or something."

"She might now." Sora returned. "You guys don't realize just how much rope she gives him."

Hikari ignored the redhead, instead turning to her brother with her best puppy dog expression that had won her so many sweets and allowed her to steal the television to watch crappy drama's for so many years. "Please, Taichi."

He shook his head. "Sora's the only one we can trust right now; we need to buy time for Koushiro. Every second counts. Jou, stall."

Following the gogglehead's lead, the rest withdrew again, Jou blocking the exit as he fumbled with an invisible cross in midair. "Stop." he cried but Hikari didn't slow down, and to her joy, neither did Miyako or Mimi on either side of her.

Which made it all the more disappointing when Jou repelled them with little effort.

True, he'd grown up since the digital world, and his hands had become steadier, less fumbling in preparation for a career in medicine. But he was still lanky and scrawny, there was no reasonable way he could stop four girls at once.

Except he lifted a fringe with one hand earlier. And the girls were coming to realize the four of them stood about as much chance as the fridge did. Hikari recalled what Sora had told her about the other's powers. If people counted on Jou he would come through, it wouldn't matter if they had four or forty.

There had to be some way around this right? She would not come this far, only to stopped by a blue-haired clothed bull.

"Hikari." Ken's soft feminine voice penetrated her thoughts. "I can help you get past Jou. If you want to."

"Yes, please. I need to see Takeru." despite her words, she felt little confidence, what could any of them do against that monster?

Ken either did not notice her lack of faith or ignored it, slowly walking up to the metaphorical giant. Jou let out a tiered sigh and moved to swat her away like the other flies. Mid-swing his arm was intercepted, Ken pulling it over her shoulder as she twisted, throwing the older boy across the room.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked the dazed faces surrounding her. "Go! I'll keep him busy."

With a small nod Hikari tore down the corridor, her actions breaking the shock holding Mimi and Miyako as they followed her. Jou lunged forward in his best attempt to stop them, but Ken met him head on, hands catching each other in open grip as they grappled. The force of the super powered impact sent a tremor through the building.

The rumble caused Miyako to trip, and she looked back. The lilac haired fiend was not sure if she could even do what she was about to, or it's repercussions, but right now it felt better than letting the entire building collapse. She reached out and with incredible effort, shifted the scene around her.

As her legs gave out in exhaustion she watched as Ken and Jou mutually decided to settle their bought of strength with a tongue wrestling contest, then Miyako slowly snuck off to catch up with her jogress partner and mentor.

Ken's hands made it to Jou's back, pulling him closer as she deepened their kiss. In response his hands went to her chest, massaging the flesh through the raw material of her outfit.

The young woman allowed the corners of her mouth to tick upward in the kiss. His fumbling betrayed shyness, and the older chosen was certainly no Takeru. Backed by her power there was no way she could lose. Rolling her hips into his she felt the hardness pressed between them. Jou's lips stopped moving at the contact so she repeated again and again, until his hands froze too and weak moans escaped his lips.

Ken sported a devious grin ash she broke the kiss, Jou had a habit of ignoring everything and focusing on his studies. He had not even touched his girlfriend in weeks. Whereas she had spent the better part of the last six months learning how to subjugate and train inferior specimens.

True, with Takeru around she no longer felt that primal need to dominate, that wanton lust for power which haunted her nightmares and drove her to insomnia for weeks at a time. But in that room with Miyako months ago, the purple haired princess rifling through her thoughts, something had changed in Ken, and she had frighteningly easily gone back to her Kaiser persona.

Takeru had saved her, lifted her out of it, and while bile rose in her throat at the thought of digging back into her dark life for any reason, Master Takeru was worth it. She'd do it for him, even if he never forgave her, lord knows she wouldn't forgive herself.

She'd at least spare Jou the humiliation of blowing off in his pants. With deft precision his belt became unbuckled and his capris and briefs fell around his ankles. Ken then moved to her own intricate set of buckles holding on her crotch piece in place, exposing her absence of underwear and allowing the older boy to feel her heat and wetness as she rubbed against him.

The touch of a slick cunt sent a shudder through Jou's body, shocking him into action. He leaned down and began to nibble at the ear of his aggressor, while bending his knees to line his cock up with her tight sex.

"Nope," she said pulling away. "You haven't earned that hole yet. But maybe if you're good enough I'll let you feel my perfect little pussy."

"Let's see h-how good I am." He stuttered, pulling himself back into position, accepting her terms unquestionably. This might be even easier than she expected. Ken moved her hips forward as the blue haired man began to buck against her. With his participation his cock now seemed to never leave her clit, always rubbing and sending sparks of electricity up her body.

Ken's face betrayed none of the new stimulation, "Is that all your pathetic cock can do?" She asked, grinding harder. Jou met her thrusts with his hips, his cock now sliding fluidly from her lubrication, but his face twisted from her words. "I'll allow you to cum." she directed, "Go on, unleash your miserable load."

A jet of white cum shooting up and finding a home amongst Ken's pubes. She had won round one, and composed herself to show no indication of how close it was. Instead she pushed the recovering boy down, until his head was face to face with her spoiled pubic hair.

With her hands so tightly locked on his head, Jou would unable to disobey without fear of getting his neck snapped. "Since you made such a mess, you should clean it up." Ken teased, pushing his face closer to her treasure trail. The boy had no choice but to timidly lick up his release.

A hollow laugh echoed through the room as Ken indulged herself in lust. It was so easy it scared her, forcing inferior specimens to reveal how depraved they truly were, and Jou was responding stronger than most, she hadn't even used her power on him yet.

Even after all traces of white were removed she kept him there, licking hair for her amusement. Then, deeming his performance satisfactory, she moved his head lower, and lower still, until his mouth came across its next target.

Her clit was the primary focus of his actions. He attacked the nub as soon as it was in range, and moved to it often as he tasted her wetness. Every slightest movement of his gifted tongue seemed to send shudders down her spine.

"I guess this is your natural place huh?" she sneered. "On your knees, serving a superior."

He didn't respond, mouth occupied, so Ken enjoyed the moment. She began to rock her hips into his face as her muscles loosened with the pleasure. She let herself indulge in the ecstasy of pleasure for one second before her world shifted. Ken found herself in a vulnerable position, Jou had grabbed under her knees, hoisting her pelvis into the air and causing her shoulders and head to fall into the cushion of the chair.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, but she was in no position to escape.

"I'm just doing what I do best." Jou returned, his tongue trailing back to her cunt, then leaving it and going south.

"No, stop." Ken pleaded, but her cries fell on deaf ears as his tongue began toying at her asshole.

"What?" Said Jou, standing tall now and towering over her. "If I'm not allowed to use your pussy yet, then I'll have to make do with another hole."

He pressed forward, hard cock splitting Ken's tightest hole. She let out an audible gasp as his cock head slipped in, wondering if he was really going to use nothing but spit and cum as lube. However, even in the face of the tearing pain, she comported herself, she would not lose to this pathetic excuse for a man.

Jou continued to fuck her, lost in this glorious ass. His girlfriend hardly ever let him do anal, but here there were no such restrictions. And Ken's body was a bit tighter than he was expecting. The feel of such a tight hole squeezing his cock left him in bliss, and he was unaware of his partner's pain. "So, do you like this?" he asked.

"Yea right." Ken sneered, "The only thing more pathetic than your cock is how you're using it. Do you ever care about anything other than your own pleasure when you fuck someone?"

Jou initially let the blow glance off him. He had long ago learned to be comfortable with his sexuality. Except he did have to admit his expertise didn't come from his natural skill. His power made him good at sex, when his partner wanted him to be. But here, without that boon, he could clearly see the pain on Ken's face even as she tried to hide it.

And then again, maybe there was a reason he wasn't allowed to fuck his girlfriend's ass.

"You think you can help me?" he asked, only half serious.

"Yes, I can. I'll help you all you want." Ken said with a smirk.

A few seconds later, for reasons Jou didn't fully comprehend, he found himself on his hands and knees. Ken was standing behind him after having materialized a strap on dildo and a bottle of lube out of her outfit, from where exactly Jou did not know.

"Wait, why am I the one getting fucked?"

* * *

Hikari, Miyako, and Mimi continued through the hallway. It was a straight shot to a one-story staircase, which opened up to a forked path, Iori stood at the apex, his wooden bodkin holstered over his shoulder.

"To the right is the village of lies, to the left is the village of truth. I come from one of these villages. Taichi has gone to the village of truth. You get one question, ask wisely."

Hikari rolled her eyes, she'd heard this one a hundred times before. All you had to do was to ask the questioner the direction to their village. If 'Iori' came from the village of truth, that would be his true home, and if he came from the village of lies he'd be unable to lead them to the village of lies. Her mouth was open in seconds

"Wait." Miyako interrupted. "We can't trust him, if he comes from the village of lies, then that would mean Taichi isn't in the village of truth."

Crap. Right. Of course it was a trick. There's be no point to a guard otherwise. Why give them any chance of picking correctly.

Unless they knew Miyako would be here, and would read too much into it. They didn't have time to waste trying to break a riddle. Maybe she should just flip a coin.

"Don't worry." Mimi said. "I've figured it out."

Closing the distance between herself and the boy. She stared him right in the eye. "Did Taichi go left?"

Iori looked back, unflinching but noticeably confused. "Yes." he grumbled.

"Right it is." Mimi declared, waving over Hikari and Miyako.

"Wait." Iori leapt forward, unsheathing his wooden sword and using it to block the hallway. "How could you just ask that? That's not how any of this is supposed to go. What if you are wrong?"

Mimi just giggled "Iori honey, I love you but don't ever become a lawyer sweetie. You have too many tells."

His face twisted in response, and he held out his bodkin "Then I need to tell you, there is a part two to my task. One of you must best me in solo combat."

"Is that all?" Miyako said, she turned toward the others. "You go ahead, I'll catch up."

"Come on." Iori whined as Miyako began to advance on him. He held his sword up to meet her. "Unarmed? A bokken can be quite dangerous, even if it is made out of wood."

"Trust me, I know just how potent your hard wood can be" Miyako countered, continuing to close the distance as Iori felt himself shuffle back, startled by his friend's apparent foolishness. Was this really the time to be making advances?

Iori felt his rear foot press against something. A quick glance told him he'd retreated to the wall already, and yet Miyako continued advancing on him. Swallowing hard, he raised his sword skyward and closed his eyes.

Only to find himself unable to bring it down again, his arms trapped between his chest and Miyako's as she caught him in a tight hug.

"You're not going to hit me, you big doofus." She clung to him tighter. "You have no idea the kind of day I had today. I was knocked out, kidnapped, and left tied up in a bathroom by my so called friends. Almost got my head split open once trying to rescue Takeru. Then he goes missing again and Hikari drags me halfway across the city to find out he got kidnapped - by friends, again - and now you all are being obtuse and Hikari won't even let me stay and watch the good parts."

Iori wasn't sure what to say instead he released his grip, letting the wooden sword clatter to the ground harmlessly. His arms were still too trapped to embrace the girl, but it was the thought that counted.

"How?" he asked "How can you have so much faith in him? He made Daisuke and Ken into girls, how can you trust any of your own thoughts? He made you into a fuck toy for god sake."

"No," Said Miyako "I chose that. If Takeru asked me to be a harem girl in exchange for regular access to Hikari, Mimi, and Meiko even before he got any powers I likely would have said yes, then jumped his bones."

"How can you be sure?"

She let out a laugh. "Because if Takeru was micromanaging that much of my life there's no way your little rebellion would have happened."

"Well," Iori huffed "I know he changed me. My life's been so weird lately."

"Yeah." Miyako admitted. "But did he?"

"What? I've slept with three different girls at school this week."

"And you're still grumbling about it." Miyako laughed. "But my point stands. Why exactly do you think Takeru made you do that?"

"Are you kidding me?" Iori said "Have you met me? I hadn't even been on a real date before. And now..."

"And now?" Miyako challenged. "I don't really think Takeru changed that much at all. Just because you couldn't do this before, doesn't me you wouldn't. You get way to flustered at the beach not to be into girls."

"But I wouldn't go around fucking them indiscriminately." he protested.

"Because you couldn't." Miyako countered. "And don't tell me otherwise. You and I together discovered how kinky you can be. There's no way that was all Takeru."

"Are you insinuating I would force those girls into sex?"

Miyako mock recoiled at Iori's words.

"Whoa, force? This is the first I heard of that. I thought all you did was seduce them you didn't tie them down or something?" she took a second to right herself, "I mean tie them down without asking first."

His face blushed crimson. "Of course I didn't rape them or anything but-"

"Ok, say you went up to these girls, got them interested and didn't do anything without their consent, and I'm guessing got digits and a standing invitation afterward, what about that sounds like forcing them?"

He blushed crimson "It's the principle, they wouldn't be into me if not for Takeru."

"Plenty of people improve themselves to find the one they love, is this really any different? Look, you're just being difficult. Just because you had sex doesn't mean it's inherently immoral. This isn't the fifties."

"So anything's fine so long as everyone agrees? That feels…." then, suddenly Iori stopped, tired of arguing, and lent in. Miyako saw straight through him, but she didn't care, even as he removed her shirt and used it to tie her hands together behind her back.

"Go nuts." she challenged, giving no resistance as the younger boy stripped her, or even as he shoved her panties into her mouth. Next he threw her to the floor, face down ass up, and at his mercy.

If Miyako had turned her head, she would have seen Meiko standing there with a smirk on her face, her arms held slightly in front of her, hands open palms up, with one at waist height and the other hovering even with her head. But Miyako's attention was commanded by the boy about to fuck her raw.

"Listen up, Bitch. From here on out you are mine. And so long as this -" he reached one hand down to cup her offered pussy "- slutty little cunny is wet, then I'm going to assume you're okay with it."

Iori gave no further warning before he thrust his entire length into her, starting hard and fast from the get go. She was a toy, and he didn't care about getting her off. Miyako being Miyako, her folds were immediate lubricating as her tight cunt gripped him. She was far more experienced than most of the girls he took regularly, and it would take a lot of effort to get her off before him.

That gave Iori an idea, he began to slow his thrusts, aim more deliberately as he'd been taught. From this position it only took some effort to locate Miyako's G spot, and he almost snickered as he felt her hips uncontrollably began to move and her muffled moans sneak out.

The timing worked perfectly, just as Miyako was close, he grabbed her hips and sheathed himself, unleashing his cum as deep as he could and preventing her from moving, then once her hole was leaking his seed, he pulled out.

She thrust her hips back best she could, clearly trying to corral him into finishing. "You get to cum when I want you too." he teased, leaving out in this case, that was better off never. It would teach the bitch.

"Next I think I'll take this ass." he said, placing his hand on her cheeks. "But, we need to prepare it first." He pulled his right hand back and quickly brought it down upon her rear. Iori's face remained stoic as he heard the squeak of pain escape his old friend, and repeated the gesture with his left hand. After a few round he reached down to tweak her clit, he did need to keep her wet or the game was off.

"Yeah" Iori continued. "Let's get this ass nice and red. Then the real fun can begin."

* * *

Hikari and Mimi continued to run down the hall, Miyako had not yet caught up to them, but that didn't surprise Hikari, her jogress partner rarely did any exercise that didn't end in an orgasm these days.

The brunette knew her destination as soon as she saw it. The doors were big an intimidating, and would likely take all her weight to pull apart. The very air surrounding it oozed finality, and Hikari could feel it getting her one step closer to her beloved.

The redhead standing guard was a good indicator too. She turned to the pair with a surprised scowl.

"What are you two doing here? Where's everyone else?" Sora asked in confusion.

"Ken's fighting Jou, and Miyako's with Iori?" Mimi replied between gasps.

"You left Miyako to Iori alone? Why would you do that?" Sora replied. Hikari allowed herself to be puzzled, surely the lay person would be more concerned about leaving Ken to the hulk that was Jou. Iori was so soft he wouldn't even be able to land a blow on Miyako.

She pushed the thought out of her head. "Where is Takeru Sora? This ends now."

She was ignored, Sora instead rudely turned towards Mimi to continue her plea. "Please, I know this won't make sense to you, but Meiko's back with Iori hiding in the dead end, and right now I think she might legitimately kill Miyako."

Mimi bit her lip, obviously Sora was telling the truth, or her 'immunity' got past Mimi's power. Either way, Miyako and Meiko had a bit of a rivalry and the current predicament exasperated it. Miyako had absolutely no issue with vassaling herself to Takeru for the sake of pleasure. Meiko was in a state of shock feeling very used and abused.

Hikari didn't care, if she got to Takeru she could fix anything, if Koushiro broke the blond it was all over. But Mimi did not have the same knowledge she did, and was concerned about her two protégée's.

"Go on." Hikari said. She could take Sora alone, and there was a reason Taichi wasn't coming out to play, he'd be helpless before his precious little sister. Mimi shot her a grateful look, then turned and retreated down the hallway.

"Thank goodness." Sora said, exhaling sharply. "If anyone can sort those two out it's Mimi."

"Or Takeru. You know. If he were here it wouldn't be a problem." Hikari shot.

"Hikari," Sora sighed. "I'm not even going to try to explain why you should just leave it to Koushiro. You are still too Takeru-centric right now. It's really part of the problem"

"No." Hikari defended. "You, know Takeru had nothing to do with that. And I'm not even too Takeru centric anyway. How would you feel if your so called friends up and kidnaped Yamato out of the blue then said he was a security threat and tried to make him out to be a monster? How would you react?"

"I would trust them; they are my friends."

"Liar. You'd knock Taichi out before he opened his mouth."

Sora closed her eyes and began to rub her temples. "Believe whatever you want. Even hate me for this. But know that I -"

She never finished, a fist to the gut knocked all the wind out of the redhead and before she could comport herself a second blow sent her to the ground.

Hikari hadn't even hesitated, she went straight to violence the second Sora's defenses were down. Maybe the girl was worse of then she'd initially feared.

The brunette threw all her weight behind one of the doors. Creaking it open slightly, inch by inch. The sound jolted Sora into action, as she snapped to her feet and tackled the younger girl to the ground.

There they grappled for half a minute, but Hikari was always less athletic, and had exhausted herself on the trip up. Sora was swiftly able to pin her winded junior.

"Just stop, please, for both our sake. It's over Hikari, you can't beat me in fair fight. I'm much stronger than you."

The response was a single loogie, expertly aimed to Sora's left eye. The redhead instinctively raised one hand to clean the disgusting fluid and in doing so heard a click. She opened her eyes to find a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs locking her right arm, which was still currently pinning Hikari, to a radiator sticking out from the wall.

Did Hikari seriously keep handcuffs on her in case she wanted them for sex?

The brunette started squirming, making a break for the door, outside Sora's movement range. The older girl managed to get one hand on her trousers, and another on her ankle. But Hikari quickly discarded the former, and kicked back with the later, crushing Sora's had against the ground until she released.

"Seriously?" Sora asked as Hikari began pushing the door. "You'd go this far?"

"You don't know what's at stake." Hikari replied, slipping through the cracks.

Hikari had to steady herself as the room revealed its secrets to her. On the far wall there were a serious of monitors, displaying stats and charts, their meaning foreign to the young woman. On her left were camera feeds from all the rooms she run through to get here, security for everything past the initial guards. On the right, she found herself overwhelmed, as she saw a glass wall, and beyond it, her beloved, shacked and blindfolded, tied to a chair as Koushiro presided over him.

Shock overwhelmed her at the sight of her captive love, and she rushed toward him, disregarding her earlier caution. Halfway through the room she felt an arm wrap around her, as the person she was expecting before began to interfere.

Strong arms enveloped her, holding her tight against a chiseled body, a position that felt all too natural. "Come on Hikari, look, he's fine. You can stop now." her big brother said.

She shook her head but did not utter a sound, refusing to give Taichi the satisfaction of a response.

"It's okay." he soothed again "We don't want to hurt you. We're not going to hurt you."

She still refused to speak, letting out a quite humph before redoubling her struggles.

"Not talking? What are you, six again?" he joked, looking down at her fondly. As he took in her figure, his eyes bulged and, just as sudden, he pushed her away, maneuvering to position himself between her and the door.

"Hikari?" he asked "Where are your pants?"

She looked up at him, considering answering this time, but secure in the knowledge that her uncooperativeness wounded him far greater than any knife. Instead she began to saunter towards him, slowly. Would he really be able to bring himself to stop her? She doubted it.

"God, you're just like them aren't you, what is going on here?" he pointed toward the monitors on the other side of the room. Hikari blatantly ignored him as she closed the distance, until he was just tantalizingly out of arm's reach.

"I don't want to do this Hikari." he warned "But you're not giving me much choice. If it's my only option to get back my sister, then I'll do it."

Hikari took one more step forward, daring her brother to take a swing at his precious little sister. He closed in on her, but she did not flinch, staring him down as his face became eye level with hers. They stayed like that for a second, daring the other to back down.

Until, with a deep breath, Taichi closed his eyes. Hikari allowed herself a silent celebration as she made to move past him. Except her brother's hands were still on her shoulders, locking her in place, and his face was getting ever closer.

Time seemed to stop as his lips landed upon hers, chastely at first, in that never-ending instant, but as time resumed he parted them slightly, tongue asking for permission as it played along her mouth. She did not grant it, but that did not dissuade her brother, who simply moved his kisses down her neck, his arms and her shock preventing her from escaping.

As Taichi continued his ministrations, her head turned slightly, only now choosing to look at the monitors he had alluded to before. Giving a thorough inspection, she saw the expected seen of Yamato fucking Daisuke against the wall, the less expected scene of Iori choking a naked Miyako while jacking himself on another monitor, and the completely unexpected scene of Ken behind Jou, thrusting hard and fast. Even Meiko and Mimi were locked in a fierce kiss. Only Sora seemed to be immune from the craziness, and even she was handcuffed to a radiator and holding another girl's pants.

Why the hell was all this happening? They came here to rescue Takeru not to get laid. Couldn't these girls prioritize? Sure, when Daisuke first played the fiddle of seduction it was a clever out of the box solution to a seemingly impossible problem, prime Daisuke material. But there was no reason for Ken and Mimi to follow suit. And even Miyako had better control of her cunt than to fuck a regular right now.

Taichi's hand slipping up her shirt to tweak her nipple snapped the girl to the most pressing problem. Why the fuck was _her brother_ trying to fuck her? Did he really think just because their friends were letting loose she'd go along with it? Or was he just too horny to care.

 _You can use this Hikari_

That's right, Taichi was Taichi, and in a game of sex he was already horribly handicapped. No matter how good he'd made himself with his power, he was nowhere near as good as Takeru, and recently she'd become able to keep up with the blond. Taichi, stamina freak or not, would inevitably fail.

But still he was her brother and something about doing _that_ with him was all kinds of unnatural. Even if it was a sure bet, she couldn't just, just…

 _Why?_

Why? That was a good question. Takeru was so close, she could almost taste it. So what if she had to stain that taste with another man's cum? Takeru would be able to wipe all the bitterness out of her mouth with a single kiss. And it wasn't like she had any qualms with incest, she'd eat her mom's pussy at the slightest insinuation it would turn Takeru on.

But for some reason the fact it was her brother was stopping her even though she knew it wouldn't if it was her sister instead. But then, fucking her sister would be a turn on for Takeru, and likely any theoretical sister would already be inside their harem. Too bad Taichi was the wrong sex.

Now there was an idea, the blond had clearly played ball earlier today. And Taichi had signaled his own willingness at the house party earlier.

Not believing her own actions, Hikari let one hand trace Taichi's thigh until it brushed his big hard cock through his pants. Such a pervert, getting turned on from his little sister. Was he always such a siscon? The die had been cast, the terms decided, even if Taichi didn't know them. And now that she had real motivation, there was no way she'd lose, even to her bull-headed big brother.

Her actions reaffirmed Taichi, who pulled her shirt and bra up to reveal her pert tits to the cold air. His hands next led to her shoulders, pushing down harshly until Hikari found herself on her knees before him, face to face with his bulge. Seconds later, Taichi's jeans and underwear were around his ankles, and his dick sprang out to slap his sister in the face.

Hikari dragged her face against the cock as she pulled back until she could stare down the one eyed monster. It wasn't like she'd never seen her brother's dick before, but it had never been quite this up close and personal. She glanced up at her big brother and leaned in, planting a kiss on his member before parting her lips and taking it inside her mouth.

Quaking hands made it to Taichi's ass, using it as leverage to pull herself deeper and deeper with each bob of her head. The brunet let out a grunt as his cock entered the back of her throat, but she didn't even flinch, effortlessly taking her brother deeper and deeper until she was slurping on his entire length.

"You're an eager one, aren't you." her brother teased. "Don't worry, I'll fuck you so hard you'll forget about everything else. You'll be so consumed by my cock; all you'll want to do is be my little whore. And if you're a good little sister maybe I'll let you."

His words only encouraged Hikari to work faster, harder. She deep throated him with gusto, providing a thorough distraction as one finger slipped past his cheeks and invaded Taichi's ass. His reaction was immediate, as his hips thrust forward into her face and his sphincter clenched tightly.

"Is that how it's gonna be?" He moved his hands down to her head as he began to go to town, fucking her face hard and fast in retaliation. To his slight disappointment Hikari didn't gag on his brutal thrusts, so he sent one hand down to plug her nose until the bitch was gasping for air. Even then he offered little recourse, freeing her nostrils but enjoying the feel of his sister chocking around his cock.

Taichi embraced his inner demon as he voraciously face fucked Hikari, enjoying the sweetness of the moment until he could hold out no more, pulling Hikari's mouth further onto his crotch as he came down her throat.

There was no quarter asked for or given, as Taichi grabbed his sitter by the hair and forced her back to her feet. He turned her around and bent her over the desk. One hand slapped her ass, lingering to sink his fingers into her soft flesh, before he grabbed her panties and literally ripped them off, tearing the dainty fabric.

"So this is my sister's naughty little cunt. Looks like you've been putting it to good use." he teased as he trailed to fingers along her outer lips. "Well, I hope it prepared you for my dick you little slut."

With that he thrust himself inside, going balls deep from the get go. His actions were rewarded by a moan from his sister. She was still giving him the silent treatment, but her body could not lie, and he could tell she was turned on by how tight her hot pussy was around him.

Taichi reached up and grabbed her hair, pulling her back as he thrust in harder. "You like this, bitch? I'm only getting started." he said pounding her harder with each thrust. Cute as his sister's ecstatic expression was, holding her like this was preventing how deep he could go, so he threw her back onto the desk and just fucked hard and fast, relishing her tight body.

"Here it comes you cock whore." he warned as he neared his limit, "Take my cum." he said as he deposited his load inside her womb. Even after his second orgasm of the day, Taichi wasn't soft. "Tired yet?" he bragged, grabbing Hikari and pulling her up. He shoved her against the wall next, bent at a right angle so she needed both her hands pressing against the wall to brace herself, then grabbed one leg and bent it over his head, fucking her in a twisted position.

Taichi smirked as he relentlessly pounded his helpless little sister. He could not believe how good the forbidden little cunt felt around his cock. Every slightest moan, every little slip egged him on, making him wish more and more he'd done this earlier. The brunet knew he shouldn't be enjoying this, but at the same time he'd been 'trained' by his two best friends to bend his morals over and fuck them like a cheap whore when it came to sex.

And now, lust pushing further, he couldn't help but want to get one up on the smirking blond who stole this pretty pussy away from him. All those years ago he should have made it so Takeru and Hikari never dated at all, not just barring their relationship until High school ended. Still if he used his power correctly he just might be able to steal his sister back and even save the world at the same time.

He searched for the perfect opportunity, just before he finished, and delivered a massive blow to Hikari's cervix, causing the girl's arm's to fail as she collapsed in a heap beneath him.

Taichi felt his power wash over him successfully and basked in the knowledge he'd just given his sister a better orgasm than he ever gave anyone before.

"How's that?" Taichi said confidently, dropping his sister to the floor as his cock finally started to soften.

"Honestly?" she said, uttering her first words since leaving Sora behind. "Below expectations."

"What?" Taichi said surprised.

"You only made me cum big once, Takeru does that every time he starts." she reasoned. "And you're soft already. For someone who abused your own power to be better at sex, that was pretty mediocre."

She stood up and walked towards her big brother, "But I think we both know why that is." she said, curling her hand around his soft member.

"We do?" Taichi asked hesitantly.

"Of course Taichi. we both know fucking girls is just your hobby. But your passion is something else isn't it." she said, stroking him back to hardness. "There's a reason you spend all your weekends under Yamato, isn't there."

"That's different." Taichi defended, "He's different."

"Oh I'm sure." Hikari said, whispering in his ear. "And when you were begging my boyfriend for his big hard dick? Was that different too?"

Taichi didn't answer her, he just closed his eyes as she worked his cock and challenged him.

"I can make it happen you know." Hikari said. "You can experience Takeru's dick. He's an unbelievable lover, much better than Yamato. He can pound you for hours on end until your mind goes blank and you are nothing but an orgasmic pile of goo. And I can make sure he does that to you every day,"

Hikari pulled away. "But not if Koushiro gets to him first."

Taichi looked down at his own blue balls. He really ought to know more than to come crawling to the first big dick that was offered. But Hikari had seen right through him, as she always could.

In a better place, a better time, he would have been able to reject. But Yamato and Sora had already corrupted him too much; sex was too high a priority, and his little sister offering him a sex god was the worst combination of his newfound lust and his old life's love for his sister.

"Alright." he said with a smile. "Let's save us a sex fiend."

 **So my computer was on the fritz for over a month, and while I do have a work computer I wasn't exactly going to write porn on it so I had to delay this.**


	16. Battle Royal 2

**Content Warning: Questionable consent, Pegging, Power Dynamics, Gentle Sex.**

 **A warning here, this one does jump around a bit**

For the third time that day Takeru felt ropes digging into his skin when he awakened. This time, on top of his arms and legs being restrained, a thick cloth serving as a blindfold concealed his vision. He tried to piece together what happened. He wasn't at home; his coarsest barstool was more comfortable than whatever torture instrument he found himself laying upon.

The last thing he remembered was being pulled away from the group by Sora and then feeling a shooting pain in his neck. Sora meant him no harm; he was likely fine. But then again, the redhead wasn't the type to go for bondage play, that was more of Miyako or Meiko's thing, although the latter would never admit it.

But if Miyako was involved and he was blindfolded then he should also have a gag and less clothes, so that didn't make sense either. Unless she was going some kinky new direction today.

There was another more dangerous possibility. His day had been quite eventful and he had almost forgotten, but in the morning the blond had felt an existential dread that something was wrong with Sora. And after he met Sora something bad had happened. At that current moment he felt no fear for any of his girls, nor was the sense of otherworldly fear currently welling up in his gut; but that didn't mean _he_ was safe.

"You can breathe, you know." A voice called out to him. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Koushiro?" Takeru asked. "Why are you here? Why am I tied up?"

"I just needed to have a talk with you. And don't worry about the restraints, they are only there to ensure your blindfold remains in place."

"Okay then." Takeru said slowly. "Where are we?"

"Japan, if that's what you're wondering." So not the Digital World, good to know.

"More specifically?"

"A room in Japan."

"You know; it'd be a lot easier to talk if you actually gave answers I could work with." Takeru deadpanned.

Koushiro let out a light chuckle. "I suppose that's true. How about we switch topics then. How is the job search coming? I hear you are still looking?"

"Yeah, I'm sure something will come up." Takeru lied. He hadn't really been looking, there was no reason to work all day since he got his 'inheritance'.

"It's pretty odd," Koushiro said, "I had three jobs in High school before I got my own place, and that was barely more than one room. But you are unemployed and you get a penthouse suite with two floors?"

"That's just because Grandmere owns it. I just live there while they look for a permanent tenant."

"Takeru, your grandmother does not and never has owned that property. The deed is in your name." The redhead countered.

"What? Really?"

"You know, you are a terrible liar." Koushiro said with a light chuckle "I've been able to see through you for a while now. So how about you skip the unnecessary bits and save us both time? How did you get that apartment?"

The blond gulped. "I came home one day and mom had a meeting with a bunch of lawyers. I promised not to speak out about being fired and in return I received the apartment and some cash. I feel like mom was extorting him or something, but I'm not sure on what."

"No." Takeru's brow scrunched in surprise at the response. "I'm not denying that those are events that happened." Koushiro explained, "That is almost certainly the transaction that transferred the property into your possession. But it is not _how_ you got the apartment. Lying to me is quite frivolous. I have already learned all of your tells. So how about we skip that part."

"Can we talk about summer camp instead?" he asked. Even blindfolded and restrained as he was, there was no way Takeru was ever going to accidently betray Patamon or his friends.

"It's just me Takeru. There's some CIA agents guarding the door a floor down, but it's safe, we're friends. So we can talk about Digimon, and crest powers."

Takeru let out a loud sigh. "If you knew the answer already what's the point in asking me? I don't think you're been very nice right now. I'll unfriend you on Facebook." he joked. Koushiro didn't laugh.

"I need to hear it from you. How exactly did you procure those living quarters, and how exactly does your power work? I've heard it once before, but I need to get it from you, in person."

"You know how my power works? Who told you? Were you the one who kidnapped Sora?" Takeru asked, starting to get a little paranoid.

"You told me, sort of. Maki's digital pulse is not as omnipotent as she believes it to be, it cannot disrupt data based life, so it was quite easy to implant a listening device within the agency as a precautionary measure. Now if you would Takeru…"

"No."

"No?" Koushiro's voice held genuine shock for the first time in their 'conversation'.

"I said 'No'." Takeru repeated. "This is not the first time I've woken up today, tied up with someone trying to use their crest power to manipulate me. I'm not going to fall for it. If you don't trust me, why should I trust you?"

"Interesting," Koushiro said, and Takeru heard the clitter-clatter of typing on a keyboard. "Would this have anything to do with why, hours ago, Ken and Daisuke became girls?"

Takeru pursed his lips, but did not respond. He needed to find a way out of this.

"That does change things." Koushiro admitted "If you were provoked then the change might be warranted, but I cannot be certain unless you talk to me." The blond kept his mouth stubbornly shut.

"Alright then." Koushiro said "I'll talk, you listen. I mentioned earlier that I overheard your conversation with Maki, that includes the less-than-professional behavior. However, the most striking fact to me was how lopsided your power was. Anything that I, Taichi, or anyone else could do, you too could do with the right partner. You could permanently end all war, or eliminate famine, cure cancer by walking into a hospital bed."

He let out a disappointed huff. "But the fact all those things still exist makes me suspect such altruistic thoughts never crossed your head. It's only recently that I recognized your power alters perception for those not directly involved, and it is within the realm of possibility that you have made it so some sort of super cancer never existed..."

He paused but Takeru did not answer. The blond could feel shame drip from his body. In retrospect with all his powers he could have become a Messiah, but the scope of such problems were beyond him; saving the world from famine was less glorious than his childhood exploits.

"… Even if you did not cure disease and end all suffering, it's not like I blame you. There are a dozen different problems in the world I could likely solve single handedly that I care not to apply myself towards. And in my own 'awakening' my priorities were slightly askew. But there is a problem presented," He paused, saying the next words slowly and forcefully.

"You are being selfish."

Takeru blushed bright red and Koushiro cleared his throat "Oh, I don't mean the sex. It's practically tradition at this point. In fact, I hypothesize that the awakening of our crests powers sparks hyper-accelerated processes throughout our body, an increase in hormone production just one of those side effects. But within weeks of getting your power you fired yourself and began to live off the lottery. No one else did anything close to that."

"I didn't." Takeru objected, breaking his silence. "I didn't fire myself, I didn't have my power back then."

"Really?" Koushiro said. "Regardless, as you can imagine, with your utterly reality warping power I need to make sure you aren't being too selfish. Thus with the full disclosure: yes, I am distrusting you, and yes, I am your enemy, at least until I can tell you are not going to be mine."

"Okay." said Takeru hesitantly, "I'm not going to take over the world or anything like that. And you said you can tell when I'm lying, so let me go." Surely this had to work, what did his friend take him for? A megalomaniac villain?

"You're not lying." Koushiro admitted, "But that just means you don't think you will, no one thinks they're a villain in their own story. So I need to know: tell me, how did you get that apartment."

"Okay." Takeru repeated as he took a couple breaths to steady himself. "After I got Hikari back and she was aware of my power, we experimented a bit. All she hoped for was that we'd have a fancy home, and guaranteed finical success no matter what. I got home and mom was waiting for me with the contract."

"That's it?" Koushiro asked "You weren't thinking of your old boss you were talking to her. Just a general command like that."

Takeru shrugged as best he could. "Honestly I still don't know what that was all about. I was expecting to win the lottery again or something, but this is what I got. I wasn't sure if it was worth changing back."

"I see." Koushiro said slowly. "Let's backtrack. You said 'got Hikari back' what happened to her?"

"That's kinda private. And not really my story to tell." Takeru shot.

"I appreciate your candor," Koushiro said evenly "However I feel obligated to warn you: if I should deem you unsafe, part of the remedy is to wipe your memories until before this happened. Which precludes your entire relationship with Hikari."

"You're going to brainwash me?" Takeru yelled. "What? Why? How? Why?" he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, "Oh, I get it, it's a joke right? Very funny."

"I am completely serious. I cannot abide the risk. Takeru, I'm not sure you understand just how overwhelming your power is. After going so far to limit my own powers, I can't let a potential threat of this magnitude run rampant."

Takeru grit his teeth. This was complete and utter insanity. But at the same time he did not doubt the chosen of knowledge's word, he had been effectively kidnapped, and Sora spoke of Koushiro's power with an odd reverence given how comparatively weak it was.

"Daisuke used his powers on Hikari once. You know she's always had a thing for her, and - when she was a he - it was about ten times worse. I'm not sure on everything he did, but she was way too sex focused. If you heard my speech with Maki, you should know that."

"You didn't mention Daisuke though."

"I…" he paused "Couldn't?"

"Plausible." Koushiro said. "If adverse changes to Hikari persisted then perhaps you contained Daisuke's power without neutralizing it completely, who knows what lingering conditions persist to this day."

He sat down and began typing for several minutes, Takeru sat in silence as his future hung in the balance, an evil pit growing in his stomach.

"And I assume something similar happened with Ken? Or did Daisuke become a threat again?" Koushiro asked.

"Ken." he confirmed, bile building in his throat.

"I see, that's good for you, I guess. Of course, I'll need to hear more on that, but it can wait. So what about Sora then? She's resistant to crest powers, why did you sleep with her? Or was that why you slept with her? Needed a challenge?" Takeru didn't like his tone.

"No. I really didn't get a choice. It's just… 'that'. When I went to fix Hikari, I needed a third party to hope Hikari could be fixed. I went to Sora, and she wrote our tryst into that stupid contract. I didn't even know about it when I signed, but once I did I had no choice."

"Hikari wrote it in?" Koushiro asked intrigued, "I suppose Sora had to accept, if she made the contract, but isn't it concerning that Hikari would actively encourage you to sleep with other women? I can understand the appeal of having some on the side but changing your girlfriend in such a manner"

"I didn't." Said Takeru. "At least I'm pretty sure I didn't. Believe me Koushiro, I wanted to be monogamous. Day one, before anything changed, Hikari wouldn't let me date her unless I slept around."

"Repeat that for me?"

"Hikari only let me date her once for each individual girl I slept with in a month. I'm still not sure why."

The clicks of the keyboard increased in frequency. "Every word you just said to me is one hundred percent the truth, and yet none of it makes any sense. This really is quite strange."

"Koushiro?"

"Does she still do this, coerce you to sleep with others?"

"She- ah, she doesn't really force me anymore." Takeru admitted sheepishly.

"But you'd stop if she asked you to. She still actively wants to get turned on from it."

"Yeah, she actually made sure that part stayed in the contract." he paused. "What's this have to do with Hikari? She doesn't even have a power yet. You don't think she might be,"

"Another anomaly, by all patterns she ought to have her power by now." Koushiro said "But let's switch gears, so Ken and Daisuke became female after ken kidnaped you. Forgive me for not seeing the obvious connection."

"Right." said Takeru. "The short answer is loophole abuse. I was in a pretty high octane situation."

"And the longer answer?"

"Well," Takeru said, face crimson "Hikari wants me to - shall we say seduce- other women and that only works on _women_. So when we were fighting to make each other into a sex slave I needed them to be women to win."

"Takeru slavery is wrong." Koushiro scolded firmly.

"I know that I was going to change them back."

"Really," Koushiro said skeptically. "Was that going to happen anytime this month?"

Takeru felt his gut twist. "Maybe." there was no response, just overwhelming shame. "They started it." He sounded like a child caught blooding a classmate's nose.

"Sure." Koushiro said with an exasperated sigh. "Well that's not as bad as expected anyway.

"I'll be needing to see that contract." Koushiro continued. "But I almost have enough information, I should talk to Hikari first though. I do not believe you behaved yourself appropriately. For example: just because you slept with Sora and got away with it, doesn't make it fair to Yamato to continue to do so. But I believe, so long as you have someone to balance that primal selfish instinct, you have an eighty-seven percent chance of recovery."

"You're not seriously blaming Hikari are you?"

"I'd need to confirm with her first. But I think she can be reined in. Something happened to her between when I left and you got your power. If I can figure out what, it should be trivial to understand her motives."

The genius sighed. "There is still one avenue to explore, I kinda hate myself for saying this, but please try to be honest. Takeru, what would you do if we were never allowed to see our partners again, given your power."

"I'd find a way." he said quickly "I know you would too Koushiro, don't give me any of that. If there's a reason we can't see them, I'd make a world where we could."

"Right good enough." he said. All of a sudden Takeru felt his restraints loosen. "Oh, and since you were being honest, I can inform you as to the true reason why Mr. Mercer transferred the deed to the apartment, it wasn't just reparations for being fired. I actually expected that to come up."

"Oh? If you don't mind." His voice showed relief. The contract was only a general curiosity, but the blond much preferred small talk to being grilled.

"Well your mom used to work for him, two decades ago. In fact, unless Mr. Ishida can teleport there is a good chance…"

A loud banging sound echoed through the room, the next second it was followed by an emphatic "No!"

Takeru pulled one hand up to free his eyes, and saw his almost completely naked girlfriend and her equally disrobed brother run through the room. Taichi tackled Koushiro, pushing him to the floor as Hikari walked toward her beloved. On top her head he saw her hopes:

 _I hope Koushiro hasn't broken him yet_

 _I hope we escape this building quickly_

 _I hope they would just let us talk in private_

 _I hope Taichi and Koushiro become Takeru's devoted female whores_

All pointed toward removing him from this situation, one to make him safe entirely and one to give him power over Koushiro. Should he take it? The genius hadn't trusted him at first, maybe he should return the favor and sort this out on his own time.

Koushiro claimed to trust him at the end, but that might have been a well-orchestrated façade. Takeru was unsure what to do as his girlfriend ran up to him, uttering "Thank god I'm not too late."

The sound of Hikari whispering his name was the last thing he heard as darkness over took him once more.

* * *

Meiko couldn't help the satisfaction that rolled off her body. Sure, Iori's trap hadn't worked; Mimi had flawlessly seen through him and no one had come her way. By the time Meiko had figured it out, Hikari and Mimi were well gone. But that just left the little harlot all by herself, and judging by the brutal treatment she was receiving, Miyako had been quite the naughty girl recently.

When the raven haired girl left the room, the purple haired bitch was being chocked to the point of blacking out. Which was fitting punishment for someone who would, finding themselves the thrall of another, actively abuse their position for sex and seek out more people to enslave.

The only downside might be that Takeru would not get the fitting punishment he deserved, but Yamato would not allow her to use her power on him directly. Still she had faith in Koushiro and Taichi. Taichi would most assuredly stop anyone from interfering with Koushiro, and the Chosen of knowledge was judge, jury, and (hopefully) executioner.

Meiko was rarely a vindictive person but her power had made the thought of revenge tolerable, and at times like these, enticing. There was no way Takeru was innocent. The massive changes to Hikari were evidence enough of that. How that sweet innocent young girl could even think about rushing in to free that vile human was proof positive of her corruption at the hands of the blond devil.

Sometimes the world wasn't fair, she was just doing her best to restore balance.

The dark haired girl continued, humming a childhood tune with a spring in her step, until the sound of her name jolted her out of sadist fantasies. Her eyes focused on the girl in front of her, and she quickly ran forward and embraced the brunette in a hug.

"Mimi," she breathed holding the girl tighter. "It's okay, everything's going to be all right now."

The younger girl reciprocated the hug, and Meiko allowed herself to feel secure in the other girl's arms. Sure technically Meiko was Mimi's senior, but the girl had a level of outgoingness and confidence that Meiko couldn't help but be drawn in by. And she knew she could always count on Mimi to help her feel better when things got rough. This hug embodied that sense of safety.

She hated that the sanctity of their friendship had been tainted. First Miyako had, in her eagerness to sleep with everything that breathed, coerced the two of them into a drunken tryst one 'girl's night out' after Meiko was still recovering from freshman year.

Next, Takeru had the audacity to pull all of them into that accursed apartment where sexual boundaries meant nothing and all the girls were to compete for the 'honour' of getting fucked the most. And honestly that wasn't even the biggest problem she had with the blond headed pervert.

Now she couldn't even hug her friend without being hyper-aware of the large bosom pressing against her own; without picturing the smooth skin she'd felt pressed against her nude body as recently as last night.

"Meimei?" she heard her mentor ask, "Where's Miyako? What's happened to her and Iori?"

Of course Mimi would be worried about _her_ , Meiko wasn't sure why herself. The lilac haired girl had not been around when Meiko had first joined the Chosen's friendship group, and Meiko had gone back to Tottori before the other girl had recovered. While nothing was indicated verbally, Meiko could always tell Miyako held a grudge, thinking that she had somehow tried to steal the position of Mimi's protégée while the younger girl was incapacitated.

She'd done her best to placate the purple haired girl, but the combination of their age difference and difference in personality seemed to exacerbate the situation, and the distance between the girls was never quite filled.

"We can't." Meiko explained "You don't realize it, but right now that girl is dangerous. She might be the second most dangerous person in this building."

Mimi let out a light chuckle. "You can't be serious."

"No, Mimi. You have to understand. Here-" she began to drag the girl deeper into the building. "- we have to get you back to Taichi. Then he can fix you like he did me. Then you'll understand what she did."

The girl held firm, pulling back against her senior. "How about you try and tell me what she did. I'm not going to understand unless you open up."

Meiko pursed her lips, but did her best to reason. "She, she can get into your head, make you want to do things, things you'd never consider in your worst nightmare. I bet she did it to you too. In fact, I know she did, that night when we, we-"

Mimi didn't respond, instead she leaned forward, capturing the surprised girl's lips with her own. "I've always thought you were cute Meimei. Miyako didn't do much more than supply booze and an excuse."

"You don't get it!" Meiko cried, "Of course you don't. But you have to admit, a bunch of straight girls having an orgy every night with just one guy. You don't think he's using you?"

"No more than I'm using him." Mimi returned. "After all, we are the ones intruding in their relationship. And I wouldn't just let him go free after he fucked me with that huge cock."

"Shut up! Shut up! Look, just stay with me, for now. Until Koushiro sorts this all out." she hugged Mimi deeper, taking in her scent.

"Oh? And what's so much better about him. I mean, he took advantage of you too didn't he? That's how you described it to me."

"That's, it's," Meiko felt her cheeks burn. "It's not the same."

"Why not."

Meiko froze, bidding the words to die in her throat, but they came unwillingly. "Because he didn't make it real. Not like that harlot, who forced me to see things I could never unsee, to take my friends. And not like Takeru, who pretended to be so gentle so tender, but was really just using me as replacement while he broke his girlfriend, then took me as a cheap toy after she was fixed. Who didn't care what I wanted, just wanted another trophy on his wall."

Her voice began to break as she let it out "They tricked me. At least with Koushiro it was obvious it meant nothing from the start, just a quick desperate fling. But they pretended to care about me, and then just took my body to satisfy themselves. Who cares what Meiko thinks anyway? They deserve to die. They're probably laughing at me right now."

"Oh honey." Mimi said in an attempt to console her, "Just because Miyako slept with you doesn't mean she doesn't care about you. She just can't help herself some times. And everyone knows Takeru cared about you for ages. I don't think it was fake, not to him."

"Y-you're siding with THEM?" she spat "A-after Everything?"

"I'm on no one's side." Mimi justified. "I just don't want my friends to kill each other." Despite the calming embrace Mimi attempted to enter, the older girl broke away in disgust.

She raised her arms outward, bent at a right angle, palms out. "It's not right. I'll prove it." the incensed girl hissed, moving one hand down, and the other up. She dug deep and activated her power, karma would show just how wrong Mimi truly was.

Mimi recoiled slightly, and the pair sat there for half a minute, waiting for something to happen. The brunette looked left, then right, as Meiko's confusion grew palpable.

"Are you done?" Mimi asked, "Because I'm not waiting any longer. I will save Miyako, alone if I have to."

"You can't." Meiko said. "The die is cast. Only I can stop it now."

"Well then." Mimi said, turning back towards her. "I guess I'll have to convince you." she began to walk towards her senior, hips swaying. "Because Meiko, I know something you don't. As much as you claim to hate Takeru and Miyako, you don't. You're incapable of true hate. No, you hate yourself for being used, for _enjoying_ being used, for getting off on it. Even now, if Takeru were here, would you jump on his dick again? Knowing what you know now?"

"I-I, yes?" Meiko said eyes wide. "but that's just. it's not my fault. It's only 'cause-"

Meiko suddenly found herself face to face with the other girl, a pair of soft lips locked intimately with her own. "If you think someone close to you can't make you feel good without hurting you. Well, I'll just have to prove you wrong."

Meiko froze as hands began to explore her body. Within seconds one hand had made it under her shirt and bra, and began to circle her nipple, making Meiko shake with practiced ease. The raven haired girl bit her lip to prevent herself from making a sound as her junior began to tweak her nipple in that learned dangerous way.

Mimi's other hand trailed south, popping open the button to the older girl's trousers and slipping beneath both them and the panties underneath. There it stayed, rubbing and massaging the outer lips.

"Mmhm. You're so wet." Mimi's voice was a sultry whisper as she spoke into Meiko's ear. "Have you been hoping for this?" She did not give the other girl time to respond, instead leaning inward to lick and nibble the dark haired girl's neck, making her shudder. At the same moment one finger slipped into Meiko's most private treasure, exploring the wetness it discovered.

The occasional shudder of pleasure surfaced through Meiko's façade. She could not deny how good the stimulation was, how the scent of Mimi's shampoo tickling her nose increased her desire. So instead she opted to remain silent against the treacherous but addicting attentions.

Her whimpers betrayed her as Mimi removed the hand stimulating her sex. "Don't worry." the brunette reassured with a callous tease, "I'm not near done with you yet."

Both hands free, Mimi grabbed the hem of Meiko's jacket and pulled up, pausing slightly at chest level to capture the bra before continuing their initial trajectory. The end result left Meiko's chest exposed, although her shirt still covered her shoulders and collar bone.

Mimi pounced on the freed tits. Moving her head down to lick and suck the bare flesh. Meiko didn't stand a chance, her moans now came unbidden, filling the hallway as she felt her so-called mentor toy with her.

She switched form one flesh orb to the next, sucking at the teats as if her ministrations could suck out all the fear and anger in the girl, and leave her nothing but an ecstatic mess. Well, it was at least doing half of that, as Meiko felt her body heat up more and more.

The brunette switched from one breast to the next, then back again, with a spare hand massaging the free tit. Then, in the middle of one swap, Mimi stopped and placed her face directly between Meiko's boobs, blowing raspberries and shaking her head back and forth. Meiko looked down in awe at the absurd gesture, and Mimi laughed. She actually laughed.

"Lighten up." Mimi giggled as she continued her trek downwards. Meiko's shock allowed the brunette to easily dig her fingers into the waistband of her pants and underwear, pulling down until the offending garments found their way to the older girl's ankles.

She didn't even give Meiko a second to be embarrassed before she dug into the sopping cunt, tongue eagerly lapping away. Meiko was already so tense from the buildup, she could explode any second.

Which was exactly why Mimi pulled away.

"So Meimei, do you want it?" she asked with a smug look of self-satisfaction.

"Please." Meiko all but begged.

"Hmm, I don't know." Mimi had one hand move to Meiko's labia, trailing along the outside. "Maybe if you promise to help Miyako then I could."

"No." Meiko said instinctively. Mimi tweaked the girl's needy clit before pulling away. Meiko whimpered, "I mean, I can't. If I wanted too. The die has been cast."

Mimi looked up at her inquiringly, then dove back in. Getting the girl off in a matter of seconds. Meiko bit her hand to hide the scream. Afterward she leaned back against the wall, fighting off shocks of her last orgasm.

Mimi gave her no reprieve. She stood up and grabbed the older girl's hand pulling her forward, uncaring as the action forced Meiko to stumble and trip out of her bottoms.

"Where are we going?" Meiko asked, using her free hand to pull down her top, and pulling further to conceal what she could.

"To save Miyako, duh?" Mimi said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But, I just said there's nothing I can do." Meiko reiterated.

"Then we do it the old fashioned way." Mimi said, bursting through a door and into the scene in the hallway.

Iori had managed to get Miyako on her hands and knees, the tip of his bokken at her willing nether lips and pressing inward. The boy's face showed only an evil glimmer, and Meiko felt herself flush with fear. If they tried to shove that entire sword up there, it would certainly do lasting harm. And Iori, poor innocent Iori, would have to bear the scar of permanently wounding his oldest friend. What kind of person was she, to have caused all this?

Thankfully Mimi was better prepared for shock in front of them. She vaulted forward, arm outstretched, and laid a massive slap upon the face of the poor startled Iori. He dropped the sword immediately, stumbling back.

"OK." Mimi declared. "I know you aren't the worst of it. But everyone in this room needs to have a talk."

A loud banging sound echoed through the room, the next second it was followed by an emphatic "No!"

* * *

Koushiro turned towards the door. This was inconceivable, the only ones who should know about this place had already been vetted and should have no qualms about the current interrogation. And yet, confusingly, Hikari had located him. Perhaps more astounding was the nude state of the Yagami siblings.

Taichi took advantage of the genius's shock to tackle him to the ground as Hikari moved toward her beloved. This was bad, under no circumstances were those two to meet until after he'd done damage control. Hikari was perhaps the most enabling factor in Takeru's life right now, and decidedly a bad influence. If she appeared in this distressed state, then Takeru's emotions might get the better of his logic and he might do something drastic.

And the older Yagami flipping on him was quite unexpected too, even if Hikari was his precious little sister, Hikari was still his precious little sister. There was no way he would feel comfortable leaving her in the clutches of a reality bending fuckboy even if it was Takeru.

Still, the facts were before him, and Koushiro never argued with the facts. He moved his right hand to his smart watch, pressing two buttons. It was always better to be safe than sorry, and within seconds his nanobots delivered neuro-suppressants directly to Taichi and Takeru's brains, causing both of them to pass out.

It was technology he'd developed himself, with the help of his power, and perhaps a bit extreme. But on the other hand, the fate of the world may well be at stake.

Hikari's first attentions were directed at Takeru, grabbing him and shaking the unconscious boy, attempting to rouse him. When she realized he would not wake up, her action became colored by concern and panic. It was a little heartbreaking for him to watch. After all, this was someone he'd known since she was eight.

On the other hand, she still didn't seem to notice her brother was also afflicted, lying out cold on the ground. That tunnel vision was precisely one of the warning signs he was looking for.

"He's fine," Koushiro said, bring himself to his feet. "When he wakes up he'll just feel well rested."

"You mean you did this?" Hikari accused pointedly.

"A precaution. Nothing terrible, I just needed something in case Yamato got cold feet. I wasn't expecting you though." he said, plopping himself back in the desk chair, right in front of his computer. "Tell me, how did you get here? And why are you dressed like that?"

"Necessity." she said through grit teeth. "I did what I had to, to save him."

"Hikari, you know he wasn't in any serious danger."

"No, you were just going to repress his power, weren't you? Without ever knowing what side effects that might have on him."

"We went years without powers, nothing bad came of it."

Hikari shook her head, and the slight action piqued Koushiro's interest. Did she somehow know something he didn't about how the powers worked? But that didn't make sense, he was ninety-eight percent confident that Hikari had not gained her own power, despite her age.

"Who are you to make that decision?" she asked "Why should I trust his fate to you? You kidnaped him!"

It was a surprisingly hostile line of attack, given how quiet Hikari normally was. "Yes I kidnapped him, you know as well as I do his power works on line of sight. Short of everyone involved having godlike control of their desires, this was the only way he could be safely be brought in for questioning."

"I can't believe you. Do you even care?"

"If I didn't care about him, there's a good chance we wouldn't be here. He'd have a bullet in his head, and that would be that."

Somehow that phrase did nothing to reassure the girl.

"You monster!" she screeched "How could you say that about one of your friends?"

"It's the logical solution, with how out of control he seemed." Koushiro swiveled forward, eyes piercing his target. "But enough about me, how about you?"

"Me?! Why could you possibly want to talk about me?" she demanded

"It has merit." Koushiro explained "When I left you were a subdued, asexual girl who'd not gone on a 'real' date and was unsure if you even wanted to. You really expect me to believe that Takeru did not change you at all? By all accounts, you are patient zero."

"My sexuality is none of your business."

"Right now, it is my business." he replied. "If say, tomorrow Takeru held an orgy with every woman in Tokyo, how would that make you feel?"

"Fine." _Hot_

"And you don't see anything wrong with that? There are married women in Tokyo, there are lesbian and virgins. You don't care how they would feel about it?"

"That's" her eyes darted side to side. "Not fair, you were using hyperbole."

"We both know I was not." she bit the inside of her lip. Interesting.

"Well why does it matter?" she said, too honest. "They'll all love it when they are done. It doesn't matter if they think they want it now or not. Takeru should be an exception."

"That's the problem." Koushiro said. "Takeru can't be special. Not now. If Takeru thinks he can get away with anything, what's to stop him from making himself emperor of the universe? Which, need I remind you, would be bad."

"I know that!" she defended. "It doesn't mean he can't have some harmless fun."

"I think we have differing definitions of 'harmless'."

"Irregardless," she said, face picking up at his cringe. "Why is it so bad that Takeru wields all this power. Can you not change the world on a whim as well?"

His power only allowed himself to learn things. It was not reality bending at all. The fact that he absolutely had created a computer so powerful it could alter the flow of history was itself not a logical conclusion, but judging by her knowing smirk Hikari had accurately surmised it.

She was way too dangerous.

"I have some powers, but no more than average." That was nearly true, he'd put in a lot of overheads preventing him from using CC1 for frivolities. "But this does not diminish my point. If Takeru can destroy the world in an instant, we need to make sure he will not."

"And why would he do that?" she accused. "Unless _someone_ was intentionally _antagonizing_ him."

"Do you know why Takeru got fired?"

Hikari's eyes went wide at that, she didn't even try to hide how obvious it was she knew. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

"No, but your reaction, tells me all I need to know." he said. "I honestly don't think it's all that big a deal. So what if he's a bastard? There are worse fates out there, believe me."

"That's because you have the emotional comprehension of a fork. You can't tell Takeru. Ever since he was six his greatest desire was to have his family back together. If he finds out he was the reason for the divorce then he might-" She raised one hand to her mouth to contain her retching.

"Might destroy the world?"

"No you dolt! He'll kill himself!" she stopped in shock, as if saying the words made it all too real. silence hung between them as she attempted to swallow the horrid thought.

"And if that we're to happen?"

"Shut up you sicko." She clutched her head in repulsion, but Koushiro had already learned all he needed to. If it meant rescuing Takeru from the tragedy of his own existence, Hikari would hand the world over to him on a silver platter. There was no hesitation and, honestly, with a devastated Takeru, he might take it and shape the world into his plaything.

But this really wasn't a hard fact to learn, for those who went digging. Takeru was born in 1991, Hiroaki Ishida was stationed overseas as a foreign correspondent from march 1990 to April 1991. At that time Natusko's boss had been Miller, and it didn't take long to put two and two together, despite how similar Yamato and Takeru looked. The divorce transcripts were public for god sake, and Hiroki mentioned 'being unable to live with that stain on their marriage' at least three times.

"I'm sorry Hikari." he began to type a few buttons, and on the bed next to Takeru's a machine whirled to life.

A single beeping, metallic arch sprung outward, steadily moving along the empty bed from head to foot, as if trying to scan an imaginary occupant. At the end of the bed it stopped, only to rapidly jump back to the top and repeat, this time a curtain of blue light shot out of the device, moving slowly yet steadily downward. In its wake the hologram left blond hair, then a pale forehead, next blue eyes and continued until a duplicate of Takeru's head appeared.

Hikari's cries of shock were not lost on him. In fact, the whole process still creeped Koushiro out, but it was also perhaps his single most stunning achievement. He looked over at the girl, still rooted at the spot in horror as his device filled out the torso and legs of her boyfriend.

"You cloned Takeru?" she asked. Not quite understanding the deep implications. He really had no reason to explain, but she was still his friend, and he wished to ease her distress.

"It's not a clone exactly. More like a copy." he informed. "It has no memories, no independent thoughts, at this point it's more like a biological computer with the facsimile of a human. It'll even degrade in twelve hours, there are only two things connecting that thing to Takeru: Its appearance, and its digital signature."

He was immeasurably proud. He'd not gotten a good look at the original machine in Nanomon's pyramid, only the concept. He knew from the outset it was not a straight clone, Nanomon would no more be able to control of clone of Sora than the real thing. Figuring out how to program the organic computers was difficult, even for him, but not impossible.

As he'd suspected, the copies were able to use their respective chosen's crest powers; just as Nanomon had predicted they'd be able to use the respective crests. The mechanical Digimon had failed, but only in execution, the mechanics worked as designed.

Thus Koushiro knew it was possible, and searched restlessly until he completed the prototype, and even implemented it on a wide scale once. By combining a quantum computer with a Taichi's crest power, he could overshoot the risk and receive a perfect success on even the largest scales, like say, preventing global thermonuclear war.

There was a reason he wasn't allowed to use CC1 without severe authorization first. Thankfully no one else knew exactly how it worked.

Now with just a few keystrokes he could remove Hikari, and get back to figuring out what to do with Takeru. Maybe he ought to suppress Takeru's power now, for safety's sake. Hikari's fear of him doing just that were concerning, but her motivation made her a less than trustworthy source.

After typing in his commands he looked toward the blond happy to have closed another case.

The voice was soft and cold, but certainly mirrored Takeru's. What shocked the chosen of knowledge was the content: "Error."

"What?" he asked out loud. "I know I typed it right."

"Error." the drone repeated.

"But, this doesn't make any sense, I know my code is right." Or was it? Did he have to change something for his code to be compatible for Takeru? It worked for both Taichi and Yamato, but Takeru had a D3, it might be different for him. He scanned the program quickly, studding it, looking for something he might have missed. But it was flawless, he _knew_ it was flawless, it just wasn't functional.

"It won't work."

"What do you mean? I can fix it; I just have to find the error."

"It's not in the code. It's in you." she explained "Takeru's power works on other's hopes, you can't just dictate what to do. And you've always had trouble getting in touch with your emotions. Can you even truly tell me what your hopes are? If you can't you won't get anywhere."

Of course he knew what his hopes were. He knew he wanted a safe world, where he could have a wife and kids, with maybe a raise. He wanted to make sure his code worked like it was supposed to, and be able to go home tonight not having to worry about the fabric or causation bending overnight.

Which was not pertinent to his planned resolution to the immediate situation.

He closed his eyes and brought the tips of his fingers together to relax, trying to find his inner center. Surly there had to be some way, if he concentrated on the here and now, that he could alter his own hopes.

He just had to think about what he needed. If Takeru's power was suppressed. Yeah, that would do it, then everything would go perfectly.

With his eyes closed he didn't notice Hikari's smug smirk. She was confident in his inability to change his hopes. They could sit here all day, and nothing would change. Even better, if Ken, Miyako, or Daisuke came through that door they would side with her and even be able to use that imposter against Koushiro. Mimi too, would be able to at least talk Koushiro down. She guessed in reverse Jou, Iori, Yamato, or Sora might be detrimental to her cause, but she could deal with that when the time came.

Especially as she felt the true Takeru's hand twitch in her own.

"Error."

* * *

Ken was far too busy to even contemplate running up to aid Hikari. Who knew Jou could be this much fun?

"You little worm." she mocked, digging her heal directly into his exposed ass cheek, "You could at least try to act dignified instead of lying there in a pool of your own disgusting cum. Or are you so pathetic that you are done already?"

At her words his body showed signs of life. One hand flailing to the side awkwardly, before Jou pulled himself back to his hands and knees, raising his ass skyward.

"That's better." Ken teased as she lined up the strap on, still wet with lube from the previous romp, back into his tight hole. She pushed the toy in deeper, and began to thrust her hips. Once they both got used to the pace she reached on hand around to encircle the boy's erect cock.

"You're so pitiful, getting off on a girl fucking your ass like this. You just love it, don't you." she stopped her hand. "Go on say it."

"I love it when you fuck my ass." Jou admitted, bending to her will.

Ken let out a cackle. "Yes, you pathetic worm. My only regret is for your unfortunate girlfriend. You really are such an evil thing, managing to trick her into staying with you. But how about we call her over, and then I can show her what a sad little man you are."

A straggled noise made it up Jou's throat but never formed into words as his groans got louder and his breathing picked up. Ken loved it, and continued to antagonize him. "But then, she probably won't want you once I expose you for the imposter you are. Maybe I can throw her Takeru's way? Then she can finally learn the pleasures of a true man. Of course she won't want you anymore after that, but when you think of that isn't it a plus?"

A second noise made it to Jou's lips, and Ken slowed down to torture him as she whispered in his ear. "What's that _dearie?_ You'll have to speak up so I can hear you over all the sounds of your failure."

"I said." he glanced back at her "No!"

His back suddenly snapped straight, having the side effect of catapulting Ken into a nearby wall, where she stayed, body breaking the drywall. The indent was enough to leave her suspended, a foot off the ground, and not sure what had just happened.

Jou was upon her in an instant, cock inside her pussy and thrusting hard. "I won't let you touch her. You, Takeru or anyone else. Is that clear?"

"I-I?" How could anyone go from so submissive and masochistic one second, to so rebellious the next? She knew Jou had it bad for this girl, but really?

His arms dug into her shoulders, pushing her torso deeper into the wall and trapping her arms. "Is. That. Clear?" he repeated, punctuating each word with a powerful thrust.

"Yesss," Ken managed to groan out as her body betrayed her.

"No!" a third voice called out. The next second someone was peeling the boy off of her. "I won't let you hurt my Ken like that."

Peeling herself off from the wall ken looked to her left to find Jou with Daisuke now holding him from behind, one hand wrapped around his cock and pumping gently. "Daisuke?" she asked, softly.

"I won't let anyone hurt you anymore Ken. I wasn't able to stop you from turning evil last month, I won't fail this time." she cried. "Besides," she gave Jou a sidewise glance, "Yamato finished way too quick. I need a new plaything."

"I won't go down easily" Jou boasted, one hand slipping behind him to fondle Daisuke's cunt directly. "I won't forgive anyone who tries to separate me and my darling."

The gogglehead's eyes opened wide, "Me neither, bring it!" she said, face set. Ken wasn't sure if she should be flattered by the impromptu confession or if she should explain the misunderstanding to her obtuse best friend.

In the end she settled on a third option, joining Daisuke on her assault on Jou's dick. She could use the help anyway, and as much faith as Ken held in that pathetic worm she called leader, Jou had been full of surprises so far.

So Daisuke was also unable to break the stalemate between Koushiro and Hikari.

* * *

Mimi was also an unlikely option to interfere, as much as she'd like to set Koushiro straight and deal with the mess Takeru had gotten himself into, she was also focused on the here and now. And right here there were three misguided fools who needed her help right now.

Miyako was also occupied at the current moment. Her head was buried in Mimi's snatch teasing and pleasuring the frustrated girl. Due to Meiko's curse Miyako was destined to self-destructive sex over the next few hours, but that didn't mean she needed to do any lasting harm. Instead Mimi had the girl finger herself into oblivion as she licked pussy. If anything the brunette might be able to turn this into a much needed lesson for the chosen's resident nymphomaniac. Believe it or not sometimes people had a line in the bedroom and Miyako needed to learn not to cross it.

In the worst case, she still got to enjoy some head for the next few hours, along with a show.

Did it count as a show if she was the director?

"Slower Iori. Grind it into her, every inch is a new experience, its own story. This isn't one of your after-school quickie's with a hormonal cheerleader. Make it tender, make it mean something."

The boy grunted in acknowledgement before slowing his thrusts to a snail's pace. Despite his recent experience, he still had a problem slowing himself down when a girl as pretty as Meiko got naked and spread her legs for him. Most of his recent partners were perfectly fine with his vigorous pace of bending them over, fucking their brains out, and leaving them leaking his cum.

This was different, but not necessarily a bad different. In fact, it had the potential to be a very good different. The slow build up was keeping him on edge and giving him stimulation he'd not thought possible. And, if his balls delivered their promise, he'd have one of the best orgasm's of his life.

Meiko had already clenched down around him twice, and from the look on her face was working on number three. She raised one hand and intertwined her fingers in his, as he leaned his face down to hers.

"I'm close," he warned, leaning in to kiss her nose.

"It's okay." she soothed "I want to feel it in me."

Iori grunted in acknowledgement, filling the girl with his life essence as she contracted around him again. The next minute, he collapsed on the girl, painting heavily.

"That was-"

"-Amazing."

"Hah. I knew it" Mimi declared triumphantly. "See Iori, you don't have to listen to this cumdump," she gently squeezed her thighs around the purple head, "or that fuckboy. Find your own pace, sex isn't always about how many partners you can have in a week."

She rounded on the older girl as best she could without actually moving an inch. "As for you Meimei. Are you now finally willing to admit that you liked it. No trickery. Iori can't. I can't. Miyako's in no position to."

The two blushed.

"We were having a moment." Iori said, with attempted scorn.

"I know and it was adorable, but you two are so thick I needed to spell it out for you, now come on. You really need to try it spooning next."

Needless to say, neither Iori nor Meiko gave a damn what Takeru and Koushiro were doing at that point, nor would they for many hours if Mimi got her way.

And it was increasingly difficult to tell Mimi 'no'.

* * *

Sora was currently handcuffed to the radiator, thankful for the one hairpin that was currently jimmying the lock. She hadn't too much experience freeing herself from detainment, but these were obviously made for sex, and Mimi had boastfully informed Sora sex-toy handcuffs could be broken easily with a hairpin.

Mimi had neglected to mention how.

She swore as the small tool flew from her hand after a particularly frustrated action. She took a step towards where the object landed, only to feel the cool metal dig into her wrist and pull her backward.

Typical of how her day was going: nothing could be simple. Instead she began to stretch out her leg, just barely able to touch the pin with the tip of her shoe, and pulled quickly trying to get back. The pin refused to budge, if anything moving farther away.

"Are you okay?"

Sora looked up at the voice, seeing the familiar blond head of her fiancé. Just fucking perfect. That was exactly what she needed right now, another awkward confrontation.

"Fine Yamato. I'm Fine." His eyes darted to her confined wrist. "Just go away. I don't want to talk with you right now."

"Come on Sora. What's wrong."

His ears, apparently. Why couldn't he understand she didn't want to talk. To him. Specifically. "I don't know, but how about we start with that little twat you were pounding a few minutes ago." He recoiled from her words. "There are security cameras Yamato. I can't believe you betrayed us for a little nookie."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault." he put his hands up defensibly. "She manipulated me, I didn't stand a chance. I barely managed to get out of it by faking unconsciousness."

"She manipulated you? How? By asking?" Sora spat, "We both know anyone trying to trick you already has both hands tied behind their back."

"Hey I'm not the only one with powers, here."

"Yeah right. Takeru already muted Daisuke's powers. I won't fall for that. And besides, you do know she was a guy yesterday, right?"

"No. I don't actually." he countered "All I know is what you tell me, and given how you left out what you and my brother were doing in that apartment of his, how do I know you aren't lying to me right now."

"Me, lying to you? You have some gall."

"Admit it. We agreed to go monogamous with that ring, you think I haven't gotten offers from Pornstars and diehard fans? But I ignored them for you. And what do I learn, you go behind my back, with my brother of all people? Is it just cause of his dick?"

"Of course it's not because of his dick. And somehow your 'monogamy' always seems to exclude a certain brunet. You are acting crazy."

"How am I supposed to act?" he shot "You and Koushiro keep telling me to trust you, but you're not giving me any reason. He disappeared for a year, no contact, and you cheated on me with my brother. Who you are now telling me who can and can't be trusted!"

"Well if you would listen to me for once you would realize those two thing are related."

"Are they? Because last I checked you were still resistant to his power. It sounds to me like you want an excuse so you can point all the blame at Takeru."

"And it sounds to me like you're trying to absolve him of everything so you don't have to face the reality your brother isn't the same angel he was when he was eight."

During their argument Yamato had made his way closer to Sora until they were face to face. It would have happened sooner, were she not restrained. Sora looked up at those dark blue eyes, filled with pain she had inflicted, and knew this would end the same way most of their fights did.

"Thirty-minute truce?"

"God Yes." she leaned in and kissed him on the lips as his hands began working on her shirt. It was a total routine by this point, but she still couldn't shake the feeling she was missing something important. "Hikari went in there." she said, pointing to the doorway as lips began planting kisses down her neck. "Should we stop her? Help her?"

"I think." Yamato growled "We focus on this first, and let the world sort out what it needs to do."

And so Yamato was also unable to break the stale mate.

* * *

Hikari tried not to let herself smile too much as she felt a strong hand squeeze her own. She'd been sitting there for perhaps half an hour, squeezing intermittently, seeing if she could get a response.

Koushiro sat not five feet away, furiously scanning his computer screen. He'd given up meditating ten minutes ago - unsuccessfully - and was now trying to determine exactly how one went about 'finding inner peace' in a crash course five-minute session.

Which bought her time, and time was all she needed. So long as Koushiro thought he had the proper answer instead of looking for a different one. Keep putting that round peg into a square hole, and in the meantime she'd get Takeru to wake up.

A second squeeze registered on her palm, stronger than the first, and unbidden. She returned the gesture, reassuring her beloved to her presence. It was alright, everything was going to be fine now.

She raised her free hand to brush the hair off his forehead. He looked so tender, so peaceful, sleeping there. She hated that it wasn't a natural sleep. From his forehead her hand trailed down to his cheek, and then to trace the outline of his chin. He groaned in response.

The clitter-clatter of keys ceased immediately, and Hikari did her best to nonchalantly check Koushiro. To her horror, he was looking directly at them, eyes questioning.

"Nanobots" he uttered turning back to his screen. He was focused now, far closer to a trance than any time he'd been trying to meditate. "Inconceivable. He should still be out. Even if one or two malfunctioned. But none of them are showing any malfunction."

The boy glanced towards Taichi on the floor, who been afflicted with the same bots but was showing no signs of stirring. He glanced, back at his screen, then at Hikari. "Are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" she replied, a tad too innocently. He swore and began searching around the room.

"Did someone get the number on that truck." Takeru groaned, bringing his free hand to his face. He then glanced around, "What's going on? Why are you naked Hikari? Why is Taichi conked out pantless." His mouth fell agape. "Why is there another me? Am I still dreaming?"

"Ignore that." Koushiro deadpanned, tying rapidly on his watch. Trying desperately to find a solution to the problem he'd made for himself.

"Don't ignore that!" Hikari cried. "Somethings gone really weird with Koushiro. He made a clone of you, I think he's trying to replace you." It wasn't the full truth, but hopefully it would work.

Takeru turned toward his beloved, eyes wide, then his face turned into a scowl. "When you're hoping I don't realize it's a lie, I'm going to Honey."

"Okay, I'm sorry." she said desperately. "But please, we need to get away. He's trying to change you and I don't know what to do." She stared at him with tears of desperation forming in her eyes. His resolution wavered.

The floor bust open.

Jou Kido popped through the newly made hole, stumbling as he landed, but placing one hand on a nearby hospital bed to catch himself. "Let's go, Koushiro." he declared, sticking one arm out sideways to grasp an invisible cross. In the process he dropped his phone, revealing the SOS message Koushiro had sent him.

"You know what you need to do." the genius replied, typing furiously. Hikari looked on in dread as the fake Takeru, who remained unmoved throughout the ridiculous scene, turned his head towards the blue haired boy and set his gaze on the space above his head.

She turned towards her beloved, still in shock. "Please, I don't care what happens, I'll tell you everything, we just need to stop this right now!"

The blond didn't even get his eyes back to her before the entire world went white.

 **This chapter and the next one required a few changes due to Tri. ending. Technically one of my older ones does too, but I'm too lazy to go back and change it. If all goes well I'll have the finale on Odaiba day, and a few epilogue blurbs to go up the week following.**


	17. Reality

**Contains spoilers for Tri. Also things that may look like spoilers to the uninitiated, but I completely made up. No warning on which is which.**

Why was life so boring?

The blond could remember a time he thought the opposite, when he was five and wished his family would be more boring and less loud. When he was eight and found himself trapped in a world with many monsters that could swallow him in one gulp. When he was eleven, and watching a monster with the power to wipe out Tokyo holding Angemon between his claws. Even when he was fourteen and faced with Patamon's infection and possible eradication, there was always a part of him that asked why so much pain happened to him?

In those days, although he'd never admit it, he had longed for quite mornings and a simple life. Takeru never regretted the friends he made along the way, but the adventure itself was often overwhelming for him. After being trapped in a war-torn world peaceful Saturdays were a blessed reward.

Or was it Tuesday? He couldn't tell the difference anymore.

Perhaps he should have gone to college like the rest of his friends. But then, his mother did not have the money to send him, and he doubted his grandparents would support a liberal arts degree the same way they did Yamato's physics degree. Even if they were willing they still might be skeptical, the first thing Yamato did with his inheritance was buy a new guitar.

At two in the afternoon Takeru shot a text to Hikari, and left his mother's apartment. Natsuko wasn't home so he guessed it was more Tuesday than Saturday, but that was never an ironclad indicator.

The blond strolled through the streets, theoretically he should be looking for a job right now, but he'd applied to most places in a ten-mile radius. Everywhere he looked he was on record as submitting a resume, was there one he missed? The difference between Umi's seafood shack and Ami's ice-cream hut where negligible to him. As certain as Takeru was that he'd applied to both, he could not remember submitting forms to either of them.

The streets were vacant, but that was normal, just a reflection of his dreary life. Even Hikari had not replied to him, which was rare. She normally responded to his texts even at three in the morning, a busy day at school should not stop her. But then, maybe she had more important things in her life now. Had she met a cute boy in college? They had always specifically avoided the topic; Hikari more interested in Takeru's prospects while he feared hers.

His mind was filled with images of Hikari and some unknown stud, skipping classes to yuk it up together. This unknown adversary was likely planning to become a lawyer for a charity or something, it would be his luck recently. Everyone else was moving on and he was just there, watching the world go by.

A school teacher, a doctor, an entrepreneur, a rockstar, and a drop out. For some reason the digital would just couldn't go thirteen for thirteen.

Takeru found himself outside a familiar building. Not too long ago he started here, a job through his mother's connections. He was so eager, and as far as he could tell made a good impression on the CEO himself. And yet, before the day was through he was let go, a clerical error that hired too many interns, and he with the least resume experience was on the bottom of the list. Apparently saving the world half a dozen times wasn't relevant experience, ungrateful bastards.

Had that been three months ago? Or six? He really couldn't tell.

The blond contemplated going back in. Perhaps they would remember him? If something had opened up in the past three (or eight?) months, then he could work his way up. At this point Takeru was willing to work for free.

"Mr. Takaishi." lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed the woman sidle up beside him, nor the two security guards flanking her. "I believe we agreed you'd were to leave this place alone? That was an intrinsic part of the deal."

Her face, partially obfuscated from sunglasses, looked somewhat familiar, although he did not remember her from his brief stint at the paper.

"What deal?"

Her lips curled into a smile. "Exactly. Now run along, it would be bad for both of us if people got suspicious." Takeru had no idea what she was talking about, but he wasn't going to argue with vague threats from someone with muscly bodyguards backing them up.

And so he continued to wander, checking his phone every ten minutes to see if Hikari replied to him. He roamed aimlessly until the sun began to set, at which point he made his way home.

Despondent, abandoned by all his friends. But there was something else, like a fundamental part of him was gone. He'd done nothing of value today. He'd not applied for any new jobs, or sought out opportunities. Had not helped a kid in the park. Had not even been able to get a reply from his best friend or bring himself to eat dinner.

He merely crawled into bed, his dreams were a more exciting place anyway.

* * *

The next day was more of the same. More lying in bed, more walking around looking at places he was certain he'd already applied to, more being ignored by Hikari.

Either that or she was in grave danger. Even during their worst fight she'd not ignored him for twenty-four hours. He'd attempted to phone her cell, but it went straight to voicemail. With concern in his veins, and quite frankly nothing better to do, Takeru made his way to the Yagami residence.

She'd be home at this time on a Friday right? Or was it Wednesday?

"Hello Ms. Yagami, is Hikari in?" the woman sent him a confused look.

"Hikari's been at school for months now. She has hardly come home since moving into residence."

What? No, he'd hung with her around here at least once a week. Normally more. Hadn't he? The university was barely a half hour away by train, she had no reason to move out, and he'd only twice met her on campus. She certainly didn't live there.

Did she?

"I'm sorry Miss Yagami, my head is weird today. Can you remind me what dorm she's in?" the older woman opened her mouth to answer, then stopped. Her brow furrowed, her mouth closed.

"I don't have to tell you. Stop trying to stalk my baby." It was loud, out of nowhere, and as far as Takeru could tell insincere. But a door slamming in your face was quite the conversation ender. Sighing, Takeru tried his friend's cell again, only to hear the familiar tone of the answering machine.

Something about this was very off. What had happened to Hikari? Walking back into the street, he dialed another number.

"Hello Taichi."

"Hey Takeru, it's weird for me to get a call from you. What's up? Yamato's fangirls swarm you again? Need me to talk to him about it?"

"No, nothing like that." At least Taichi seemed normal. "It's just, have you talked to Hikari recently?"

"Um, yeah. She called me earlier today. Why? It was pretty much the same as always." So she talked to her brother but was ignoring him? "Is it a boy? Is there someone I should be introducing to the wrong end of a three-hole punch?" Typical overprotective Taichi, it gave him comfort in his haze. Maybe he just needed to get out more.

"No, no. I just wanted to surprise her. Could you remind me what dorm she's staying at?"

"You'd know better than me. You helped her move in, I've never been there." Had he? When Taichi said that Takeru had been there before he knew it was true, and yet he had no memories of the event. He'd had no memories of Hikari's dorm at all, but he knew he'd visited her after school often over the past (four?) months.

"Takeru," the other boy's voice came through. "Are you okay? You're acting off today. Maybe you should get some rest."

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe I should." although if anything he'd been sleeping to much lately. It still seemed like a good idea. There was still one thing bugging him "Just one last question. What day is it?"

"Takeru? Takeru? are you okay? maybe you should -"

" _HANG UP!"_

The voice was loud, omnipresent and yet clearly coming from his phone. And it sounded exactly like Hikari, he'd know that voice anywhere. He fumbled a few times, nearly dropping his phone before placing it back to his ear.

"-I'll call Yamato, he'll come down tonight and help you."

"No need." Suddenly the companionship he was craving felt like a trap. "I just can't always tell my Tuesdays from my Thursdays without school. I'm fine, honest." He sounded suspicious even to his own ears. but it would be enough for Taichi to put if off until the weekend. Which was minimally tomorrow and maximally five days from now. It was a weekday, right?

"Anyway, got-to-go bye." he hung up, noting now it was what the voice had wanted. Takeru glanced at his phone in distrust. Where the contact ID for Taichi should have been was a single line 'GO HOME'.

It wasn't just Taichi. Every contact in his phone was now replaced with the message 'GO HOME'. What the hell was this? He should phone Koushiro. But which one was Koushiro? Did he even have a way of contacting the genius? He couldn't remember ever getting in touch.

Shaking his head, he focused on more important matters. This message on his phone smelled like an obvious trap. But if he left it then his mom would be walking home unaware. Wouldn't it be better for him to go in knowing it was a trap, then his mom getting ambushed? It wasn't like he could warn her now that his phone was compromised.

He darted home as fast as his legs would carry him, only remembering to walk the last street and rebuild his energy for whatever would come. He wanted Patamon, or even Yamato. Why had he turned down Taichi's offer of help again?

All the lights were off in the apartment. Which was normal but far more ominous today than most days. Takeru made his way into the kitchen first, grabbing a sharp knife. It would be little help against a Digimon bigger than a child, but it was better than nothing.

After the kitchen he checked out the family room, the washrooms, then his mom's room. There was only one room left, his own. He walked in, slower than into any other room. It looked just the way he left it. Was someone hiding?

Under the bed? No, empty, he flipped around to stop an incoming attack, there was none.

His closet? He opened the door and brandished the knife outward, half expecting to get shot. But once again the suspense was for naught. Where was his mysterious enemy?

His computer beeped. And Takeru heard the voice again.

No, not the voice, _Hikari's_ voice, he realized as he looked toward the screen. The girl was adorned in her High school uniform and talking. Even mentioning him by name.

"I know we've been friends for years, but there's some stuff about me you don't know"

Why was she talking to him now? She'd been ignoring him all day.

"This is my right hand, which exists to jack of Takeru, whenever he wants it, and my left which exists to fondle Takeru's balls, when jacking him off." Wait what? It was more than just her words; the phrases were written on her skin with magic marker.

"These lips exist for kissing Takeru, as often and as long as he wants it."

He swallowed "Hikari what's going on?" he asked. She did not acknowledge him, continuing onward in her depraved performance.

"This throat exists to swallow Takeru's cum whenever he wants it." At this point Takeru noticed the bar at the bottom moving steadily from one side of the screen to the other, was this a video?

Next she took off her shirt and blazer, revealing bare tits. This was way too much for him to believe, and she'd done it so carelessly. "These tits exist to feed Takeru's babies"

He watched she lifted up her skirt slightly, showing her long legs off and more vulgar writing. "These thighs exist for Takeru's pleasure, to run his cock through with or without penetration, whenever he wants to."

And then her bare bottom was revealed to him, despite the fear he'd felt seconds ago, Takeru's hand had already found its way to the bulge in his crotch. "This ass exists for Takeru to molest and spank in public, anytime he wants to." she said, giving it a good smack.

And then the last piece, the one he'd been hoping for. "This cunt exists as Takeru's Cumdump, to be used wherever he wants, whenever he wants."

He nearly came from that alone, what the hell was going on. "So please Takeru won't you give my naughty body reason to exist?"

The scene ended and Takeru was left in shock. Judging by her cup size and the uniform the video had to be at least two years old. And yet he had no memory of it, despite it being directed at him and, he verified, saved onto his hard drive.

It took all his willpower to stop himself from replaying the video again and again while jacking himself. It was so surreal to him, something out of an illicit dream, but when the movie closed it revealed a folder behind it he did not recognize.

This new folder was filled with pictures, predominantly of Hikari. As he scrolled through them he found his crush in all sorts of depraved situations. Nearly naked and ready to be fucked, getting fucked, sucking dick, naked outside holding onto a railing while displaying her ass. It was all like something out of a porn magazine that just happened to star his best friend and longtime crush.

There was one thing that confused him, as Takeru's heart kept reminding him, the boy in the pictures was not him. His dick hadn't been that small since he was ten. And as much as it pained him to see his beloved pleasure another man, as he scrolled through this first album the writings appeared, all explicitly mentioning her devotion to him, by name.

What was going on? Was someone really this desperate to fuck his life up?

Continuing to scroll through the albums found more picks of Hikari, this time with not a mention of him on it. There were also a few stray picks of Mimi and Miyako, who was this person who had so many nudes of his friends and why were they on his computer?

Lots of things struck him as odd over the past week (or month?), his inability to tell time chief among them. But this was still by far his greatest mystery. As he moved between pictures, and resisted the urge to masturbate to depraved pictures of his friends, he found another video file.

He opened it at first shocked by the appearance of Hikari and her mom, eating each other out on the floor. But then then the camera panned up and he got a bigger shock, Meiko was bent over the Yagami couch and getting thoroughly fucked by what looked to be him. But he would certain remember fucking Meiko while watching Hikari eat her mom out wouldn't he? I mean, why would Hikari and Yuuko even do that? He doubted the Yagami's were naturally into incest.

Then again he could barely remember yesterday. Something was off. On a whim, he jumped forward in the video, finding what he was expecting. The other him, the one in the video, was graced with a far smaller cock than his own, the same dick that no doubt cameoed in the photo's with the girls.

Did he have an evil twin with a much smaller dick? Somehow that seemed a likely explanation. But Takeru had to remind himself that wasn't the only weird thing here. Why was Hikari going along with such depraved and degrading actions? Meiko too did not seem like a fuck-and-chuck type girl.

Still stunned by how similar the boy in this video was to himself Takeru scrolled to the end of the archive. There clearly displayed was his worst fear come to life. One of the pictures was of Hikari, breasts now full, on her hands and knees taking a massive cock up her ass. The size of the cock was hardly believable, it had to be his own monster, no doubt about it.

So then, the person who was leading his friends down to the depths of depravity, that was him? And he'd even found a way to alter the human body. It would explain why he had no memories of his junk in high school. You would think the other boys would notice a monster like that in the showers, but they said nothing.

A massive migraine pulled at the corners of his head. "I don't know what to believe anymore."

Within seconds a message popped up on his browser, in way of a search result "Trust no one."

Then what was he to do? In anticipation of the question a second search popped up, "Act natural. I will come when I can."

With that his computer shut off, his mysterious benefactor apparently done.

Takeru would like to say he went straight to bed. And that, in trying to fall asleep he was captivated by questioning his apparent fragile reality and wondering if the voice could be trusted. He would tell you that these existential thoughts whizzed through his head endlessly, preventing him from obtaining the blissful release of sleep.

He would not want you to think that he immediately turned his computer on, and explored his newfound porn folder for hours, reveling in the apparent success of his other half and the depraved pictures featuring some of his closest friends. Nor would he want you to have the impression that he stayed up until the wee hours of the morn pleasuring himself to those pictures and movies.

Which account you believe, is an exercise for the reader.

* * *

Takeru woke up late, even for him, and hardly had time to confirm last night was not a dream (Totally not by masturbating to what could only be described as a female Daisuke and Ken begging for his dick, it was some other way) before Yamato phoned.

"Takeru are you ok? Taichi told me you were weird last night." the sound of his brothers concern almost broke him. Truly if there was one constant in this fucked up reality it would be his relationship with his brother right? But the voice had told him to trust no one. Could he risk it?

"I'm fine," he said more trying to convince himself; he was terrified "Just, I think, I don't know." Guts or glory time. "I think Hikari's ignoring me."

"You do?" asked Yamato, taking the issue surprisingly seriously. "What was the last thing you said to her?"

"I-I," he unleashed a wretched sob "I don't remember. I just don't."

"Woah, Woah. Calm down Takeru. Look we're all idiots the first time we drink. I'm sure Hikari knows that too. Give her time. It's okay." Takeru just sobbed, he wasn't drunk, he just couldn't trust his memory. What if something bad happened to her and he couldn't remember it. What if this was all his fault?

"It's not okay." Takeru repeated over and over.

"Takeru stop!" his brother's harsh tone snapped him back to reality, or whatever perversion of it he was in. "Calm down. Ten days. Do you remember? I have a celebration party in ten days. Hikari's going, Taichi will force her to if he has to. If she hasn't gotten over it by then you'll see her there. Ok?"

"OK."

"Do you want me and Sora to come down this weekend? Well more Sora, but I'll be around when I can." he wanted to tell Yamato everything, about the voice, about his computer. But Sora was also in that database, if Yamato believed him, he might kill him, it was too risky.

"No, no, it's fine."

"If you're sure." Yamato's tone suggested he needed to be convinced.

"I am. Thanks Big brother." And with that he hung up and returned to his bedsheets.

* * *

Koushiro Izumi hated his current workspace. The computers were too slow, his subordinates were idiots, and to top it all off, the jail cell quite medieval. But it was necessary, until he discovered exactly what Hikari's crest power was he would trust no one else with her. By all patterns she should have developed it by now, and yet she never used it.

He had just gotten off the phone with Yamato. Takeru seem to be getting worse, losing track of basic facts and now unable to go a full week before he need a reset. Yamato was trying to space it out to two, give them much needed time. Releasing something with the energy of an atom bomb every week had consequences, but until the bureaucrats in America got off their asses and gave him access to CC1 he couldn't do anything about it. Damn Yanks didn't seem to realize that a hormonal teenager with the power to rewrite reality was ten times the threat of North Korea.

The flaw in his original plan had been impossible to predict. Takeru's power apparently accommodated his own insertion into alternate histories, allowing him to preserve the original while understanding his role in the new one. The issue was they didn't want Takeru to remember his role in the original timeline, suppressing his power had been hard enough but his memories as well?

So every time Takeru's old life started breaking through Koushiro had to remake his clone and push Takeru back. Not a cheap process, and one that was ultimately negatively effecting the boy, he could no longer tell a day from a month or remember nearly anything. Koushiro was very close to simply using the blond's power to force the Americans to let him use CC1. But CC1 was far too powerful for him to just give himself access like that. The last thing he needed was to go all power crazy.

He was reminded of the second flaw in his plan as a balled-up cotton shirt bounced harmlessly off the side of his head.

Hikari had conspired with Takeru to create the exception that she could not be changed by a crest power without her consent. Which would have been wonderful if they had extended that curtesy to everyone on earth, but as it was that made her resistant to Koushiro's new reality and a possible threat.

Gaining Hikari's consent would be easy, once he ironed out the wrinkles and had Takeru accept his new fate then Hikari would eventually give in, trade her memories of the original timeline for the promise of being Takeru's wife. But so long as the blond resisted so would she, aiming for her depraved 'happy' ending.

"Please..." she whined "let me go. Aren't you supposed to be my friend? How can you keep me here like this? I need to go."

He threw the shirt back. "Put some clothes on, they're there for you to wear not to throw." The rest of her points were moot, he could explain a hundred times why she could not go and meet Takeru while his brain was fragile, it would either restore his memories or completely break him; she would not listen, or perhaps didn't care.

"Please you have to let me go, I have to see him. Why won't you help me. You can do it right? Get me out of here?"

Of course he _could_ he was the one who put her there. But why would he? His job first and foremost was to secure the stability of the earth. And anyway she could come free at any time, Koushiro was offering her a better deal than she would admit. All she had to do was give up knowledge of Takeru's power and he could give them quite the life together.

"Thank you." she whispered. Koushiro whipped around, the girl was staring at the ceiling, who was she talking to? It wasn't him. He needed to find out if this had to do with her power. He prepared himself to hit his panic button, this might get messy.

His phone chimed, absentmindedly he checked to see who the text was from, hoping Yamato might have more information. The number was made up of letters, and there was a single attachment that automatically opened itself, to reveal an eight-bit sprite of a head.

Swearing, he tried to turn off his phone. Too late; the head made its way out of his phone floating toward the cell where a now glowing Hikari was standing. The light encompassed the floating head, and a few seconds later a giant green dragon was standing where the head once stood, easily ripping apart the cell and grabbing the girl. the dragon had a yellow underbelly and long shite mustache, it had four legs separate from the two arms ending in sharp claws.

"Sorry Knowledge," Hikari's voice rang out. "But further intervention at this state would cause suboptimal effects on my vessel, that will not stand."

Koushiro swore again. Homeostasis wasn't always his ally, but to see her intervene like this was ridiculous. All other Digimon were still in the digital world, even if he put out a call he doubted the military would rally against a perfect so long as it wasn't causing harm and there was a naked girl on its back.

With that Majiramon broke through the ceiling, and escaped out into the sky, caring one possessed Hikari Yagami, desperate to see her beloved. Only one thought crossed the genius's head.

He really ought to have prepared for this.

* * *

Hikari clutched her nude body against the scaly beast. Sure, playing Ophilia had allowed her to make her plea without Koushiro noticing, but being buck naked fifty feet in the air was not an enticing afternoon. Especially without Takeru by her side to keep her safe from repercussions.

"So…" she said aloud, not entirely sure how this shared body agreement worked, most of homeostasis's interventions had been far more direct and manipulative, "This is a little conspicuous, are you sure they won't be able to catch us?"

Her mouth immediately formulated the response. "No, they will not."

"Huh," she said, waiting for the being to elaborate.

"They will be able to track us, certainly. But conventional weapons have no effect on a Digimon of this level without causing greater collateral damage, the Agency has a dozen metaphorical and two literal fires to put out right now, they will not be able to allocate resources to stop us, and there are only eight Digimon currently on earth, none of which are in a hundred-mile radius nor wish to interlope, excluding Majiramon here. They will be unable to prevent us from obtaining our objective."

"I see."

Hikari clung closer to the dragon, making sure to pull herself taut, and keep her head facing forward. She still hadn't quite worked out what she was going to do when she found Takeru. She needed to see him, to tell him about this fabricated reality.

And, if she got a chance, maybe to hold him.

She felt her own face twist into a grimace and her nails dig in deeper to the Digimon's back. "Hikari, I will need your help right now. This may not go as smoothly as we wish."

Hikari wanted to ask what that meant, but she didn't have proper control of her body. Homeostasis was in the driver's seat, pulling and focusing their energy.

The next moment Hikari's vision turned white, the scales in front of her morphed from green to gold, becoming slicker and more resilient as they did. She might have slid off, had the Digimon not shifted its tail up to better support her weight.

She looked up the golden back to find six wings, three on either side, similar in shape and color to Angemon or Angewomon's, but comprised of jagged and hard scales instead of the fluffy feathers she expected. The last distinctive feature she could identify from this position where two long horns coming out of the back of its head, guarding a long mane of hair.

"Goddramon" her other voice filled in. "A holy dragon Ultimate Digimon that does my bidding. Less comfortable than Majiramon, but I fear the extra power most prudent."

"But you said -" Hikari started, cut off as her transport spread its arms. She could see the armor of the forearms begin to glow. From the right arm, a blazing red flame emerged taking the shadow of a thin dragon as it shot out. From the left sparkling blue lightning burst sideways likewise manifesting as an elemental dragon before shooting behind her.

The twin dragons moved about erratically, darting from side to side leaving a trail of explosion and – strangely – falling ice in their wake. After a few seconds the dragons had destroyed their targets, and retracted into Goddramon's gauntlets, as the great Ultimate pulled its arms inward and accelerated.

Hikari didn't look, her eyes fixated on the direction the missiles came from, seeing a giant yellow beetle and a massive gold and red bird. Hououmon and HerculesKabutarimon, there was a little space in the middle, and while she couldn't make it out, there was no doubt that Metalgarurumon occupied it, and was the source of the missiles.

"I underestimated them." Homeostasis said. "In more ways than one. Opening the digital world so forcefully while I cannot mend it is unparalleled foolishness. Not to mention their reckless abandon for human lives."

"So how do we deal with them?" Hikari asked "It's three on one."

"No matter." her voice replied. "Thankfully Jou locked himself into an exam for the next three hours, otherwise we would be in real danger." Hikari felt her eyes draw toward a massive television mounted on the side of a skyscraper, her fingers shot out and point at the giant screen.

It flickered and shined, pixels clearly glitching out of place, and then a cat fell out.

"Tailmon" Hikari shouted, taking control of her body again, she palmed the skin on her hip, but found no Digivice, Koushiro had confiscated it and she had not bothered to stop to search for the tool. Hikari reached down to grab her partner. "Go back!" She commanded the dragon, considering throwing herself off the Ultimate to force it to catch the cat too.

Instead her world lit up again, and Tailmon grew substantially. A safe twenty feet off the ground, the newly evolved Angewomon caught herself and began flying up toward her partner.

"A Digivice is superfluous if I you can channel me directly." Homeostasis explained.

"Hikari." Angewomon called, having caught up to her partner. "Where am I? What's going on?" Suddenly the angel stopped, and pointed her finger dangerously at her partner. "You! What are you doing with her? Why is Hikari naked?" the Perfect level Digimon demanded.

"Woah, woah. It's me." Hikari defended, taking back her body and holding her arms up defensively. "We are working together right now. She's on our side."

In that instant Goddramon did a one-eighty, emitting a golden light from its palms that rushed up to meet the golden wave crashing down from Hououmon. The explosion briefly painted the sky red while Goddramon and Angewomon ducked and weaved to dodge falling debris.

"Please understand." Homeostasis said, taking control again. "We are in a desperate situation. Your friends wish to kill this vessel. They believe they can bring her back; they are mistaken."

Angewomon veered suddenly, shooting scaffolding of a building to allow it to catch a giant ball of thunder and redirect the electricity to the ground. Angewomon did not want to trust this being over her comrades, but she always trusted Hikari. And those were not attacks aiming to keep her partner alive.

"So what do we do?" the angel asked.

"The only thing we can." Hikari said, in control of her voice. "Fight back."

The next moment Angewomon felt her body swell with power the likes of which she'd never experienced before. Her body was overloaded with the pure force of light taking in a material form.

It was different from a normal Ophanimon form and a far cry from the fallen form; the blue and gold armor was now accented with red flames and crosses at the joints. Her golden wings and lance were completely engulfed by a holy fire that engulfed without causing her any harm. On top of that she could feel homeostasis's wisdom guiding her.

"Ophanimon, Chrono Mode." she announced. the angel did have to admit, she thought three on two might be a little unfair: Hikari and Goddramon would well be able to proceed undeterred.

The powerful Ultimate shot up towards the phoenix that had been bombarding them. The great bird pulled its wings in front of its body, hovering in space as it shot waves of fire at the newly evolved Digimon. But The angel's holy senses were heightened by Homeostasis's energy. Although the helmet completely obscured her vision, she gracefully danced through the slim holes between the streams of fire, as if she was hoping from stone to stone across a river.

Holding her javelin in front of her she shot towards the bird, causing the ultimate to careen out of the way. Which was fine, rather than chasing the massive bird Ophanimon raised shield, the enraged emblem of the unicorn glowed and then massive crystals formed before her, shooting out towards the phoenix and catching it in the back, expertly avoiding the redhead positioned there as it pushing the holy beast out to sea.

She then turned towards the remaining two, Metalgarurumon now racing up to meet her. It was not a tactical decision, but an emotional one; made by the blond in his attempt to either protect or avenge the girl she'd just shot down. It was a nice gesture, but unnecessary, the angel showed more deference to her friends lives than they did to Hikari's.

She would be remiss not to take tactical advantage of the emotional outburst. Pointing her spear down as the mechanized wolf shot up. A salvo of missiles extended from the beast's every pore, homing in on the angel, who detonated them all in a single wave of her enflamed weapon.

As the dust cleared Ophanimon found herself face to face with the metal wolf, it's jaw dislocated to reveal a massive and fully changed cannon at point blank range. She took a deep breath as the beam shot towards her.

And then, the air acquired a sudden stillness, the birds stopped chirping, and all sounds of confusion below silenced.

The angel hovered to the side, easily dodging the now unmoving beam, Homeostasis telepathically sent her the coordinates of Metalgarurumon's weakest armor, and she engulfed her javelin in holy light and unleashed a precision blow.

At that moment, time began to flow again, and Metalgarurumon let out a mighty howl as his attack went sideways and he plunged to the ground. Good, no more Metalgarurumon meant no Omegamon. In this form, with her control over time, that was the only weapon the chosen had to face her anyway.

She then dove towards the final opponent at full speed. Koushiro was no doubt fascinated and unnerved by her appearance, and she'd not give him time to formulate a plan. Herculeskabutarimon had the thickest defenses of all the Chosen Ultimates, but even he had his weak points.

Her spear once again engulfed in holy light as she charged to face him full speed. Despite the chosen of knowledge's protests, the beetle bent its head to meet her in the clash, horns sparkling with electricity. proudly believing it could win a ramming contest.

When the two here a meter apart Ophanimon Chrono mode breathed in deeply again, twirling upward in her time stalled world and expertly flying down to land her spear in the crack between the beetle's head and abdomen at full speed. She flew back to her original spot, and resumed, flying over the pair as Herculeskabutarimon reverted to Motimon for seemingly no reason.

* * *

Takeru had been on the web when news of the attack hit. He'd been checking online archives for all he could on Ken Ichijoji. As he expected, all articles: past and present, from newspapers to Facebook, suggested the former boy genius was now and always before a, well, boy.

It shouldn't be that surprising, and yet he had photo evidence to the contrary. Exactly who was this person, that they had managed such a believable falsification. Or perhaps the winner of a lookalike contest? But Ken's childhood fame had long since floundered, who would set up a contest over a deadbeat child genius? And that didn't begin to explain Daisuke.

It was on Facebook he learned about the green dragon flying through Tokyo, almost certainly digital in origin. Especially considering the mechanized wolf, giant beetle, and phoenix that followed.

So he was right, something was going on. But if Gabumon, Piyomon and Tentomon were in the human world, then where was Patamon? Shouldn't his own angel of hope be there to help guide him through? Or was there some reason he in particular was excluded.

As Takeru thought back to his conversation with his older brother he tried to remember if anything strange had come up. Yamato had seemed to try and placate him more than normal, and hadn't mentioned anything about Gabumon.

But then, this wasn't a good reason to trust the voice either, if it didn't sound like Hikari's then there was no way he would believe it over his own brother.

Teetering on the brink of insanity, Takeru studied the videos hoping for some clue as the green dragon morphed into a gold one. He watched a cat drop, and a few instants later an angel join the dragon as it flew.

Hikari!

She had to be there, he could feel it with every fiber of his being. Why was she running from Yamato? Who was that dragon? Takeru shot to his feet and grabbed his Digivice. Patamon's absence still bothered him, but for now he'd go to wherever Hikari was. Then maybe he'd get some answers on her, the voice, and everything.

There was a knocking at the door, Takeru checked the peephole to find two suits, both wearing sunglasses, most likely from the agency. They had reunited him and Patamon years ago, perhaps they could do the same now?

As he reached for the doorknob his phone buzzed, three short pulses, followed by three long, and then three short. Before it repeated.

S.O.S

Save Our Souls, an old distress signal.

Except this one wasn't distress, but a warning to Takeru not to open the door. Whoever the voice was, with all their technical skill, they did not want him to make contact with the agency. So who did he trust more?

If the agency was on his side, and he ignored it, it would take him a few more minutes to meet up with Hikari. If they were against him, he would be detained with no recourse, and miss his chance. He wouldn't take that risk.

Takeru rapidly ran back to the fire escape, hoping the agents would mistake his home for being empty. Outside he noticed two more agents at the entry to the alley, shining unfavorably on their friendliness if they were watching his exits. No matter, he had another plan.

The blond deftly dropped two stories and walked a little bit, knocking on a familiar window. To his glee someone was home, and Chizuru, Miyako's redheaded older sister, opened the window and let him in. This was a path Takeru had used a few times in High school to hang out with Hikari and Miyako without their parents knowing. Because how scandalous was it really, that he watched romantic comedies alone with a pair of girls? Not like anything ever came of it. At least nothing he remembered.

The girl looked at him shocked, but opened the window nonetheless. "You know Miyako doesn't live here anymore, right?"

"Yes." answered Takeru, "But I was feeling nostalgic." He wondered if his other half ever slept with Chizuru, sure he didn't have any pictures of the girl, but if his life was half as philandering as it projected and she living so close to him then it would be natural for such seeds to be planted.

She was quite attractive.

He shook his head, those were not the thoughts he needed to have while Hikari was in danger and unknown suits were banging on his door.

"This has to do with that dragon right?" Chizuru asked. "And you have to sneak out."

"Right." Said Takeru "So if you don't mind I'll be on my way." he said, boldly strolling out the door, still trying to get his imagination's version of Chizuru's naked body out of his head. Whether he slept with her or not was unimportant right now.

The blond opted for the elevator over the stairs, a suspicious person would take the stairs. With an ounce of luck, he found the ride filled with three other people, departing in a group would cover his escape. All of this appeared overly cautious, there were no agents watching the stairs or the elevators. And while a couple were watching the front exit, Takeru waited for them to radio in before sneaking out in a group.

His escape went unnoticed, and when he was a block away he figured he was in the clear. It would likely take a few more minutes for the agents to realize he'd snuck out, and by then he could have gone any direction. Just stay off the main streets and move toward the commotion, although admittedly that was quite far off.

He really missed having Patamon around.

Instinctively the boy pulled out his Digivice, the range fluctuated in the human world, but it might be enough. The device showed another blinking dot, and close.

He hesitantly walked towards the dot, wondering who it could be. Takeru wasn't sure he trusted his friends right now, but he trusted them a hell of a lot more than these agents. Confident in his escape, Takeru approached the other chosen, hoping he could maybe catch a glimpse of them before they did he, just in case. He didn't think he could bear the thought of being with one of the girls right now. A van stopped five feet away, and the driver rolled down the tinted window with a shout.

"Takaishi!" she called as the boy froze. What was she doing here? Well at least that meant these agents were friendly.

His phone buzzed again, three short, three long, three short. Maybe not so friendly.

"Sorry Mrs. Himekawa," Takeru called as he turned on his heel. "I have to go." he set off in a headlong sprint. To his chagrin the agent began pursuing him; why couldn't she just let him be? If Maki cared she'd stop messing with him and let him get to Hikari.

He dived through one back alley then another and then, quick, lifted a metal grate and slid underneath. The grate led to an empty house, and then a strip bar. It was well enough known by locals as a backdoor entrance, but Maki likely would not know. A few local high schoolers used it to sneak into the titty bar, Takeru had personally used it to 'rescue' Taichi and Yamato once when they were in senior year.

At this time of day the bar was likely empty and, if he was lucky, unlocked. It was just getting through the house, which required moving a stiff and heavy door, which he couldn't do without drawing attention to his hiding place.

He just needed her to check the dumpster. That's where everyone hid in the movies, right?

His heart pounded as Maki advanced, moving rapidly but cautiously so as to not let him merely run away, but also not to overlook a possibly hiding spot. The sequence of events had to only last a fraction of the time Takeru felt.

If they'd been here that long the moon would be out.

To Takeru's joy she ran past his hiding place, not sparing it a second glance. Could she actually just run by him? There was a T at the end of this alley, and the agent paused when she reached it, fishing something out of her pocket with her free hand.

Next she started moving it around, like a compass. The agent turned, walking back down the alley and swinging her arm back and forth, dousing for the blond's location. Takeru doubted he could take Maki in a fight, his only hope was that she wouldn't find his hiding spot.

At least until he glanced the device in her hand, it was clunky, a piece of outdated technology that looked like it was fifteen years old. A primordial Digivice. Maki knew exactly where Takeru was, there was little point hiding, running was the only sensible action.

He through his weight at the door, begging it to open he heard the scrapping as the door began to shift open. The agent snapped in to action at the sound and Takeru tried once again to open the door, feeling another half inch shift at his actions.

'Come on, come on,' he thought. Could something go right for once in this miserable day? But his third attempt at ramming the door yielded no progress, nor did the fourth.

"Takaishi!" Maki yelled, Takeru glanced back at him the agent had removed the cover, staring down at the blond out of range from any sudden strikes. Her gun was pointed away, but he was highly aware of its presence.

"Takaishi," Maki repeated. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but you have to come with us. The fate of the world might be at stake."

The world? Those Digimon were a threat to Japan, but with America and Russia's nuclear arsenals they may not make it past the land of the rising sun. What was going on and why was no one telling him.

The blond shut his eyes, could he trust them? Whomever was hacking is phone wasn't responding right now, and he really had no reason to trust them. Maki had flipped in the past, he was unsure if he should believe her.

Then again, it wasn't like he had any other options.

"Hikari," he said, eyes still clenched. "I have to get to Hikari."

"Of course." Maki soothed, "We want that as well, just -" A pause punctuated by as gasp as Maki's body shook.

"Hope." Maki said. Or at least that's who he thought it was her voice was lighter and airier than expected. The blond opened his eyes to find the woman offering her hand, a glazed look in her eyes. "I am the one who wishes for stability, I have come to aid you."

The one who wishes for stability? "You mean that voice that possesses Hikari every three years?"

"You may think of me as such," the being controlling Maki's body said. "This body is suboptimal, but sufficient. It is unfortunate that my avatar was detained, otherwise contacting you would be much simpler."

"What happened to Hikari?" Takeru demanded.

Homeostasis turned around and motioned with its head. "Come, I will tell you on the way, we must hurry before time runs out. I have some power, but your kind's interpretation of me as a god is quite overblown, even I know the meaning of haste."

The blond followed the ethereal being back to the agency's van, he had ridden in the back a few times, but the cab was higher scale than he was expecting. He swallowed as she ushered him into the passenger seat, "Do you know how to drive?" he asked. He saw no reason why such a higher being would bother with vehicles, given its lack of a physical body.

"I have a grander comprehension of both causation and Newtonian physics than even the most capable human driver." she replied, shoving him inside. Takeru just accepted the answer, he'd seen weirder in the past 24 hours.

Tires squealed as the vehicle pulled out and reversed direction, heading toward the commotion at speeds far exceeding all reasonable limitations.

"You should slow down."

"This pace is optimal. Do not worry, in this body I outrank the local law enforcement officers, and the agents are getting dozens of conflicting reports. No one will pursue us."

That would be good news, but at this point Takeru was more concerned with surviving the trip. Unlike his chauffer he couldn't body hop in the case of a metal twisting crash.

"The pictures." he finally said, looking away from the road for his own sanity. "My phone, was that all you?"

"Correct. Given the human body's limited range of senses, I can only communicate through a compatible host or through the digital information network. Mankind still believes its systems guarded, but most are quite trivial to bypass. A simple quantum manipulation is all that is required."

"Right…" Takeru said, nothing quantum was simple to him. "but, those pictures were of me, right? Why can't I remember them?"

Homeostasis spared him a quick glance. "That requires significant explanation given our timeframe, and I must admit some of the blame is mine. I will do what I can to explain before I am interrupted."

"As human interactions with the digital realm grew, a new plane of existence came into being. You refer to that plain as the 'Digital world'. The consequences of this new plane began to inflict itself on the human realm in a way that you humans cannot consciously observe. I am fond of humans, their interactions are quite amusing, and I was unwilling to part with them at this time, so I took action." The being looked back at the road, taking a sharp turn and sending them careening. Takeru was more thankful for his seatbelt than he'd been for anything in his life.

"My avatar was not yet old enough to do what was required of her, so I found one of lower affinity in the region. I identified four others of sufficient caliber and began working on the first 'chosen' as you call them. Those adventures are not mine to tell, but the aftermath is still not fulling comprehended by you."

A slight frown graced Maki's features. "You remember how this vessel reacted to Bakumon's death scant years ago. Truth is, of the five original chosen, her mental health was still the second most stable, thanks to my intervention.

"Humans by nature manipulate their environment into a favorable situation. What drives them to do so is beyond Darwinian evolution: love, hate, hope, fear, to name a few. These emotional states are catalysts for rapid evolution of your plane. I emphasized this power when bringing humans into the digital plane, and created a link for the metaphysical power to channel itself to spur the evolution of others. Low level Digimon were chosen as partners so the imprints of the humans had minimal resistance."

"Wait." Takeru interrupted. He understood all the words she said, but the combination was overwhelming. "You're just saying that our feelings make our partners evolve."

"Feelings are quite limiting when considering emotional state, but you may summarize it that way. The important part is that I tapped into the chosen's very beings to perform what the Digital world considered impossible. However, the digital plane and this one influence each other in many ways, in doing so I unleashed the potential for the children to manipulate their environment. When the Digimon could sustain their highest form without aid, the power had no outlet to release itself and built up until it exploded. The results were quite distressing. I am still uncertain how the West weathered the storm so well."

Tears formed in her eyes, Takeru couldn't help but wonder if they belonged to the ethereal being or the woman inside. "Due to that miscalculation the digital plane required aid sooner than anticipated, this time I vowed to correct my mistake. Instead of using merely Digivices to focus the metaphysical power of the humans, I added crests. By focusing on only one of your many emotional catalysts, the one you had the most affinity for, your partners could evolve as required and your sanity would be left intact.

"The path from childhood to adulthood was enough of an outlet for most of your life, in recent years a more drastic outlet was required, so I made one. Rather than allowing your manipulation of the environment to occur at sporadic times with unpredictable results, I had each trait manifest in such a way as to be beneficial to its host."

Takeru stopped her again "Are you insinuating that I had a power like that? From hope? And used it to sleep with my friends?" it seemed crazy.

"Have." Homeostasis said. "It is merely being muted. Removing it is more dangerous, although even Knowledge doesn't fully comprehend that. I'll admit I did not anticipate the frequency you chosen would use these powers for copulation without fertilization, but then I've never understood human mating rituals."

The being guessed his reaction without looking. "Do not feel too bad, all of the chosen used their power for recreational mating practice, after all reproduction is still the baseline requirement for evolution in this plane."

Somehow that didn't make him feel better. Takeru had to face facts, he had manipulated all his friends into sex with him. Hell, he fucked his brother's fiancé. How much more of a lowlife could he be. Suddenly the logical outcome of homeostasis's reckless drive felt far more enticing than facing his friends.

"But why are you here, helping me? What's going on with Hikari?" he asked, it didn't add up.

"Those two are one and the same. Your friends deemed your manipulation of this plane to be a grave concern. Knowledge, mistaking his role for mine, manipulated this universe to mute your powers, as a mercy he wiped your memory." So not only was he a dirtbag fuckboy, but apparently an existential threat to the chosen. Could he seriously be such a terrible person?

"However, in your paranoia you made it impossible for such significant changes to be made to my avatar. She objected to Knowledge's decision and was imprisoned because of it. Your improper treatment was causing harm to her metaphysical state, and so I deigned to help her. You mean little to me, but she decided you two needed to meet and I was loath to lose her. As fond as I am of humans, I have not had a bond this compatible for two millennia."

The being took note of the look upon his face. "You need not be so glum, Hope. Knowledge overreacted, a very human trait. I find it most unwelcome at times."

She stopped the car with a sudden jolt. "Unfortunate." Homeostasis began to undo the buttons on Maki's suit.

"What are you doing?" Takeru asked turning away.

"Knowledge has now thrice condescended to interfere with the balance of the realms. I will not allow it further. For all his experience and blasphemous attitude, Knowledge still performs most irrationally in the presence of a naked female. He has some foreign friends ahead that are disobeying their orders. I will provide a distraction; you need to find my avatar."

Takeru still made sure his eyes remained fixed out the window. "I know I should be grateful, but it still feels wrong to desecrate Ms. Himekawa's body like that."

"You needn't be so irrational. This you have already done far more with this vessel than just observe her disrobed. But if you truly wish to preserve the trivial concept of modesty then you should press forward. So long as everyone survives, you and Hikari can manipulate your desired world. What that means to you is largely irrelevant to me."

"Wait." Takeru said with a blush as the now naked female opened the van door. "How do I find Hikari?"

"Look for her. Knowledge's interference, while persistent, is currently inconsequential to the designs of fate. All is far from lost. However I will not be able to guide you. I fear most of my energy will be spent suppressing this vessel's free will."

With that she left pulling Maki's phone with her, and summoning a pig-like being whose hindquarters dissipated into billowing shite smoke.

"Apologies Bakumon," the ethereal being said, left hand grabbing her right wrist to stop the shaking. "In my previous attempt I was unable to assert direct control. This time there will be no complications."

With that the Digimon became immersed in a blinding glow, in its place stood a massive golden dragon on all fours. On this dragon's back were not wings, but six massive spikes that jutted out then curved back like bull horns. The spikes guarded twelve red orbs, each radiating the same amount of power as your average Ultimate level Digimon. The final notable feature of the beast was its golden head, balanced on a long scaly neck. His head possessed eight eyes, three on either side and two sticking out the top looking up.

"Huanglongmon." Homeostasis said, suppressing a shudder from her host. "This vessel was not ready for you before, and I'm afraid this world may not be now, but I will do what I can to minimize losses."

* * *

Hikari held the great dragon tightly as they twisted between skyscrapers. After dispatching Herculeskabutarimon her procession had faced little resistance flying towards Takeru's apartment. Homeostasis had recommended a few detours to avoid the houses of other Chosen, lest they attempt to interfere.

She hoped they were unnecessary, surely not _all_ her friends hated her so much as to risk a high stakes battle over Japan. Attempts to question the voice inside her head about just how likely they were to face resistance were stonewalled when Homeostasis disappeared, claiming more pressing matters.

Hikari had taken that as a sign they would have no more trouble. Hikari was wrong.

Only a few minutes later Ophanimon Chrono mode forced Goddramon down into an alleyway as a great streak shot past. Hikari felt her heart break; it appeared at least two more of her friends had determined had decided she was too dangerous to let go, even to the point of risking her life and collateral damages.

Imperialdramon, the massive hunkering Ultimate level dragon was now hunting them from the skies, forcing even two Ultimates to hide like rats in a maze. A stark difference to the display of force Ophanimon had given earlier.

It wasn't that they were out muscled. In a fair fight Hikari was confident her partner could soundly dispose of Imperialdramon's dragon form, the beast wasn't made for a close-quarter's fight. But in terms of flat speed and acceleration the dragon form beat them by a mile. If Ophanimon left her side to engage the beast, then it might shoot straight past her, and even with Ophanimon's new abilities she couldn't guarantee holding the rival back.

If Homeostasis were still here perhaps she could lead Goddramon enough and allow the angel to rendezvous, but without the deity's guidance neither Digimon would risk the safety of the child of light. Instead they were forced into tight corners, being corralled by their so-called friends.

They had but one small mercy, Daisuke and Ken were warier of collateral damage than the older chosen. One Positron Cannon could level a neighborhood and eliminate their cover, but the dragon refused to fire, unwilling to end dozens of lives simply to remove a nuisance.

Whatever method they thought they had to restore Hikari's life, they were less confident it would work on nameless civilians.

Still the group were potently aware they were being forced away from their ultimate goal, and Hikari could tell by the tenseness of her partner's muscles that the angel was tapping into its prophetic powers, trying to find a way it could confront the beast.

In the meantime, Ophanimon shot out from their hiding spot, shooting another wave of crystals at their foe. The dragon ducked its head, allowing the rocks to bounce harmlessly off the back of its shield, as all other long range assault had. The process bought them only a handful of seconds, easily eclipsed by the great dragon's speed.

Hikari wondered if they'd do better moving away from Odaiba, Daisuke knew these streets well from his ramen cart, any path to Takeru they knew he could easily anticipate. But maybe they could use that to set an ambush? It might work, there were a few bottlenecks. If they could just get the dragon close enough they could win.

Hikari couldn't even complete the thought before world got turned upside down. A vine like rope wrapped itself around her waist, ripping her off of the dragon land leaving her dangling three feet over the edge of a nearby skyscraper. Hikari could hear a pair of voices yelling at her, but in her panicked state she could not listen to what they said.

And then it changed again, just as suddenly. There was a snap, and a torrent of fire, then Hikari felt the vine loosen as she fell down to the hard cement of the roof.

Hikari looked up, beside her a length of thorns she now identified as Rosemon's whip was dissipating into the air. Glancing past the vines led to Mimi, clutching a small green ball tightly while yelling at Ophanimon.

"I wasn't going to hurt her. How could you? Why?"

Ophanimon Chrono mode hovered over the hysterical girl, panting heavily, moving such a distance in so little time had worn on her, but her stance was still combative even as her spear shook from exhaustion. Goddramon moved supportively towards her, now once again in control of its own actions.

The golden dragon stopped as a shadow enveloped it. Goddramon's bracers opened, and the red and blue twin dragons shot upward, aiming at the unshielded underbelly of Imperialdramon. The beast was a few seconds too late, the great dragon shot away near instantly, leaving behind a single seal lion.

The small critter rapidly grew many times its own size, forming into a massive white furred Viking berserker.

Vikemon summoned a blizzard as it fell, clashing with the pillars of fire Ophanimon summoned in defense. The two elements danced in the sky, fire overtaking ice, but the blizzard persisting enough for the great beast to land on the road, it's great weight sending slabs of concrete flying like shattering glass.

The shockwave launched Hikari off her feet, but Ophanimon had no time to come to her aid. The angel flew upward, gracefully dodging two massive morning stars before pointing its spear towards the hunkering Viking and unleashing another stream of fire at the beast.

The flames bounced harmlessly off Vikemon's shoulder shield, reinforced with ice to dispel any glancing blows as he recalled his great morning stars. The Mjolnir held great crushing power, and so too did Vikemon's fists. Even with Ophanimon's advantage in agility the angel refused to engage in close combat, which was telling. Instead the pair continued to exchange harmless waives of fire and ice.

Now that Hikari thought of it, Jou's crest power was pretty much the reason she was in this mess. If the blue haired boy could, as Koushiro put it, 'always come through' then could they win this? Ophanimon had to be able to, right? After homeostasis itself had leant her some power.

 _Duck!_

Hikari did, obeying the voice inside her head. A second later a massive claw shot by where her head was scarce seconds earlier. Imperialdramon was forgotten but not dealt with, and Hikari's shock of a near death experience overcame what little joy she felt knowing Homeostasis was still guiding her.

As the dragon circled around for another pass, jets of red and blue shot out and bound its hind legs. A golden blur emerged from between the buildings and began to grapple with the larger dragon. So long as Goddramon wrestled the beast Hikari could at least not fear for her life, but neither dragon specialized in close combat, Goddramon may not have bought them much time, and was gambling his life to do so.

Enraged by the assault on her partner, Ophanimon began to once again summon her crystals, this time drawing in some of the loose cement, and launched them toward Vikemon. Even if this were a direct hit Hikari doubted the beast would fall, she'd seen Vikemon take tougher blows. He agreed, not even moving to block or deflect the crystals.

Then, suddenly, the great Viking lunged. With unexpected agility he jumped from crystal to crystal before leading directly towards a minimally prepared Ophanimon.

The angel flew sideways only to be met by the mighty morning stars, the second in the shadow of the first, aiming above in case she ascended. The angel instead ducked back down towards the ground, easily evading as the Mjolnir crashed into the buildings.

Vikemon pulled the chains connecting weapon to hilt, recalling Mjolnir and launching himself forward in a single move, Ophanimon rose her spear to meet the massive lump of flesh heading her way as Vikemon let out a massive roar.

Ophanimon froze, paralyzed as Vikemon rammed into her, sending her body careening towards the pavement. Hikari looked on helplessly as Vikemon landed nearby, aiming its massive morning stars at the helpless angel and releasing. Time seemed to slow as the massive ball of metal shot towards her partner, ready to send her back to an egg.

But the attack never found its target, slamming instead into the ground where the angel was previously sprawled.

Vikemon howled in pain and confusion, unable to understand how the holy Digimon went from the wrong end of the Mjolnir to stabbing the sacred lance into its back. He didn't have much time to contemplate, as he quickly shrunk back to a child form.

Hikari watched her partner fly back up towards her. The movements were graceful as ever, but also slow, sluggish compared to before. Hikari didn't want to force her partner to fight any more. She never wanted her partner to have to fight, especially not her friends, but she knew as she looked at the grappling dragons that if they could neutralize Imperialdramon then they were in the clear. Takeru's apartment wasn't that far away, and Wargreymon would almost certainly not appear, Taichi was still too easy to manipulate, Hikari could handle him.

"Ophanimon," she said, throat tight. "Please, we have to-" she motioned towards the dragons wrestling in the sky, but in that moment a blue beam shot out, striking Goddramon in the back, killing the exhausted dragon instantly.

She followed the beam to its source in disbelief. There was no way; Taichi was supposed to be off the front line and Metalgarurumon had already been defeated. And yet, inconceivable as it was, there stood Omegamon, in all its jogress glory.

Imperialdramon took advantage of their shock to transform into the far more battle oriented Fighter mode, as it and Omegamon began to bear down on her.

"Hikari!" Daisuke yelled "Please give up, we don't want to hurt you!"

She shook, covering her nudity for the first time. "Then let me go, please. I just want to talk to Takeru."

"You know we can't do that." the gogglehead reasoned, "The fate of the world is at risk."

"Why? because Koushiro said so!? Do you really think Takeru and I would do that?"

"Takeru turned his friends into slaves Hikari! And you can't even see that?" he let out a sigh, "Just please."

Hikari glared at him. Takeru wouldn't have had any slaves if Daisuke hadn't given her the idea first. He had no right to chastise her.

"Hikari." Ophanimon spoke in a booming voice "I can't fight both of them, not like this."

She knew that. Even in this powerful Chrono mode, Ophanimon was still fighting two of the most powerful Digimon in existence. All the battles before wore her out, and right now Hikari was unsure if the angel could handle a single Ultimate, let alone two powerful ones.

Maybe she ought to just go quietly, she couldn't feel the presence of Homeostasis, and all her escape routes were gone, and Homeostasis was certain her death would be the end of it. But Koushiro was confident he could make his changes to Takeru permanent soon. And if he was right then she would never get this chance again, she'd not be able to return to her old life. She couldn't give this chance up.

"So?" Yamato yelled down as the omega cannon focused on her. "What will it be? Easy way or hard way"

"Hikari," her partner spoke again in a gentle tone "Don't lose hope. You will find Takeru, keep looking." Hikari nodded, closing her eyes.

When she opened them again, it was all gone. The rooftop, the building, the two overwhelming Ultimates, Ophanimon; it was all gone. She was three blocks away, she recognized, just outside a clothes store that had a broken window, glancing down at her body she found a lose shirt and ugly skirt, haphazardly pulled over her body, no doubt from the nearby store.

At her feat was a tote bag and an oversized pink egg ordained with hearts. The egg contained her partner, so exhausted that this was the only form it held, the bag a convenient way to carry it. Hikari scooped it up quickly. "Thanks, Tailmon" she said, heading out into the unknown.

The rumble in the air caused her stomach to lurch, and she turned back to see Omegamon heading her way, her 'loving' brother's hair visible on one shoulder. She needed a place to hide. Eyes shot around the street. An abandoned car? No that was stupid, they were flying above, they'd see her that way.

She flattened herself up against the canopy of the nearby shop, hoping the powerful Digimon would pass her by. There was no reason for them to identify her so quickly, Tailmon was an egg, her Digivice was wherever Koushiro had stashed it, and her attire had changed entirely in the blink of an eye.

But such reassurances did her little good. In this twisted world who knew what her friends could be capable of? If Taichi risked it, then his power could locate her near instantly, Ken's might be able to as well. The act of teleporting a few blocks and changing was less of a disappearing act then she would like.

She watched with baited breath as Omegamon's shadow passed in front of her, lingering for a second, then darting further down the road. She exhaled audibly, watching the Digimon soar down the street. Eyes following its wide shoulders, hoping it would not turn back.

When Omegamon was far enough away it looked like a toy amongst a model city, it pivoted to the left, raising an Omni cannon only to have the arm head-butted upward and the beam shoot harmlessly into the air. The aggressor was a giant quadruped dragon, It's body covered in golden scales like Goddramon but this dragon was less regal, more primal.

Huanglongmon tackled Omegamon, pushing it backward, down a wide street. Hikari could still the tops of the two, Digimon peak out behind the skyscrapers, and watched as Imperialdramon flew in to aid Omegamon. Two on one would hardly be fair, but the dragon did not seem the least intimidated.

It seemed that Homeostasis still had some tricks up her sleeve. Although Hikari was thankful for the distraction, it didn't get her any closer to Takeru. She could recognize these streets but they were far away from his home, a home she now realized may not even be safe. How exactly was she to find her beloved?

She had to think, Ophanimon was certain she could find him. There had to be some clue. When she first broke out there was no plan, she just followed Homeostasis's directions. It even took her a while to realize they were flying back to Odaiba. But then Homeostasis had left, to fetch a dragon apparently, and she'd been without her guiding light.

To make matters worse, if Takeru was just going about his life obliviously, then it might be really easy for an agent or someone to take him in and then he could be anywhere, she had no leads.

Except, Homeostasis knew all that. And was certain it could work. There had already been two Digimon Homeostasis summoned with just Hikari's help, did she need to disappear for so long for a third? Perhaps she was dealing with something else, maybe she was helping Takeru?

In that case her beloved was near the fight. She had to help him. Hikari began to run towards the battle in a breakneck pace, quickly reaching the intersection where Omegamon had been ambushed moments before. Unfortunately, she could not find the Digimon, the skyscrapers did an adequate job hiding their exact location even through the sounds of the battle. All Digimon were attempting to minimize collateral damage, there was only a little rubble to follow.

Attempting to keep up with Ultimate Digimon was not reasonable. Nor was staying in their general vicinity while they fought, she admitted as a shockwave rolled through the ground. She needed a better plan. It was just so frustrating, somewhere on the other end of this rubble Takeru was waiting for her, and yet he was so far away.

"Look out." she heard, being pushed to the ground. A few seconds later scaffolding fell a few feet away from where she had been standing. She would have been fine in place, but the gesture would have been appreciated. she shifted around to face her so called savior, seeing the face she most desired in this world.

"Takeru?"

* * *

The blond looked down at the girl beneath him. "Hikari?" he asked.

Takeru had been following the destruction by Huanglongmon, not entirely sure what else to do. He knew Hikari was being hunted somewhere, but he couldn't find those damaged buildings, and the only one who was telling him anything was riding the golden dragon's back.

"You," he said, not sure where to start. "You're wearing clothes."

"Pervert." she chided, he felt his cheeks turn red. Out of embarrassment he made to stand up, but his best friend's hands were on his back, holding him down as she raised her lips to his.

It was a chaste kiss, no tongue, and not particularly romantic, and yet Takeru couldn't help but think about how natural those lips felt pressed against his own. Eventually Hikari let him go, quite satisfied with his enamored look.

"So," he said stupidly. "I guess the videos were right."

"Videos?"

"A hacker, Homeostasis I guess, showed me a bunch of," how did one put this delicately. "well, racy picks and home videos."

"Oh." Said Hikari. "Here I thought I'd kiss you and all your memories would come back."

She sounded dejected, and he almost wanted to fake it to make her feel better. Except she would see through it, even if there weren't a million other issues wrong with that plan.

"So," she asked after a delay, letting Takeru stand and rising with him. "how much do you know?"

"Not much." he admitted. "My head's still a little fuzzy, I can't remember anything solidly since graduation. According to the pictures I was a bit of a manwhore?"

She smiled sweetly, his heart skipped a beat. "Yeah, it was pretty awesome."

"So it's true then? Even Sora?"

"Yep, you are quite the stud."

"No!" Takeru denied. "I mean she's Yamato's…" Fiancé? Girlfriend? He wasn't quite sure, but they were together.

"Well yeah, but, he didn't mind. He was off nailing Taichi, so it's natural Sora gets some side action too." Hikari reasoned.

There were certainly no pictures of those two doing anything. Given, he'd had some fantasies before about sneaking around Taichi's back, but to go that far? "Did I seriously make our brothers -?"

"The world isn't centered around you Takeru. You weren't the only one using your powers to get laid." Her face turned dark "You were just the only one they wanted to stop."

That was knew information, he'd only learned that he had powers a while ago, but Homeostasis mentioned the group. Still, that meant his friends considered him enough of a threat to neutralize. "Why?"

"Because they're hypocrites. Don't want anyone having more fun than they are."

Takeru swallowed. All his life, trusting Hikari came naturally to him; She'd been with him for over a decade, through the bad and the good. But right now, the world was entirely crazy to him. He could not imagine himself fucking all his friends at once even in his hottest of wet dreams. Homeostasis had been antagonistic to the chosen before, could he really place all his faith in Hikari?

"But, if It's all so harmless, then why? Why can't I trust anyone? Why are they all against me?"

"They aren't." Hikari embraced him as she spoke. "Not really, most of them took your side. But Koushiro, he _changed_ everyone, like he did you. So they think them against you, but really they aren't."

So he couldn't trust anyone because of Koushiro, who he hadn't seen in how long? "And you?"

"I can't be changed without wanting it, but I want to help you more." she turned her head towards him "I've been waiting so long for this."

"So then, I didn't change you, at all?"

"Well, a little, at the beginning. It was good though, you made me into who I wanted to be. You made it so much easier to juggle college, and helped me act on my bashfulness."

So he had changed her, significantly too. He knew her well enough to tell when she was hiding something he didn't want to hear.

"And the others? I, I," he still didn't quite believe it. "I turned Ken and Daisuke into girls?"

"Well yes, but you had a good reason!" he let the answer hang.

"Which was?"

"I … don't know." she admitted. "It all happened so fast. I never got to talk to you after it happened." her confidence returned, "But I know it was a good reason. You went out of your way to help Daisuke before, and reverse all the damage he did. You wouldn't have just gone back on all that."

"Before?"

"Let's just say that building a harem wasn't your idea first? But Daisuke was forcing them, and you hated that. It's not like you would have raped anyone. Even if that was what they wanted. You'd never push someone too hard."

She broke away from him to look down. "I know this because, sometimes, I - I wanted you to push harder?" she let out a quiet laugh. "I mean, I don't want to go into too much detail because I'm not wearing anything underneath this skirt and we don't have time, but the thought of you with another woman gets me undeniably, insatiably horny."

Takeru felt a stirring in his loins at that. He'd always been very flirtatious, and while he'd drop it in a second for Hikari the idea that he didn't need to choose was arousing. He recalled one of the videos more common themes.

"Hikari, show me." he said, vice breaking slightly, "You said you weren't wearing anything under that. Show me"

Her eyes went wide, but her body obeyed instinctively. Her hands grasped at the hem of her skirt, raising it slightly inch by inch before revealing her delicious pussy. Takeru couldn't help himself, he reached out and cupped her muff, feeling the heat and wetness leaking from its enticing lips.

"Ta~akeru." Hikari stuttered with a lewd face, "We don't have time right now, please."

Her plea broke through, and he pulled back, turning away from her. If that wasn't proof he couldn't trust himself with his hormones he didn't know what was. She pressed up against his back, trying to reassure him.

"What if we just run away, just the two of us?" he ventured "No Chosen no powers. Two against the world."

Her breath hitched, and he lost himself in her silence. Somehow she still smelled so amazing, even without shampoo.

"You want to go back, right?" he asked when she did not answer. "To before Koushiro intervened, to when I was king of the world, sleeping with everything that moved."

"Yeah," she breathed, admitting more than she ought to. "But I want you more. If you want that, to make so we can't be found. Then I'll take it, so long as it's your decision."

She was still hesitant. It wasn't perfect, but a compromise maybe? He was scared of her solution and she was disappointed in his.

"But first." she said "we have to deal with Koushiro, he won't let us stay together."

"Deal with?" Takeru did not like her choice in words.

"Nothing worse than he did to you." she insisted. "Better even, we just need to make him not so hell bent on destroying your power."

He still wasn't sure he wanted to do that until he heard his friends side of the story. "What about what happened to you, so he can't change me, but we aren't changing him either."

"I'm not sure." she said, face dark, "But it might wo-" she let out a gasp, body standing rigid and pulling away from him. an ethereal echo carried in her voice when she next spoke. "Time is up, Maki is free, Huanglongmon has been released. They are coming."

"Wait, What? What should we do?" he turned around to face her.

Homeostasis raised her right hand to the center of his forehead. "I have unblocked your power and made the necessary adjustments in Hikari hopes, the rest, is on you."

 _I hope all this goes away and Takeru and I can live together in peace_

 _I hope Koushiro and Taichi and all of our friends become Takeru's live in harem slaves and we live like kings forever_

This was insane, like more so then normal. There were yellow bubbles floating over Hikari's head, clearly spelling out options. And if he wanted to, he could make them happen?

So what then? Take the harem, it was tempting, and what Hikari clearly wanted. But it was also what got him hear in the first place. If his friends were revolting, was it worth it to be that selfish. That said, Hikari and Homeostasis had given him reason to believe they were hypocritical, but they both had an endgame in mind. Could he trust it?

Then there was the safe option, make all the problems disappear, and live together with Hikari. It was everything he'd ever wanted before, a stable relationship with the girl of his dreams a daunting and yet inviting peace. It held less glamour then it's pair, and somehow still felt like cheating. He didn't remember building his relationship with Hikari, if he was going to skip to the ending, why not pick the much happier one?

 _Crack_

Takeru looked up, hovering above them was now a giant white and gold dragon knight. Imperialdramon's paladin mode, the most powerful Digimon in the Chosen's arsenal, only appearing twice before. The massive Digimon pointed its left arm at Takeru and Hikari, charging the Positron Cannon as Daisuke goaded it on and Ken protested.

This was sick, in a few second's they be nothing but dust, his friends weren't giving him any time to trust them.

He glanced into the desperate eyes of his beloved and then slightly above her head. He only had a few seconds to trust he was making the right decision.

A canon fired, a woman screamed, and then the entire universe went white.

 **Epilogue in 3 parts to come shortly.**


	18. E1 Pure Love

**Epilogue 1: 'Pure' Love**

Hikari always looked beautiful.

At least, if one asked Takeru, which few did. His position as her boyfriend opened him up to many attacks of 'duty over honesty' and 'bias' that he thought quite unwarranted. Hikari always looked beautiful.

She looked beautiful in the mornings, before she put her makeup on, trying not to make too much disturbance as she slipped out of bed three hours earlier than he thought reasonable. She was beautiful drenched in rainwater, having given up her umbrella to some kid she just met who did not have the luxury of living in an apartment building with a train station at the bottom. She looked beautiful all dolled up for a party, in a stunning evening gown and heels that actually made the tip of her head come up to his shoulder. She was especially beautiful in bed, losing herself in desire and their sweet passion, forgetting everything else for the moment.

And she was even beautiful now, hair half brushed, shirt on but not buttoned, and poring over her notes with religious fervor, muttering factoids to herself.

"Here." Takeru said, placing a plate beside her. "Eat, it'll do more for you than those notes." She shot a glare at him for daring to question the sanctity of her rigorous studying, but muttered a silent thanks as she used a free hand to grab chopsticks.

He hadn't been lying to her, the food would do far more. Not that he questioned the potency of his girlfriend's notes. They were no doubt useful and accurate reminders too anyone else. But Hikari was getting scary good at this school thing. She just got it, and that was the same if she read it once or a dozen times. Every minute she spent retreading old ground was a minute that could be used in a far more exciting manner.

But then, maybe there was a reason she was at school and he was unemployed. It wasn't like he particularly needed a job, his inheritance was more than enough to live off for the rest of his life. And there were few subjects that interested him enough for a college education. Literature held his attention, but books could be found anywhere, and he found online communities provided better feedback for amateur works than a school ever could.

Hikari's passion was teaching, she'd known that since she was thirteen, and went out of her way to help her juniors acclimate to Middle school and High school back in the day. Becoming a teacher required an education, and so she mindlessly trotted off to college every week where they taught her stuff she already understood for a piece of paper that had an official looking seal.

Perhaps he was being a bit too harsh on her, today was an important day. After all, this was the last exam day of her first year. After this he'd get her all to himself for a little while, and that was certainly worth putting up with a little morning nerves.

He came up behind his girlfriend, trapping her in a hug. She jumped at first from the sudden contact, but melted into his embrace all the same. "Relax" he whispered, leaning in to kiss her temple. "You are going to do brilliantly."

"And if I don't?" she asked meekly.

She looked beautiful all self-conscious, still he wished she'd do it a touch less. "Well then," his voice a husky tease, "I guess you won't get the _special reward_ I have planned for tonight."

Her knees immediately rubbed together. "That's not fair." she whined.

"Oh? I think it's good incentive." Takeru said, pulling away. She twisted to face him.

"As if I didn't have enough pressure-" she stopped mid word, glancing down at a stain that had appeared on her shirt. "Crap, crap, crap."

Takeru couldn't help the chuckles that welled up inside him. "Calm down." He soothed, grabbing a near identical shirt from the drawer and handing it to her. "I'll put that one in the wash, just go."

It wasn't long after that Takeru found himself escorting her to class. Hikari was a now less frazzled bundle of nerves and he unshakably convinced she would ace the test.

At campus she stopped him on the train, convinced that any further he'd be more distraction than aid, and planted a direct kiss before shooing him away.

Takeru meandered instead of heading directly home. In theory he ought to be working on his manuscripts right now, but when the muse over took him he could go for days without stopping. And he desperately wanted to be able to pick Hikari up on time tonight.

Being mostly normal young adults during exam time, his friends were all swamped. Notable exceptions included: his brother who was on an Asia wide tour and on a flight to Beijing, Taichi who was following the tour for 'diplomatic practice', Sora and Meiko, who were following their boyfriends, and Koushiro who no one could contact.

Daisuke technically also wasn't in school right now, but overworked students were suckers for readily available food close to campus and even the gogglehead could put two and two together to make a killing.

So Takeru was on his own until his lover got free. He decided to hit up the arcade.

* * *

It was evening by the time Takeru reconnected with Hikari. He met his beloved on campus, walking out of the auditorium where her final exam was held, exactly ten minutes after its completion time. Despite the fact she used every ounce of her time and then some, Takeru felt every bit a certain she aced it as he did that morning. When Hikari focused on something she gave it her all, and if that meant spending the last minutes of her exam debating whether to use 'egregious' or 'flagrant' then that's what she was going to do.

It was actually she who found him. Tapping the blond on the shoulder, then thrusting her books into his hands.

"There." She declared with finality "I don't even want to look at those books ever again."

Takeru didn't even bother to turn his head. "I thought you liked school."

"Teaching. Not as a student." she dismissed. "Now come on. I've been waiting all day for this."

"Eager aren't you." he smirked as a blush graced her face "Shouldn't we at least get home first?"

"Oh shut up, I didn't mean that. I meant being done first year, Taichi made it sound carzier."

"Of course sweetie." Takeru teased, she smacked his arm in response.

"Just for that you owe me dinner. I'm famished." she said, walking off. Takeru let out a blissful sigh before following. In a way he always paid for their dinner, she was still a student and his 'inheritance' supported them both by far. And he was also the one who normally bought groceries and made the meals, Hikari was still as bad at cooking as her mother, and Takeru didn't have the stomach for regular food poisoning.

"Fine." he conceded. "I pick the venue though." He said as he caught up to her. With too much freedom she would just arrive at some cheap place, her idea of unwinding rarely involved fine dining. Takeru was fine with economy foods, he'd grown up on instant ramen and TV dinners before learning to cook, but if he had to eat garbage then he was at least going to eat acceptable garbage.

And maybe have some fun while he was at it.

He found his target with speed and accuracy. As predicted Daisuke was indeed preying upon the local students, pushing his special brand of noodles for anyone who was too mentally exhausted to provide their own sustenance. Even better, Daisuke's noodles were quick becoming locally famous for their boost to stamina. Many students would crowd around before an all-night study session.

Well, Takeru wasn't planning on opening any text books, but he would still enjoy the help going all night long.

Besides which, he enjoyed taking Hikari here. The blond moved a free hand onto his girlfriend's butt as he let a teasing smile adorn his face. While Daisuke would readily admit that Hikari was behind him and he was perfectly capable of moving on to other girls thank you very much, he could never hide the eyes he shot Takeru when the three were together. And that meant Takeru couldn't help himself from lording it in the brunet's face. Hikari mostly just went with whatever he did.

It was early for dinner, but the rising popularity of the cart and the post exam rush ensured a modest clientele for the entrepreneurial gogglehead. Which was good, too many and Daisuke would have an excuse not to focus on his friends, too few and he might just risk the reputation hit and tell them to scram. Days like that were no fun.

"Hello Daisuke." Takeru said as he approached the cart. "How's business?"

"Can't complain. You here for eats?" Daisuke returned. The chef did not notice as Takeru's hand slipped under Hikari's skirt, nor would he or anyone else. Takeru had a little protection that let him be naughty in public with no repercussions, and he was very willing to abuse it for little perverted scenarios.

"We'll have the usual." Hikari supplied, keeping her voice steady with well-practiced ease.

Daisuke began looking through his cart. "Sure thing." he said, throwing random ingredients together. The 'usual' was a little misleading, Takeru wasn't sure he'd ever had the same thing twice. The rule was Daisuke would whip up whatever concoction he believed best suited for Hikari, and send Takeru the most revolting thing he could fathom under the condition it could reasonably be sold to actual customers.

Takeru got such satisfaction out of their little arrangement he didn't even care. Everything tasted better with the simple spice of envy, and sometimes Daisuke's 'abominations' still tasted quite good.

Within minutes the customized concoctions were placed before the couple, and Takeru could tell which was meant for Hikari by the smell alone. Thankfully his own boll had at least a tolerable odor. He decided to wait to see if the taste compared favorably.

Instead he sat watching as his girlfriend, his hand on her inner thigh, was goaded into eating by the chef. He watched as she raised the first helping to her face, and at the precise moment the food entered her mouth the blond rubbed her nub.

Hikari jerked as pleasure shot through her body, trying hard not to spit out her meal in surprise.

"How is it?" Daisuke asked, noting her reaction. Taste was the last thing on Hikari's mind right now, but she did her best to save face.

"It's good." she said, forcing the mixture down. "You should definitely put it on the menu."

"You say that about all my dishes." Daisuke said. A pink hue gracing his cheeks despite his modesty.

"That's because -AH," Takeru chose that moment to insert one finger into her wetness, stirring up the juices he found there as Hikari struggled to maintain composure. "they're all, aha just _so good._ "

"You think?" asked Daisuke, oblivious to the fingerbanging happening in front of him. "I mean, I've been looking to expand the menu a bit, but most people just come for one of the main six, so it never seemed like a big deal."

"You should do it," Takeru encouraged as his girlfriend squirmed. "Also do all the ones you made for me, then we'll make it challenge across campus, 'can you try all these exotic flavors.'"

"That might work," Daisuke said, "With some sort of prize for completion, like free meals for a week." He blinked twice, "Is something wrong?"

"What, hah, would be wrong?" Hikari asked, now openly clinging to Takeru as her hips gyrated against his hand.

"Well neither of you have eaten past the first bite." Daisuke said.

"You're right." Takeru admitted, cruelly pulling his right hand away from Hikari's core. He dipped it straight into the ramen, grabbing a noodle and bringing it to his mouth, licked off the mixture of the ramen flavoring and Hikari's wetness.

"Dude!" Daisuke hissed, "I'm trying to run a business here, _my_ family would find those manners offensive, and they are slobs."

"Yes," Hikari nodded, still shaking slightly, "That was _quite rude._ "

Takeru shrugged, "I'll make up for it later." he said before digging into his bowl.

* * *

After Takeru stopped fingering Hikari, the couple devoured their food. The dinner rush began soon after; they didn't have to worry about making an excuse when they slipped away from their friend's presence. It wasn't that they disliked his company, but both knew when they got home they were going to bang all night long, and didn't really want to delay the event.

Takeru compounded Hikari's enthusiasm by teasing her as they headed home, a grope here, rubbing against her there, lifting his shirt to wipe his face and giving her a money shot of his six pack on the side. Whatever he could do to keep her on edge.

In the elevator up to his suite, their lips began to lock. The door to their suite barely closed before Hikari began to shed her clothes. Takeru kept himself fully dressed however.

"What's wrong?" Hikari asked as she began to rub her body. "You aren't going to wind me up and leave me hanging are you?"

Takeru shook his head. He wasn't going to leave her like that, not forever. But that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun in the meantime.

He grabbed the girl by the collar bone and forced her into a nearby chair. "Oh?" he asked "You expecting something?"

His hands traced the shape of her neck down to the curve of her breasts. Arriving at the plump target, the second and third fingers one each hand caught a nipple as he began to twist his wrists in opposite directions. Pulling slightly, he made light shockwaves shoot through the girl's skin.

Hikari let out a moan at the assault on her breasts. It wasn't exactly what she wanted right now but it was more than good enough. Takeru popped the breasts free, he bent down and stuck his face between Hikari's massive mammaries and shook back and forth, losing himself in the spongy flesh.

Hikari moved her hands down in an attempt to trap him there, but Takeru caught them. With practiced ease he moved her arms so that he could restrain her with one hand. Hikari whimpered, she could probably break free if she tried, but did she want to try?

Her patience was rewarded as the blond slid down her body; planting kisses on the well traversed skin from her cleavage to her navel and down to her leaking sex. "Please," she muttered in anticipation as he spread her folds.

"Please what?" he asked, breath close enough to tickle her flower.

"Eat me." she said, blushing slightly. "Fuck me, I don't care, just let me cum."

"But why should I do that?" he asked, sticking out his tongue to taste her for a few licks. "You are quite delicious just as you are."

She could only whimper, powerless under his tongue as it pushed her closer and closer to blissful release. But frustratingly she never hit her peak, no matter how close she came. Instinctively the brunette began grinding her hips up against the blond, but he merely chuckled and pulled away.

"That's no fun." he teased. "But I suppose, if you really want to finish I could let you."

"Please," she begged again, "I'll do anything."

Takeru smirked and dropped his pants. "Well then, if you're such a desperate slut, how about you get me ready for it."

Hikari nodded and crawled to her knees. Part of her wanted to scream at him for being so obtuse, she'd have done this an hour ago if he asked. But that would ruin the fun of it. Besides which, her mouth had far more important things to be doing.

She was far too horny to go slowly, enveloping the massive head immediately and sucking it between her willing lips. She stuck to the head for barely a minute before pressing deeper, taking his length deeper inch by inch. He energetic movements made her breasts sway enticingly as she worked the hard cock in front of her.

Takeru just leaned back and watched his girlfriend go ham on him. He could see the inner turmoil inside her: she still wanted to cum, and every taste of his cock just made her hornier and hornier, but she wouldn't be able to finish without more direct stimulation. Servicing him just left her even more worked up and sexually frustrated.

As her movements became more frantic Hikari found herself taking his impossibly amazing cock right down to the base. The first time she left it there, holding her position as she let her throat mussels adjust, then she began bobbing again, starting from the full length and working backwards, letting more and more cock escape her lips until she was back to taking the full meat stick.

"Christ that's good." Takeru praised, he heard the whimper in response and decided to take some pity. "Get ready for it you whore, get ready for me to paint your face white."

Hikari merely worked faster, edged on by the sound of the cum churning in his balls. When she felt Takeru stiffening up predictably she pulled of and pointed his cock at her face, closing her eyes just in time for the explosion of cum to rain upon her face.

Hikari raised her fingers to her eyes in order to clear the splooge and allow herself to see the sight of her blond boyfriend staring down at him with so much love and desire. "God you look hot like that." he breathed.

Hikari brought her cum soaked digits to her lips, eagerly sucking down the release, and then made to stand, but Takeru stopped her, grabbing a fistful of her hair. His moment of pity had past, and he was right back to wanting to push just to see how much she could take.

"Who said that was all you had to do?" He goaded, "You would have done that anyway."

The blond lowered his free hand to her cheeks, pushing in where her jaws connected and propped her mouth open painfully so he could slide his dick inside. "I'm going to need far more than that."

This time Takeru was far more active. He let Hikari move as much as he deemed fit, but began to give brutal thrusts to throw her off her game. He revealed in the dominant actions, never quite giving Hikari enough freedom to get used to his assaults.

The hand on the cheek travel downward slightly, given a light squeeze to the brunette's throat and making her gag on his massive prick. Takeru gave her no time to recover, instead he grabbed her ears and sped up his thrusts, enjoying the way she struggled to recover from her gagging and wheezing.

He grabbed her head and pulled her taut against his pelvis, continuing to thrust her hips into her mouth-turned-sextoy enjoying the penetration. "Listen up bitch." Takeru barked as his pubes banged her nose. "I'm going to cum again, and you'd best swallow it all, okay?"

He didn't give her the freedom to make an answer, instead he trudged forward, losing himself deeper and deeper in bliss until he shot his load down her gullet.

If Hikari was surprised by his orgasm, she didn't show it. Instead she swallowed as the liquid entered her throat squeezing her muscles down upon the wonder cock as well.

Takeru basked in the afterglow, dropping Hikari to the floor.

He watched her shutter there, dripping in his own juices. He lowered herself to hovering over her, one hand cupping her pussy. "You poor thing, I guess you've earned this."

Hikari couldn't even make coherent sounds in response before Takeru slammed his length into her.

Bliss overtook her as the blond entered. She cried out as the unparalleled orgasm ripped all decently from her body like scissors tearing paper asunder.

When she got like this there was no recourse. She was his; his fucktoy, his slut, his cockslave, it didn't matter. If Takeru promised to continue plunging his massive meat stick into her then there was no concession she would not forfeit. He held absolute control over and she loved it; loved the things he made her do, loved the depraved pleasure that came with being owned by her best friend.

Takeru read her mind as he pulled her legs up and thrusted deeper. "You're my nasty little slut aren't you? So fucking needy."

"God yes!" she screamed as she pushed her hips up to meet his. "I'm your fucking whore. I'm yours." saying the words out loud brought on another orgasm, causing her to spasm around his girthy cock.

The blond couldn't hold himself back, feeling her clamp down upon him whilst declaring her love set him over the edge. "Fuck Hikari," Takeru cried. "Here I cum." He unleashed a torrent of semen directly into her love whole. Hikari moaned as another orgasm followed immediately on the heels of her last.

She wriggled there, overcome with pleasure as she felt her juices shoot out onto her lover's cock. "God I needed that." she said, panting heavily.

"What do you mean slut?" Takeru said "I haven't even got started, you better keep up or I'll throw you away."

Hikari just smiled lustily at him, she knew there was no chance he would leave her, just like she knew there was no way they were sleeping tonight. But it was sweet of him to pretend.

As Takeru grabbed her arms and pulled her into a full nelson position, Hikari couldn't imagine a better life.

 **These epilogue pieces are just supposed to be short tie-ins for the morality vs depravity conflict I of the last few chapters, so I guess this is Koushiro wins? I'll admit I don't have as much drive for these as I had for main chapters.**

 **Next up: E2: Marry them all.**


	19. E2 Marry them all

**Epilogue 2: Marry them all**

 **When I say marry them all, I mean all 12. You have been warned.**

"Someone's eager." Takeru said with a grunt. He wasn't exactly sure who, that would require opening his eyes, and right now that wasn't high on his priority list. Instead he decided to guess exactly which cunt was wrapped around his cock.

It wasn't Hikari, but that was because he could still feel her bust pushed against his side and hear her steady breathing in his ear. The girl had turned into a heavy sleeper partially by necessity, if she wished to share his bed every night she needed to put up with the noise. Takeru would not be surprised if one of the other girls snuck into his room in the wee hours of the morn, feeling neglected. He tried his best, but schedules conflicted sometimes. And when he did not need sleep, it became even more of a luxury than before.

Jou and Sora were out this morning. Mimi was on breakfast duty and never woke him when there was work to be done. Daisuke and Ken had also shared his bed last night, and were fucked into a coma.

Given the straight ward cowgirl position, combined with the eagerness of the thrusts and how unnecessarily wet the pussy was he was guessing Meiko.

The blond opened his eyes to find the normally shy dark hared girl bouncing on him with wild abandon. She was wearing nothing but a disheveled lace bra, panties discarded before she rode him.

Her actions had already worked up his morning wood, and Takeru felt himself near his limit even before he'd awakened fully. Glancing up Meiko's body was drenched in sweat, she'd probably cum a couple times already when she was using his cock as an unparalleled human dildo.

With a grunt and a thrust he unleashed, causing the girl to lol her head backwards as a new wave of pleasure over took her. Takeru looked up with satisfaction at her quivering form.

"Looks like you've finally embraced the unrepentant cumdump hidden inside." he smirked. She blushed adorably, moving one arm to cover her still clothed chest before protesting.

"Just you," she defended "Just this dick."

"Of course." Takeru said "I wouldn't want you bouncing on any other cock." He grabbed her hips and rolled until he was on his knees and she was beneath him. "But what cumdump worth her salt doesn't start the morning bathed in semen? We need to change this."

He split the girl open with his massive wood and began thrusting hard and fast, making the girl scream beneath him as the bed shook. It was fun to let himself go primal once in a while.

"Meiko today, huh?" a voice called out. he turned to find Hikari stretching, still as naked as she'd been last night. She leant in and gave him a quick peck on the lips as he brutally fucked his toy. "Morning."

"Morning." he returned, looking away from his pet to address his girlfriend "Want a quick round before breakfast?"

"No. I need to save my energy for tonight." she said "Although it's so hot watching you fuck another girl, maybe I'll just use her mouth." With that the girl straddled her senior's face.

* * *

The blond left Meiko and Hikari to play together after marking them with his love juice, they didn't have anywhere to be this morning, he did.

The dining room table was long but empty, most of the residents either left already or currently involved in a perverted tryst. The only exception was Iori, who was almost always waiting for Takeru when he came down. The girl had taken it upon herself to become Takeru's personal assistant; keeping his schedule in check and driving him around when she had time. Of course the girl only did so she could be a text message away from riding her jogress partner's dick at all times, but Takeru was kind enough not to say that aloud.

Mimi was the chief chef today, a role she shared with Daisuke. As such she was wearing the official chef uniform, which was to say she was butt-naked except a pink apron that would have been tight on Daisuke's far less impressive rack. On Mimi, he could see the peaks of her nipples attempt to poke through the fabric.

It wasn't that clothes were banned per se in his house, but both his chef's had an exhibitionist streak and Takeru himself rarely bothered unless he was leaving, there were too many cunts to please and they often ripped his clothes off anyway.

No sooner had he sat down than the girls began to accommodate him. Mimi shoveled a generous helping of breakfast on his plate while Iori knelt between his legs to extract the final portion of hers. The girl diligently began licking and kissing his thick cock as Mimi sauntered over.

She didn't content herself with merely placing the food in front of him, instead the chef straddled her host, placing one foot on either side of the chair by keeping her hips high enough to allow Iori freedom to bob. She kept the plate expertly balanced in one hand as the other grabbed a pair of chopsticks and began lovingly feeding her Master. With practiced precision the first morsel of food entered the blonds mouth the same instant Iori gobbled the tip of his dick.

Despite the fact she blew him every day, Iori did not let her blowjobs become procedural. Instead she found new patterns to please him with almost every day.

Contrary to initial expectations, Iori was quite noisy and sloppy at giving head, slobbering all over his big cock and moaning as she took him deeper down her throat.

But today her intense treatment still wasn't enough, Takeru grabbed Mimi's apron and squeezed, narrowing the fabric until it could fit between Mimi's massive mammaries where he left the offending garment as his hands went to her breasts. Toying with the lovey lumps during his meal.

"Someone's horny today." Mimi remarked "Hikari's not on the rag is she?"

Iori answered for him, popping off his cock and massaging it with her hands. "They've got a date today; she'll be conserving herself." She then engulfed his cock again.

"Who says it's that?" Takeru asked indignant. "Maybe I just need a drink?" He grabbed Mimi's left breast, leaning his head inward and sucking directly on the nipple and swallowing the glorious liquid that spilled into his mouth. He'd made both his chefs lactate; it was easier than holding a glass.

Mimi let out a moan as he drained her teat, then grabbed a sausage and held it between her lips, leaning inward so she could push the food into his mouth with a French kiss.

With surprising speed, the rest of Takeru's breakfast disappeared. Mimi left with no primary job resorted to grinding her plump body against the blond as his hands left her curves for Iori's ears. He pulled her head up and down at his own pace, before shoving himself ballsdeep and pouring his seed down her throat then let go to let the younger girl cough and catch her breath.

"So did you enjoy that?" Mimi asked with a knowing smirk, she'd not disappointed him yet.

"Delicious," he grabbed her by the ass and lifted as he stood up, holding her for all of two seconds before dropping the girl on the table. "Time for your reward." He split her open on his massive wood. pulling her thighs first to the side, and then up hooking her heels over his shoulders. He pounded into the brunette as she moaned appreciably, arms flailing over the table.

"You have a doctor's appointment to make this morning, the others have gone ahead." Iori reminded him, "And then your schedule is clear for a few hours before your date."

"You weren't chiding me for tardiness a few seconds ago." he joked as he thrust inside the writhing Mimi, but nonetheless he finished inside the brunette beauty leaving her to stew in her own bliss.

"Well I'm off." the blond cheered he reached up to adjust and imaginary cap, and his fingers solidified around a nice beanie. As he lowered the hat back down the rest of his body became clothed as well, and he walked out the door.

* * *

"So that's it?" he asked, glancing at the fuzzy image on the screen. It was hard to believe those blurry images of white and dark represented his unborn child.

Jou moved the scanner off of Sora's swelling abdomen. "It's about as healthy as can be."

Taichi and Yamato stood at either side of the blond, looking on in pride at the healthy baby. Even inside Takeru's harem and the implicit bisexual encounters assumed therein, Taichi, Yamato and Sora had their own separate relationship.

"Anyway," Jou said adjusting her glasses, "now that I have you here Takeru, we might as well do your monthly physical." she said, beginning to unbutton her shirt.

"I have a date with Hikari later, I don't have time for a full physical." he lamented. Whenever Jou took him for a far too frequent checkup they always ended up banging for the rest of the day. Takeru seriously doubted it was useful, but then to the godlike blond medicine in general was superfluous.

"You have a date with sis today?" Taichi asked. "I better hear all the gory details later, and don't think of bringing her home unless she's full of cum."

"Oh course he will" Yamato defended her precious baby brother, "You know firsthand how passionate 'Keru is."

"There's four of us," Jou said, ignoring the squabble and gesturing to those around him "So it will go four times faster. We'll hold the endurance test later."

So that was her game, an orgy now and then 'essential' thing later.

"How do we start?" Sora asked.

"Strip down." Jou directed. Leading by example as she began to remover her clothing. The others looked on in mild shock as the doctor removed her underwear and left herself completely nude.

"So it's like that, huh?" Yamato asked, following suit before pulling down her brother's pants.

"All right ladies, we need to move quickly." Jou pushed Takeru down on the bed. "Sora, Taichi, take one hand each. Yamato sit on his face, and I'll deal with the monster." The blue haired girl straddled the blond as she selfishly began to lower herself down on the cock. No sooner did the bluenette start testing Taekru's reproductive system then Sora and Taichi begin testing his fine motor skills. And a few seconds later, his oral health was being inspected by his dripping older sister.

The sight and smell of cunt filled the room, and Takeru considered trying to escape with more feeble protests.

He also considered not doing that, just laying back and let his harem pleasure him as they would no doubt do if left to their own devices.

* * *

It took quite a bit of cunning for Takeru to escape from that evening romp. Eventually he'd managed to convince Taichi that he needed some preparation for his date with Hikari, and Taichi had swayed the rest. Jou was still a little irksome, but rarely got to intrude on Taiorato's side relationship, so the offer placated her in the meantime.

After walking through the doorway and re-vanishing his clothes, Takeru was distracted by the sound of another tryst. In his head he knew he shouldn't get too involved, having just barely escaped the last orgy, but he was somewhat curious as to which of his girls were playing together.

Rounding the corner, just to peek, he saw Both Daisuke and Ken, each one with their mouth latched onto one of Hikari's tits.

"Stop…" she moaned slightly but it did nothing to deter the mischievous pair.

"Hey!" Takeru called out, stepping to his beloved's rescue, "Today, she's mine."

"Oh?" asked Ken with a knowing smirk "And what are you going to do about it?"

"Yeah?" Daisuke added "Are you going to punish these naughty girls?"

"Maybe," Teased, walking closer. "Prostrate yourselves." he ordered. Daisuke and Ken's bodies reacted immediately dropping to their knees, heads kowtowing to the floor, their hands glued to the grown on either side of their heads as they bowed.

Takeru knelt slightly behind them, taking a few quick moments to appraise the girls' backsides. then he let his hands roam outward, groping the buttock on his left and right before overtly tearing away their skirts and underwear.

"It doesn't count as a punishment if they end up enjoying it." Hikari scolded as she pulled her shirt back over her head.

"Hush you." Takeru returned. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?" she giggled before walking out of the room.

Takeru turned his attention back to the sluts before him. He continued to run his fingers over their thick asses for a few more seconds. The next instant he pulled away, to the girls' obvious displeasure, before slamming his arms down in unison. Takeru enjoyed the gasps he got as his hands slapped round flesh, so he repeated the action.

Within seconds Ken broke "I'm sorry Takeru, I won't do it again." Another spank "Please, I'm sorry, I'll do anything."

The blond raised his hand to his chin, pretending to think "Nope, not good enough. We need Daisuke to apologize too, otherwise she might just rope you into it again."

Despite her submissive position, Daisuke turned her head sideways to glance at the blond. For a second she considered giving in, telling Takeru that it had all been Ken's idea anyway, which was the truth. Instead she stuck out her tongue.

In response Takeru unleashed a flurry of strikes upon the pair's asses. He beat their butt cheeks like bongos. But still Daisuke did not submit, silently enjoying Ken's torture

"Hmm perhaps a change of pace." Takeru smirked, leaving his hands to feel up the sore asses. He then trailed downwards before sticking his fingers into the girls' cunts. "Sheesh you whores are already so wet. You know you'll have to clean this mess up later right."

Daisuke let out a gasp and pushed back against his hand, but Takeru pulled back in time with her action. "None of that cocktease. Neither of you are allowed to orgasm until you both apologize" With that order he twisted his hands and plunged his fingers in deep, pausing slightly before lining his thumbs up with their assholes and plunging deeper.

It had the intended affect "I give, I give." Dasiuke screeched "I'm sorry, I won't do it again, so please. Please I want to Cum, I need it."

"Good." Takeru said, removing his hands and standing up. "You are now allowed to cum again."

"W-wait." Ken tittered "Aren't you going to, with that." she gestured towards Takeru's erect staff. "Before your date?"

"It wouldn't be a punishment if you end up enjoying it." Takeru teased "Feel free to indulge in each other though." With that he walked away.

The girls did have a point; it would be incredibly rude to go on a date with Hikari while he still had wood caused by another girl. But the pair were far from his only options.

He walked into the server room, where he found Koushiro and Miyako expectedly tinkering away.

Well, Koushiro was tinkering, Miyako had her head between the older girl's legs. To 'aid blood flow' no doubt. Takeru didn't care how important the research was, he had no problem interrupting it, holding his thumbs outward one at a time as Koushiro absentmindedly sucked them clean.

It was really quite amazing, when Koushiro was in the zone like this she wouldn't notice anything he did so long as her arms were still in range of the keyboard. And Takeru took that as quite the challenge.

With some silent directions to Miyako, the pair managed to pull Koushiro to her feet. He girls, pants were already around her ankles thanks to the lavender haired temptress' ministrations. The blond marveled as he held another plump rear in his hands, but he didn't bother spanking this one. Instead he spread her asscheeks to briefly reveal a puckered asshole and began worming his way inside

The genius let out a grunt and a moan as her release streamed down her legs, but otherwise did not acknowledge him at all. Miyako took her place between the older girl's legs, resuming her attack on Koushiro's cunt and clit.

Takeru's massive girth did not make it more than halfway into the tight asshole before he pulled out to just the tip. Then he reamed himself in fully until he was balls deep into the genius. He sped up his thrusts, going harder and faster until his balls started smacking Miyako's chin.

The power of the thrusts radiated through the red heads body, causing her fingers to splay across the keyboard and miss their intended targets. Takeru could see the frustration building on Koushiro's face so he changed his tactics.

Grabbing the chair again, he put his hands on the genius's hips and lifted her up slightly, sliding both the chair and himself beneath as her ass landed on his lap. The girl's questioning face returned to normal as her typing became more precise. Although Miyako shot the blond a quick glare for forcing her to move again.

Takeru merely laughed at the idea as the bubble but bounced on his balls. Still he had a date soon, and couldn't waste too much time, he reached his hands around and grabbed Koushiro by the nipples pulling outward and forcing a gasp from the girl, before he withdrew his cock and covered her head to waist in his cum.

He then stood the girl back up and left her to the purple haired princess's devices while he went to prepare for the date.

* * *

Takeru absentmindedly turned the page of his book. He was a chapter in, and still unsure of the plot. The very act of reading somehow felt strange and unusual to him when he wasn't getting his cock sucked at the same time. But he refused to play with other girls when he was supposed to be on a date with Hikari.

And Hikari was late.

He could guess the issue: Sora was still away, and Hikari foolishly believed her own fashion sense tragic. Or in layman's terms, his girlfriend was still picking her outfit. No matter how much he reassured her she never quite believed him when he said she looked beautiful in anything. Besides, if this went like most of their dates then the real issue would be in what she was not wearing. Like how quickly she would not be wearing her panties.

After another few pages of nothingness the sound of footsteps drew his attention. Turning his head, Takeru saw his beloved walk into the room. My how he'd underestimated her.

Well, the outfit did have to do with what she was not wearing. She was not, currently wearing the 3000000-yen dress Sora had 'gifted' her a few months back. She was not wearing the cute top her sister got her for Christmas. She was not wearing underwear, that much was on full display.

She was wearing a collar, that was something. But the rest of her body was butt naked, unless you counted the degrading comments written in black marker on her skin:

Her cheek read 'Cum guzzler' with an arrow pointing to her lips.

Her left breast said 'Milk tank' her right, 'bitch utter' both her nipples were outlined with a heart.

Her abdomen contained the message 'Needy Cum Slut'.

Her right thigh said 'Fill me' with a pair of arrows leading to her cunt and her ass.

Her left thigh said 'Pleasure toy'.

As she noticed him watching, the girl turned around, her ass read 'Fuck Toy' and on her back, displayed proudly for everyone to see was the phrase 'Takeru Takaishi's Personal Cum Dump'.

Hikari turned back to him, "Do you like it? Mimi helped me with the outfit, but I'm still not sure-" He cut her off with a kiss.

"I love it." he said grabbing the leash attached to her collar. "Come on, we'll be late for the play."

Upon arrival at the theater the pair swiftly moved to their box seats, pausing only slightly to hat with a sweet elderly couple lamenting how few youngsters willing visited the theater these days and praising Takeru and Hikari as being 'good, moral kids'. Takeru couldn't help but slap Kari's ass as they departed from the older couple, it wouldn't change their opinion anyway.

The booth was installed with all the luxuries of which Takeru had become accustomed to in his new life. On top of which, the VIP room contained a personal server, who just 'happened' to be female. Takeru whispered directions in her ear before taking his place beside his beloved.

"What was that?" she asked. "Were you setting things up for the after-show?"

"Maybe." Takeru smirked, but didn't reveal anything else.

Hikari found out his plan halfway through the first act when the server, who had been inching closer since the start of the play, ended up with her head between the brunette's legs. Hikari may have been better prepared for the intrusion were she not so focused on the play in front of her. As it was she let out a loud gasp, looking around sharply to ensure she had not disturbed the other guests.

She moved a hand toward Takeru's cock, wanting to make sure he did not miss out on the pleasure fest, but he instead caught the hand with his own, intertwining their fingers. "

Nope." he said simply before gesturing back to the play "I need you to focus on that. There will be a quiz after, and trust me, you want to pass."

Hikari shuttered as she endured the tongue lashing. The girl was better at this than she expected, easily teasing and toying with the brunette's sensitive spots and making her quiver. There was no way the waitress had never done this before, and Hikari couldn't help but allow herself to think that maybe this had nothing to do with Takeru's power at all. Maybe it was common practice for the staff here to get on their knees and service any bloke or dame willing to drop enough cash for a VIP room.

She shook her head to dispel the image, as well as the idea of the morsel no doubt throbbing beside her. Instead she set her eyes on the play. She would be a good girl and do as she was told. The rewards were always worth it.

And maybe if she was really good maybe Takeru would let her watch as he gave this professional whore a thick load of baby batter. She came at the thought, release spilling into her server's mouth. But that wasn't against the rules, so she was probably fine.

Intermission allowed her to stand, but she couldn't get away from her assault, even under pretense of using the washroom. The waitress followed her there, and Hikari was too embarrassed to relieve herself in the other girl's presence. At least without Takeru there.

After intermission Hikari was not allowed to sit down, instead Takeru bent her over and reamed into her, as his assistant stayed focused on the brunette's clit. Hikari didn't bother to hide her moans this time. It had become instinctive to wing her boyfriend's praises whenever his godly cock was inside her and giving her what he needed.

Still, he was being quite mean; it was hard enough to stand under this simulation. How was she supposed to focus on the play? It was a superhuman demand.

Only at curtain call did her beloved let up, pulling out and watching her collapse in a crumpled heap on the floor. He began to ask her questions, which, to Hikari's own surprise, she answered flawlessly.

"Good job." Takeru said with a shit eating grin. He snapped his fingers, and the next moment Hikari felt herself overcome with wave upon wave of pleasure, easily outpacing all the orgasms she had during the play.

When she came to, the seats below were vacant and she briefly wondered just how long they'd been coming for.

"Well darling, are you ready to go?" Takeru asked.

She shook her head; she was still waiting for strength to return to her knees. "Don't you think you ought to give our lovely server a tip?" she asked. It would give her something to watch while they waited.

The blond turned toward the girl, sizing her up. "I'll give her more than just the tip."

She smiled as her boyfriend began to strip the stranger. Once she got her ability to walk back they would go to dinner, and then after that who knows? It really was just beginning.


	20. E3 Light and Life

**Epilogue 3: Light and Life**

 **I'm not sure if I consider this chapter cannon to the story per se, because it ruins the fun a bit. But it bounced around in my head enough I had to include it.**

Eight years old:

Odaiba had many sights, from the boardwalk to the Ferris wheel and everything in between. Hikari's eight-year-old mind was unsure why so many people went out of their way to spend their time in her hometown, but it was good enough for her.

The digital world was far more green, at least from what she had seen. Trees and plants everywhere, at least the parts that was not the ocean. There had been a lot of ocean, but then, supposedly there was a lot of ocean on earth too.

This world wasn't either of those places. It had neither trees nor houses. No streams or oceans. There was not even dirt beneath her feet, she could kick helplessly and move nowhere.

The only feature this world had was an endless expanse of whiteness. To the left: white. To the right: white. Up, down, behind: white.

It was oddly calming.

Somehow this big empty space, away from her brother and his new friends, felt more at home to her than anywhere she'd been in her life.

 _turn around_

A voice called out from the void. It came from all directions at once, and yet from nowhere at all. The voice was familiar, the same person that had called out to her in the woods.

That's right, she was in the woods right now. After Takeru came back his big brother left, and then when they found Yamato he'd demanded to fight Taichi for some reason. The voice had promised to fix it if Hikari helped. So why was she here?

"Do not be alarmed." The voice was far more palpable now, coming from squarely behind the girl. Hikari twisted her body, finding the action surprisingly natural in this suspended universe, and saw a girl staring back at her. This girl was far older than even Sora, but still too young to be called a true woman. Maybe a bit younger that Ms. Momo who taught her art after school. She had reddish brown shoulder length hair that spilled over her face.

"Who are you?"

"I am the one who desires stability." the girl said in the familiar voice. "Although, this body is a rental. My true form is incomprehensible, even to you."

"You're the voice from the forest." Hikari accused.

"Affirmative."

"What are you doing? Why are you here? I thought you were going to stop my brother and Yamato from fight?"

"I have already calmed them. Do not worry, two high level chosen Digimon quarreling is not in my best interest either. There is however, still a matter we need to discuss."

"Oh," said Hikari, a little embarrassed at her own outburst. "Like what?"

"Humans are capable of rapid evolution. Perhaps not in the classical sense, your bodies are still restricted to the pace of those around you, and quite slow compared to other animals. Instead you evolve the world to suit your needs. As such I picked your species to aid me in bringing balance to the digital world. The digivices are manifestations of that rapid growth." The being paused, introspective for a moment.

"You all have been marked by this experience, even if you go home, your bodies will be unable to grasp the powers you now passively possess. For most of the others this will not manifest for many years. You are special however."

"Me?" Hikari responded "Special? Taichi is far more wonderful than I am. And Koushiro is smarter and-"

"I am not speaking of the manners humans measure. Intelligence and athleticism are only two virtues of many. You possess something purer, more innate." the girl spread her arms and gestured to the empty space. "If not you wouldn't even be able to observe this place. Not even this vessel could come here without losing her mind. You are the first human with this high level of compatibility in almost two millennia."

Hikari glanced around at the white expanse. "It's just kind of empty."

"Yes, to a being like yourself who can only observe four dimensions I'm sure it appears that way. Nevertheless, simply entering my domain is an astounding undertaking."

Hikari nodded lightly, hoping the being couldn't read her doubts.

"Your unique reception to my power has proven a double edged sword, where others developed normally your body has been plagued by sickness and fatigue. If left unchecked your body will break down prematurely, and your mind will give in to the thralls of madness before this year ends. Within two, the very world around you will not obey Newtonian norms."

"That's not good." Hikari said. She knew her sickness was not ordinary by the way the doctors talked to her, but she had no idea it was this bad, whatever Newtonian meant.

"However, because of our compatibility I can aid you, relieve you of the buildup of power and directly insert your reality warping power into causality."

"Thanks Miss." Hikari said.

"There is one complication. The buildup has been designed to be selfish, as some form of human greed is a necessary to human evolution as courage, friendship, or any other virtue. I cannot simply purge the power from you; it must be used to your benefit."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"In more simplistic terms: once a year I will come to you and alter destiny based on your specifications."

"Like a wish?"

"A misleading phrase, destiny is far stronger than a simple wish. If you wish for a new doll anyone can take it from you. If it's your destiny to own the doll then it would be quite a feat for others to separate you."

"Wow, and this will make it so I don't get sick anymore?"

"You will still be vulnerable to human diseases, unless you become specifically destined elsewise, but this current fatigue will be alleviated."

"Thanks again miss… what's your name?"

"I am the one who desires stability."

"Thanks, miss Stability. But why are you doing all this for me?"

"I have not had an avatar in nearly two millennia, losing one now would be unfortunate. Now go, your friends will need you soon."

* * *

Nineteen years old:

"Please..." she whined "let me go. Aren't you supposed to be my friend? How can you keep me here like this? I need to go."

 _Flattery will get you nowhere. You know I am far less helpful in this plane._

"Please you have to let me go, I have to see him."

 _I understand your distress, but knowledge is watching. Hope is fine, I assure you._

"Why won't you help me?"

 _The gears of fate are turning, I have not the energy to alter them. Please give me more time. Be patient and your happy end awaits._

"You can do it right now if I help you? You can get me out of here?"

 _It would be unfair to utilize your power twice on this. However, it is within my ability, if you dig deep._

"Thank you."

Hikari felt the now familiar drain as Homeostasis began to worm her way into her body. Finally she had the method to save her beloved from that traitorous cur Koushiro

* * *

Eighteen years old:

"Can you make sure I get into college?"

 _I did that last year._

"Cure cancer?"

 _That is a broad question, cure cancer for whom? Or which type. There are many kinds and I can only help you selfishly._

"Urg" Hikari cried into her pillow. "Why do I have to pick something every year?"

 _If not your body and mind will break down from the -_

"Rhetorical." Hikari cut out. "I just, I don't know what I want."

 _Unfortunately, I cannot simply make you know what you want._

Hikari looked over at her bedside table, a magazine of idol groups stuffed wildly under her alarm clock. Miyako had brought it over in hopes of jolting Hikari into some moment of flustered confession. It was quite meaningless. No matter what Hikari didn't seem to be able to find that stirring her loins.

She wasn't sure why: Taichi was such a monster at college Hikari had bought ear plugs, and he rarely even came home. Daisuke lusted after half the cheerleaders at once. And Takeru could simply walk to the local all-girls school and walk out with a date in less time than it took to cook dinner.

Hikari had masturbated before, she understood why people liked sex. Just knowing who or what she should like was very overwhelming.

"Couldn't you?"

 _It's destiny. I can't make your destiny to know what you want in your destiny_

"No," Hikari explained gabbing the magazine and opening up to the top ten most attractive male idol groups. "Like this."

 _I do not follow_

Like these guys are hot, right?

 _I am being beyond the scope of sexual reproduction. Human attraction is a concept foreign to me._

"Well they are. I mean. This is a list of the hottest idol groups so they have to be attractive. I just want to be able to look at that and know. Like a normal girl."

 _You wish to feel heterosexual attraction?_

"I don't know. Just not this."

* * *

Seventeen years old:

Hikari was staring at the open book, willing trigonometry to make more sense if she simply spent more time on it. The triangles seemed to mock her as they stared back at her.

 _It's quite straight forward. How you humans can constantly create empires and yet struggle with such rudimentary truisms is beyond me._

"Shut up, this doesn't even matter in the real world."

 _There are countless relevant applications, in a way the entire-_

"I mean I don't need to know it. Someone else will handle those countless cases."

 _If it has such little importance, why do you care?_

"Because if I don't pass this exam, then I can't become a teacher and then what am I supposed to do with my life?" There was no answer from the voice inside her head. Hikari let out a groan. "Daisuke and Takeru don't even need to know this since they aren't going to college. I'm just going to crash alone as the only unsuccessful chosen."

 _I assure you, no one blessed by me will define themselves as unsuccessful. Whatever you deem as happiness, you are sure to achieve._

"Can't you just make me pass this exam?"

 _There is no need to alter destiny for that. Anyone with a basic understanding of causation can see the end result._

"Well I can't"

 _Obviously. If you cannot comprehend such instinctive knowledge you call 'trigonometry' then scrying is well beyond your capabilities._

"Just shut and help me."

 _I can no more instruct you in this matter than you can teach me how to make your heartbeat. It is to trivial to convey._

"Fine" Hikari said dropping her pen. "If you can't make me pass the test than why don't you make me the best teacher in the world. Is that complicated enough for you? At least that way I know I'll actually be one."

 _Very well._

"Wait you can do that? I thought it had to only be something we could complete within a year?"

 _Forgotten already?_

"What does that mean"

She received no answer.

* * *

Sixteen years old:

"Hey Taichi, What's new?" she asked. Her brother was home for the first time in months. She'd phoned him daily, too jarred by his transition to be without his company. But as the semester wore on his visits became less and less frequent.

She'd had a bit of trouble adjusting, but luckily Takeru and Miyako had helped her tackle the transition to high school's higher work load in the absence of her older sibling.

"Same old, Same old." he returned, dropping his suitcase and plopping down on the couch.

"It's not 'new' if it's 'old'." Hikari giggled.

"We talked like yesterday -"

"-Wednesday-"

"- how much did you expect to change." he said exasperated.

"Don't be like that." she whined "I haven't seen you in months. Why don't you visit more often?"

"I've been busy okay?"

"Does this have something to do with that Mochizuki girl?" their mom cut in from the kitchen.

"No!" he protested with a light blush.

"Oh my god!" Hikari exclaimed "You and Meiko? Why didn't you tell me?"

"We're not really 'dating' dating. It's just kinda complicated."

"I can work with complicated. Does Mimi know?" she might finally have one up on the gossip queen, who would be one hundred and twenty percent down with helping Meiko with the bull headed leader.

"No, it's complicated."

 _It is quite complex_ Homeostasis supplied _I have never seen a human mating ritual quite like it, considering Courage, Libra, Friendship and Love. There are many parings, and I can't tell if their objective is to mate or neutralize each other._

'Wait you think they are trying to kill each other' Hikari thought to the god inside her head.

 _Not kill: neutralize, subjugate, ensnare. There is a battle for power raging among them I did not anticipate._

'You did this?'

 _Not directly,_

' _Go on….'_

 _I may have underestimated the selfish element of human saviors._

'well what are you waiting for? Stop it before someone dies.'

 _Is that your wish?_

'Yes!'

"Hikari!" Taichi called. "Are you okay? I thought we were losing you again."

"Fine." Hiakri said "Fine. So back with you and Meiko..."

Homeostasis would not bug her again that night.

* * *

Fifteen years old:

"Today was fun." Hikari said, she and her brother were walking back to their apartment "How long has it been since the whole group got together. Meiko too?"

"I dunno?" Taichi replied. "A while?"

"A while? hmmm? You mean you haven't been counting the days?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he replied, keeping his voice flat.

"Nothing" she sang. "But she still seems reserved, I wish she'd open up more around us."

 _Do you?_

"Yeah," Taichi agreed "but it's hard for her right now."

"Exactly. No one else is going to understand a thing she's going through. Himekawa's still in therapy, her parents won't understand. Her friends in Tamachi won't understand. She needs to be one of us again."

 _Is that truly your wish?_

'I hadn't thought of it' Hikari paused in her thoughts to 'But it's as good as any other.'

 _Very well_

* * *

Fourteen years old:

Hikari was in her room petting Tailmon and looking at the wall.

"Meikomon was the source of the infection?" she asked aloud.

 _From what we gathered yes. The seed that disrupts evolution is within her._

"So what do we do?"

 _It's tough, but we have no other choice so long as Meikomon exists the infection will spread._

"We move forward." Tailmon said, attempting to comfort her partner. Unaware of the alternate conversation

"We save her." Hikari said firmly.

 _Is that your wish? To attempt to save one as corrupted as that, the entire digital world would be put at stake. There is no future for that one. Only past._

"We save her." she reiterated softly but firmly

"I will probably never forgive you." Hiakri said with quiet venom "But that is why, I will fight with you."

 _Do you give up? Do you reject the cost?_

She nodded as Angewoman began to glow. Hikari absolutely rejected this move, but they simply did not have time to keep fighting it when both Homeostasis and her brother were against her.

* * *

Thirteen years old:

 _Hikari._ Homeostasis called out _The time has come. Do you still wish to continue?_

"Yes."

* * *

Twelve years old:

"So what now?" Hikari asked. "More and more people are knowing what Digimon are more and more Chosen popping up. Where do we go from here?"

 _As your world becomes more integrated with digital technology, the digital world will intertwine itself with yours. Digimon partners are one such aspect, although they will not all be chosen like you and your friends._

"That's great. So now everyone can have a partner?"

 _No, digital integration is a trait of the youth. Those over thirty may never obtain a partner. I did not pick children on a whim._

"So what of the older people?"

 _They will be thrust into a world they don't understand. As is human nature, they will likely attempt to eliminate it._

"That's horrible"

 _It is, I am doing what I can to slow it, make the transition more bearable. But my reserves are depleted after Myotismon. There are other troublemakers too; opponents you humans cannot physically fight._

"But I can help right. If I wish for it?"

 _You would have to be more specific. These wishes must be selfish_

"I don't want to live in a world where people hate Tailmon just because she's a Digmon."

 _Understood_

* * *

Eleven years old:

"He really is just a kid like us." Hikari said. And it was true. Ken was warped, sick and twisted, but when it came down to it he was just a kid.

And, according to Daisuke, he could change. It wasn't that Hikari hadn't seen change before. Tailmon herself had done unspeakable things before becoming a chosen. But the difference was that no one was forcing Ken. No one placed that whip in his hands.

Still, he was just a kid, and Hikari wasn't sure she wanted to hate him either. She saw how he cried for wormmon, his utter despair in that desert.

"Miss, Stability, if you are listening. Please can you save him? Can you make him into a good guy?"

 _Understood_

* * *

Ten years old:

"It's not fair. Why can't I go to school with you?"

"Hikari, no one's going to let you skip three years." Taichi returned. He'd been in middle school for almost a year, but the same argument came up from time to time.

"But soon Koushiro and Mimi will be leaving too, and then I'll be all alone."

"You won't be alone. What about that boy from Football club? Daisuke? He's friendly enough."

"I guess. But I can't talk to him about Tailmon so it's not the same."

"Then talk to Takeru. He's your age."

"Takeru doesn't go to my school." Taichi froze, apparently he had forgotten that. "And his mom is never around anymore so he can't come over unless Yamato brings him."

"Huh." Taichi said slowly. "Well you're almost eleven. I'm sure mom will let you take the subway soon. Then you can go visit him"

Hikari stared at him blankly. After the digital world their parents barely let her out of the house to visit her normal friends. She hadn't been sick for two years, but the overprotectiveness still plagued her.

"Nevermind." Taichi said, brandishing a game controller "Why don't we enjoy the time we have."

"I hate school" Hikari repeated into her pillow.

 _Do you not seek to be a teacher? I understand they spend much time at educational institutions._

"It's not the same." Hiakri defended "That'll be different because I'll be grown up and able to see my friends whenever."

 _Good. I was quite fond of your choice. Humans education system is an ingenious way to preserve what Darwinian evolution cannot maintain._

"This is why I don't have any normal friends. You keep using a large vocabulary and they think I'm weird."

 _Do you want more normal friends?_

"No, I just wish, I wish Takeru was in my class next year. Then everything would be bearable. But he's way far away."

 _It's not that far if you reach through the seventh dimension._

"What does that even mean? Stop confusing me"

 _Hikari, do you wish for Takeru to be in your class. It's well within your power to do so._

"Really? of course."

 _As you wish_

"Oh thanks. We'll be able to talk about Patamon and Tailmon. And play house again." she paused. "Or is eleven too old for boys to play house? Sora never played that game so I don't know."

* * *

Nine years old:

"No Takeru, you're doing it wrong. The husbands not supposed to do the cleaning. The wife does the cleaning and the husband goes to work."

"No! Mom does the work and makes me do the cleaning." the blond retorted. "That's the way it works Hikari."

"No it doesn't." she replied with a giggle. "Your family's just weird."

"Oh." Takeru said, turning away. Hikari realized she hit a sore spot. Perhaps this wasn't the best game to play with Takeru, but she wanted to try it and didn't really have that many male friends her age. Except maybe the boy who followed Taichi around.

Takeru was visiting Yamato when Taichi and Sora popped over. The brothers had been spending a lot of time together since the digital world, and so it was relatively routine to dump Hikari and Takeru together while the older kids ran off.

It was her turn to pick what to play, and she -clearly not thinking- chose house.

"Takeru" she said hugging him from behind. He stiffened.

"I don't wanna play this anymore." she didn't let go.

"That's fine." she was unsure what else to say. "Are you okay."

"I'm not crying." he said with a sniffle.

"I didn't ask that." she said, maybe a bit too cheerful.

"I just." he paused. "I'm a terrible husband." he inhaled sharply again.

"Takeru that games over now, it's okay."

"It's not okay! I don't have," he righted himself "I don't remember living with Dad. Whenever I come over he's never there. And even before that, he musta been bad at it because if not he'd still be a husband right now." He turned his head and let his watering eyes stare into hers "What am I supposed ta do?"

She wanted so badly to console him, to cheer him up. Even if it meant invoking miss Stability's gift. "Takeru I promise you aren't a bad husband." she tried.

"You said it yourself"

"Then I'll help you." she offered "I'll turn you into a wonderful husband. You'll have a dozen wives. And I'll be your first. Helping you along the way."

"You mean it?" she nodded "You'll be my favorite." he joked.

"I better be."

 _Hikari? I do not understand human mating rituals, but your request appears aberrant. Do you truly desire it?_

"I mean it Takeru. It's a promise."

"Promise."

 _Promise_

"Now kiss me." Hikari joked.

"What? Eww?" Takeru made a face.

"It's what husband and wife do." She retorted.

Takeru's eye twitched, but nonetheless he obediently closed his eyes and puckered. Hikari lent forward and gently placed her lips upon his for a quick peck that they would both later forget.

 **I'm going to say outright I don't consider this Hikari's power, Homeostasis was acting in lieu of a power.**

 **As for Hikari's power, well I will announce that I have had the idea, of making a new story following these 'powers' but in a more sfw plotline. Still sorting out all the details, so it'll be a long time before anything comes out, and that may be under a different penname just to keep nsfw separate.**

 **I also have some chapter ideas that never made the cut for this fic that never quite made the cut that will trickle out in the next few months.**

 **And with that I bid you Adieu for now.**


End file.
